Frozen Melody
by WinterRaineeDay91
Summary: [Completed] HEAVEN is her name,a mysterious genius composer the world has their eyes on. Her music has enchanted many hearts. Racing against time to reach for her dream while fighting between life and death, she finds way into the hearts of the infamous Generation of Miracles,she became more than just a composer/friend to them. Will she reach for her dreams before its too late?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**"_HURRY!"_**

**"_Nurse, get ready the ER!" _**

_Bright lights blinding her sight, her mouth and nose was covered with oxygen mask, her breath was shallow, it took all her might to even breath and stayed awake, her visions was blurred, trying to make out who was it that keep shouting her name in frantic. She could feel someone holding her right hand as tight as possible, as if, if that someone were to let that warmth go, it will be gone forever. She saw a hue of midnight blue in her sight with dark blue orbs looking at her, tears was threatening to leave the said person eyes, holding it in desperately._

"_**TETSUKI!"**_

**"…_HOLD ON..!"_**

**"_A LITTLE LONGER!"_**

**"_PLEASE!"_**

_Her vision starts to blur before she was engulfed with complete darkness._

"_Dai..chan…"_

* * *

Yep, a second story is on its way ! :D Please review and check out my ' Forbidden Love of a Dragon' !


	2. Two Souls

**Chapter One**

* * *

Throughout the hallway, a soft gentle music notes was, no one was there except a certain long blue hair girl, playing the piano. It was soothing as the calm sea breeze, Aomine who was about to head back home that night stopped his steps before he steps out of the school door, and then he turns his head to right and left, searching for the sound.

"There shouldn't be anyone around anymore at this hour." He thought to himself, as he turned left from the elevator towards the sound of the music. Slowly at first but his steps were getting faster towards it, his heartbeat was faster. Then he was in front of the room where the sound was heard, slowly he opened up the sliding door. His eyes widened.

The room was dark but the moonlight shone down into the room onto a certain beauty, playing the piano. Her blue hair shines as the moonlight sets its shine on it, her orbs was as beautiful as the sky blue is, her skin was nonetheless pale but there is something about it that makes her beautiful, her lips pinkish parted a little, Aomine was overtaken with this beauty. He then notices the school uniform she was using; she is a second year just like him, except he never saw her.

"_I wonder which class she's in"_ he thought to himself.

The girl kept on playing the piano to her heart content, there is no music notes on the piano, she did not even notice Aomine was at the door, amazed by her beauty and her talent. After a while, Aomine quickly hide behind the door not wanting for her to see him, when he saw she stopped playing and exiting the room, then he stood up and think as he looked out of the window and saw the girl exiting the school gates.

"_Why was she here late?"_ he asked himself. He pondered as he went home after that.

* * *

The next day, Aomine still could not get his hand on why that girl was there.

"Hey, Satsuki. Do you recognize any blue hair girl in our year?"

A certain long pink hair girl turns her head towards him questioningly, during that lunch break. She looks like she was thinking as she sat down next to Aomine.

"Yes, I think it you're talking about Tetsuki? The pianist in class 2 –A. Why did you asked, it's rare for you to ask about someone "Momoi said as she blinked at him.

"Ah yeah, it's nothing, thanks anyway" he quickly dismissed the subject as he shuts his eyes.

Yes it was rare for him to ask anyone about someone. Somehow that blue girl attracted his attention mysteriously. Her music was soothing unlike the music his band plays.

"_Tetsuki, huh."_ He thought to himself as he flashed back the blunette that was glittering under the moonlight shine.

"_Just like her name"_ as he drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Aomine skipped his band practice again. The rest of the band members knew that it was useless to force him to go for practice. Aomine then roamed around the school as students passed by him, took a glanced at him.

"Hey, that guy carrying a guitar"

"He's not just some guy; he's one of the Generation of Miracles band members" the girls voice was heard, when he passed by them, he sighed in annoyance.

He was about to head to the school top as he passed by an opened window, his steps stopped immediately. The same notes were heard from the opened window, he looked into the opened window room, and he notices the same girl he saw last night. She was as beautiful as he saw yesterday.

"It's her..."

He then changes his mind, then he sat his guitar on the wall as he sat down and lean against the wall, listening to the notes that capture his breath. He closes his eyes, as the notes kept on playing, it was so calm but sad at the same time. It almost lulled him to sleep if he didn't realize where he was.

The notes stopped, Aomine then stood up as he was about to turn his sight into the room, the girl that he has bumped into without notice, is standing in front of him, both eyes widened in surprise.

The girl quickly noticed the guitar near the walls and then looked at Aomine with her large round blue eyes. Aomine who was still standing rooted to the ground finally snapped from his thoughts.

* * *

"Who are you?" she asked, even her voice was soothing. From the look of it she was about to ask him what he was doing there.

"Uh...Aomine, Aomine Daiki. I'm just passing by when I heard you playing the piano." He said as he cannot take his eyes away from the person in front of him.

To him, she was different, unlike other girls; she was like the sea breeze. Her music captured his heart; he wanted to hear more of it.

Two souls met from two different worlds, enchanted by music. Wheels of fate begin to move.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuki"

* * *

Yep, second chapter is up, yes i admit its a little too short but the next few chapter it will be a little more longer since its just the begining :) Please review!


	3. The Mysterious Rumor

**Chapter 2 – The Mysterious Rumor**

* * *

It was years later after Aomine graduated, he never met Tetsuki anymore after that first introduction they had that afternoon. Aomine still cannot forget her. She was a mystery.

Aomine and his band, The Generation of Miracles, was recruited into a music company in the industry not long ago, after their debut their first song in a club. However, his band leader was still not satisfied with the band harmony. They were popular yes but something was missing from the band.

"Aomenichii, you heard about that rumor?" the blonde next to him asked him, during their recording break. The tanned guitarist turned his head towards him,

"What rumor?"

"Yesterday, I was on the net, there was a rumor going on around for quite a while now, there's a mysterious composer in this industry. No one knows who or what's the person name or looked like!" he exclaimed, Akashi who was approaching the duo joined up after getting some drinks for the nearby drink machine.

"Huh? I doubt that kind of person existed." Aomine said as he shut his eyes for a nap.

"It's true! I even asked some of the composers and producers in our company, they said the person existed, the composer music was popular apparently he/she is a pianist, a pro at that too, however no one knows who it was, the person only send in his/her composition through mail under the name of "HEAVEN"" Kise explained, trying to defend his so called rumor.

"Heaven? That's an odd name for a musician." He commented as Kise rummaging through his backpack for something, he pulled out a CD, with a cover named HEAVEN, with blue roses and moon shining behind it.

"Here, listen to it!" Kise handed it to him. Aomine grunted, while Akashi only listens to the duo chatting while sipping his green tea.

"Ugh… yea yea...I'll listen to it later." Aomine said in annoyance as he tucked the CD into his bag pack. Kise pouted.

"Breaks over, lets head back inside." Akashi said as he threw away the paper cup into the bin nearby, followed by the two baboons bickering behind him. Their recording starts not long after they entered the room. There, Atsushi was waiting for them while having bags of potato chips nearby the chair.

* * *

(Akashi part)  
Maybe…  
I'll shine a light on you

(The whole group)

Make your happiness  
I'll put a constellation lamp on you  
And then,  
I wanna deliver it to you

(Aomine Part)  
Let's be together forever

(Kise & Atsushi)  
I wanna believe in our future

* * *

Later that evening, the recording ended, Akashi was not happy with it, his silence is killing his friends, and they all pray that nothing will happen to them.

_"Something is just missing in the song; we're all singing it but hmm…"_ Akashi trailed off leaving his friends in question mark. They all decided to call it a day as they have been in the studio for a while day.

* * *

"Akashi sure is a slave driver, one of these days we're gonna lose our voice… or maybe it's better than losing our heads…" Aomine mumbled to himself as he was about to take swing his back pack over his shoulder, something fell off. He looked on the floor. It was the CD. He stared at it for a while and picked it up.

"HEAVEN, huh?" he thought then he took out his mini CD player and puts the CD in it, as it automatically played. He looked at the CD cover once again, somehow that blueness and moon reminds him of someone. He was lost in thoughts until; he bumped into someone at the doorway, he dropped his CD again, he grunted as he apologized to the person.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking." A soft voice apologized back to him, as the person stand up. Aomine looked at the person he bumped into; he saw strands of blue hair on the shoulder even though the person used a hat, the blue orbs that were looking at him, and the small body that was sitting on the floor trying to get up.

"Ugh…what's with today, everything seems to drop!" he mumbled in annoyance as he was about to bend down to pick the CD up, she picked it up before he can, she looked at the front of the CD, her expression changed, Aomine did not missed this.

"Here you go" She smiled as she handed over the CD, as she quickly walked away after that. Aomine gaze did not left the girl until she entered the elevator.

"I never seen her around here before, I wonder if she's one of the company staff" he thought, though he cannot keep his thoughts out about those familiar blue orbs and blue hair. He shrugged; thinking has never been his thing either way. He went home, after a long day.

* * *

Back at home, he was about to head for the bed, then he stopped for a while when he saw the CD near his nightstand. He picked it up. Something about this HEAVEN person attracts him. He turned the CD player on, as he plugged his earphones into his ear. He lay on his bed, he could hear the CD starts spinning, the first track of the CD album, was a soothing piano play, just like the calm sea breeze. He heard of these notes before somewhere. Just the same sound that made him once fall asleep back at school when he was skipping his band practices.

The piano playing was accompanied by soft drum playing and xylophones, it was soft yet gentle.

_Flashes of long blue hair, soft fingers dancing on the piano keys, blue orbs looking at him, memories of that moment came back_

_"I'm Kuroko Tetsuki"_

As Aomine starts dozing off, he mumbled out,

_"Tetsuki…"_

* * *

**So how was it for Chapter 2? Who is this HEAVEN? What was missing in the Generation of Miracles song? Stay tune for next chapter! :D owh and please review! :D, Chapter 9 on my other fiction, Forbidden Love of a Dragon is up! :D Review that too! LOL**

**Notes-**

**- For the song that GOF use was Miraii Chizu from STARISH LOL**

**- As for the piano that was in the CD album, was Nihonichi no Naru (One of KnB soundtrack) check it out on youtube if you wanna know how it sounded like. It's one of my favorite track! :D **


	4. HEAVEN

**Chapter 3 – HEAVEN**

* * *

"According to the address, its located right here…" Kise looked at the piece of paper in his hand and then at the building. A huge building was there in front of them, another giant company in the music industry that was competing with Teiko Cooperation, which has Generation of Miracles as their main band. They were awed at the building size, at the front entrance; a lady was waving at them, as they walked closer to her.

"We've been waiting for you!" she said as she handshake to each of them.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"Today, you four will be heading to Seirin Corp, for a friendly visit, apparently they have their own band, and they are interested in having you to practice music with them. You will be heading there in 2 hours, here's the address." Their boss said, they sighed._

_"Why do we have to do this?" Aomine grumbled._

_"Well it's the boss order, nothing we can do about it." Kise added, as Atsushi just shrugged while Akashi was walking in front of them._

_"Get ready in 1 hour; we will head there after everyone's ready." Akashi voiced out, an order that they definitely will listen._

**-Ends of flashback-**

* * *

As they exited the elevator that went to the 8th floor, they were awed at the advanced recording rooms. Everyone greeted them until they reached a certain recording room that has a tag on it,** 'RESERVED'**, must be reserved for that day special event.

Everyone entered, they saw Seirin band there, standing not far from them. There was four of them in the band as well just like GoM, all four was male as well. Introduced themselves as Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki and Furihata, after a few exchange greetings with each other, they started their recording practices till late afternoon.

**"Man! That was tough. They sounded better than us!"** Kise stretched after leaving the recording room. Aomine had to excuse himself for the bathroom; it took him a while to look for it. After he was done, he then realized, he was lost. Not sure where to turn, he walked and walked, cursing under his breath for his stupidity.

His steps stopped. He heard it once again, a familiar tune coming from the room at the end of the hallway. Another recording room, it seem, it's occupied. He quietly pushed the door, he took a peek into the room and saw no one was in it, and then he looked again, again the recording room, there was someone in it, sitting at the piano, playing it, the notes enchanted his heart once again, and the familiar notes he loves and misses.

There, sitting the person he once met and know. Her fingers dance on the keyboard, not only the music attracted him but the blunette beauty.

Her hair was short on her shoulder, only tying it half while the rest was let flow nicely, her blue orbs seems to be much more beautiful than before. She was dressed in a sleeveless one piece soft blue dress along with a necklace lying on her chest.

He rubbed his eyes, thinking it was just his eyes playing with him. Her fingers kept playing those notes, without noticing someone was watching her. Her love for the piano has never changed.

_"Tetsuki…"_ he mumbled quietly, he was not sure if its her or not since her hair has changed.

Out of the blue, Aomine collar was pulled and he dropped on his butt as he was dragged out of the recording room.

**"Damn you, what are you doin-!"** Aomine almost shouted as he looked behind to see who it was.

"**You looked like you're having fun."**

Aomine quickly turned his head back forward, sweat dropping.

**"No. I must definitely not look over my shoulder!"** He screamed in his head.

"You should know well by now that roaming around and wasting other people time is not my thing." A dark voice spoke with calm yet it scares the hell outta the tanned teen.

Aomine was not sure if he should argue or not or if he wants to preserve his life a little more. Akashi then let the teen stand up, as Aomine starts leaving the place. Akashi closes the recording room door before that; he took a peek in it, taking a glance at the beauty that was playing on the piano.

_"… So that's her."_ He smirked as he left the place.

* * *

Later that night, as Aomine was walking up the stairs in his apartment building, he heard a faint sound came from the roof top. As he goes nearer and nearer towards the roof top exit, the sound was getting louder.

_"Odd, the door should have been locked"_

As he opened the door, there reveals the sound that he was hearing earlier,

_A penny for your thoughts  
A picture so it lasts _

The sound of someone singing was louder as he looked around the roof top, he finally saw the person who was singing it. His eyes widened.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_The room was dark but the moonlight shone down into the room onto a certain beauty, playing the piano. Her blue hair shines as the moonlight sets its shine on it, her orbs was as beautiful as the sky blue is, her skin was nonetheless pale but there is something about it that makes her beautiful, her pinkish lips parted a little, Aomine was overtaken with this beauty and her piano playing._

**-Ends of flashback-**

* * *

_Let's knock down the walls of immortality  
Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear_

A piano keyboard was there, with a table near the girl and a few score piece on it. Not far from what it looked like was hot chocolate.

_"Probably to keep herself warm."_

Aomine then kept quiet as he watched the blunette from afar, listening to her singing and tunes. It was still as beautiful as ever, the only person who are able to make his heart waved, was this person only. This was the first time he heard her singing, it was beautiful.

_"I know I have heard a lot of girls singing but her voice are…."_ Aomine thought trying to find the perfect word for it.

_"Why is she here though?"_ he thought as he remembered the meeting with the same short haired blunette at the studio, he then decides to keep quiet and lean against the wall, just like how he used to do back in high school whenever he heard her piano playing, he would just lean against something and shut his eyes and listen to the notes.

_Only you can help me heal  
I see forever with you here_

That night passes by quickly; Aomine was up there listening to her singing. He completely ignored about the coldness of the night, the moon shines brightly.

* * *

"What are you? A zombie? Stop looking like that." Akashi snapped Aomine from his day dreaming, his eye bags was dark, he stayed up all night on the roof top listening to the blunette singing.

Starting from that night, Aomine would go to the roof top everyday to look for the blunette; however she did not show up. Aomine decides that he would go to that company they went the other day and look for the person he saw in the studio.

Aomine passes by a few of the company staffs, receiving a few glances from them but he continues his mission.

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

His tracks stopped at the same recording studio, it was occupied. He heard someone is recording inside, since he can see a few staffs was in it. He then looked again; it's the same blunette he saw the other day. Her tune was the same like that night; she was singing and piano playing.

* * *

**"Alright, that's perfect, HEAVEN, let's get some rest!"** one of the staff said as to her. Aomine eyes widened.

_"HEAVEN? Isn't that?"_ He remembers the CD Kise gave him a few weeks ago. Then he looked at the girl, from the looks of it she was sweating a lot. That was odd, considering the place was air conditioned, from her expression, he could see she was frowning as if she was in pain.

_"Tetsuki is HEAVEN?"_ He thought again, he heard someone approaches the door; he quickly hides in another recording room. After a while, he heard someone arguing down the hallway. It sounds like Tetsuki is arguing with someone.

**"You know you shouldn't be here!"**

**"But Papa, I need to!"**

**"Let's go!"**

**"PAPA!" **Tetsuki wrist was pulled towards the elevator. She cries, the bag she was holding fell on the floor. The staffs were afraid to intervene between the arguments.

_"I feel sorry for her, her father is scary." A small whisper among the staffs was heard._

Aomine who saw it all, quickly picked up Tetsuki bag, he saw pieces of score notes in it. He then hurriedly left the building trying to look for Tetsuki, but to his dismissal she was nowhere in sight. He sighed, he then looked into the pink bag that Tetsuki dropped earlier.

* * *

"Some music scores, her phone, a mini iPod and… a diary?" he looked through them, he was not sure if he should but his curiosity was beyond a cat. He then looked through the diary then he stopped at one of the page.

_Two years left…Papa never understands me…I just want to sing and play the piano…_

"Two years? What's goin' to happen in two years?" Aomine asked himself as he looked again through the diary, but he found nothing else other than that.

The flashes of Tetsuki tears earlier, pisses Aomine off. As he kept all of Tetsuki belongings as he walked back to his apartment.

Meanwhile…in a white car that was driving down the main road, Tetsuki was in it, she fell asleep at the backseat. Tears escaped down to her cheeks.

* * *

**Aight thats for Chapter 3 :D Tetsuki is HEAVEN? Why did she hide her identity in the music industry when she's so popular? What does she meant by Two years left? It seems like Aomine Daiki won't stop until he finds her. Stay tune on my next chapter! ^*O*^ Please review, i really love to see what's my reader response on the fiction. Should i keep going?**

***Notes to reader, **

**- The song that was used in chapter 3 is 'Last Night on Earth by Delta Godrem' :D**


	5. We Meet Once Again

**Chapter 4 – We Met Once Again**

* * *

A dove flew and hopped onto the balcony. The doors towards the balcony were left open, as windy breeze gently sways the curtains that were hanging to each side, there on the bed; a blunette was sitting while staring to nothingness. She sighed.

"Why Papa is so cruel to me?" she thought as tears ran down her cheeks.

Her father found her escape from the house, and dragged her back to it and locked her up, ordering the maids in the house not to let her out of the house or even her room. She looked at her table; there were pictures of her and her parents. Smiling happily, another one was a younger version of her, playing the piano, but everything has changed. She dropped herself on the bed, she cries silently till she fell asleep.

_"Aomine…"_

* * *

Later that night, she heard a faint knock and her door unlocking. She woke up and noticed it was dark; she wiped her face and saw her maid enters the room quietly.

_"Ojo-sama, here's the item you asked for."_ She whispered as she pulled out a piece of card board paper out of her pocket.

Tetsuki then looked at the paper, she smiled. There on the paper, was decorated in four colors, on top was saying '**Generation of Miracles' LIVE CONCERT on 14****th**** February 2078, VIP Seat**, She then holds the paper dearly.

"_Thank you so much, Riko-san_" she smiled at the maid, named Riko. They both exchanged smiles before Riko pats her on the shoulder.

_"I'll cover you when you sneak out alright, but please be careful."_ Riko said worriedly, as she gave the poor girl a hug. She knows how much Tetsuki loves music and the piano. She has seen how much the girl she raised since she was just a baby, cried and in pain. She would do anything to make sure Tetsumi enjoys her life to the fullest.

* * *

In Teiko Corp. the company was preparing its final preparation for Generation of Miracles live concert that will be held that evening. In one of the studios, were filled with a few staff and none other than the band members itself.

Akashi who was fixing his guitar strings, that goes the same as Aomine. Kise was struggling in making sure his keyboard was perfect and in tune, Atsushi who was the tallest and biggest among the four was the band drummer, he was there behind the studio, munching his snacks while checking the drums set. Everyone was ready and set to go, just six hours left. All these months they trained and trained for this live concert, their second debut.

**"Aight guys, go get some rest and be ready in 3 hours."** Their manager, Momoi who was standing at the studio door, passes them a bottle of water each person. They drank like they have never drink before.

**"UWAHH! That tastes refreshing!"** Kise said as he finishes his first. The other three followed behind him, however not thinking the same way as Kise does. Aomine seems distracted past few weeks, Akashi noticed this ever since that day after he found Aomine wandering in another studio while they visited Seirin Corp.

They all went separate ways before making sure that everything is ready. Each went to their own personal room in the building to get some rest or even a nap. Since their house was little bit far, they prefer to stay at the company while waiting for time to pass by.

* * *

Aomine Room-

He was lying on the couch, closing his eyes as he covered his head using his right arm. He was exhausted. Then he remembered something, he got up and went to his bag. He was looking for something in it.

"Found it."

The IPod that he found in Tetsuki bag a few weeks ago, he never met the girl anymore, according to Seirin Corp. that they never had a singer or musician named HEAVEN. He knows it was a lie.

He turned the iPod on, he select a song, a soft music starts to lull him to sleep, the voice that he loves so much.

**_We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found  
I know you can't stay_**

Aomine who starts to fall asleep, after a while the song starts, remembers blunette face, playing the piano with such gentle and warm smile and expression.

**_No matter where I go  
And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere_**

"_Where are you, Tetsuki?"_Aomine mumbles before he completely fell asleep.

* * *

That evening, loud sounds of fans cheering and screaming their lungs out, at that large Dome that located not far from the city center. Long queue was seen outside there. The setting was astonishing, there on the huge stage, drums and piano keyboard has been prepared. Multiple of microphones were attached to each stand of the prepared equipments. Two microphone stands was let stand at the front stage not far from each other.

Underneath the dome, Generation of Miracles was getting ready for the live, which starts in one hour. Each of them has been dressed up accordingly. Akashi was dressed in red and white coat, sleeveless, with the dress shirt collar was left open up to his chest.

Aomine was in dark blue long sleeve shirt, with white slack, he purposely left a few buttons undone, Kise was in yellow, sleeveless coat and shirt, with a neck tie was let lose, while Atsushi in purple shirt and white jeans, his collar was left undone as he tied half of his hair up, letting the rest falls on his shoulder.

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

_"Hurry, Ojo-sama, the car is waiting outside the gate!"_ Rika said as she quietly sneak the tiny girl out of the room and house, while everyone was busy with their dinner preparation. The butler in the house is well informed about this sneaking plan and kept their master busy.

_"Thank you again, Rika, I'll be back soon!"_ she said under her breath as she sneaks out of the gate, the guards purposely turns the gate camera around to prevent Tetsuki appeared on the recording.

She quickly enters the black car that was prepared for her outside the gate. She was grateful that everyone in the house cares for her. The car drove off quickly as it can but with care.

"Ojo-sama, give me a call when it's over, I'll be here picking you up, alright?" the driver said after he closes the passenger door. Tetsuki nodded after she thanked him for his help, she can hear the sound of music outside the dome, fans screaming and shouting in it.

* * *

"It's started already!" she quickly hurried to pass the ticket to the counter before she enters. She was awed by how big the dome was and how much people in it, her eyes was fixed on the brightly lighted stage, there stood four teens, each has instrument to play, except the lead singer was to sing and play his guitar as well.

"Aomine…" her eyes fixed on the lead singer that was singing intensely as his sweats flows down from his forehead. She quickly moves towards the VIP area, where a less people was there, she was able to see the whole stage up-close

* * *

**_In spite of it overflowing sometimes I hesitate  
and I rely on the newness I found  
Like a flower that awaits the arrival of the night  
I fear the light_**

* * *

Aomine sings to his heart content with his fingers playing the guitar strings, he did not even need to look at what strings he's pressing on, the fans was shouting names of the band members, his voice fills the whole dome, the guitar base, keyboard and drums matches perfectly for the song. His pitch was perfect each sentence.

* * *

___**I know of the words to question love and yet  
they aren't words to tell of love  
that frank face that's far off in the distance  
that has trembled and is covered in tears  
It's story of warmth that years for love  
And what's left resounding in the ears is a rondo of favoritism**_

* * *

Tetsuki who was watching Aomine singing, intensely, he was dedicated to the music, his passion was overflowing. His voice was loud enough to give the whole dome a shake. Tetsuki who has been amazed by this band passion in their music, equipments playing years ago when they were still in high school, she never expects they have gone this far for their second debut.

* * *

**_I get a grip on the illusions  
and in addition to that I cry in reality  
The relative importance of these feelings I lean against  
Do they only increase the sadness_**

* * *

Aomine who was on stage, while singing, he never forgets to look at each of his fans face, however that day was different, he saw a hue of familiar blue not far from the stage, looking at him, admiringly. He thought it was just his imagination but he looked again.

"It's Tetsuki. She's here." Seeing her there watching him, makes him fired up again, his singing got more powerful and intense.

**_If my fleeting feelings are driven by the flower petals that fall fluttering  
the swaying flowers don't feel anything I'm sure  
I embraced them and they trembled_**

* * *

His shirt was wet, due to the sweating he was having, those two hours live concert passed by in a blink of an eye. Tetsuki hurriedly exit the dome, as she calls her driver cell phone, she stood not far from the exit, making sure her cap did not fell off after someone bumped into her.

"Why the sudden boost during the concert, Aominechii?" Kise asked after he changed his clothes to more comfortable casual clothing. As he looked around, Aomine hurriedly packed his things and was about to leave the changing room.

"What's the hurry, Daiki?" Akashi sounded, after he notice Aomine was in such a hurry after the concert. Aomine froze, but it did not stop him from leaving.

"Uh.. I'm just tired, I wanna head home as soon as possible" He lied. Akashi can see through this but letting him go since he was as well tired. He then left the room, ignoring everyone who was about to greet him.

* * *

"I know it was Tetsuki earlier. Where is she?" he mumbles to himself, after making sure he was properly disguised with a cap, a glasses and a jacket. He went to the dome exit and looked around, then he looked outside the dome, looking around desperately,

**"Hurry, Ojo-sama, before Master looks for you"** Her driver quickly gets her into the car, after she closes the door, the car started to move. She heard someone shouting her name and saw a shadow running at the side path. Her eyes widened.

_"Aomine..." _

* * *

**"DAMN these people. I can't see shit in this crowd!"** He swears under his breath, and then he saw her, entering a black car hurriedly.

**"TETSUKI!"** he tries to run but failed with so much people there. The car starts to drive off; he was trying to catch up on the car.

**"TETSUKI!" **he shouted again, he finally got the blunette attention when she turn her head to the left. Her orbs were big in surprise, but it was too late, the car drove off fast. Tetsuki who was still looking at him from the back of the car, finally gone from his sight, he pants as cursed again. Then he looked up again at the empty road.

"Tetsuki…"

* * *

**_Ok hows that for chapter 4? It seems Aomine missed his chance on actually talking to her? Why did Tetsuki father was so strict to her until he has to locked her up in her own house? Will Aomine and Tetsuki meets once again? Stay tune for next chapter!_**

**_Notes to readers!  
- First song was ' Remember Me - Jordan Hill'_**

**_- second song was from Karveval ' Henai no rondo - Granrodeo' _**

**_* I'm guessing that Aomine is these type of bands where heavy music but lyrics will full meaning to be sang. _**

**_P.S_**

**_Somehow i always love japanese song, they have deep meaning in them no matter if its for animes or for some commercial. Anyone agree?_**

**_Please review! :D and Thank you for reading, *Bows* sorry if the chapter or fiction is boring T_T i tried my best, its the first time i wrote a fiction with music in it. *sigh* _**


	6. A Date

**Chapter 5 – A Date**

* * *

**Recap**

**_"TETSUKI!"_**_ he tries to run but failed with so much people there. The car starts to drive off; he was trying to catch up on the car._

**_"TETSUKI!" _**_he shouted again, he finally got the blunette attention when she turn her head to the left. Her orbs were big in surprise, but it was too late, the car drove off fast. Tetsuki who was still looking at him from the back of the car, finally gone from his sight, he pants as cursed again. Then he looked up again at the empty road._

_"Tetsuki…"_

* * *

**"AHH! Everyone being so mean to me!"** a whine was heard, everyone that saw the teen was staring at him, not because of his whining but his blonde hair. Kise, who was walking down towards the store not far from his apartment, was indeed depressed because his friends refused to join his outing that day. It has been two weeks since their concert ended; their boss gave them three days off day from work and practices.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"Nah… I'm gonna sleep…laters" Aomine then hangs up after yawning several times._

_"I'm going to resupply my snacks, sorry Kise-chin" Atsushi said after he apologized._

_"Ryota. You know well enough I fill my off days with more important things." Akashi said and hangs up right after that. Kise sighed._

_"All three hates me" he lets out a crocodile stream tears, after all three attempts fails._

**-Flashback Ends-**

* * *

Even though Kise has his sunglasses and hat on, people still stare at him. He sighed in defeat. He knows it has always been like this since their middle school but sometimes he really thinks they hated him. He then saw a new ice cream store opened not far from where he was standing, he then decided to get an ice cream since it was hot.

The line was long, of course there were a lot of girls and couples there, and he stood out like a sore thumb there. He then heard shuffles behind him, he turned and looked, he saw a short girl, dressed up in a one piece sleeveless orange summer dress with an orange hat decorated for sunflower on top, on her shoulder, hangs a small handbag with wires string out of it, he then notices the earphones on the girls both side of her ears. He was not able to see the girl face since her hat covered her.

_"She must be listening to something"_ he chuckles. Then he turns back towards the ice cream store entrance.

* * *

Suddenly, some boys were racing towards them on their skateboard, one of them crashed into the girl behind him; he quickly turned sharply and saw the girl sitting on her rear. Her right elbow and left knee was bleeding

He could hear her in pain, she was looking at her right elbow, he quickly crouched down next to her, he then looked at the skateboarder that crashed into her.

"**WATCH WHERE YOU GOING!"** Kise yelled at them, the teen looked frightened and quickly did a bow of apologies and ran off. Kise then quickly took out his handkerchief and passed to the girl that was on the ground.

"Here, take this." The girl took it, and then she looked up to the man that was helping her. Kise eyes widened a little. He was overtaken by the girl beauty, her blue hair matches her sea blue orb, and a color that Kise do not see often in anyone especially it matches her sky blue shoulder length hair. Her skin has a pale complexion but it was beautiful.

_"Thank you…Mr.…"_ she titled her head a little to the right. Kise, who was still next to her, did not utter a word for a while, and then he finally snapped from his world. He then laughed stupidly, trying to think of a name but then he quietly whispered to her, he got closer towards her.

_"Kise, Kise Ryota"_ she then nodded then she looked at him, she smiled warmly. She tried to get up but she almost stumbled over, Kise quickly catch her before she hits the ground, he then quickly get her handbag and all the papers that was on the floor that has fallen out of the bag earlier.

"Music scores?" he thought when he picked up the papers, then he quickly get up and helped the girl towards a nearby bench under the shed.

"Thank you for helping me." She smiled after she took her handbag and her music scores from the blonde man in front of her. Kise just grinned happily, while he wiped those dirt and blood traces of the blunette knee and wrist.

"Do you think you can walk home like this?" Kise asked worriedly. She then looked at it, then just smile.

"Yes, I'll call the house to send a car for me" she then get her papers back into her bag and made sure everything was there. Kise went to get drinks for them; he gave her a cold orange juice, while a coke for himself.

* * *

After a while, "Did you wrote those song on the music scores?" Kise asked, she then nodded as she looked at the scores.

"It's something I love to do, if I can do it forever I would." She said, Kise detected a trace of sadness in her words and expression.

"From the looks of it, she doesn't know who I am, she seems like a nice girl unlike the others" he thought then he got an idea.

"Well, if you can walk, why don't you be my date for the day?" Kise grinned, he stands up in front of her and reaches his hand out to her, and the blunette was surprised but smiled as she nodded. She reaches her hand out towards the blonde. He picked her bag up; Kise would never let a lady carry a bag when he's with them.

* * *

Both of them took a stroll downtown, it was a little late afternoon, but it seems they both enjoy each other company. When he saw a sport store, he grabbed her by her hand and pulled her into the store, he was happy that he found someone to accompany him that day.

The blunette smiled at how the blonde act like a child, and then he dragged her to another store, that was filled with teddy bears, plushies, and all sorts of things for gifts. They spent quite a while in there, looking at everything.

They found a café, and had their lunch there. They chatted as they never chatted before, smile and laughing. It was a happy day, while walking passed by a store, the blunette insisted on treating him for an ice cream. So he waited nearby the ice cream store, he then saw something in one of the nearby store. He smiled; as he quickly took a glance at the blunette then he entered the store.

"That was so much fun!" Kise exclaimed as he stretches his arm out while walking with the blunette in the park, the sun was setting. He then walked in front of her, as he smiles.

"I never met a girl like you. Usually the girls would be all clingy to me when they sees me but with you, it was different" he said as he smiles gently, his eyes was fixed on the blunette face

"Yes it was. I had a great day with you, Kise" she smiled, every time he sees those smile, it warms his heart up.

* * *

"Hey, why don't you come to our studio? Your song is amazing! I saw it earlier when I was picking your scores up." He suggested, and then he notices the change expression on the blunette face.

"It was kind of you to offer this but I have to decline it…"

**"Eh but why?"**

"I don't have much time…that is all…" she replied as her grip on her hat tightens up, she lied.

When Kise was about to speak, his phone rang, he excused himself for a while after having the blunette sit on a nearby bench.

* * *

The blunette looked at the blonde, she felt a pang of guilt in her for lying at such a kind offer, Then she took out a small piece of paper and a pen. She then quietly left the bench. Kise who finally finished talking to Aomine who just called him, turned around and to his surprise, the blunette is gone. He looked around, but she was gone.

He then went back to the bench, he let out a long sigh, then he looked over his left side, he saw a piece of white paper.

_"Dear Kise, I had fun today, thank you so much for everything. I hope we get to see each other again, from Tetsuki."_

He smiled at the paper, he chuckles.

_"Tetsuki, huh?"_

_"You're such a mysterious girl."_

In his hand, there was a small teddy bear keychain that he saw earlier while waiting for Tetsuki to get the ice creams; it was a gift for the blunette as a token for accompanying him that day. Kise sighed again, as he folds the paper and kept it in his pocket.

_"One day, we will, Tetsuki"_ he smiled as he walked back home, calling it a day.

* * *

**Aight thats for Chapter 5 lol, a date with Kise! He doesn't know who she is. Kise is attracted to the girl, she was different from any others he has met. Will they see each other again? Tetsuki is hiding something, little does Kise knows, he might meet her real soon once again. Kagami will be appearing soon enough. Stay tune for next chapter! **

**How was it for this. And i apologised for some readers, like i mentioned back then, i'm new in making musical fiction so let me fix it again **

**Akashi - The bassist**

**Aomine - The guitarist**

**Kise - The keyboardist**

**Atsushi - The Drummer**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! LOL Lemme know what ya think or what i can fix to make this fiction better :D Ty for reading ! ^^ **


	7. A Cupcake

**Chapter 6 – Pink Cupcake**

* * *

**"Aominechhi is so mean to me!"**

**"Ugh shut up, Kise! I'm trying to take a nap!"** Aomine smacked Kise at the back of his head.

**"Kise, you're too loud."** Akashi finally broke into the chaos in the studio while waiting for Atsushi to arrive. Aomine and Kise were bickering about something he rather not bothers to even listen. While he entertained himself with the novel he brought along. The two baboons that was standing and sitting not far from him, stiffened up.

"Atsushi takes too long. Call him." Akashi said to the baboons that were frozen in front of him, they gulped. Being late means you will be receiving your death sentence from the red head.

Kise quickly gets his cell phone and dialed Atsushi number but to his surprise, a phone was ringing in that studio, they looked for it and found a purple colored cell phone on the table not far from the couch.

_"Atsushi forgot to bring his cell…"_

They sweat dropped as their impending doom is coming close as they could feel that aura behind them.

**"ATSUSHI COME BACK HURRY!"** They scream for their life.

Screams were heard throughout the building.

* * *

_"Eh I thought I saw the store around here~~~"_ a tall violet colored hair teen, in his glasses and hat mumbles as he walked down the streets as his eyes looking for that one pastry store that just opened up a month ago. People were staring at the tall teen as if he was an alien from space.

_"Miss~~do you know where's the pastry store that just opened up?" _Atsushi asked a lady that was standing under a tree shed. She then pointed across the street.

"I think that's what you're looking for." The giant nodded and said his thanks before crossing the road. He walked up to the pastry store and stopped in front of it before admiring the cute little pastry that was in the showcase near the glass window.

* * *

There was a lot more people in it than he expects. He entered, some of the waiting customers were awed at his height but he completely ignored them. While waiting in line, he notices a small teen girl (Everything to him is small LOL) admiring the pastries in the showcase.

His eyes soften when he saw how cute the girl dressed up, a one piece sleeveless above knee cut soft pink dress, with some flowers designs on it and a small umbrella at her hand and a purple handbag at her shoulder, her hair were neatly tied up in two pony tails.

When it was his turn at the counter, only heaven knows how much he can eat all of those. He actually bought a whole two row of pastries, clearing up almost all the pastry that was made for a whole day, he paid with his credit card and when he was about to leave, he saw that girl was at the counter. She looked sad; the pastry that she wanted has been sold out. Atsushi then looked at the 3 plastic bags he was carrying and then looked at her again.

He then went back to the counter; he passes one of the plastic bags to the staff, asking them to divide it into two bags.

* * *

_"Where's that tiny girl went to?"_ he mumbles after he exited the place. He looked around and spotted a blue hair among the sea of humans, he quicken his pace towards the girl.

_"Uhm~~~Missy~~"_

The girl then looked left and right then only to notice a shadow loom over her, her eyes widened a little, then she saw the 4 plastic bags in his hand, he then picked one of it out of his hand and passes it to her.

_"This is yours~~~"_ he said, the girl looked at him questioningly.

_"I was the one who bought the pastries that you wanted to buy earlier~~~"_ he explained as the plastic bag still hanging on his hand in front of the girl, she hesitated to take it.

"Uhm…how about yourself?" She then shifted her gaze towards the other 3 bags, worried if she should take it or not.

_"Yes~~~ I told the staff to divide the pastry to two bags, here is your share and here is mine"_ he explained again while he shows another bag on his left hand. She then finally accepted it, as she looked inside the bag.

"It's a lot but are you sure?" she looked up again, found the giant already start munching on his pastry shares. He nodded while stuffing the pastries into his mouth ignoring other people stares, except for the tiny blunette in front of him.

* * *

_"I feel like I forgot something"_ Atsushi thought then he looked at the girl, she was looking around for something then her sky blue orb looked at him again.

"Let's go, I'll treat you for a cup of coffee!" she said as she pulled one of his hand towards Star Bucks that's not far from them, he just nodded and followed the latter.

She came back with two cups of cappuccino, while Atsushi sat and munched on his delicacies. While she was putting her bag down, from the corner of his eyes, he saw pieces of music score in her bag.

"She's probably a composer or something" but thinking was never an Atsushi habit so he stopped and focus on the pastries. Earning him a staring contest from the blunette in front of him, she blinked, he finds it was rather adorable but kept to himself.

"You sure have a strong sweet tooth to be able to eat all of that" she said, Atsushi then looked in front of her, there lays a tiny cupcake from one of the pastry he bought earlier.

_"I love foods especially pastries~~~"_

* * *

She chuckles as she starts eating her cupcake, she then was lost in her thoughts, and her purple companion seems to enjoy his sweets. Atsushi notices, so he breaks the silence.

"You love music?" the blunette raised her head towards him, then she nodded, she guessed that the giant saw the scores in her bag.

" I love it a lot just like how you love your sweets and foods" she smiled, Atsushi who has his eyes fixed on the blunette in front of him stayed silent however he starts growing fond of that smile.

"I wished I was able to do more, there was nothing more I could ask for than to sing and write music" she said as she stares at her cup of coffee, then another cupcake was put in her saucer. It was a cute pink colored cupcake decorated with some choco chips and flacks.

_"You can have another one~~~"_ Atsushi said after he put the tiny cupcake onto the the girl saucer, she was surprised then she smiled again. His heart flutters whenever he sees the smiles, no one smiles so warm like her. Yea he got his friends but they are all dudes! They brawl instead of smile.

* * *

After a few exchanged conversation and topics, when Atsushi raised his head and saw the clock, he then finally remembered what he has forgotten.

_"Missy~~ I need to go before Aka-chin gets mad~~~"_ he said as he gets up, the girl then stand up as well, they both left the café, as they were about to part ways, the blunette thanked him for the pastries as he was about to leave he heard the blunette shouts something.

**"Atsushi! I'm Tetsuki, let's have coffee and some cupcakes again sometime!"** she waved as she smiled then she disappears into the crowds, Atsushi then walked back to the company not knowing his doom is closing in, as he smiles as he picked out a certain cupcake that was still in a transparent packaging. A pink one just like the one he gave to Tetsuki.

_"It's cute just like Tsuki-chin and her smiles~~"_

He smiles as he mumbles,

_"I look forward on having coffee again with you, Tsuki-chin~~"_

* * *

**Yep thats for Chapter 6, How was it? It's rare for Atsushi to share his snacks or foods to anyone, especially to a stranger. The cupcake reminded him of Tetsuki, how adorable was it? LOL , stay tune for next chapter~ I wont be revealing things too fast :D and thank you for the last reviews ya guys did! ^O^ its supposed to be an angst fiction but i figured i put some of the characters moments in first :) How was it? for Atsushi x Kuroko moment? LOL**

**Please review and thank you so much for reading!**

**P.S - XxBlacktears27xX , Thank you for your reviews and your inbox and guides about the shortcuts LOL ! **


	8. Blue Ribbon

**Chapter 7- Blue Ribbon**

* * *

"We're done for the day so let's go home and get some rest okay?" Momoi said after fetching a couple of drinks for her in charged band. They were done practicing for the day, it was almost late afternoon. Kise was gone almost immediately while Atsushi headed out lazily to get his snacks. As for Aomine, he was still in the practice room with Akashi. Since it was Sunday, they decided to do a half day practice, of course the rest of the members cannot go against Akashi orders, since they know it was for their own sake to improve their part.

"Ugh, where did I put it?" Aomine grumbles as he searches through his bag. Akashi notices this, after several times stealing a glance at the midnight blue guitarist.

"What are you looking for, Daiki?" he asked, as Aomine still distracted in looking for what ever item he was lost.

"Ah, yeah I'm looking for an IPod, it was blue in color, have you seen it?" Akashi eyes then scan throughout the room then spotted the said item. He stood up and went to the couch, lays the IPod.

"You shouldn't misplace your belongings, Daiki." He said as he passes the IPod back to Daiki, but he notices the name underneath the iPod, **"Tetsuki".** Aomine hurriedly grabbed the item from his leaders' hand and turned it on as he plugged in the earphones.

"Thanks a bunch, Akashi, see ya tomorrow!" Aomine waved his hand and left the room, leaving Akashi alone to his novel.

* * *

A wave of silence invaded the room; he notices how silent it was without his members. He continues reading his novel. He looked at his watch and noticed it was getting late, 4 pm.

He went and packed his things and novel, after making sure everything was in place in the practice room, he turned the lights off and left. The company barely has anyone left other than some staff that have things to do and settled.

* * *

He likes walking back home at this hour, it was cooling and refreshing, he stopped by at the Star Bucks he ordered a set of ham sandwich and a Caffè Vanilla Frappuccino Blended. The cashier flinched a little when they saw the hetero eyes, glaring at her when she asked too much questions.

He puts his guitar case next to the wall near the table he picked; he took out his novel once again, and starts sipping his frappuccino, the place was silent but accompanied with jazz music that was being played. He then notices a hue of sky blue passed by his table, he raised his head to look for the person, and she was sitting not far from him except she's outside.

She was dressed up in a simple one piece pinkish dress with a white lace tied at her waist, on her neck, lays a blue pendant necklace, she was carrying a blue-ish hand bag with a small blue ribbon tied on its handles and a pair of low inch blue heels. Akashi eyes scan her from top to bottom (Sounds like a stalker lol). He recognize the girl, his eyes follows all her moves.

She took out a few piece of papers, from the looks of it must be music scores and a pen, after she puts the tray of her coffee and a piece of cake on the table, from afar Akashi saw her tapping the table with her pen and her mouth was saying something while she was looking down at the scores.

He shifted his attention back to the novel, then not long later, he heard a commotion outside, he looked up and saw.

* * *

"Hey there pretty lady, you're alone?" a guy approached her, she looked up, asking them to leave her alone, then one of them took her score papers, and waved them in the air, she quickly stood up trying to grab the papers that was waved above her.

"Give them back to me, please!" she pleaded, she tried to reached out for her scores but the guy kept waving them in the air. The other guy took her bag and opened it.

"Ah a little Ojo-sama." He then took out her purse and her iphone 5 from her bag, he opened her purse, "Look at all these credit cards, bro!" he showed the guy that was waving her scores in the air.

"Give them back to me!" she jumped a little higher trying to grab her scores but she fell instead since she was using a heel. The two guys' laughed, everyone that passed by did not dare to help since both of them looked violent. They grabbed her arm, she winced in pain.

* * *

Akashi let out a sigh then he grabbed a cup nearby and he headed out to the commotion outside, he stood not far from where they were, he threw the cup right at the guys' forehead that held the blunette score pieces. They turned around to look at him. He sends them a death glare, a real cold as ice glare. His mismatched eyes make it more deadly.

"Release her." He commanded. They then grabbed him by his jacket collar. What they did not notice was, a deadly aura emits from the crimson haired teen.

"I give you 3 second to release my collar." A dangerous tone took over, his long bangs covers his eyes.

"HA?! Or else what? Shorty?!"

That was it. The magic word.

* * *

Within seconds both of them were on the ground wincing in pain, standing tall, looming over the two idiots that were on the ground, he glared at them. They quickly got up and ran. Akashi then smirked. He quickly headed over to the blunette that was trying to get up; he helped her by supporting her and has her sit on the chair, while he picked up the score pieces, and her belongings that were on the ground.

"Thank you so much for helping" she said as she smiled after Akashi placed her belongings on the table, he nodded in silence, "It seems I'm always in trouble whenever I leave the house" she sighed. She then invited the teen that was still standing near her table for a cup of coffee.

"I appreciate it but it was nothing, besides I already have my coffee earlier" he said as he looked at his table that still had his frappucino and his sandwich plate earlier. Then he turned his gaze back to the blunette in front of him.

"Her skin is much fairer from close distant, she's much more beautiful up close" he thought as he looked at her.

"Well then, since you're doing alright, please excuse me" he said as he excused himself from the blunette and left the cafe, the blunette only looked until he had disappeared into the sea of people.

* * *

Please don't go, no matter how much you scream,  
all it will do is quietly stir these orange petals  
Saved on my soft brow

* * *

Akashi pace stopped, when he heard a soft familiar voice, singing nearby. He then changed his plan on going home early and went to the other side of the road instead. Then he final found the source of the voice. The gentle breeze passed by the blue haired lady standing not far from where he was, her pink lips were singing that beautiful song. It was faint but he can hear each word and each note on the song.

I send the memories in my palm far away  
An eternal farewell as I keep strumming

* * *

"I've never seen anyone singing with so much passion and energy before…" he thought as he saw a piece of paper was flying towards him. He quickly picked it up, notices it was the same lyric that blunette was singing, he heard light steps running towards him, panting softly.

"It's you" She said as her eyes widened and soften up. He passes her the score, he faked a smile. Then again, he was not fond of girls too much; to him they were annoying except their pink haired manager, Momoi Satsuki.

"I guess you heard me singing." She said as she looked at the score and then to him, noticing the guitar case on his shoulder, he nodded, he then thought of an idea.

"I can play these notes."

"Sorry? What?"

He cleared his throat, "I can help you with your song, and I'll play my guitar to assist you." it took a while before blunette registered everything in her head. She then smiled and pulled his hand towards the bench. He was dumbfounded. Akashi is being pulled by a girl. Never in his entire life, has some pulled him like that and gotten away with it.

"Here!" She said as she passes him the scores, he did not show it but he was amazed by the lyrics and the notes on each bar. After a few moments of reading each piece, he then nodded. To him it was easy to memorize notes.

* * *

Shaded by the trees, calling out to the wind, I'm lying face-down crying  
I saw a version of myself I didn't even recognize  
On this guitar I'm playing the melody of someone who's passed on  
A star falls in the grief of someone who'll never be seen again

* * *

A soft yet gentle voice echoes throughout the place, even though there were people passing by, and cars honking. The blunettes' hand was on her chest, as her eyes were close. With every words came out, each word was accompanied with a beautiful tune in her voice, Akashi who was standing next to her by a few steps, can only stare. Passers-by start stopping their journey and gather around the blunette. Then he realized, the first phase has ended, it was his que to enter with his guitar playing.

He then without haste starts his part, followed by her singing.

Please don't go, no matter how much you scream,  
all it will do is quietly stir these orange petals  
Saved on my soft brow,  
I send the memories in my palm far away  
An eternal farewell as I keep strumming

* * *

Both her hands were displaying the emotions in the song as she waved a soft gentle goodbye, while she sings. Not long after, crowds' starts gather round, curious on what was going on; some were enchanted by the sound of the guitar and the voice. Some passer-by whispered to each other.

The heart of a child clinging to a gentle hand  
The blazing wheels cast it off and continue on  
On this guitar I'm playing the grief of someone who's passed on  
The strings in my heart being plucked at violently

* * *

Akashi who has never felt such passion emerge from anyone just by singing, in the blunette's eyes there lays a longing to sing and yet there was emotions on the song were overwhelming him. He could not take his eyes from her. Something about her, took all the attention he had.

In the pure white unstained by sorrow,  
the orange petals stirred in a summer shadow  
Even if my soft brow is lost,  
I'll cross over the far off, red-stained sand  
the rhythm of farewell

* * *

_"Hey, doesn't that guitarist look familiar?"_

_"He looks like Akashi Seijuro from the Generation of Miracles" _

_"I don't think he would do a street performance, he's too good"_

Whispers were going around, he could hear them as he was closer to the audience than the blunette. He was not using his glasses and hat, he had completely forgotten about them.

Branded into my memories, on the ever-turning earth,  
there is something sprouting in remembrance

* * *

The audience was amazed by the duo, her singing and his guitar playing matches each other perfectly. At the last phrase, Akashi notices something, the girl was sweating a lot considering the sun had already set, traces of oranges were in the sky , the cold breeze starts coming around, one of her hand were on her chest, gripping her top cloth, her eyebrows were in frowns, as she takes a deep breath to continue the song.

Sending off the dawn's carriage  
Those orange petals are stirring somewhere even now  
The peaceful daybreak I once saw  
Until it is placed in my hands once more,  
please don't let the light go out  
The wheels are turning

She reached her hand out at the last part then she placed it on her chest, just like the lyrics, she was trying to convey the meaning of the song. Her voice echoes, as the audience was in silence listening to the duo.

* * *

Suddenly, loud claps were heard, everyone was clapping after they were done with the song, the blunette was so happy, she had never seen this much people watching her sing, at her side Akashi was still amazed by the blunette. He gulped a couple times; he was at lost of words. The street light shines down towards the blunette, she was shining brightly, and it was as if she was on a stage.

_"She's amazing…"_ he mumbled quietly.

* * *

After a while, the audience left, leaving them both, she took a seat.

"I never had so much fun in my life, it was the first time ever I did that and most of all someone like you accompanied me!" she said after she chugged down the cold water she bought earlier, Akashi was keeping his guitar in the guitar bag, he did not show it but things were so much different with her, he never seen someone like her before.

She then notices the time when she looked at her phone, she quickly stand up, "Oh my god, it's late, Riko going to kill me!" she exclaimed as she quickly picked her bag up, before she left, she turned around, Akashi who was still silent was staring at her with his head resting on his palm, without noticing he was smiling, a genuine smile.

"You finally smiled!" she said, he quickly looked the other way. He felt a sudden blood rush going up his cheek, his eyes widened. He was blushing! He felt like an idiot. Then it caught him,

_"She noticed that he has been faking his smile all these while?"_

"You know, you should smile a little bit more, it suits you, Akashi" she smiled as she walked up closer; he looked up and saw her warm orbs looking into his mismatched eyes. She then quickly left him, as she run into the crowd of people. His eyes followed her figure til she fades from sight.

_"She knew who i was?" _he just shrugged it off.

He picks up his guitar bag, and then he notices something.

A blue ribbon, tied to his guitar bag, he then realized it belonged to the blunette, he gently took it into his hand, and saw something behind it, a name.

**_"Tetsuki"_**

He chuckles at the name, and then he tied the blue ribbon back onto on his guitar case, making sure its tight enough, he left. He mumbles,

_"You're one amazing girl, Tetsuki…no…HEAVEN" _

As the long day finally over.

* * *

**That's for Chapter 7! yep an Akashi x Kuroko moment, yes Akashi is a little OOC but hell i have a hard time to actually stick to their actual personality while writing the fiction LOL. SO how was it? Akashi seems to know who is HEAVEN, lemme know what ya think! LOL , thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows on the fiction! Thanks for reading this boring fiction and please review! :D:D**

**P.S**

**The song that was used in this chapter was - Akatsuki no Kuruma accoustic version ( Wheel of Dawn) by fictionjunction yuuka ( my favourite artist) check it on youtube! You'll love it! LOL**


	9. Biggest Fan

**Chapter 8- Biggest Fan**

* * *

**KRIIIIIIING!**

The alarm clock went on like there was no tomorrow, the poor clock was immediately crashed into the wall after a large hand took it and threw it wherever the person thought to shut it up.

"Ugh…" a grunt was heard as an eye flicked open as one arm was shielding his sight from the blinding rays of lights. He then turned to his left, looked over his table lamp and looked at the poor clock that is now completely unrecognizable on the floor. He sighed then he looked for his smart phone instead that was kept underneath among his many pillows.

His right eye opened up,

_"9.45…"_

He then looked again at his phone ridiculously, 32 missed calls and 14 text messages from Kise, not even bothering to get back to the blonde, and he lets out a yawn.

He then puts the phone onto the table lamp; lazily he gets up from his bed to his kitchen, making a cup of coffee. The apartment was quiet; he only hears the sound of cars honking outside and the construction that was ongoing not far from the apartment building. After a while, he took a shower, and then he starts to ponder.

"Guess I'll go out then" he said lazily as he changed into casual clothing and grabbed the basketball that was lying on the floor along with him. After making sure the door and everything was locked, he left and started heading to the nearest basketball court.

* * *

It took him a while, girls who pass by him on the streets, stopped to admire him.

_"Doesn't hat guy look so hot?"_

_"I wonder if he would join us for a karaoke."_

_"Is that Aomine from the Generation of Miracles?"_

The tanned teen just ignored the people who have been staring at him with whispers, he was wondering what was up with that. Then he stopped in front of a store window, he blinked a few times then he lets out, an

"Oh."

He scratches the back of his head lazily, he sighed in annoyance.

He forgot about his hat and sunglasses. It was a no wonder people recognize him. He then looked back at the street he was at then to the street that was leading him towards the basketball court.

_"Should I go back and get them or should I just go ahead to the court."_ He muses to himself.

"Thinking is just not my thing." He sighed then gave up. He continues his pace towards the basketball court.

* * *

When he arrived, no one was there, it was empty, so he took off his jacket and starts stretching then he went onto the court with the basketball he brought earlier. There it goes into the hoop so easily, he then repeated the same pattern as he ran all over the court to keep his stamina in check. His muscles were well toned and build. His dark tan gives off the impression of him being a street punk or of mixed blood, which he is not. His dark midnight blue hair matches his dark blue pair of eyes.

A few hours later, he took a break and went under a shady tree not far from the court, after drinking a whole big bottle of water; he lays down on the soft grass as he closes his eyes. Time passes by without him noticing.

He then felt something wet falling on his face; he woke up as his eyes staring at the dark skies that sprawl at his sight. It was about to rain,he quickly gets up grabbing his basketball and jacket.

"Ugh, here i was thinking it wouldn't rain today." He grumbles as the rain starts falling more. He ran towards the nearest shade he could find, his hair was soaking wet, he looked up at the dark sky and looked around, noticing people were running around looking for shade.

* * *

Not long after the cloud decides to release all its water content, the rain got heavier. Aomine who was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, heard someone approaching him, he ignored whoever it was. Then he heard soft pants,

"I knew I should have brought my umbrella earlier!" a soft voice was complaining to herself, Aomine cracks an eye open to see who it was, he saw a short girl using knee length dark blue sleeveless summer dress with light blue and pink flowers decorated at the hem and top, she covered her head with a light blue summer hat, accompanied with pink ribbon at the back of the hat. She was holding a dark blue handbag as well, her clothes wet.

However, being THE Aomine Daiki, his eyes were not focused on the girls face but on her chest from the corner of his eye.

"Hmm… maybe a B…" he mumbles, and then there it was. A heavy slap lands on the right side of his cheek.

He fell on his rear, with his hand on his right cheek. He could feel the pain from the slap, it burns. However he quickly looked up at the attacker.

**"What the hell, you thin—"**his eyes widened, his words trailed off, his lips parted.

* * *

There she was. The girl he has been looking for months. No. Years. Her soft blue hair lays gently on her shoulder, the same sky blue orb he saw years ago in middle school, the same pale complexion she had years ago, she looked angry, a soft red flush was all over her face.

It took Aomine a while before registering what was going on, then he shook his head, he let out a huff then stands up in front of the blunette.

"Tetsuki?" he asked the blunette questioningly. She then realized it was Aomine that she had slapped earlier. Her orbs widened, she quickly took a step back.

_"I didn't realize it was you…"_ she said as she looked down on the ground. Aomine who still stood silently was not sure how to deal with this situation.

* * *

_The blunette came by, he took glances at her chest, he mumbles her chest size, he got slapped, he fell on his rear, a blunette stands tall in front of him looking pissed off, he blinked. He stood up; the blunette stared down to the ground. _**So yeah that was the situation.**

* * *

The awkward silence seemed like ages as they both stared into the falling rain, Aomine who was still brainstorming in his tiny brain can only tiny brain could only scratch the back of his head, not sure on what to do. While Tetsuki, can only stare at the ground.

"Sorry…" a soft apology was heard from the tanned teen next to her. She looked at him, as she blinked.

Aomine then looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "Sorry, for Uhm… ya know…earlier."

Tetsuki who finally understood what he was trying to apologies for, can only let out a soft giggle, he then blushed, never in his entire life, he would he apologize for commenting on something especially after getting slapped. He touched his right cheek; he could still feel the pain.

_"Her slap was hard."_ He thought to himself.

"Well, I'm sorry as well for slapping you like that."

There it was again, the awkward silence. Aomine is smacking himself mentally for this silence. Then again it was his fault earlier for commenting her chest size. He took a glance again, when Tetsuki was about to turn to him, he quickly turned his gaze to the trash bin not far from them, pretending like it's something interesting to look at.

* * *

"Your second live concert, it was amazing." she broke the silence.

"Concert?" he asked back, and then he recalls his bands second debut, feeling stupid.

"Ah yeah that concert. The shrimp was not happy with it. He kept bringing up something was missing."

"The shrimp?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Ah I mean, Akashi, that red head bassist of ours." He corrected himself as he took a few glances around him making sure Akashi was not anywhere around him by a 100 kilometer radius for his life sake. Tetsuki who was looking at him questioningly can only blink.

"Are you okay? Aomine?" she asked, and then Aomine focused back on the short blunette.

"Yea…just checking for something…or someone" the later words thought in his head. The rain was still pouring.

* * *

"How have you been? It has been a while since we last spoke." Aomine asked he hates awkward silence; he has to think of something to say.

"I have been…alright..." she hesitated to answer; Aomine noticed her grip on her handbag handle got tighter. Even though her face was facing him but her eyes were directed to somewhere else. He stuffed his hand into his jeans pocket.

"Well anyway, the other day, I was there…at your company studio…"

She quickly turned her gaze back to the tall teen, waiting for him to finish his words.

"I well…I overheard what the recording staff calls you and also I overheard the argument between you and your dad…"

"Things been pretty hard on you" He finally finishes his words. The blunette's eyes were now rooted to the ground, her smile now gone.

"Yes… it has…" She said silently.

Aomine smacked himself mentally again for bringing up that topic. **"GAWD I FEEL STUPID!"** he curses in his head. He sighed.

"Let's get out of this rain, okay?" he then took off his jacket and puts it on the blunette head. He then took her handbag, within seconds he grabbed her by her left hand and ran across the road. Her orbs were surprised yet she just followed the tan teen as she just looked at her hand where Aomine is holding. She smiled.

* * *

After a while under the rain, they finally arrived at whatever destination Aomine had in his mind. She panted lightly.

"You okay there, Tetsuki?" he asked worriedly, looking at the girl pale face. She nodded, after a while she raised her gazed. They arrived at a café. Aomine still holding her hand tightly as he pulled her into the café, the staff hand out two small towels for them to dry themselves off, Tetsuki was still a little dry while Aomine was still drenched from the rain since he gave his jacket to her.

"What ya want, my treat, okay?" he said when they both approached the counter. Everyone in the café looked at them both.

_"That's Aomine Daiki from GoM. Who's that girl next to him? His girlfriend?_" whispers were head but Aomine ignored it, Tetsuki blushed.

"Uhm…vanilla milkshake…" that reply surprise him, but just shrugged it off, he ordered a cup of hot coffee, a vanilla milkshake and some sandwiches.

* * *

"So,are you a composer and singer for Seirin Corp?" he asked, after he notices the scores in her bag when she was making sure everything was dry.

"No…I guess you know my other name…"

"Yea, HEAVEN, I have one of your CDs as well. You probably owe me some explanation why did you hide your identity when you composed and sang such great songs" He said after having a sip of his coffee.

She stares at her vanilla milkshake as she sighed.

"It was because, Papa doesn't let me sing neither plays the piano anymore…he hates it…I was never belong to any music company…a friend helped me but no matter what I have to hide my identity when they do release any of my piece…"

"So that Papa won't take what I have left…my songs, my music…"

After hearing it, he feels even stupider, his curiosity really should stop.

**"AGAIN! JEEZ why the fuck i cant even do a normal conversation!" **he mentally questioned himself.

He let out a sighed; as he looked at the smaller girl sitting in front of him, he can see her expression was filling with sadness, guess he should stop asking so many questions. He looked outside, the rain was stopping.

"Look, sorry for being so nosy, it's getting late, I think you should head back home" he said as he stand up, the sky blue orb met midnight blue orb, two seconds feels eternity. She nodded. He then accompanied her as they exited the café.

"You know, if you need a place to play the piano or sing, you can always come to our company or my place, I have a piano there." He offered as he passed a piece of paper.

She blinked, and then he smiled, "That's my address and the company address. Come over whenever you like, I'm sure the gang wouldn't mind it."

She then smiles back, as she held on to the paper dearly, he was mesmerized by the same gentleness in those orbs he adores so much.

* * *

"What's ya number? We can hang out again, ya know, whenever you feel bored or needed someone to talk to or something?" he says as he pulls out his blue smart phone. Tetsuki giggles at the teen behavior.

"Aomine, such a nice person," she said after exchanging numbers with the tanned teen. Aomine blushed. She was about to give him his jacket back but he refused.

"Use it. It's cold and you're sleeveless. It ain't good for your health if you catch a cold." He insisted, putting the jacket back on the blunette.

"Thanks, Aomine" She smiled, Aomine heart skips a beat whenever she smiles. It was genuine, full of gentleness yet so warm.

"Well, I'll see you around, get home safely alright?" he said as he was about to wave her a goodbye, he stopped then he says. She nodded sadly seeing she only spent a few hours with him.

"Ah I forgot to tell you, I've listened to your songs. They're really good ya know. I'll be your biggest fan if you ever release them!" he grinned widely then he waved her a goodbye, disappearing into the crowds after. Tetsuki were surprised by what he just said.

She then looked at the paper Aomine gave, she smiled, she held on Aomine jacket, the scent of the tanned teen was still there. She then remembered the scene where Aomine held her hand, a faint blush appeared on her soft cheek.

_"Thank you Aomine"_

* * *

**There, Chapter 8 an Aomine n Kuroko moment, sorry if this chapter sound so lame, i'm having a fever when i'm writing the chapter down, so my brain not really working properly. Any reviews, favorite and follows are all welcome! I'd love to hear from my readers opinion to improve myself. Thanks for reading! ^*O*^**

**P.S - *Reedit* LOL , I received several reviews regarding midorima, he will be showing up in the next chapter ofc he wont be in the band, i have something else up for him *grins evilly* **


	10. A Doctors Passion

**Chapter 9 - A Doctors' Passion**

* * *

Still in his office clothing, a soft huff was heard as the tall man sat back on his couch in his apartment living room, after throwing his blazer to the other side of the couch. He rubbed his nose bridge, his eyes were shut close. On the table there were a few files in different colors, along with his laptop bag and spectacles resting on the table.

The apartment was dimly lit with some lamps as he was too lazy to turn on the main lights. He was completely exhausted from the day rush hour. It was late evening, he finally got off his shift for the day, after a while of shut an eye moment, he lazily went to take a shower, and his bones were just too heavy to do anything else.

After a warm shower, he made a cup of coffee; he turned on the laptop as he flips over some files he brought home earlier. The mouse clicking silently breaks the silence in his bedroom, the only light that shines in the room were his table lamp and the laptop.

He flips opened the blue file and took out several pieces of papers, after searching for a certain folder that was kept in his laptop as well. His eye silently reads the information on his laptop as his right hand jolting down some notes on the blue file papers. After a while, he let out a heavy sigh after he puts down his pen, he rubbed his temples.

Years of research and still cannot find anything to help his patient. He shut his eyes again hiding that tired emerald orbs from the lights shines dimly in the room.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_**5 years ago.**_

_"Doctor Midorima! There's an emergency!" a nurse came into his office late evening, the sound of the ambulance echoes throughout the hospital front porch. _

_A young girl was rushed into the ER after she was hit by a car that late evening; he assumed she was around 16 years old when she was brought in. Her little body was injured severely. It took over 5 hours to stitch all the wounds and cuts on her body and head. Such small body was fighting between life and death in those hours attached and oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose. Midorima and his other assistants were trying their best to get all the internal bleeding and what not to stop._

_5 hours seems like hundreds years has passed by, after a while the ER was cleared, the girl has been admitted into the ICU, Midorima finally let out a sigh of relief after that operation was over. He knows that he has been going through this type of situation daily ever since he became a doctor but sometimes it takes a toll of him when he cannot save a patient life._

_Later that morning, _

_"We couldn't contact anyone about her; apparently her parent is in the overseas, according to what we found out, her father won't be back until next month."_

_Midorima took a look at the file that nurse has passed to him, his eyes read through very single details on it after the nurse left._

_"Kuroko Tetsuki, female, aged 17, reason for admitted into hospital- hit by a car after lose balance of herself while crossing the road…" Midorima mumbles then he suddenly stopped as he read again._

_"Lose balance?" he thought. He quickly turned to his computer and starts clicking the mouse, his expression turned into a serious one._

_A few days later, the girl woke up, under Midorima order; she went for an x-ray and some other few tests, until he heard a conversation between his patient and the nurse in the patient room. _

_The girl was in the hospital gown colored in pink, her body frame was small, her long blue hair was let lose, it passed her shoulder, her orbs were gentle just like the blue sky, no matter how you looked at her, she was very beautiful despite her pale complexion. _

_"You have beautiful set of hands, it seems like you care for them a lot." The nurse said as she admired the soft yet pale skinned hands of the blunette._

_"I love my hands, without them I may not be able to play the piano."_

_"Ah so you're a pianist?"_

_"Yep, the piano is my friend, music is my life, without these two I might not be able to stay the way I am now." She said as she looked at her hands._

_The nurse smiled at the young teen that was sitting on the bed, she then hold the blunette hands gently._

_"I'm sure someday, someone special will come by and listen to your music, when that day comes by, you will find that someone will be able to make you happier than you are now"_

_The teen just smiled back at the nurse upon hearing what she said._

_"Thank you, if only Mama is still alive…" she then turned her gaze towards the sky outside the window._

_That conversation alone breaks Midorima heart. He gritted his teeth, his lips formed a thin line, and frowns were seen on his face as he passed by several nurses while he headed back to his office with several files in his hands. _

_**"HOW?! HOW CAN I BREAK THIS NEWS TO HER?**__" Midorima screamed in his thoughts as he threw the files on the table with sheer anger. _

_Tears silently runs down the doctor cheek unknowingly._

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

Midorima let out another long sighed upon remembering it. It has been years yet he still failing. He was frustrated. Looking at all the data in his laptop and the files pisses him off. He decides to call it a night, as he turned off the laptop, he lays down on his bed as one arm over his head, he stares at the ceiling.

_"God can be too cruel at times."_ He mumbles to himself.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_Sky blue orbs looking at him in disbelieve, it has been a few weeks after Tetsuki was admitted into the hospital. Both her hands were trembling on her lap, her lips slightly parted._

_"I'm afraid I will have to inform your father about this, he has to know." Midorima said to the patience that was still frozen in front of him. He hates it. He hates relaying or giving bad news to any of his patients. _

_It took Tetsuki a while to regain her composure. She shook her head in disagreement, she then moved forward towards the emerald eyes doctor. She holds his hand, with her eyes pleading to him._

**_"Please don't tell Papa about this! I don't want him to take away what I have left!"_**_ she begged. Midorima who was surprised by the patience plead as he looked into her eyes, tears were threatening to fell down those soft cheeks. _

_Hiding important things from a young patient parent was against his policies; however, there are certain requests from his patients he cannot decline._

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

He sighed again as he turned to his side of the bed, staring into the nothingness of the darkness. He knew the girl, she was a talented pianist, and he even heard several of her pianos playing whenever he has time to come over to check on her while her father is away.

He grabbed a CD that was lying on his night stand, he stares at it.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"HEAVEN?" Midorima asked when the blunette gave him a CD album titled HEAVEN on the cover._

_Tetsuki nodded as she smiled to her doctor, "Yup, that's my name in the music industry, HEAVEN. Sounds neat don't it?"_

_He looked at the brimming girl in front of him, he knows that she hides everything from her father even her music, _

_ "Why HEAVEN?"_

_"Hmm…cause in heaven, angels sings, so when I'm gone, I want people to know I'll still be singing from the above" _

_He knows what the blunette means; he feels a pang of guilt and sadness in his heart. _

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

It has been over 5 years since he first know the blunette. He had to admit that he is very fond of her, especially her smile. Whenever she came by for checkups session, she never fail to give him smiles and support from his daily stress. Midorima who was known as a very serious person changed whenever she was around him, he puts up a very warm smile to the small girl.

"She's like the sunshine, she's so warm yet shines so bright…" he mumbles.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Tetsuki once again admitted into the hospital after having trouble breathing, her father was also away at the time, Midorima who has been in charge for her wellbeing has always made his rounds to the blunette room in the hospital 6th floor, and he was always greeted with a warm carefree smile.

However that evening, he was on night shift, so he decided to get a few piece of cakes and vanilla milkshake for the blunette, he definitely enjoy the blunette presence around him. When he opens the room sliding door, his eyes widened as he looked around the room, the bed was empty, Tetsuki belongings still there but she was not there. Panic starts forming in his stomach.

He went almost every floor to check for the blunette until he went to the roof top, it was windy yet he can hear a soft voice singing.

**_When I was still in love with god,  
I never expected such a farewell would come.  
If I had known I could never feel your touch again,  
I would've hoped to be embraced just one last time_**

Midorima silently made his way towards the sound of the voice. There she is, standing there, the soft breeze blew through her long blue hair, the night moonlight shines upon her, as if she was an angel descend from heaven.

**_Goodbye, goodbye, so many times,  
I repeated the word to myself,  
Waving my hands. It's only graceful, right?  
Now, I long to be stronger._**

He stand rooted to the ground, his gaze attached to the girl who is singing not far from him, her hands were on her chest, as she closes her eyes.

**_I met you, the stars sparkled, and I was born.  
I love you, therefore I am.  
What good is waiting for a hopeless miracle?  
Through my tear-filled vision_**

Her voice was brought by the wind; it was as if the wind wants someone to listen to the blue angel sings. Never in Midorima life, was he speechless. He quickly took out his cell phone from his pocket and turned on the recording application.

**_Goodbye, goodbye, my beloved.  
I came this far because you were here.  
I wasn't alone, was I?  
Now, I long for answers.  
What's wrong? Why can't I stop my tears from overflowing?_**

Pearls of water starts falling down the blunette soft cheeks, trying her best to continue singing, Midorima can feel how much suffering his young patient is going through the song she was singing.

**_I met you, the stars sparkled, and I was born.  
I love you, therefore I am.  
What good is waiting for a hopeless miracle?  
Through my tear-filled vision, the planet's twinkle is gone..._**

The moonlight shines brighter, the stars on the sky flickers, the gentle breeze was passing by more than ever, the blunette seems did not notice her surrounding not even Midorima who stood not far from him_._

**_If we are reincarnated and can meet again some day,  
please find me and hold me tight,  
and make sure you don't let go again.  
I wish the planet would whisper to me that I'm not alone..._**

_Midorima silently went back inside as he close the door, he silently leans against the wall, his knees felt weak as he slides down on the fall into sitting position._

_Streams of tears fell down his cheeks, down towards his white dress shirt. Only God knows how it felt being so useless, unable to help his patient. Tetsuki still has so much hope in her, only now Midorima understands why Tetsuki said music is the only thing she has left. Music is her hope, her light to keep her going._

_In the midst of darkness Midorima silently cried like he never did at the stairs._

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

_"I'm not giving up yet, Tetsuki"_ he mumbles as his eyes starts giving up on staying awake.

Midorima slowly gave into his body needs, at last he fell into a deep sleep, light snores was heard, and his hand still holding the CD that Tetsuki gave him not long ago as if he is not letting go of it.

* * *

Next morning,

Midorima was having an off day but that did not stop him from doing his research. He was still staring at the files he brought along with him that day; he was supposed to meet his old friend here at Star Bucks' in the afternoon.

"It is not nice to ignore someone that you have called out for a cup of coffee." A certain voice snapped Midorima from his deep thoughts. He looked to his side as he saw a pair of hetero eyes looking right through him.

"Shintaro."

"Akashi. When did you arrive here, please have a seat." Midorima then straighten his back as his guest took a seat in front of him. Akashi noticed the pile of papers on the table as Midorima hurriedly arranged them back into each folder; it was rare to see his former vice-captain being this messy.

Akashi, puts his guitar bag down leaning at the wall, next to the table, he then rest his head on his right palm while his arm resting on the chair handle. He looks at Midorima who was still busy clearing the table from his papers and files. He notices a blue file on the table; he immediately looked at the front file name.

_"Tetsuki?"_ he thought to himself.

"Looks like he barely had enough rests, I wonder if being a doctor taking a toll of his body" Akashi thought after he noticed the eye bags on Midorima and the shriveled messy hair that the former vice-captain used to make sure was combed neat and tidy.

* * *

After a while,

"So why did you called me out?" Akashi questioned him, even after years they have known each other, Akashi still has that intimidating aura and tone surrounds him.

"Just like what I have told you, I want to ask a favor from you." Midorima swallowed whatever guts he has left to ask a favor from his former captain. Asking help or favor from Akashi is like asking help from the devil itself.

Akashi took a sip of his coffee then looked at the green head in front of him, waiting for him to finish his words. Midorima pulled out a CD and a few music scores from his bag; he puts it on the table.

"First, I want you to take a look at these."

Akashi then starts going through the scores and CD, then puts it back on the table.

"From the looks of it you knew who the composer is." Midorima broke the silence.

Akashi looked at him before he nodded.

"Yes, she is a very unique. She has a talent that no other musicians has."

"A very rare gem I might add."Akashi added as he has usual smirk on his face but Midorima did not missed that gentleness in the crimson bassist eyes.

"Alright, then take a look at this file." Midorima then pushed the blue file that has Tetsuki name on it.

Akashi quickly puts down his coffee cup and flips open the file, he reads every sentence and every box of details that was written on the papers. His eyes widened, he then turned his gaze towards the green haired man in front of him.

"Impossible. How?"

As much as Midorima wants to avoid the question, he could not. Akashi now finally understood why the green haired doctor calls for him.

"I found out after I had several tests on her 5 years ago…as far I have researched and found…are all negative answers…" Midorima let out a heavy sigh.

"Are you saying sooner or later she'll…?"

Midorima nodded as the bassist gaze pierced through him. He could see the crimson haired teen in front of him, formed a thin line on his lips, his gaze were, serious.

"The talents she has, well…I want people to know who HEAVEN is. Her songs are amazing and I know hundreds of companies…no. People around the planet have listened to the music that she has composed before. Hiding herself from the world is a waste of her talents."

"At least, before it's too late, I want her to feel the meaning of living to the fullest…" Midorima pleaded to his old friend, Akashi who is in deep thoughts, took one of the files from Midorima; he looked at it once again.

"Only you can make it happen, Akashi." Midorima once again pleaded before the red head stood up and picked his guitar bag after putting on his sunglasses.

"How long do we have?"

"Less than two years." Midorima replied.

"Shintaro, this is one favor I do not need you to pay back. I will everything I can to help you." Midorima was surprised, the usual Akashi would be asking anyone to pay him back the favor they have asked from him but this time was different.

"Today, you will rest after you reach home. You looked terrible with those eye bags and messy hair." Akashi said as a stern pair of eyes looked at Midorima, and then he left the doctor alone at the café. Midorima let out a relief sigh, as he rubbed his temples.

Akashi on the other hand, takes a look at the piece of paper that Midorima has written regarding Tetsuki whereabouts and address. He took out his cell phone as he dialed the number.

At the second ringing, someone picks up the phone.

"Tetsuki, it's me, Akashi."

* * *

**Yep, Its for Chapter 9, I re edited the whole plot earlier. Sorry to the readers who manage to read the first chapter 9. It took me a while to reconstruct this chapter, as it starts to reveal what is going on with Tetsuki. Whats gonna happen next in chapter 10? Why Tetsuki time running out? Is she suffering from something? Chapter 10 will probably be up in a day or two, I don't wished my readers to read any crapper chapter just like the first beta chapter 9 yesterday lol. How is it for Mido x Kuroko this time :) Lemme know what ya thnk! ALl ideas are welcome :)!**

**Thank you for reading and PLEASE PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE and REVIEW! To keep up with the whole story :)**

****Notes for readers**

**-Song that is being used in this chapter is Diamond Crevasse by May'n :D**


	11. Let Me Help You

**Chapter 10- Let Me Help You**

* * *

A few weeks later…

"Here's the new song, several more will come soon, and we will start practicing today and from onwards we will be having practices every single day for 10 hours. I will not hear a single complains from any of you."

Akashi handed out three set of music scores containing over 30 pieces each set. His three members quietly looked through the scores while their leader sits in front of them waiting for them to finish, while he stares at a certain blue ribbon that was tied to his guitar bag at the corner of the room.

"Trauma?" Kise broke the silence after he finished reading through the scores, snapping Akashi from his thoughts.

"Yes, that is the song title."

"It has different theme from the rest of our songs. Who composed these?" Aomine asked after he puts down his scores set on the table, while Atsushi just stayed silent, chewing his gum, waiting for their leader to answer.

"That, I will introduce to you later. I believe you all have met this person at least once before." Akashi answered then his sharp gaze turned to Aomine who was sitting not far from him. Aomine flinched. His leader gaze has always been feared, it was as if it looked through his soul.

"Especially you, Daiki."

"Me?" Daiki pointed to himself at the face questioningly as the rest of his friends looked at him, throwing him hundreds of questions look on him.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Feeling annoyed being stared at. Akashi cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the three baboons in front of him.

"We will be releasing at least 5 new songs in 6 months, after that we will have a live concert a few weeks after the release."

**"FIVE?!** Isn't that too much? In 6 months?" Kise burst out as he stood up once he heard the ridiculous order from the red head leader.

"Ryota, you are too loud." Akashi said flatly.

"Akashi, be more reasonable, even normal bands only able to release less than 8 songs per year but 5 in less than 6 months?" Aomine voiced out after waving his hand in the air dismissingly. He knows his leader always puts up ridiculous orders since middle school but this was beyond unreasonable.

"Daiki. We are not a normal band." Akashi replied with even more stricter tone.

"Akachin, why such a short dateline?" the purple haired giant finally spoke after finishing his gum.

The room was silent, all 3 set of eyes looking at the short hetero eyes leader that was sitting in front of them. Questioning his orders is just asking for a ticket to hell.

"You shall not question my orders. You all will know why I did this sooner or later."

"But Akashichii, it's too much; we will barely have enough time for ourselves." Kise starts whining.

"Ryota, you have been slacking too much lately. You're keyboard has not been in tuned past few practices" Kise froze.

"Atsushi, I already have your drums set fixed in the practice room and studio. Put more energy into it." Atsushi just nodded as he lazily stretched out.

**"Daiki."**

Aomine froze the moment he felt the intimidating eyes looking right through his soul. He gulped wondering what death sentence the red headed shrimp has in for him.

"You will start memorizing the lyrics and each note within a week."

**"HAH? A WEEK? That's IMPOSSIBLE!** I need at least 2 weeks to memorize everything."

"Then you will need to expand that tiny brain of yours a bit more."

**"Tiny?"** Aomine was fuming; Kise was sweat dropping at the tan lead singer, that looked like he was about to make stir fried shrimp out of Akashi.

"However, you will not play the guitar this time."

"Why not?" All three baboons synch at the question.

"Someone will replace you. You shall focus on singing. He will be arriving here in a few days." Akashi sent a death glare to Daiki, it was a way of him telling **you-shall-listen-to-me-or-else-you-will-die** glare. Aomine lets out a sigh of defeat; he can never win any arguments with the shrimp.

"Let us not waste anymore time." Akashi said as he left them as they lazily followed him from behind to the practice room.

_"Impossible…"_ All three thought at the same time in their heads looking at the bassist. Then they let out a long heavy sigh. Akashi just signed the whole band into a hell practice that might kill them in the process.

* * *

By the end of the day,

Aomine and Kise looked like a zombie; Atsushi was busy munching down all his snacks, since Akashi has shortened their lunch time break to 20 minutes.

"We're gonna die at this rate." Aomine said as he wiped off the sweats from his forehead.

"No kidding and it's only the first day" Kise who was lying on the floor with a bottle of water in his hand continued.

"Daiki, follow me." Their shrimp leader calls out for him as he exited the practice room. The three of them exchange glances. Aomine can only pray to every deity in heaven to make sure he live throughout whatever ordeal Akashi going to put him in or so he thought.

* * *

After a silent walk to another room, their meeting room to be exact. Akashi took a seat while Aomine just stand rooted at the door.

"Kuroko Tetsuki. How well do you know her?" Akashi broke the tense silence in the room. Aomine turned his focus to the bassist that was sitting not far from him. How does Akashi knowsTetsuki?

"Well we were in the same middle school back then, I met her several times playing the piano when I was skipping band practices, I met her again a few months ago in one of my off days, sometimes we would hang out or she comes over to use the piano I have in my apartment…"

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

Akashi looked at Aomine; the few second staring contests feels like an hour to Aomine. Akashi cleared his throat as he passed Aomine a piece of paper. Aomine then picked up the paper closer and read it.

"You mean you knew she's HEAVEN all these while?" Aomine took the red head silence as a yes. Then he noticed something in one of the descriptions.

**Contract – N/A [Not Available]**

_"Not available?"_ Aomine mumbled. He then looked again at Akashi whose expression has not changed past few minutes.

"She will be GoM composer, however under special circumstances; you will accompany her in a few of her songs."

Aomine raised an eyebrow, trying to register what his leader saying.

Akashi let out a sigh before continuing. "Meaning she will be joining us especially you, Daiki, I prefer to have you practicing with her, she can get your notes reading straightened up."

"I thought we're just a male band." Aomine voiced out.

"Daiki. She is a very rare gem; I want to polish her as much as I can before we run out of time however you will make sure to keep who she is from Ryota and Atsushi until they meet her in person."

"What are you hiding from us, Akashi?" the latter ignored the question and grabbed his guitar bag.

As Akashi about to leave the room, he stops at the door. "Daiki, it is not my place to say anything, just like us, she loves music more than anyone have, it kept her moving forward however the feeling of unable to sing nor play a music instruments anymore is the same as being dead." Then he shuts the door, leaving Aomine staring at the door. The tan teen then looked at the paper in his hand.

"What does Akashi means being dead?" he thought as he looked at the blunette passport size picture on the paper.

* * *

Akashi on the other hand was driving home, it has been a long day but he still needs to do some groceries shopping since he is living alone in an apartment not far from the company. GoM does not stay together; each of them has a place of their own. They like to keep their privacy to themselves instead of being around each other 24/7.

A dark red Ferrari drive through the streets, the window was tinted in black, easier for him to go around without people staring at him whenever he slows down at the traffic light.

He then slows down once the traffic light is red; he rested his head on his right palm as his elbow sitting at the edge of the door window.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"Tetsuki, it's me."_

_"Akashi? How did you get my number?" Tetsuki soft voice rings into his ear, he smiled._

_"It's not important but are you free? I need to talk to you."_

_"Uhm…yes I'm free today but I'll have to be home before 7 pm" Akashi then looked at his watch checking the time, 5 hours left before 7 pm, then he continues._

_"I'll pick you up. Where are you?"_

_"I'm at the library."_

_"Wait there, at the stairs; I'll be there in 15 minutes." Akashi then hurriedly reached his home and took his car out, he drove off towards the library that was not far from the city center._

_Akashi stopped in front of the water front, Tetsuki silently sat in the passenger seat next to him, wondering why Akashi wants to see her._

_After a while, Akashi came back with a vanilla milkshake and a can of mountain dew in his hand. Then he turned his back to get his bag pack that was sitting behind, he pulled out a blue file. He lets out a light huff then passed the file to the blunette._

_She read and widened, she immediately closes the file. _

_"So you knew about it."_

_Akashi took a sip of his drink, and then he nodded._

_"Tetsuki…No. HEAVEN. I know you love music more than anyone else, that day when you sang, it was breath taking. I want to hear some more of it."_

_"I can't, if I sing Papa will know HEAVEN is me, he will take away music from me, and he hates it! Mama is gone, Papa is not himself anymore, and all I have left is my music, Akashi"_

_"Tetsuki listen to me! Your father will not lay a single finger on you as long as I'm around, he will not take your songs away from you."_

_"I can't Akashi…"_

_"You have a time limit Tetsuki, you have to remember that! Forget your father, do what you really want to do, you have a talent that no other musician has and I don't want to see it gone to waste before your time is over."_

_Tears threatening to fall down the blunette cheeks, she was trembling all over trying not to cry._

_"Your doctor, Midorima Shintaro, he's an old friend of mine. He calls for me earlier today before I called you. He was the one who told me all about this. He is very worried about you, he barely get any enough rests. He wants you to have a good life, Tetsuki."_

_Akashi gently held her hand, looking at her._

_"Tetsuki, use these hands and your talents to make your only dream come true. Sing to your heart content, play the piano more than you can ever play, your voice will be heard, what your heart wants to say will be relayed through the music you sing and play."_

_"Moreover, I want you to live your life to the fullest, Tetsuki…"Akashi tone changed. _

_Finally Tetsuki broke into tears; Akashi immediately took her into his arm gently, trying to comfort the blunette down. He can feel the wetness on his front shirt, Tetsuki gripped on his dress shirt as she cries, stream of tears fell down, and Akashi can only hold the girl closer to him, as he looked outside the window._

_"How can things be so cruel to her…?" he thought as Tetsuki cries out, tears fell down none stop, Akashi did not move for a long time while holding her gently in his arms, only heaven knows how much the blunette suffers to keep her smile on her face, hiding all her suffering from everyone around her. Such small body yet she bottled up those suffering, entire time deep inside her._

_The car finally in silence, Akashi was in deep thoughts as he took a few glances at the blunette next to him, she fell asleep, his expression softened at the sight of her sleeping, he then brushes off her bangs that covered her eyes gently._

_He reached the address that was on the paper Midorima gave him, he looked outside his car window, two men were dressed in black came out of the gate as they approached the car, he lowered his window down._

_"I'm sending Tetsuki back home." He said in a cold tone, after a few moments of checking and confirming, they let the car into the gate, it took Akashi a while to finally reach the mansion._

_"Just like a caged bird…stuck in this large mansion." He thought as he saw a maid and a butler came up the front door, he then gently took the asleep Tetsuki into his arm carrying her in bridal style. _

_"Mr. Akashi, thank you for bringing her back here" the butler bowed down as the maid quickly went to his car to take Tetsuki belongings. The butler showed him the way to Tetsuki room._

_After laying her down on the bed, making sure she was warm under the blanket, he stared at the angelic face that was still flushed from crying earlier. His eyes softened._

_"I'll make you shine brighter than any stars in the sky, Tetsuki…" then he left the mansion, in his right hand held the blue ribbon that was given to him by Tetsuki. _

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

Akashi finally snapped from his thoughts when he saw the light turns green, swiftly he drove through the road.

That night it was full moon, every GoM was in their apartment, little does Tetsuki knows, they all stares at the bright moon shines in the darkness of the sky, it reminds them of the girl that they once met back then, just like the moon; she shines brighter than any stars in the sky.

Strings of fate ties to one another, time goes on without stopping, every second is a step towards the time limit. Only heaven knows how things will turns out for the blunette.

* * *

**Thats for Chapter 10, how was it? :D All reviews are all welcome! ^*O*^ Akashi is taking a liking for Tetsuki, how will Aomine react? or how will the rest react? LOL , lemme know your opinions, ideas and so on in the reviews! :D**

**P.S - Dont forget to read Chapter 9 as i have adjusted the plot for chapter 9! :D**

**Answers to readers reviews**

**- There will be NO YAOI in this fiction**

**- Yep, Tetsuki will be GoM composer**


	12. A Wave of Panic

**Chapter 11 – A Wave of Panic**

* * *

**Month 23**

Somewhere in Teiko Corp. one of the practice room were being used by a certain group of youngsters. The Generation of Miracles, there were four of them facing a large mirror, Atsushi the drummer a tall teen probably heighted around 2 meters. Next to the drum set, stood a certain lively blonde, Kise on his keyboard lays a few pieces of scores, his fingers professionally dance on the keyboard, their leader or they call him the red shrimp leader Akashi due to his height being the shortest among them all, playing the guitar bassist, in front of them stood a midnight blue haired, tanned teen, Aomine, the lead singer and guitarist of the band.

It has been several days since Akashi informed about Tetsuki. Aomine still wondering what is his leader hiding from him, and what is going on with Tetsuki. Usually Akashi would refuse any proposal regarding musician wanting to be in their band even being their composer but why the sudden change? Why Tetsuki of all people? How come Tetsuki did not told him about this?

From the corner of his eyes, he stole a few glances to the bassist next to him, while his mind full of questions. He shrugged it off, he has more important tasks to do, the impossible task on finishing the song in 5 months. He continues to sing accordingly to what he has memorized back then.

* * *

**_You take everything away  
Stop  
What else do you want from me?  
You're my strongest enemy  
You and I are fighting inside of me  
And again, someone is motionlessly_**

He can feel something is missing; this song is different from the songs he has sung before. It needed something. They have been repeating the same crap over and over today. Akashi was not pleased with it.

**_The wounds from that day that emitted pain  
Unable to prevent them, they're here, not gotten rid of  
I hide as to conceal them and run from place to place Every day  
A Rainy day, where the rain doesn't stop_**

* * *

**Suddenly**

**"Man, you guys sucks, I thought the GoM supposed to be sounding better than this."**

A certain rough voice breached into their practice room, all four of them stopped and looked at the door, revealing a dark red haired teen, matching his fiery crimson orb, he was pretty tall, and he was holding a guitar bag on his shoulder. Wearing a black jacket, a red shirt with a ring necklace around his neck, as well as using a black jean, he looked like some street punk the way he dressed up.

**"Who the heck are you barging into our practice room?"** Aomine burst out in annoyance when some random stranger telling them, they sucked.

_"Taiga, you have to knock first before you enter someone room"_ a soft voice was heard outside the practice room, the tall teen was blocking the doorway, preventing the GoM poking their head out for that voice.

"You sure this is the GoM? Can't believe you actually let them sing your songs." The teen called Taiga commented as he smirked as Aomine who was tempted to punch the stranger in the face right there right now.

"Stop being so mean, Taiga! Can you move please, you're blocking the door" the owner of the soft voice pushed the teen out of the doorway.

"Yea yea, quit pushing me." Taiga said as he moved away from the door after being pushed by a smaller teen behind him.

Kise and Atsushi eyes widened.

**"Tetsukichii/Tetsuchin!"** they both synched. There she was, standing there at the door smiling at them.

"We meet again."

Akashi walked towards the two guests he has been expecting to arrive today. "Tetsuki. Taiga." He said acknowledging their arrival.

"Akashi, who the hell is he?"

"He's your new guitarist as of today. He's Kagami Taiga."

"Yo." Kagami raised his hand as he waved a small hi to Akashi members. Kise sweat dropped, Aomine was fuming in anger.

"Hey, Tetsuchin, what are you doing here?" Atsushi went towards the short blunette. Tetsuki looked up at the tall giant then she starts searching for something in her handbag.

"Here, for you, Atsushi." She said as she handed over a pack of chips to Atsushi, he received it happily.

"Tetsukichii, you haven't answered Atsushichii question yet." Kise reprimands her; before she can answer she was cut off.

"She's GoM composer from now on. The song I have given you a week ago, belong to her. She was the one who wrote all of it." Akashi explained. A long silent pause crept into the room.

**"EHH?"**

Atsushi was munching on the chips, Akashi just stood there in annoyance while Aomine just sighed, while Kise screaming on top of his lungs on the news.

"But but...Tetsukichii, I invited you the other day, you refused" he wailed as he has both of his hands on the blunette shoulder.

Tetsuki lets out a small giggle, before she starts explaining. "Akashi here has enlisted me into GoM as a composer but under one condition, I want Kagami Taiga to be in the band as well."

"So from now on, we will work together" she then gave them a smile as she bowed a little.

Kise and Atsushi was happy with Tetsuki presence, Akashi was talking to Kagami, while Aomine just sighed as he leaned against the wall as he looks at the blunette standing in the middle of the group.

"Let's restart the practice once again." Akashi said as Tetsuki took her seat at the side of the room while each of them went to their designated instruments and spots.

"You better not sound stupid again." Kagami said as he plugged in his red guitar cord. Aomine send him a glare, ended up them both in glare contest until Akashi released his wrath upon the two idiots.

With the addition of Kagami into the group, they sounded better than they were earlier. Since he covered Aomine guitar playing part, Tetsuki watched them as each of them played their part skillfully.

* * *

**_You don't understand  
This pain  
"Anyway, one of these days you're going to end up forgetting" You say that  
Who are you trying to worry?  
You definitely get in my way  
And stop my train of thoughts  
And I can't focus anymore  
Understand?_**

Aomine cannot help himself but to keep stealing glances towards the blunette that was sitting at the side, listening to them, especially to him singing. He then puts his focus on the practice, the band moral was beyond what she expects, and they were amazing.

_"I never thought the song I wrote would sound much better with them singing it."_ She thought as she smiled, looking at the lead singer.

_"Especially with you singing them, Aomine,"_ She continued thought to herself.

**_Trauma  
You take everything away  
Stop  
What else do you want from me?  
You're my strongest enemy  
You and I are fighting inside of me  
And again, someone is motionlessly  
Peeping from somewhere I'm sure  
I don't care  
The next time we meet,  
It'll be the end_**

_"This is the song she wrote for us, for me to sing but why the lyrics sounded sad?"_ Aomine thought while he sang the lyrics followed by the band members' instrument playing. Akashi and Kagami sang some few verse of the song while playing their guitars.

It was intense, even though it was just a practice but the intensity was there. They were sweating, the room supposed to be cold yet sweats kept falling from their forehead, their shirts were wet.

**_At any rate until I rot away  
I'll just live with these unerasable memories  
Be it provisions that live through an inferiority complex  
I'll struggle and squirm and, Go my way  
I sighed but my colors won't fade_**

* * *

The ending part of the song and instruments were heavy, staffs that were passing by the practice room took a look at the small window at the door to see who was practicing. They were amazed.

After they finished their song practice, a small soft clap was heard; they looked, Tetsuki looking so happy.

"You guys sounded amazing! I still can't believe that were the song I wrote." She said as the guitarists puts down their guitars while she passed them each a bottle of water that was sitting on the table.

"Tetsukichii, lyrics are great!" Kise complimented as he was beamed with smiles towards the blunette.

"Kise, your tempo kept going at the wrong pace, Atsushi, your drumming is not hard enough. Put some energy into it." Akashi said while his members took a drink. He wiped his sweats off using the towel Tetsuki gave him.

"There's several spots that you need to fix but all in all it sounded better than I expected. You can always ask me to help you with it" She said as she handed over a towel to Aomine, then she noticed, Aomine has not said much to her ever since she arrived earlier. It was lunch time; they all decided to take a break and left the room.

* * *

"Aomin-"she was about to say something before she got cut off by Kise who cling on her.

"Let's go for lunch!" He said as he was about to drag the poor blunette towards the door.

"Sorry Kise but I have something else to do during lunch, maybe some other time" She said. Kise pouted.

"I promise!" Feeling bad, Tetsuki assured him that she will join him some other time.

"Let's go Kisechin~~~" Atsushi then grabbed Kise by the collar, dragging him down the hallway.

"Eh but I want-"Tetsuki can hear the blonde whining while being dragged by the tall giant towards the elevator, she then closes the door; Aomine was still in the practice room, sitting near the window looking outside.

"Aomine…"

"Why didn't you tell me about you becoming our composer?"

Tetsuki looked at him before she took a seat at the grand piano that was in the corner of the room. She then press on one of the key. Aomine turned his gaze towards the blunette not far from him; he was still amazed by how beautiful she is no matter how pale she is.

"It was a sudden decision. Akashi called me one day, somehow he manage to convince me to join the GoM."

"What's the difference between me and that shrimp? I invited you many times but you kept turning it down by why Akashi?"

Tetsuki were silent. Aomine was pissed off. The room atmosphere was heavy.

"Both you and Akashi is hiding something from me and it's pissing me off!" Aomine said as he threw the towel to the floor.

"Aomine…how would you react if you know someday you wouldn't be able to sing or play your guitar anymore?"

**"HA?** What kind of question is that?"

"Akashi told me I can achieve my dream by joining GoM…he said tha—"she was cut off by Aomine.

**"AKASHI THIS AKASHI THAT! JUST FUCKING TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" **Aomine roared. Tetsuki orbs widened in fear the moment Aomine stood up and raised his voice. She was scared. Her hands tremble in front of her chest as if trying to protect herself from Aomine anger.

* * *

Kagami who was done with his lunch break, headed over to the practice room, he even bought a cup of vanilla milkshake for his childhood friend, Tetsuki who skipped lunch that day. As he was about to open the door he heard Aomine voice shouting in the practice room, he quickly opened and saw Aomine looking angry while Tetsuki was in a state of fear.

Then he noticed how pale Tetsuki is, she was sweating even though the air conditions were at its lowest temperature.

**"What the fuck are you doing, Aomine!" **Kagami hurried towards the blunette that was near the grand piano. The blunette was holding her front clothing, while her other hand was on the piano trying to support herself from falling, she pants softly, sweats running down her temples.

"Tetsuki, you okay?" Kagami asked as he gently supports the smaller girl frame, Aomine who was standing rooted to the floor can only watch.

"Oyy…what's going on with her?"Aomine turns pale and worried; the blunette that was always smiling and up and about is now trying her best to breath, she looked paler than the white towel on the floor.

**"Just shut the hell up!"** Kagami barked at him, he quickly turned his gaze towards the blunette next to him. Kagami quickly looked for Tetsuki handbag and saw it was on the chair near the exit, he stood up and when he was about to grab it, he heard a soft thud on the floor.

He turned sharply.

**"TETSUKI!"** Kagami and Aomine synched, they both ran towards the small blunette that is lying on the floor, trying to breath. Kagami gently picked her up and turn her on her back, she was panting. Aomine could feel fears in gathering in his stomach, he could not do anything.

All he can do was looking at Kagami searching through the blunette handbag for something and opened up a small packet of tablets.

"Aomine, get me a bottle of water! **HURRY!" **Kagami ordered, Aomine quickly get on his feet and saw a bottle of water on the table, he grabbed it and handed it over to the red head teen.

* * *

"Tetsukichii~~~I bought some cakes for yo—"Both Kise and Atsushi froze at the door, looking at the three teens on the floor, Tetsuki was there lying in Kagami arm, panting while he was trying to give her tablets and some water.

**"TETSUKICHII!"** Kise frantically calls out as he falls on his knees the moment he reached near the piano.

"Come on, work with me here Tetsuki!" Kagami hissed as his hands were trembling trying to wake the girl up. After a while Tetsuki pants slows down, her frowns lessen. Akashi who finally reached the practice room, eyes widened at the commotion in front of him.

"What's going on?" he demanded an answer.

Aomine looked away with guilt, Akashi noticed this but he shrugged it off as he went closer to Kagami and Tetsuki who is unconscious in his arm.

"Is she alright now?"

Kagami looked at the girl in his arm, "Yes, for now…I'll have to get her to see the doctor." He replied as he gently carries the girl into his arm in bridal style. All of them were focused on Tetsuki pale face.

"Will Tetsukichii be alright?" Kise asked worriedly as he brushed off the bangs on the blunette eyes, Kagami stayed silent.

"You may go." Akashi breaks the silence.

Everyone turned their heads to the shorter red head. Kagami nodded, as Atsushi and Kise quickly gather the two belongings and guitar. Kagami carefully exited the practice room after making sure Tetsuki head did not hit the wooden door edge followed by Atsushi and Kise looking worried, leaving Aomine and Akashi in the practice room.

* * *

"Daiki."

Aomine flinched at the heavy tone of his leader voice. He knows he was at fault for whatever just happened. He loses control of his anger. He got jealous. Jealous of Tetsuki kept mentioning Akashi name.

"I brought her in because I want to help her in achieving her dream; Our band are able to help her with it, even you. . ."

Before Akashi leaves the room with his guitar bag, he stopped.

"Tetsuki…is running out of time."

Aomine quickly turned his gaze towards the crimson teen at the door, "What do you mean?" he gulped.

"She will die soon."

With that Akashi left the room, leaving Aomine in disbelief.

* * *

**That's for chapter 10 ! Hmm im not sure if its any good but lemme know alright! Dont forget to read chapter 8 - A Doctors Passion , Chapter 9 - Let Me Help You and This chapter :D! please review! ^*O*^ ! All ideas , opinions and so on are welcome! **

**P.S- Song that is used in this chapter is TRAUMA - Song Riders [AWESOME SONG!] LOL**


	13. Live Your Life To The Fullest

**Chapter 12- Live Your Life To The Fullest**

* * *

A heavy punch landed on Aomine face, outside the hospital room, there Kagami looming over Aomine who is now on the floor, looking away.

**"YOU DARE TO SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACE HERE!" **Kagami roared, the nurses looked at the group of teens that has been at each other throat after the tall read haired teen rushed in with Tetsuki in his arm.

"Kagamichii, calm down please." Kise was trying to calm the fuming tiger that was about to kill the tan teen in front of him right there. Akashi just leaned against the wall, while Atsushi stand next to him, surprisingly not munching anything.

"How can I calm down when this asshole almost killed Tetsuki!" he was so pissed off at what just happened.

Atsushi and Kise flinched, upon hearing the word 'killed'.

"What do you mean, Kagamichii?" Kise asked, Kagami quickly looked away, avoiding the question. Then he let out a hissed after seeing a certain glare from another shorter red hair.

**"Just get the hell outta here."** Kagami growled at Aomine before he looked away.

"Will you all please lower down your voice?" a voice broke the tense air.

Kagami then hurriedly move towards the Doctor that finally appeared out of the room. A doctor he knew for a while now ever since he found out Tetsuki kept visiting the hospital too much 5 years ago.

"Doctor, how's she?" he asked.

Midorima rubbed his eyes for a while then put back his glasses, he let out a short sigh, apparently he has not been having enough rest more over he almost had a heart attack the moment he saw Tetsuki unconscious in Kagami arms.

"She is asleep at the moment but under several circumstances, I have her attached to an oxygen machine, there is nothing grave to be worried but it helps her, however I would strongly recommend that she should stay here for a few days." Midorima said while looking at the clipboard that he was holding in his hand.

"Akashi." Midorima gave him a small nod.

"Shintaro." He returns his nod back as Midorima left for another duty.

Kagami then enters the room silently followed by Atsushi and Kise from behind. There lays Tetsuki in the hospital white gown, covered in an oxygen mask, she breath lightly, her eyes shuts tight. A few pairs of eyes looked at her worriedly.

_"Thank God, you're alright…"_ Kagami mumbles as he held Tetsuki small hands. He let out a sigh of relief. Aomine who is standing at the door, looked at the small frame on the white bed sheets, he still have no clue on what is going on.

* * *

**-FlashBack-**

_"Tetsuki…is running out of time."_

_Aomine quickly turned his gaze towards the crimson teen at the door, "What do you mean?" he gulped._

_"She will die soon."_

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

"Akashi, will you tell me—"Aomine turned around and saw no signs of Akashi, he disappears. He looks around and saw a room tagged – Doctor Midorima.

"There is no guarantee how long she can move around properly, just like today, her body suddenly went into a shock, her bronchiole tubes tightened up, at this rate, she might not have much time left…"

"No painkillers or things that can extend or dissolve this?"

Midorima shook his head in silence.

"As you can see, her brain cells are dying and its degeneration is getting faster than before." Midorima pointed at a certain spot on the x-ray scans, shows a part of Tetsuki brain.

"You see here and here. See the difference?"

Akashi looked at both x-ray scans photo, one is Tetsukis' another one is a normal person brain. The spot that Midorima shows, both are different in size. Tetsuki ones is smaller, than the other ones.

"I hate to say this but sooner or later, she will be bedridden. She will not be able to walk, run, or even eat anymore. Even worst, she won't be able to sing or play her piano anymore."

Akashi face turns pale. Midorima lets out a heavy sigh.

"There is no cure for this…"

Aomine who was standing outside the room, eyes widened, his knees weakened, and his tan skin turned greatly pale upon the words. He was at lost of words. He weakly left the room and went back slowly to where Tetsuki and the others is. The words the doctor said rang in his head.

_"There is no cure for this…"_

He then slumped on the chair not far from Tetsuki room, he was unsure on what to say or do now.

_"Tetsuki's…going to die…"_ his eyes glued to the nothingness, not caring what other people say about him.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"You should eat better meal, lemme cook for you!" she grabbed the frying pan from him as she took an apron n put it on. She starts chopping up some veges and meat that evening when she dropped by at Aomine place._

_"Cooking is a pain, instants better. Easy to do, just a few minutes then there they are, ready to eat." He grins as he picked up an instant noodle packet and showed it to the blunette that was holding the knife on her hand._

_"YOU WILL EAT PROPER MEAL!" black aura emits from her, Aomine sweat dropped at the sight of the knife, unsure which one is scarier, Tetsuki or the knife that's bloodied from the chicken meat._

* * *

_"Dai-chan~~~"_

_"Stop calling me that!"_

_Tetsuki pouted on the couch while Aomine reads his magazine._

_"If I call you by Dai-kun or Daiki-kun, it makes me feel I'm older than you!"_

_"I'm not surprised, the way you nagged me, you're definitely an old lady' he smirked at her then continues flipping his magazine pages._

_"Jeez, you're so mean! That's it I'm calling you Dai-chan, since you hated it I'll keep calling you that." She pouted as she threw a cushion into Aomine face._

* * *

_"Dai-chan, let's grab some vanilla milkshake." Tetsuki pointed at a fast food junction, called Maji Burger._

_Aomine raised an eye brow "And you're telling me I don't eat healthy foods." _

_"It's just a vanilla milkshake!" she defended her favorite drink from the tan teen, "Come on, Dai-chan." She then pulled Aomine arm, dragging him into the junction, as he chuckled at how the matured blunette he knows act like a child._

* * *

_In his apartment, Aomine was practicing his guitar as he looks over some music scores on the table, next to him, Tetsuki was trying to look at the papers as well, he can feel her soft skin over his arm as she leaned over, Aomine starts playing his guitar then she starts singing._

_He looked at the blunette, he cracked a smile silently, listening to her melodious voice echoes throughout the silent apartment, and her face was beaming with happiness as she sang. His heart flutters every time he sees her warm smile._

* * *

_While he took a nap, he could hear his piano being played at the other part of the apartment, he got up, quietly he walks towards the piano room that was located near the veranda, he purposely puts it there since he knows how much the blunette loves the windy breeze._

_He quietly peeked into the room, there she is Tetsuki, playing the piano gracefully, and her fingers dances with grace on each key, the melodious sound fill his empty heart. He always quietly watches the blunette plays the piano; it was breath taking for him._

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

Aomine then puts but of his hands on his face as he lets out a long heavy sigh, he heard Kise voice from outside the room.

"Kagamichii, do you know what's wrong with Tetsukichii?"

"Stop calling me Kagamichii would ya? It annoying"

"But I want to know what's wrong with her, why did she –"Kise got cut off.

"Ryota, you do well to lower down your voice." Akashi threatening voice gives Kise the chill down his spines.

_"Sorry…"_ he mumbles silently.

"It is getting late; it is best if we leave now and let Tetsuki rest. We will come by again tomorrow when she is up." Atsushi and Kise nodded in silent, they left the room quiet, followed by Akashi. Kagami then made sure the blanket covers Tetsuki properly, hoping it would keep her warm enough.

_"I'll see you tomorrow, Tetsuki."_ Kagami mumbles then he left for the night.

* * *

Soft steps were heard down the hall, walking towards Tetsukis room, quietly the door creek, and a tall teen close it carefully hoping not to wake the blunette up. He sat down on the car next to the bed, he then looks at the blunette pale face that was dimly lit by the lamp above her, she breaths lightly, her oxygen masks often has traces of mists. IVs were attached to her right arm, while the machines lightly beeped evenly with her heartbeats.

"Hey, I'm here…" a rough voice was heard yet it was in whispers, he puts a bouquet of white roses on the table next to the bed.

Aomine then gently took her hand into his, feeling guilty about what happened.

"Hey,ya know I sucked at saying sorry but yea I'm uh… sorry for shouting and getting pissed at you when you did nothing wrong" Aomine says but no reply from the sleeping blunette, he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm just …not good at expressing my emotions" he sighed as he looked at the floor.

Aomine gently got up and brush the bangs off her forehead; he then touched her soft cheeks, his eyes softened. He gritted his teeth then he slumped himself onto the chair once again.

"You know something Tetsuki? Whenever you came over, I purposely took a nap just to hear you sing and play the piano. "Then Aomine looked into his bag pack and pulls out the scores that Tetsuki composed for them.

"Look here, it's the song you wrote, when you get discharge, let's practice together."

Midorima who was making his rounds checking on his patient stopped when he heard someone talking in Tetsuki room, he took a peek in it and saw a dark tan teen that has been punched earlier that day sitting on the chair next to Tetsukis' bed.

"Ever since you came into my life, I never missed a day without you nagging me; you and your healthy food when you only care about your stupid vanilla milkshake." He chuckles as he puts back his scores into the bag, quietly he got up, he then gently kissed Tetsuki forehead.

"You've made my life better, now it's my turn to make you happy."

He left the room not noticing Midorima was watching him. The green haired doctor then went into the room, looking at Tetsuki fragile face.

"He loves you don't he?" then he looked at the bouquet of roses on the table as he turned his gaze back to his patient. He quietly tucked Tetsuki blanked properly before leaving the room.

"Things going to be harder for you, Tetsuki."

* * *

Later that morning,

"I see you're finally awake." A familiar voice spoke as she slowly opens her eyes, flutters against the soft sunshine as a forest green hair and a pair of emerald eyes looking at her as he smiles, helping her up to sit.

"You almost gave me a heart attack when Kagami brought you in yesterday." Midorima said after making sure she leans properly on the few pillows he put behind her back.

"What happened to me yesterday?" she asked after the doctor check her pulse.

"You suffered a sudden attack when…during the GoM band practice, you were lucky that Kagami was there when it happens."

Her head looked at her hands she sighed after she remembered what happened between her and Aomine in the practice room.

Midorima then stood up as he pats his patient head gently, "Now don't give me that look, it's not your fault after all," he assured her as he smile, she looked at him before she returns his smile.

"There, that's the Tetsuki I know." he chuckled before he removed his hand from her head.

Her eyes looked around the room before her gaze landed on a certain bouquet of white roses; she took look at it,

"There's no card on it, I wonder who gave it to me" she thought.

"I believe Akashi manage to convince you to join their band, the GoM. Have they treated you fine?"

"Midorin knows Akashi?" she titled her head to the side.

Midorima face softened up to see her adorable face like that; he never bothered about Tetsuki calling him Midorin instead of Doctor Midorima. She is an exception to him.

He nodded, "Yes, we're old friends."

"From what he have told me, you have met him before. I hope he wasn't being his usual YOU –SHALL- OBEY-ME attitude to you"

Tetsuki orbs are now round, and then she giggled. "No, he wasn't, he was very nice actually. He saved me from some tugs that were harassing me at the café the other day."

Midorima expression changed the moment he heard it. "You were harassed?" his protective mode kicked in.

"Yeah, luckily Akashi was there. We bumped into each other again on the same day, he helped me practicing my song which eventually became a street performance." She explained.

"Street performance? That's interesting." He said as he went into thinking mode, the thoughts of THE Great Akashi Seijurou did a street performance was new and interesting.

"Midorin? What's wrong?"

"Ah nothing, Tetsuki, I wished I could have seen the performance." He smiled as he took a seat on the bed near Tetsuki.

"Now that I'm the GoM composer, I will let you hear first hand before the album comes out!" she said as she smiled happily.

"I'll look forward for it, Tetsuki." He then pats once again before he stands up.

"I'll come again to check on you in a few hours, your friends should be here any moment. I'll have the nurses send your breakfast. Get some rest for a while." He then left the room, after Tetsuki waved him a bye sign.

* * *

**"TETSUKICHIIIII!"** Kise loud cheerful voice fills the whole room, as he latched himself onto the blunette. Atsushi and Akashi enters the room.

"I was so worried; I couldn't sleep the whole night!" Kise wailed as Atsushi grabbed him by the collar, pulling him away from the blunette that was being crushed by the blond.

"Tsukichin, I bought you that cupcake you like" Atsushi puts a small pink box on the table in front of her, he opens it, revealing 6 piece of cute little pink cupcakes.

She smiled, "Thank you Atsushi!" her face has this soft pink blush on her, makes her looked even more beautiful, Atsushi smiled. He never shares anything with anyone; he will only share with the blunette.

"You guys didn't have any practice today?" Tetsuki asked, she noticed everyone was there except for one.

"Yes we have but we finished early, so we decided to drop by here." Akashi said as he took a seat at the chair next to the bed.

"We have a dateline to meet after all." Akashi continued before he noticed the bouquet not far from him.

"Yep yep! Tetsukichii must get better soon, so we all can practice together again. I want to play more of Tetsukichii songs." Kise said as he held her hand firmly.

"Same here~~~" Atsushi agreed.

Tetsuki was touched by her friends' behavior and concern. She smiled at them, all 3 hearts flutters when they saw that warm sunshine smile.

**"YOU'RE SO ADORABLE, TETSUKICHII!"** Kise hugged her. She did not pushed him away instead she just keep smiling, her heart feels warm, she never had such people caring for her so much.

The three of them stayed until visitors' hours ended before excusing themselves, promising her that they would pick her up tomorrow when she gets discharged.

* * *

That evening, Aomine came by again but this time he did not found Tetsuki in the room, he bumped into Tetsuki doctor.

"You're Aomine Daiki?" Midorima asked, he noticed the guitar bag that slings on the tan teen shoulder.

"Uh yea, have you seen Tetsuki? I couldn't find her in her room."

"Follow me."Midorima then walked passed him, Aomine then quicken his pace following Midorima from behind.

As they went to the highest floor, the roof top to be exact, Aomine heard a familiar voice, singing.

**_The world is also this beautiful.  
Upon the ticking clock hand, I wait for you.  
The darkness is becoming frightening, but only a little. _**

As Midorima opens the door quietly, the gentle wind flew in, bringing the sound of the voice rings into their ears. Aomine knows this voice, the soft melodious voice he loves so much.

**_This beautiful world's colors are fading away,  
flowing away.  
Teach me..._**

He then turns his gaze towards the voice, his eyes widened as his lips parted. "Tetsuki…"

There she was, standing there, still in her white hospital gown covering her small frame, her hair was let lose, and the gentle wind flows the air, bringing her voice all around.

**_Someone's wishes,  
Lack of words,  
and feelings  
are gently engulfing this world._**

Aomine was overwhelmed. He now knows why Akashi brought her into GoM. The way she sings her songs, powerful life energy felt through her songs. It relays strong messages yet so gentle.

"Amazing person isn't she?" Midorima said, as Aomine stand rooted to the ground, both of them are standing behind a wall not far from Tetsuki, listening to her singing.

"She wrote that song not long ago."

**_There is something I need to tell you, and though I look for the words  
I cannot find them.  
Even though the things to say  
are overflowing. _**

"I have been her doctor for over 6 years, everyday every time I checked on her; I never ceased to be amazed by her strong will to keep going. Fighting an incurable disease is a torture, too much for a girl like her."

Aomine then looked at him, obviously he was about to ask how did Midorima knows that Aomine knows about it.

"Eavesdropping is not a good habit." Midorima simply said, Aomine sweat dropped, he was busted. He then turned his gaze towards the singing pianist.

**_I still can't do it.  
Just look at me..._**

"Her will is to survive is stronger than anyone, however she is just a human, and one that can't fight what fate has put her in."

"Why her of all people?"Aomine asked as he gritted his teeth in frustration, Midorima just looked away.

"Fate can be cruel."

"Aomine, you and your band has the ability to make her dream comes true. Use that ability." Midorima said as he looked at Aomine who is now staring at the ground in frustration, Midorima then starts leaving the teen, before he remembers something.

"Also, if you love her, treat her like she should be treated. If you hurt her, I will never forgive you." Midorima threatened then he left Aomine standing alone there.

Aomine then looked at the beautiful blue angel that stands not far from him, what the doctor just said rings in his ears.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"Dai-chan, if you're about to die, what will you do?"_

_"Huh? Hmm let see, I'll maybe just keep doing what I always do, sing, play the guitar, read my magz"_

_Tetsuki giggles. Aomine smiled._

_"What about you?"_

_"I want to sing as much as I can, I want people to still remembers me even when I'm gone"_

_"Don't be silly, no one will forget a silly girl like you,i'll remember you till i die, now stop talking about such nonsense. You're alive at the moment aren't you? Live your life to the fullest." Aomine sits up as he gave her another smile._

_Tetsuki orbs widened in surprise._

_"Or else" Aomine stands up then he jumps on her._

_"I'll tickle attack you till you beg to stop!" he tickles her on her waist, she laughed none stop. They both laughed, Aomine has his usual grin while Tetsuki was laughing on the couch._

**-Flashback ends-**

"Love her, huh…"

* * *

**That's for Chapter 12 :D I'm amazed, over 3k words LOL, it took me a while to write this one, how is it? Midorima threatening Aomine! Love rivals here and there and yet Tetsuki didnt realize it! Lemme know what ya think, I'm truly sorry if its boring T_T but i'm really happy there's people reading, following, reviewing my chapters! **

**And sorry if there's spelling mistake and all that , since i beta read them myself, if anyone that's willing to help me beta read would be nice, i don't need that requirements on the site, i just want someone willing to help, with my grammars, with some ideas to make the plot a whole lot better to read. Lemme know alright,BUT most important , i want an English fluent reader that's all since English is not my first language. :D Just send in your pm or review so i can get back to you! ^^**

**Please review! ^^ and thank you for reading em! :D**

**** Notes to readers**

**- Song in this chapter is You and beautiful world - Hanatan (look it up on youtube, you'll love it!)**

**Till next chapter! **


	14. Fever And Lingerie's

**Chapter 13 – Fever and Lingerie's **

* * *

**Month 22**

The sun shines warmly into a certain practice room; the sliding door towards the balcony was left opened, gentle breeze flaws in, the room was decorated with a few wall items, some flowers on the tables and floor, a black grand piano stood grandly in the middle of the room.

A pale of soft hands dance gracefully on each key, pieces of scores lies in front of the owner, soft sky blue hair tied into half, letting the rest falls on her shoulder, her pale skin was covered with a one piece soft pink dress with a ribbon tied at the front, her soft pink lips mumbles as she writes a few words on the score pieces.

She did not noticed a certain midnight blue orbs were looking at her from the door, she was too indulge in her song writing that makes one wonder how she has the will to go on.

Aomine then knock softly on the door, Tetsuki gaze then falls on a tan teen that was leaning at the door.

"Dai-Chan."

"I'm amazed you finally noticed I'm here, I've been standing here for over 15 minutes. Am I that hard to notice?" he smirked as he walked over to where Tetsuki is. In his hands are the scores that were given to him not long ago. He looked around the room.

"I still can't believe this is a practice room, Akashi sure thinks big of you when he requested this room to be modified and the piano to be moved up here."

Tetsuki ignored him then continues with what she was doing as she mumbles, "Don't you have practice today? Akashi and the others will be mad at you for skipping."

"Yea well it just ended earlier, since I have some time to spare, i wanted to continue practicing the part I kept messing up." He grinned as he raised the scores in his hand into the air, as he pointed at the part of the scores.

Tetsuki looked at him suspiciously, "You still messed that part up? It's been a month already" she said as one of her eyebrows raised.

"Whaddya say?" Aomine grinned.

"I've already mastered the song already, I just wanna make an excuse to see you again" Aomine thought to himself. He did not mind hearing her complaining and pouting, if it gets him to spend more time with her.

"Fine, I'll help you. If you keep messing it up, I won't cook your favorite dish again!" she threatened as she scooted over a bit to let Aomine sit next to her.

Aomine then just laughed away at that threat, both he and Tetsuki made up, especially after Aomine realized he should have not been like that towards the blunette. Everyone has noticed, he stopped swearing as well as stopped skipping practices after their composer was discharged, he even stayed back and practice alone in one of the practice room.

Akashi who was standing outside the door, making sure the door only opened up just a little enough for him to see the two. He smiled.

Tetsuki was playing the piano as Aomine sings his parts, both sound were so in tuned together, the blunette smiles, it softened Akashi heart up, his heart winced seeing those two together. He then shook his head and left the spot.

"See, that was not hard, I don't get why you keep messing it up" Tetsuki said while they were walking down the streets that evening after finishing practice.

Aomine just laughed. "I don't know really, I prefer practicing with you instead of the guys. They complain too much"

Then he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Hmmm…but you complained and nagged way more than them"

Tetsuki hits him with her bag, being a shorty she is she could not reach his head, Aomine fasten his pace while Tetsuki gingerly trying to keep with his speed.

"Slow down!"

"Hurry up, turtle."

"STOP BEING SO MEAN TO ME!" she pouted as she runs after the tan teen, not caring everyone eyes on them.

* * *

"Here's the second song." Akashi enters as he starts passing around a copy of music scores to his members that has been waiting for him.

"Where's Tetsuki?" Aomine asked after noticing a certain nagging blunette is not present.

Akashi cleared his throat. "It seems her father has come back from a business trip in overseas, so she will be away for the next three weeks but of course that will still not leave us with any reason not to practice until the third song comes in."

Aomine let out a small "Oh…" the other two members just stayed in silent. It seems the topic was heavy.

Everyone knows Tetsuki hid the fact she is a composer for the GoM, the contract was made silently, the Seirin Corp kept silent regarding this as well, since they have owed a lot to the small composer that has made a lot of their band famous throughout the country. It was the least they could do for her.

"So this time it's Alive." Kise broke the silence as he looked at the music scores. He smiled.

"As expected of Tetsukichii, her songs are way better than the ones we have released before. Aren't you lucky Aominechii, you get to sing what she wrote!" Kise said, his voice were loud. Atsushi nodded. All of them envied Aomine since he gets to sing while the rest accompany the singer with their instruments.

"Alright, let's not waste any more time." Akashi said as everyone starts getting on it, practicing their parts.

* * *

On the other hand, at the Kuroko Mansion.

While Tetsuki in her room, she did not noticed her father opened the door. She was busy writing her songs.

**"WHAT IS THIS?!**" he picked up the scores from Tetsuki table, she yelped. She was surprised to see her father behind her.

"Papa!" she tried getting the scores back.

"Don't tell me you went back to Seirin Corp again!" his voice raised in anger.

"No Papa, I didn't! Please give me back the scores!" she pleaded.

**"I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL CHILD!"**

"Papa please, why can't you understand music is my life?"

"Life you said? It took your mother away from me! **MUSIC ARE GARBAGE!**" he then starts tearing all of the scores on her table, she hurriedly tried to stop her father from ripping them all off. He saw the Mp3 player on her table, he threw it on the floor and crushed it using his foot.

**"PAPA!"**

Her father pushed her away from the table as she hits the wall, tears falling down.

* * *

"Tetsuki in?" Kagami asked one of the maids at the door.

"Yes, she is, please come in." She then opened the door to let the tall teen in, Kagami often drop by ever since they were kids to play with Tetsuki but it lessen up after he got into college and work.

"Ugh I never get it how Tetsuki can stay here, it's so ….stuffy." he mumbles, and then he heard a loud thud from Tetsuki room. He quickly runs towards the sound of someone trashing around the room. He saw several maids not far from the room.

Tetsuki room door was wide opened; Kagami crimson orbs widened when he saw the state of the room, his eyes quickly scan around the room, looking for a certain blunette. He heart almost stopped when he saw Tetsuki leaning against the wall, crying. Her father was breaking almost everything he can see in the room. Her computer, her DVD players, he saw some music scores on the floor torn into pieces.

"This will teach you, not to have anything to do with music any longer!" he ripped off Tetsuki score books that was kept hidden among the books in the cupboard.

**"TETSUKI!" **Kagami rushed in, did not care the rampaging old man in the room. Once he approached Tetsuki, he noticed several bruises on her arms. He gritted his teeth.

**"CALM THE FUCK DOWN OLD MAN!"** Kagami roared, as he quickly shielded Tetsuki from getting hit once again. He then quickly pushed the old man away from Tetsuki; he took her into his arm and ran out of the room, Tetsuki cries nonstop, he could feel her trembling all over.

* * *

At the front porch, one of Tetsuki maids stands there, Riko. He noticed in her hands has a small blue bag pack.

"Please bring her out of here, in this bag has all her needed belongings and some money as well. Don't let her father get near her again, please" Riko pleaded as she looked at the poor girl in Kagami arm, she then covered Tetsuki with a cloth.

Gently Kagami puts Tetsuki on the back passenger seat along with her bag pack.

"Quick, leave this place at once."Riko said as she closes the passenger door without second to lose.

* * *

Kagami swiftly drove out of the mansion area; the security pretended they did not see him passed by as they knew it was the only way to get their young miss out of the cage. After a while, Kagami can hear a soft sobs from behind. He looked from the mirror, Tetsuki trying her best not to cry, tears falling down silently, her eyes were reddened from earlier, she shuts her eyes yet she could not stop crying. Kagami heart broke seeing her like this.

_"Tetsuki…"_

The silent car was filled with silent sobs and cries from behind; Kagami can only clenched his hand into fists. The scene of Tetsuki being hit keeps repeating in his head, he feels his blood boils. He was so tempted to rip the old man head off. The black swiftly drove the silent road.

While he focused on driving, thinking where to head to, he then took a look from the rear mirror. Tetsuki fell asleep; traces of tears were still on her cheeks. Kagami then slowly stopped the car nearby the 7/eleven store. He then went to the back seat and took out his jacket; gently he puts it on the sleeping blunette that was leaning against the other side of the car door.

"Four eyes, ya there?" Kagami called a certain green haired doctor up.

"I don't appreciate being called Four Eyes, instead of Doctor but yes I am here however I am having an off day today. What is it you that need?"

"It's about Tetsuki. She's injured."

"Injured? **HOW**?" Midorima eyes widened upon the word.

"Long story but what should I do now?"

"Bring her to my place, I will send you a text of my address."

"Alright, thanks." Kagami then hang up the call, several minutes later, he received a text from the doctor. After a while checking the address and plans his road, Kagami quickly get the car on the road. Not wanting to waste anymore time.

**_And I feel alive when I'm with you  
Every time it's something new  
Never knew what love could feel like  
until I walked away for the first time_**

Akashi and the rest of the band members were in the studio, practicing their parts that afternoon, until his phone rang. He picked it up as the rest continues their practice.

**_And I feel alive when I'm with you  
Deep inside it's something true  
You're the only reason I fig-_**

Everyone stopped when they heard their shrimp leader shouted into the phone.

"Where is she now?"

"Kagami is bringing her over here. You know my address yes?"

"Yes I do, listen. I will be there in a while." Akashi shuts his phone and quickly packed his belonging.

"Oy, Akashi, what's the matter?" Aomine asked as the rest of them stand rooted to their spot.

"It's Tetsuki, she's injured. I am going to see her right now. The practice is over for today."

All 3 pairs of eyes were in shocked. They quickly pack their things, and followed the red head.

"We're coming with you!" Kise said, the other two nodded, Akashi just sighed and hurried to his car that was parked in the basement.

* * *

"Four eyes!"

Kagami was there at Midorima apartment door, he was sweating, in his arm, an unconscious Tetsuki, she was breathing heavily, red flush were all over her face as she sweats none stop. His eyes widened at the sight of bruises on her body, he quickly puts one of his arm onto the blunette forehead.

"She's burning up, get her inside."

Kagami quickly went in as the doctor leads him to a guest room. He gently puts her down on the bed, while Midorima hurried getting the first aid kits, a bucket of warm water and a towel.

"How did this happen to her?" Midorima said as he puts a small towel onto Tetsuki forehead. He wiped off some blood from the bruises on her arms.

"It's her father. He hit her, seems like he went on a rampage when he saw her music scores." Kagami gritted his teeth as he punch the wall. Midorima notice the angry frowns on the tall teen face, he then turn his gaze to his young patient.

* * *

After a while of wiping off the blood stains and a few changing of warm water. The two men, heard a few heavy footsteps entering the apartment, Midorima stood up and exit the room.

"Where's she?"

"Here." Kagami interrupted, he was leaning against the door of the guest room. Kise hurriedly went into the room.

"Tetsukichii…" the others entered and saw several towels stained in bloods and a bucket of warm water beside the bed.

"I manage to patch up her bruises and wounds on her forehead but her fever still has not come down yet." Midorima said, as Akashi puts his hand on the blunette forehead before he hissed.

"We will be here to help you, just say the word, Shintaro." Akashi said as the rest nodded.

* * *

It was late evening, all of them tried their best trying to bring her fever down, changing the waters, the towel, putting more blanks on her. Not long later, her starts breathing evenly, her temperature lowers down, it was a relieved for the guys however…

"She needs a change of clothes." Akashi said.

"You don't have any change of clothes for girls here?" Kise asked.

Kagami checked the bag that Riko gave him, he shook his head. "Nope, no clothes in here."

All four pairs of eyes looking at him, Midorima deadpanned. "What you expect, I never had a girlfriend before?"

"Since all of our clothes are big…someone has to go out and buy some clothes for her." All of them looked at each other.

"Buy clothes? For her?" Kise asked Akashi, who suggested the idea.

"Yes clothes." Akashi said.

Then Aomine, Kise and Kagami raised their hands. "I'll go." They synched, and then they looked at each other.

Midorima looked at his watch, "It's only 8 pm, the stores should be still open."

Kagami stomach growled, all of them looked at him as he scratched his head.

"Ah well, of course we all need dinner as well. You can grab a few take away for everyone including Tetsuki, just in case she wakes up." Midorima continued.

As they were about to leave, Akashi voice stopped them.

"Ah I almost forgot. You will have to buy her undergarments as well." With that, he shuts the door in the trio face. The three of them froze.

"**….**" A long silent pause echoes throughout the hallway, trying to register what Akashi just said.

* * *

In front of a lingerie store, stood three handsome teen, people stole glances at them.

"_I wonder what they are doing In front of the store."_

_"Don't look at them, dear_" a woman quickly closes her daughter eyes as they walk away.

_"They're really cute."_ Some of the girls whispered to each other.

_"Are they perverts?"_

All three of them gulped. Staring into the store sign and the contents of the store, in their hands were holding several plastic bags, containing foods, drinks and female clothing, now they need the one last thing that Akashi ordered them to get.

Inside their heads screaming, **why did they volunteer in the first place?**

"Uhm…so…who's gonna go in and get it?" Kise broke the silence; both Aomine and Kagami who was rooted to the ground looked at him, Kise sweat dropped.

"Nooo…. Not me!"

"You go." They pushed him into the store. Kise almost stumbled. He was greeted by a sales girl, however his eyes were not focused on the girl but on the amounts of lingerie's and undergarments in the store, his jaw dropped.

"Hello, sir. Are you looking for something for your girlfriend?" She asked. Kise flustered.

"Uh… Uhm… no...Not my girlfriend!" he denied as he can feel two pairs of eyes glaring at him from behind, drilling a hole into his head.

"Well then, why don't you take a look at these?" She then picked up a set of lingerie, a string one, Kise could feel his jaw really dropped on the floor, the two guys that was standing outside, and their jaws dropped as well with wide eyes looking into the store.

**"EHHH! BUT THAT'S ONLY STRING!?"** his eyes widened at the string that was hanged in front of him.

Aomine and Kagami face palmed.

"Or check this one out" She picked up another set, a 2 piece, a polka dot bra and panty with white lace on it. Kise imagined Tetsuki in it. Kagami throw a shoe at him, while Aomine was cracking his fists, ready to punch the stupid blond.

"Or this one!" a see through lingerie was shoved in front of his face.

"EH! That's like wearing nothing!" Kise voice raised in surprise, the teen outside sweat dropped, and then they looked at each other.

**"OH MY GOD YOU'RE IMAGINING TETSUKI!"** Kagami then punched Aomine, as Aomine returned the punch back. They both were punching each other outside the store.

Kise was at lost of words, "I'm a guy I shouldn't be embarrassed buying these things but I'm not a pervert!" he screamed in his head as he can hear the ladies in the store looking at him like he was some sort of pervert.

**"AOMINECHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"** Kise wailed, the two baboons stopped their fight looking at Kise.

"Did you get them yet?" Aomine asked as he scans the blond looking for signs of plastic bags or some sort.

A stream of crocodile tears falls, "Aominechii, help me!"

"No way in hell I'm entering the store! **Oi KAGAMI! YOU GO!"**

He then pushed Kagami into the store, looking dumbfounded, gapping like a fish gapping for air. He froze.

_"Look, another pervert."_ The ladies whisper each other.

"Uhm, sir?"

Kagami then looked at the salesgirl.

"I uh…uhm…looking for undergarments for uh my friend…" he trailed off.

"Is there a certain size or type you looking for? Or perhaps color?" She asked back.

Kagami sweat dropped.

**"SIZE? TYPE? COLOR?** What in the world she is talking about! They all looked the same, Big small, there's uh that type…and that type…and color! Uh ….!" Kagami screamed in his head, as he keeps blinking at the girl.

"Oii, Kagami~~~ they're asking for Tetsuki size." Aomine said in front of the store window.

**"HAH? TETSUKI SIZE? WHAT SIZE?!" **Kagami shouted back at Aomine.

"Her boobs size, idiot!" Aomine said, Kagami now is as white as paper.

**"….."**

_Tumbleweed passed by._

Aomine face palmed.

**"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT'S HER ….. SIZE!"** Kagami shouted at him.

"You're supposed to be her childhood friend, and you never looked at her boob's size or even asked her!"

"Uhm….guys?"

**"I AM NOT A FUCKING PERVERT LIKE YOU, I DON'T STARE AT A GIRLS' BOOB!"**

**"DON'T CALL ME A PERVERT, YOU IDIOT!"**

**"EVERYDAY I SEE IT AFTER OR DURING PRACTICE YOU ALWAYS READS or WHATEVER YOU CALL IT, THAT MAI-CHAN MAGAZINE!"**

"Guys…?"

**"IT'S A NORMAL GUY THING!"**

**"No ITS NOT!"**

**"GUYS!" **

**"WHAT!" **

"Uhm…look around you…" Kise finally gained the attention of the two idiots that were bickering in front of the store.

Aomine and Kagami looked around, people were whispering each other, and some looked at them in disgust.

_"The three of them are perverts"_

_"Look at them, they're fighting about boobs"_

And so on other whispers, Aomine was at his limit before he burst out.

**"TO HELL WITH IT, LET'S GET THIS DONE AND OVER WITH!"** Aomine growled then he enters the store, a few minutes later, he came out with several paper bags. Kagami and Kise blinked at him.

"What?!"

"That was fast…"

"Let's get the hell outta here" Aomine was tempted to murder them idiots' right there but quickly shook it off as it was getting late.

* * *

Once they reached Midorima apartment, Aomine threw the undergarment bags to Midorima. Just by looking at the front of the bags, Akashi chuckled evilly.

**"DON'T LET US DO THIS CRAP AGAIN!"**

"Akashichii, people thinks we're perverts!" Kise wailed as he dropped on the floor.

Kagami stayed silent, whatever pride he has left are already gone in the lingerie store earlier.

"That must have been an interesting sight"

"The hell! It's not! This idiot here, doesn't even know Tetsuki size!"

"Size?"

"Yeah, her boobs size."

All of sudden the air turns heavy, Aomine who was lying down on the couch did not notice it until he notice the sudden silence in the apartment. Akashi stood not far from him, glares at him, dark aura emits from him.

Not long later, a scream echoes throughout the apartment.

"Let us all eat before the foods gets cold." Akashi said as he starts unpacking the take away containers, leaving Aomine on the floor.

* * *

The night went on silently; everyone was fast asleep on the couch and on the floor, except for one. Aomine quietly went into the room Tetsukis' in. He then slid down against the wall and sat on the floor, quietly, he looked at the asleep Tetsuki, her chest raised up and down, evenly with her breathing.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again." He mumbles as his hand turns into fists.

Slowly, he falls asleep, after the sleepiness kicking in.

"Goodnight, Tetsuki…"

* * *

**That's for chapter 13, I sux at making comedy parts LOL but i tried T_T , lemme know what ya think! And thank you for all the reviews in the past chapters! 333 I really appreciate it. Anyways! Chapter 14 will be up soon! Thank you for reading my story! Please review, if anyone has any ideas on how to make the plot better lemme know! :D**

*****Notes to readers**

**-Song used in this chapter is Alive By Adelitas Way**

**Till next chapter! :D**


	15. My Lost Heart

**Chapter 14- My Lost Heart**

* * *

"Ugh… what the hell Atsushi, don't steal my breakfast!"

"Ehh…but Minechin not eating"

"Atsushi, you're already on your second serving. You should control your diets."

"ARGH! Don't take mine too, Atsushichii!"

"How can I enjoy my meal with you idiots being so noisy?"

* * *

Loud bickering was heard from the dining room, soft sunlight shines gently into the guest room as the window was let open. The wind flows gently, moving the see through curtains that was hanging on the window.

Soft eyelids flutters open, slowly. Then she looked around the room from the spot she was laying down.

_"Where am I …?" _

Then a sudden pang of pain went through her head, she touched her forehead, notice the bandages wrapped around her forehead. Then she realized what happened.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**"**_**Papa, DON'T!"**__ she clings to her father right arm that was about to rip off her music scores._

_Her father then pushed her towards the wall, right before her eyes, all her precious music scores being ripped into pieces. She can only look at them with wide orbs on the floor._

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

Tears falling down onto the soft pillow that was supporting her head, she then raised her right arm over her eyes, covering them as she cries silently on the bed.

"Oi, Kise, shut the fuck up. You're too noisy. You'll wake Tetsuki up." Aomine barked at the wailing Kise who just lost his side dished to Atsushi.

"But…but…~~~"

Akashi sighed as he stood up and left the table for more peaceful moment, he walks towards the guest room then he stopped, he was trying to make sure if it was not his imagination when he heard soft sobs. He stopped at the room, his stern expression changed the moment he saw Tetsuki crying on the bed, trying so hard to conceal her crying voice and sobs.

"Why can't you understand, papa…" silent mumbles utters from Tetsuki as tears keep flooding her eyes as she curled herself into a ball on the bed.

Akashi hearts breaks looking at the blunette he adores so much. He gritted his teeth in anger, "How dare you hurt her." Flames of angers burns in Akashi eyes, he was angry, beyond anything. After knowing Tetsuki father the one who hurt her this much, he could not forgive or let this go so easily.

"Akachin~~~" Atsushi tapped Akashi shoulder.

"Yo, what you doin standing here?" Aomine asked.

"Hush." Akashi ordered, it was silent but audible. Atsushi and Aomine then slowly peeked into the crack of the door, looking for what Akashi has been looking at.

Silent cries echoes softly throughout the room, the three teens kept silent.

_"Tetsuki…"_

Akashi then went back a few steps; the other two looked at him. He shook his head silently.

"Let her be, she needs sometime alone." He said, his eyes were not looking at them but looking at the floor beneath him. The two tall teens nodded before they left the room quietly, leaving Tetsuki cries to her heart content.

* * *

A few hours later, Aomine came back from the stores, with a pack of lunch and a vanilla milkshake. Everyone was out that day, as Akashi dragged the rest of them along with him while Midorima is at work.

**-Flashback-**

_"Alright, I will meet you in 2 hours." Akashi then shuts his phone after having a long conversation with someone on the other line._

_"I will need a few of you to help me with…something" he said, the hesitated tone in his voice, made the rest of them raised an eye brow._

_"Since Shintaro is leaving for work that will leave Tetsuki alone here…" he mumbles then he looked at the rest of his members._

_"Daiki, you will stay here and look after Tetsuki while the rest of us is out for a while." He ordered. Aomine just nodded then he continued reading his magazines._

_The rest of them left an hour later, leaving Aomine and Tetsuki in that silent apartment._

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

He quietly opened the door; he took a peek inside through the crack and saw Tetsuki has fallen asleep. Silent like the mouse, he crept into the room then left the pack of lunch and the drink on the table next to the bed. He took a glance at her, traces of tears were left on her cheek, gently he wiped away the tears at the corner of her eyes, pulling up the blanket, he quietly crept out of the room and closes the door silently.

* * *

By the time Tetsuki woke up, Akashi finally reached back to the doctor apartment. However to much Tetsuki surprised, they did not asked anything of what happened.

"Tetsuki, I've already arranged an apartment especially for you."

"An apartment?" she titled her head a little, everyone was screaming 'SO CUTEE!' inside their head.

"Yes. You will be staying there starting tomorrow, everything has been arranged, and so you wouldn't need to worry about anything else." Akashi assured her as he smile at her.

"What about the payments and the rest of the things?"

"You would not need to worry, everything has been settled." Akashi pats her shoulder before walks to another side of the room.

"Aren't you lucky, Tetsukichii? You got an apartment of your own now." Kise said as he clings on the smaller blunette. She smiled.

"Tsukichin, I helped carrying the furniture's in this morning~~~" Atsushi mumbles while stuffing more chips into his full mouth.

"They were all very hardworking in making the apartment a comfortable place for you to stay" Akashi said as he sit in one of the single couch while crossing his legs.

_"Everyone cared about me…they went through so much just for me."_ she thought as she looked at each one of them that were sitting near her.

* * *

Late at night, everyone was asleep, Tetsuki was still up, she decided to take some fresh air at the veranda; quietly she walked through the living room, passing by the GoM who was now deep asleep on the couches and floor. Snoring lightly, she giggled a little at the GoM sight.

Akashi is known for as a light sleeper, he woke up the moment he heard light steps going through the living room. He pretended to be asleep on one of the couch as Tetsuki passed by him.

**_Lost in a labyrinth in the dark of night,  
I don't know my true feelings  
Like a rabbit that's fled from the moon,  
Staring at the clock that won't turn back_**

The red haired bassist quietly walks towards the veranda sliding door, the moon shines its light down to earth, Tetsuki who was standing near the veranda has her eyes closes as her soft pink lips starts singing soft melody that echoes throughout the apartment.

**_If I could turn back time,  
Surely it'd seem a little selfish_**

Aomine let out a yawn before his ears catch a certain familiar voice singing, he quietly gets up from the floor and look around as he noticed a certain red head standing near the veranda door, looking at Tetsuki.

**_Under this vast sky, even though  
I'm connected to everyone, why is it so?  
Answer me, my song_**_!_

Just like before her melodious voice captured his attention, her voice was calm, gentle yet sadness echoes in the song lyrics'.

**_Hey God, please teach me!  
It's painful, so painful, but still I'm happy!  
Constricting my heart so tightly…_**

Midorima who heard his young patient voice lean against the wall, not far from the living room, his expression soften, as he look at the blunette he cares so much, the gentle breeze passes by as her voice rings into his heart.

**_Ah, these feelings are my answer!  
Probably all along, like a child  
Not wanting to grow up…  
My lost heart_**

Kise and Atsushi was woken up by the soft sound voice they adore so much, they quietly gets up from the couch, searching for the voice until their eyes lays on the small blunette that shines under the moonlight.

**_That's right, in the rainbow of the future we've painted,  
Not even one person should be missing from these seven colors!  
Firmly, the dreams we've created_**

Not knowing everyone was listening to her, she kept singing, her heart felt hurt so much as the scenes of her father ripping her music scores in front of her kept repeating.

**_Oh, and the melody from that time  
were probably always resonating…  
This song has always been right next to  
my lost heart..._**

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Tetsuki, music are the most wonderful thing in the world, it brings everyone together" a soft gentle voice said to her as she smiles to Tetsuki who was still younger, she carries Tetsuki in her arm. Her father was smiling at the both of them._

_"Do you love music, Tetsuki?" a long sky blue hair with fair skin lady smiled at her gently, her eyes are as beautiful as the green forest. _

_Tetsuki nodded happily. "I love mama and papa and music!"_

_Her mother was surprise by the answer, but smiled as she hugs Tetsuki so ever gently._

_"Yes Tetsuki, Mama loves you as much as Mama loves music"_

**-Flashback Ends-**

* * *

**_Ah, it seems like I've always understood  
I want to tell you many times! I love all of you!  
Constricting my heart so tightly… _**

Tetsuki felt her tears ran down her cheeks upon the memories of her mother as she looks up at the moon in the sky.

**_Ah, these feelings are my answer!  
Probably all along, like a child  
not wanting to grow_**** up… **

The teens who was watching her quietly felt her pain through the song she sang, it was a beautiful song yet it relays what Tetsuki unable to say to anyone.

**_My lost heart…_**

The night went by silently as everyone was lost in their thoughts after listening to Tetsuki singing, unable to sleep, all they can do there was laying down pretending to be asleep when Tetsuki went back to her room.

Aomine stares at the guest room door.

_"Tetsuki…"_

* * *

The next day, it did not take them long, to drive to the apartment, Tetsuki was awed by the size of the apartment building. Apparently, the whole quarters are for VIPs or rich people to stay, there's security guards and CCTV everywhere in each corner.

"This place is amazing!" her sky blue orbs widened at the size of her apartment, there were 3 rooms, 1 kitchen with the latest kitchenware, a large veranda and living room, even the dining area was large. The whole place is enough to fit all of them or maybe even a family of 6. The wall was painted in soft pink and blue with several wall decorations.

"How did you get this place?" She asked Akashi.

Atsushi interrupted before Akashi replied, "His dad friend owns the company for this apartment site~~~it was under a special request so they cleared this place before you moved in~~~"

A slight blush appeared on Akashi cheeks, he quickly looked away when Tetsuki wide orbs looking at him in awed.

"I'm gonna live here? The place is big…" she said as her eyes scans through each room and each place. There was one room that she cannot open.

"This room is a surprise." Aomine approached her as he took out a key from his pocket, he winked at her, and she could feel heat on her cheeks. Kise closes her eyes using his palm as he nodded to Aomine.

"Here you are, Princess." Aomine said while he guided her hand into the unlock room. Kise hands left her eyes.

She gasped softly at the room sight. She looked around.

There in the room, a white grand piano with a large blue ribbon tied at its stand sitting in the middle, an emerald sofa was put against the wall at the corner, a study table at the other side and a few potted plants in the room as well as wall decorations to match the sky blue pained room that has been designed with floras' on it. The wide sliding door towards a smaller veranda was left open letting the breeze flowing into the room.

"The piano is for you." Kise said as he held her hand and lead her to the piano. Everyone else just smiled at the speechless reaction their composer giving. On the piano there was a piece of note.

**_Dearest Tetsuki, _**

**_Everyone has chipped in for this present for you; the piano belongs to you and only you. We hope you will love it as much as we love and care for you. You are a part of GoM family now; always remember we're right here by your side, ALWAYS. _**

**_Much Love from GoM. _**

"It's from all of us." Aomine grinned, her hands now covering her mouth, tears falling down. Everyone panicked the moment they saw her tears,

"Oyy, Tetsuki…what's wrong?" Aomine quickly steps forward to her, looking up and down wondering what is going on. She fell on her knees as she cries, everyone else just smiled at the blunette.

**_"Thank you…thank you so much guys…thank you for everything…."_**

* * *

**Right,,, that's for chapter 14. How was it? Each chapter i'm having problem on trying to convey the whole plot LOL , what you call it again... writer wall? block ? wth was it? LOL either way this is un-betad so yeah sorry for grammars mistakes and all that. Just point out whicever mistake you see into the reviews! So i can get them fix asap before the next chapter is up! :D**

**Lemme know what ya think of the chapter, thank you for reading and the past reviews! ^^**

*****Notes to Readers**

**- Song in this chapter is Maigo no Kokoro by Sawashiro Maki**

**Till next chapter! ^^ Please review! **


	16. Coral Sea

**Chapter 15- Coral Sea**

* * *

**_Ding_**_ Dong~~_

"Coming !" Tetsuki answered as she hurriedly ran across her apartment from her kitchen upon hearing the door bell.

**"TETSUKICHIIIIIIIIII!** ~" Kise immediately latched himself to the blunette when the door was let opened.

"Ryo-Chan, didn't you have the spare key, why didn't you just enter?" she asked after Kise let her go.

"Well you see" He grinned as he raised both of his hand that was holding two big pink paper bags. She titled her head.

"Oi Kise you're blocking the door!" Aomine growled as he kicked the blond out of the way, the blond fall flat on his face as the rest of the gang enters the spacious apartment, while the blunette felt sorry for the keyboardist that is now totally FLAT on the floor.

"Yo, Tetsuki, we bought you some stuff" Aomine said as he grabs the two big pink paper bags from the now flat blond, then shove it to Tetsuki.

"What's this?" she asked, as Kagami then pushed her from behind towards the bathroom.

"Eh, Tai-chan?" as she was pushed into the bathroom, Kagami patted her head then he locked it from outside.

"Lemme out!" she shouted.

"There's a change of clothes in those bags, change into those, if you wanna be let out!" Kagami said, he chuckled as the blunette shouts stopped immediately. Most probably be checking what was in those bags.

"EHH! I'm not gonna wear these! Lemme out, Tai-chan!"

"Nu uh uh, wear those and then I will let you out, I'll give you…" Kagami leaned against the door, he looked at his watch.

"10 minutes before we leave you without letting you out" Aomine was laughing his ass off, while Kagami tried to stay cool but a big failure when he was amused by picking on his childhood friend.

**"TAI-CHAN!"**

"9 minutes~~you better get change or else~~"

**"UGH FINE! YOU BIG JERK!"** she pouted.

"You're too mean to her, bro" Aomine who was still trying to control his laughter, Kagami just grinned, while Kise just stood there in puppy mood, as crocodile tears dropping down.

"Tetsukichii~~~" he tried stopping the idiots evil plans but both Aomine and Kagami gave him a deathly glare that will promise him he will lose his head.

* * *

_8 minutes later ~_

"I'm done changing." A pissed off voice was heard outside the bathroom door. Kagami unlocked it; the other two poked their head into the bathroom to see the result.

"Stunning…"

"Tetsukichii, you looked amazing in those!"

Tetsuki stepped out of the bathroom, looking all angry as a faint shade of pink sprawl across her pale cheeks.

Kagami, who was leaning against the wall opposite Tetsuki, grinned as he looked at his watch once again. Quickly he grabbed Tetsuki arm as he signed at the other two, dragging her out of her apartment, while Aomine and Kise quickly turned off the lights and shut all the windows and doors, while Kise grabbed her hand bag in her room before locking the main door completely.

"Hey, wait! Where you guys taking me to!" she shouted after being pulled out of her own apartment.

"You'll see" Aomine grinned as he puts a white summer hat decorated with dark blue ribbon on the back onto the blunette head. She was pouting all the way in the elevator from the 10th floor downwards to the lounge.

Aomine and Kagami grabbed both of her arms and dragged her outside where a dark red car was waiting for them, behind the car was a black land cruiser, Atsushi was sitting at the driver seat while munching his snacks.

They stopped near the driver seat, as the window slid down revealing a red haired bassist smirking at her, looking at her from top to bottom.

She was wearing a one piece sky blue summer dress with a sailor pattern on the shoulder, revealing some part of her chest, a white lace ribbon flowing down the dress from her waist, as she was using flat heel sandals, ties using ribbons on her ankle. On her neck decorated with a blue pendant necklace.

"Perfect."

The other two grinned and shove her into the car, while Kise and Kagami went into the black land cruiser. Swiftly they drove off towards the road.

"Where you guys bringing me?"

"To the beach!" Aomine answered as he grinned at the confused blunette that was sitting at the passenger seat behind him and Akashi, who is driving the car with full focus.

"The beach?" She titled her head, if Akashi does not have self composure he will definitely screaming to the adorableness the blunette showing.

"Yes, today is the fourth month ever since you and Kagami joined the GoM, so we are celebrating it by bringing you both to the beach." Akashi explained while his eyes focused on the road, while he stole several glance at the blunette behind through his front mirror.

Tetsuki then quickly searched for her cell phone in her hand bag, she checked the date.

"You're right, it is the fourth month." She smiled as a soft blush appeared. Akashi just smiled looking at the blunette expression.

"It will be a while before we arrive there, so let's stop by the 7/11 to grab some snacks and drinks."

Akashi nodded, while the black land cruiser follows them from behind.

* * *

After buying some snacks and drinks, they began their long 2 hours journey to the beach. Along the journey, they spoke about many things, from their lives to their music and so on. Eventually the car went silent as Tetsuki stares outside, looking at the green forest passing by.

"Tetsuki, we'll be there in a fe—"Aomine said as he turned his head behind, found the blunette fell asleep on the seat, her head resting on her hand bag, while both her hands curls up onto her chest, she breath lightly, as her eyes shuts tightly. Aomine just smiled as he puts his jacket onto her before brushing her bangs off her eyes.

"She's asleep?" Akashi asked when Aomine turned front. He nodded.

"She must have been staying up late composing the songs for our album." Aomine rested his head on his palm.

"Yes she has been."

"She works too hard." Aomine lets out a small huff before shutting his eyes for a while. Akashi looked at Aomine before focusing back on the road.

_"She wants to use every second of her life to the fullest…"_ Akashi thought to himself, as he drove the car through the road. The journey went on silently accompany by soft breathing from the asleep blunette.

* * *

Tetsuki orbs were so wide, seeing the beach for the first time makes her really happy, she ran towards the beach while the rest unloading the stuffs and luggage's into the beach house, apparently it belong to Akashi.

Kagami who was looking at her from afar just smiled, until Aomine tapped his shoulder.

"Guess it was the right thing for us bringing her here." Aomine said, Kagami just nodded then they both enter the beach house.

"Tetsuki!" Kagami calls out, gaining the attention of the blunette, she waved to him as she walks quickly towards the beach house.

"You will need to change out of those clothes or they'll get wet." Kagami reminded her then it hits her.

"But I don't have any change of clothes, you guys dragged me out of the apartment, remember?" she said as she pouted.

"Go check out your room, we bought some change of clothes for you. Use them." He said as he pushed her into the beach house.

Her room was on the second floor of the house,

"This is definitely not a normal beach house" she mumbles as she looked around. There at the corner lays a single bed with sky blue blanket, and some floral pattern in pinkish color pillow, alongside with the wall in creamish color, until her eyes falls on a certain luggage held a tag named** "TETSUKI"**

She opens it, she narrowed her eyes at the contents.

"Did those perverts buys these?"

In the luggage, there were a few set of casual wares, pajamas, and of course…some undergarments. Her forehead twitch at the sight of the undergarments- bra and panties, _"Yep, they're definitely perverts."_ As she looked again underneath those clothing, a few set of swimming suit, there is a one piece and a few set of two piece. She sighed.

_"They're hopeless."_

* * *

She then changed into a much comfortable clothes.

Aomine whistled at her, the moment she stepped out of the beach house. Kagami and Kise can only stare, while Atsushi just munching down his snacks. There she is wearing a two piece swimsuit, blue in color with some lace on it, her exposed curves left the boys speechless.

"You looked ho-! **OFFF!**" a slipper just flew to his face even before he can finish his words.

**"WHAT THE HELL! WHO JUST THREW THAT THING TO ME!"** he looked at the slipper that just fell on the floor.

"You got a problem?" Akashi glared at him. He gulped as he sweat dropped.

"N...no…"

Tetsuki then left for the beach along with Kise and Kagami, while the other three was preparing for the dinner.

That evening they had a barbeque, everyone was enjoying themselves, Atsushi was munching down almost anything he can see on the barbeque pit, while Aomine and Kagami was drinking down the drinks they brought along, Akashi, just say there silently eating his share, Kise and Tetsuki was talking away. The evening went on so peaceful in a heartbeat.

* * *

"You should give yourself a break once in a while ya know." Aomine broke the silence that was emitting in the living room that was near the veranda leading towards the beach.

Tetsuki was indulging her composing world once again, the moment she saw the piano earlier. Everyone has gone to bed or relaxing for the night except for one certain blunette.

The sound of water splashing as it reached the white sandy shore, the moonlight shines so bright, casting its shine on the water.

Tetsuki raised her head towards the sound of Aomine voice, he was leaning against the sliding door, smiling at her, gentle warmth stays in his midnight blue eyes. He went over to the blunette that was sitting on the piano chair, in front of her displayed several pieces of scores that was just freshly written. He took a look at them.

"A duet?"

Tetsuki nodded, "Akashi said I should compose at least 2 duet songs for this upcoming album…and he wants me to be a part of it…" she trailed off. Aomine raised an eye brow then he chuckled.

"Well we can try practicing our part now." He said, the sea blue orb looked at him as she blushed.

"I…never sing a duet before…."

"Well neither do I, so let's give it a try." He grinned as he puts down his drink, looking through the scores.

"You play the piano as well?"

She nodded as she scoots over giving Aomine a space to sit. A few seconds later, her finger starts dancing gracefully on the piano keys. Aomine took a breath before he starts his part.

**(Aomine)**

_A distance away, the surface of the sea begins to turn grey_

_Why is sadness this calm and pure?_

_My face still shows_

_An expression of helplessness_

* * *

Akashi who just came back from a stroll stops the moment he heard the sound of the piano plays in his beach house, he can easily guess who it was playing the piano. He then walks quietly towards the living room, as he hides behind a wall, looking at the pair.

**(Tetsuki)** _Your lips mouthed that you're leaving_

**(Aomine)** _…Love is absent_

**(Aomine & Tetsuki)**

_That sadness silently dies_

_The turbulent tide_

_If you listen carefully_

_Are not the waves but a sea of tears_

* * *

The sound of the pianos echoes throughout the house, everyone who was still awake, listens to the melodious sound of the pair sang.

**(Aomine)** _Turn around and leave_

**(Aomine & Tetsuki) **

_…You have words you don't express_

_Can't say you want a break up_

_The love between seagulls and fishes_

_It was only an accident_

_Our love_

"I'm so jealous of Aominechii; he gets to sing with Tetsukichii." Kise mumbles as his head rested on his two arms while he lies on top of the roof, admiring the moon.

* * *

_Differences existed all along_

**(Tetsuki)** _…Unable to return to the way it was before_

**(Aomine) **_Like dust in the wind_

**(Tetsuki****_)_**_…Waiting_

**(Aomine & Tetsuki)**

It has actually accumulated into hurt

Turn around and leave

Can't say you want a break up

The azure-tinted Coral Sea

_Lost its ashen complexion momentarily_

_During that time, the both of us_

Atsushi who is in the kitchen heard the two familiar voice singing in the living room, quietly he peek out to see, he smiles.

"It would be nice of Minechin and Tsukichin dates, they match each other~~~" he mumbles.

* * *

**(Aomine)** _Were not mature and honest enough_

**(Tetsuki)** _Shouldn't have_

**(Aomine)** _The passion is no longer there_

**(Aomine & Tetsuki) **

_Your smiles cannot be forced_

_Love is deeply buried in the Coral Sea_

Akashi who has been looking at them felt a pang of pain in his heart, his eyes saddens. Not the fact of Tetsuki is dying but the fact that he has no chance against Aomine anymore…

* * *

**(Aomine)**

_How can destroyed sand castles be rebuilt?_

_How can broken love be restored?_

_Just that everything_

_Ended too quickly_

_You say you can't let go_

* * *

Kagami, who was sitting on the stairs, saw a certain red haired bassist near the living room corner, looking from the shadows towards the duo. He noticed that Akashi dots on his childhood friend a lot but he knows that it was not just a simple friend dotting. He saw how Akashi looked at her, smiled at her even laughed with her.

**(Tetsuki)** _What hopes are hidden within the seashells?_

**(Aomine)** _…Waiting for the flowers to bloom_

**(Aomine & Tetsuki) **_We've already lost heart in guessing again_

**(Tetsuki)**

_Facing the sea breeze_

_Salty love_

**(Aomine & Tetsuki)** _We can't taste if there still is a future_

Kagami rested his head on his right palm as he let out a soft sigh, "It gotta suck to be him right now." He mumbles. He felt sorry for Akashi, has an unrequited love.

* * *

**(Aomine & Tetsuki)**

_Turn around and leave_

_You have words you don't express_

_The love between seagulls and fishes_

_It was only an accident_

_Our love_

_ …The love invested_

_Differences existed all along_

_…Unable to return to the way it was before_

_Like dust in the wind_

_…Waiting_

_It has actually accumulated into hurt_

Aomine never knew singing with someone would be this good, the song has different emotions in it, and he looked at his partner next to him, playing the piano gracefully, his heart felt so content.

_"So this is how it felt like to sing with her…it's matched her name HEAVEN."_ Aomine thought as his eyes focused on the blunette that was playing the piano and singing at the same time.

**(Aomine)** _Turn around and leave_

**(Tetsuki) **_Can't say break up_

**(Aomine & Tetsuki)**

_The sky blue Coral Sea_

_Missing the momentary paleness_

_At that time you and I_

_ …You and I both_

_Were not mature and honest enough_

* * *

_"It's only the first try and it sounded this good already, I can't wait to listen when it's released."_Kise said as he chuckled to himself.

**(Tetsuki)**_ …Shouldn't_

**(Aomine)**_ The passion is not there anymore_

**(Tetsuki)** _…Your_

**(Aomine & Tetsuki)**

_Smile cannot be forced_

_Love is deeply buried in the Coral Sea…_

Silent tears fall from Akashi hetero eyes, looking at those two silently in the shadows. Both the pianist and guitarist matched each other, just by looking at them, he knows they both were made for each other, the shine and the way their eyes looked into each other, was different from Tetsuki always sees him. Quietly he left the shadow corner and went up to his room.

"Yo." Kagami waved at the bassist. Akashi ignored him and continues to walk upstairs.

Kagami just let him be, as he saw those silent tears earlier on the red haired leader. Akashi heart is broken.

* * *

**That's for Chapter 15! I manage to update two chapters today so please don't forget to read Chapter 14 - My Lost Heart. How was it? I'm sorry for the long ass chapters LOL. I know it has a lot of grammar errors but i did it in a rush as i will be away for a few days. Please enjoy reading! and thank you for dropping by! Before you leave, do drop some reviews ^^ **

**Akashi backed out from courting Tetsuki, how bout Midorin? will he backed out? I feel sorry for torturing Akachin too much but i needed to start focusing on the two main characters in this fiction T_T , if anyone has any ideas or opinions please just drop a review and i will put it to motion! :D**

****Notes to readers**

**-Song used in this chapter are Coral Sea by Jay Chou **

**Thank you for reading and thank you for all the reviews in the past chapters! **

**-Till next time :D!**


	17. Give Me More Time

**Chapter 16 – Give Me More Time**

* * *

**Month 19 **

The dateline for the album release is just around the corner, everyone was busy practicing diligently their parts before the live concert arrive two weeks after the release. Night and day, they practiced none stop, while Tetsuki was busy making sure all their parts is correct, she finally finished the 5th song for the album.

A soft yawn escaped the pale blunette that evening, as a small tear appears at the corner of her eyes. She blinked a couple times before she realized the time. She stretched a little bit before she picked up her pencil once again and focused on the music scores that sprawl in front of her.

"Tetsuki, we're done for today, we're heading home." Aomine appeared at the door with a guitar bag snuggling on his shoulder. He stopped his tracks for a moment, mesmerizing the beauty of the blunette that shines gently in the evening sunset. He formed a small smile then he walks towards the pianist in front of him.

**"BOO!"** Aomine whispered into her ears, Tetsuki nearly fell off the chair, as her forehead twitched at the tan teen that was looming over her.

**"DAI-CHAN, DON'T DO THAT!"** she shouted as she tried to stand up, while Aomine laughed none stop at the blunette reaction as he helped her to get up from the floor.

"You didn't even notice I was here already, consider that as a punishment" Aomine grinned as he pats the girl hair. She pouted, her cheeks shows a faint pink blush.

"Come on, let's go home, you need rest, everyone is waiting for us in the lounge." He said as he grabbed the blunette handbag, while Tetsuki quickly keep all her music scores back into the files, hurriedly run after Aomine who has already exited the room.

"Dai-chan, I finished the 5th song for the album"

"Oh? You did? When did you finish it?" he asked while his eyes looking at the elevator floor numbers on top of them.

"Today, Sei-chan called me a few days ago, and saying that he will give me the 5th song for myself as a solo song" she answered, as she looked at her folder that is held in her arms.

Aomine looked at her the moment he heard about Akashi called her, he felt a pang of jealousy in his heart but decided to ignore it. After all Akashi merely doing his job for the band, it's only natural for him to call the composer. Aomine told to himself.

"Well all have the 4 songs are ready, that means we're only waiting for your part left. Aren't you happy that you get your own solo?"

She nodded, her pink blushed got even pinker. Aomine grinned at his girlfriend as he took her hands into his before stepping out of the elevator. Yes they have been dating for the past 3 months after the trip to the beach they realized their feelings. They have been together since then.

**"TETSUKICHII!~"** Kise immediately hugged the smaller girl the moment the couple arrived at the lounge.

"Ryo-chan, sorry for making you guys waiting for me" she said as she looked at the rest of the band members that was sitting on the sofas.

"It's ok, Tsukichin~~~ it wasn't that long either way~~~" Atsushi said as he stood up, moving towards the pianist.

"Where's Tai-chan?" she asked after she scanned the band, noticing another red head is missing.

"He went off already, said he has to meet up with someone. He told us to us to bring you home." Akashi looked at her, grabbing his guitar bag that was lying next to him. He paused a while when he noticed Aomine was holding Tetsuki hands firmly. His heart winced.

"He got a girlfriend?!" Kise asked in disbelief. Everyone shrugged. Kagami never the type to talk much to others except to Tetsuki whom she referred him as Tai-Chan, pretty much Kagami joined the GoM to watch over his childhood friend, while abandoning the rest of his job in another music company for her. She was never happy about it but Kagami always insisted that nothing to be worry about.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Tetsukichii~~~" Kise and Atsushi waved her a goodbye before driving off, leaving the blunette with Akashi and Aomine.

"You wanna stop by anywhere before going home, Tetsuki?" Aomine asked as he gets onto the driver seat, while Akashi sat on the passenger seat next to home.

"How bout we grab a dinner?" she asked, Aomine nodded as he slowly drive the car before leaving the building.

"Sei-chan?"

Akashi who was lost in his thoughts, snapped when Tetsuki tapped his shoulder from the back.

"Hmm?"

"I finished the 5th song. I wonder if you could take a look at it later" she said as Akashi turns his head around to look at the blunette that was searching for something in her bag.

"That was fast, it was only a couple days ago I told you about it." He smiled, Aomine who was driving listens to them both, he noticed Akashi only give a sincere smile to the blunette.

"You guys been working really hard, it's not fair if it's just you guys"

"You worked hard enough, Tetsuki. You composed and stayed up all night just to write songs for us to sing, so don't worry about it, alright?" he said as he pats the girl head gently.

* * *

At the café, the flat screen television that was put on the wall advertising something when the three of them entered the place.

**"The GoM will be releasing a new album, consisting 5 new songs! Apparently it will be different this time, they have a guitarist as well, from what we have gathered, he was from the states. Also from what rumors that has been spreading around; the GoM has combined with the Mysterious Composer, called HEAVEN, no one knows who HEAVEN really is neither no one knows how HEAVEN looked like! The next album and live concert will be a blast!"**

Tetsuki who was blinking at the screen while the other two has already went ahead of her ordering some burgers and fries.

"Oi Tetsuki! Come here!" Aomine waved at the blunette that was still rooted to her spot earlier.

**"In less than three weeks, we will get to see who HEAVEN is at the live concert! Book your tickets early!"** the announcer in the television was talking away as Tetsuki quickly went towards the table near the windows.

The people around them were staring at them, of course the other two were in disguise with a hat and glasses but that only attracted more attention. Tetsuki can only sigh.

"It'll be your first live debut isn't it, Tetsuki?" Aomine asked while he munched down the burgers in front of him, while Tetsuki was blinking at the set Aomine and Akashi bought for her. She sweat dropped.

"How am I gonna eat all these…." She thought to herself as she looked at the other two.

"Yes, people will finally get to see who HEAVEN is" she said as she poked into her burger.

"I wonder if I'm up to people expectations… I mean I'm just a normal looking girl and all…." She trailed off.

"Tch, what are you saying, you looked fine to us, of course your boobs size aint that big but it aint a problem" he said that without thinking.

Tetsuki looked at her chest, feeling even more depressed, while Akashi was ready to murder the tan baboon right there using the fork.

"You're hopeless, Dai-chan."

"Tetsuki, ignore that idiot remarks, you looked beautiful as you are, don't look down on yourself" Akashi assured her as he smiled to her, while a fork is now poking into Aomine burger bun.

* * *

That evening after Aomine and Akashi sent her home; she went to do some laundries and took a shower before she took her seat on the piano chair. The night breeze flows into the room; it was a cool yet gentle breeze.

As she was setting up the scores, her hands froze, it was not moving to where she wanted it to move. Her eyes are wide in fears, as she stares at her hands

She can already feel it, her body is slowly deteriorating, it would not listen to what her brains wants her to do. Sometimes she tripped over nothing, only to be lucky her friends was there to catch her before she hits the ground, what was worst is that when she was playing the piano…

Silent tears escaped, as she slowly puts her hands on her chest, held it so dearly.

_"Please…give me more time…"_ she said as tears fells onto her piano keys.

A week has passed by, it was just a few days before the album released. The television, the newspapers, the magazines, everywhere, there was an announcement of Live Concert of the Generation of Miracles and the First Live Debut for the Mysterious Composer, HEAVEN. Tickets have been released, apparently the Album will be released on the same date as the Live concert as they want to keep HEAVEN identity till the very end.

**_"I heard HEAVEN is singing with the GoM as well."_**

**_"Recently, all the scandals happening in GoM is gone, i wonder what happened?"_**

**_"I wonder if HEAVEN is a guy or a girl."_**

**_"Aomine-sama is dueting with someone?!"_**

**_"This Live concert gonna be crazy! I'm sure as hell will go and watch them, I wanna see HEAVEN!"_**

Tetsuki who was passing by the crowds of people who was watching the announcement on television can only sigh. That day she was having an off day that she does not want; except Akashi kept insisted on her that she should take a break since he noticed how pale she was past few days.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"Tetsuki, you should go see Midorima for a checkup, you don't look so well" Kagami said as he took a seat next to his childhood friend. _

_"I'm fine, Tai-chan, I'm just a little tired." She waved dismissingly trying to hide her worries. _

_Kagami looked at her annoyed before he let out a heavy sigh. "Look Tetsuki, I didn't join the GoM just to see you get overworked. I will have Midorima set an appointment tomorrow and I'll get Akashi to let you have an off day tomorrow." He said as he took out his phone and dialed a number._

_Tetsuki knows she cannot fight what Kagami just said, it was true she has been working none stop. _

_"If only I'm not so weak…" she thought sadly as Kagami seems to be occupied on the phone._

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

"Is the band working you to the bone?" Midorima asked as he turns back to his young patient.

"No… why?"

Midorima sighed at the result of the tests, as he looked at the girl in front of him, unsure if he should tell her or not.

_"Her body is collapsing slowly; she should have been staying in the hospital at this rate"_ he thought as he stares at the girl.

"Just make sure you get enough rests alright? You'll get sick easily if you don't get enough rests." He said, deciding he will leave the matter for later as he stood up and walks towards the blunette. She nodded in silence as her eyes focused on the blue file on Midorima table.

"I heard the GoM and you will be releasing a new album in a few weeks" he said as he puts he leaned against his table facing the blunette. Upon hearing it, Tetsuki eyes shines back its usual happiness.

"Yes, 5 songs! I have my own parts too" she said as she quickly searched for something in her bag. She took out a piece of paper cardlike.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"Here's for you, Tetsuki. You can give this to anyone that you want to come and watch the concert. It's a VIP seat." Akashi handed over 5 piece of tickets that decorated in several colors with the GoM pose on it and a blue shadow in the middle, most probably it indicates HEAVEN._

_"Thank you, Sei-chan!" she said as she looked at the tickets._

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

"It's for you, Midorin! I want you to come and see it!" she said as she handed over a piece of ticket to Midorima, he took it as he examines the ticket. He smiled.

"I'll be sure to come." Midorin said as he looked at the blunette. Inside him, he lets out a sigh. The blunette then excused herself as she exited the doctor room. Midorima then looked at the ticket in his hand.

"An Evening with the GoM and HEAVEN…huh..." he mumbles the title on the ticket before he kept it in his pocket, as he looked at the tests result. His forehead frowns at it

Everything is deteriorating, he was sure that Tetsuki herself noticed it by now. Her movement starts to slow down as well. How long can she stand by herself before it goes bad?

* * *

Tetsuki who was on her way home, noticed her cell phone rang, she blinked at the name on the phone.

_"Tai-chan?"_

"Did you went and see Midorima yet?"

"Yes I did, you worry too much. I'm only exhausted that's all." She laughed it off as she heard someone else voices growling at each other at the other side of the line.

**"Oi, Bakagami, give me the phone, I wanna talk to her!"**

"Hell no, go use your own phone, Ahomine!"

**"JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!"**

Tetsuki giggles upon hearing her two closest people brawling at each other.

**"OI TETSUKI! I'LL DROP BY YOUR PLACE WHEN THE PRACTICE IS OVER!" **Aomine shouted to the phone, hoping his girlfriend heard what he said.

"Tetsuki, just be careful when you go home okay, call us if anything happen." Kagami then hangs up the call even before she could say yes.

She smiled, everyday was fun for her, her friends are always at each other throat but somehow it kept her cheerful.

_"Boys will be boys"_ she chuckled, and then she looked at her reflection on one of the store she stopped at when she received the call. She sighed.

Her complexion are so pale, she was losing more weights lately no matter how much she ate. Her eyes look sadly into her reflection.

_"Sooner or later …I won't be able to…" _she shook her head immediately before she can finish her words as she quickly walks away from the place.

"I'll be fine as long as everyone is here with me" she said to herself, trying to keep those hope lit in her heart

* * *

"Tetsuki, you're done yet?" Aomine asked as he knocks the dressing room. That day they were supposed to prepare for their outfits, making sure everything is intact and perfect size. The boys were in another room, while Tetsuki was in another room.

"Almost~~" her voice echoes in the room, as she quickly changed into her dress before hearing the door opening.

**"OUCH! WHY THE HELL YOU DID THAT FOR!"** Aomine groans in pain as his hand touched the back of his head.

**"WHY?** Can't you use your brain for once, she might be still changing!" Kagami voice growled at the tan teen.

"You're both too loud, keep it down." Akashi said as he appeared behind the two baboons that was about to start another fist fight.

"Owh yeah...Tetsuki~~ you done yet?" he slowly peeked into the room with a sweeping head, noticing Tetsuki was making sure her dress is tidy on her.

"Yes, I'm done, you guys can come in now." She said as she took a seat in front of the dressing table. The tailor was keeping her measuring equipments in and hangs the dress on a mannequin.

The rest of the band enters the room, looking around, as they notice their blunette is combing her hair that falls nicely on her shoulder.

"It grew longer…she's beautiful..." Akashi remarked in his head as he leaned against the wall looking quietly at the blunette.

"Tetsukichii, let's go for a vanilla milkshake, my treat!" Kise said as he took a seat next to Tetsuki, Atsushi was looking at the dressing table as his eyes blinking at the many make up set and combs and some other stuff on it.

"Tsukichin~~~ you use all these~~?"

Tetsuki blinked then she shook her head. "No At-Chan, I only use few of them, the mascara and lipgloss"

"She looks better without those makeups, it will ruin your skin!" Kise said as he pushed away all those make ups away.

"Yes she does, here's a picture of her that we have taken during the shoots for the album a week ago. She's beautiful isn't she?" the makeup assistant showed a piece of picture to the boys. They all gather around to see it as Aomine took it from her.

"WOW, you're right! Tetsukichii looked so beautiful!" Kise exclaimed as he tries to get a better look of the picture.

In the picture, Tetsuki was dressed in a pink dress with frills on each corner, a red ribbon tied at her waist as her hair was decorated with flowers, and her dress exposed her small frame shoulder, as her neck was decorated with a choker that has tiny flowers at the center. The dress length was just perfect for her till her knee as she wears a pair of pink high heels. The dress fits all her curves at the right place.

"Tsukichin looked cute just like that pink cupcake~~~" Atsushi complimented.

Aomine who is proud of his girlfriend could only smirk as he lets the rest of his friends looked at the picture. Tetsuki now is completely red upon the compliments she received from her friends.

"You're a natural at this Tetsuki-chan, the photographer took a liking to your pictures!" the assistant said as she combed the blunette hair and tied it to a twin ponytail.

Akashi who was leaning at the wall steps towards the blunette as he smiles.

"You're beautiful. Don't hide it." He said he brush her bangs on her eyes, Aomine who noticed this just ignored it for the time being.

"Alright everyone, listen up, the live concert is in 4 days, everyone make sure to have proper rest, and there will be no more practice until the pre-concert for a rehearsal at the Dom. That's all for today, have a good rest and day everyone!" Momoi said as she hurriedly left the fitting room for another meeting for the concert.

"So we have 3 days for rests, what ya wanna do Tetsukichii?" Kise asked as everyone eyes focused on the girl.

"Hmm… I don't know really…"

"We will think of something, but for the time being let's go for dinner. I'm sure you're hungry" Akashi suggested as everyone nodded. It has been a long day after all; they have not had their lunch yet either.

"Yea, let's go Tetsuki" Aomine said as he grabbed her handbag that lays on the table, Tetsuki nodded as she took a last look at the mirror and then smile.

As she was about to exit the door following her friends, she loses her balance as her sight blurs, just before she can hit the floor, a strong pair of arms caught her, she looked up.

"You okay?" Aomine asked as his face shows how worry he was, everyone stopped and went back to see what happened.

She then slowly gets back on her two feet with Aomine help as she looked at her feet. Then she realized everyone was worried as they look at her waiting for her to reply.

"Silly me, I just tripped over my own foot!" She said as she laughed, trying to hide her thoughts.

"Maybe you should rest when you get home later, Tsukichin~~~" Atsushi suggested.

They all let out a sigh of relief; they continued their way out of the place, Tetsuki followed quietly behind the 5 boys as they waited for the elevator. She was lost in thoughts as she stares at the back of everyone.

_"It's getting worst…"_ she then raised her head to look at Aomine who stand tall in front of her while talking to the rest.

_"How am I going to tell everyone about this…"_ she thought as 100 and one thoughts flowing though her brain at the moment. Akashi, who noticed the silence of their composer, can only look from the corner of his eyes.

_"Her body is slowly giving up…" _he thought.

**DING!**

The elevator reached the floor as everyone gets in,

"TETSUKI! What you standing there for?" Aomine shouted for her as she quickly snapped from her thoughts, she quickly ran into the elevator while Aomine and Kise holds the door for her.

As she enters the elevator, her thoughts were pleading to the heavens.

**"Please give me more time!" **

* * *

**That's for chapter 16! Her time is running out, every second is everything to her, next few chapters will be covering the life concert and some other things that will happen soon! Stay tune and please drop a review! I really appreciate it.**

**This chapter is un-betaed read yet so i'm expecting loads of mistakes it in, please dont hesitate on pointing them out!**  
**Thank you for reading and dont forget to drop a review!**

**Till next chapter! **


	18. An Evening With the GoM and HEAVEN

**Chapter 17 - An Evening with the GoM & HEAVEN**

* * *

It was four hours before the live starts, everyone was getting ready in the fitting room, hair dressers, make up assistants, just name it they are all there putting their talents to work on the band personal appearance and outfits.

Long lines were seen outside the Dome, hours before the live starts. The GoM were all in another fitting room while Tetsuki is in another room. Each of them are prepared for the live, while Tetsuki, she was still nervous as this is her first appearance to the public as HEAVEN.

"There you go, you looked beautiful, Tetsuki-chan!" her makeup assistant exclaimed as she shove a mirror into Tetsuki face.

Tetsuki blinks a few times before properly looking at her reflection in the mirror, she was not sure if the reflection in the mirror was her.

"I looked…different…" she mumbles. The assistants in her fitting room squeals seeing their adorable yet beautiful masterpiece was done.

Her blue hair was tied in half with a pink ribbon decorated with flowers as it flows onto the hair and her shoulder. The color of her dress is baby pink, as it goes up till her chest and has a neck collar that is also in baby pink revealing her creamy fair skin; she was also having long sleeves up to her shoulder and stands out at the end. (Sound familiar? It's based on Lacus Clyne blue dress)

"You are a natural beauty; I didn't put too much make up on you, just a simple touch here and there." Her assistant explained as she arranged properly the flowers that were decorated on the blunette hair.

"Use these, it's not too high not too low, it's just perfect seeing I know you did not like using high heels" as she puts on a pair of pink heels onto the blunette foot.

"Thank you a lot, Alex" Tetsuki smiled to her blond assistant that has been assisting her past three months for the photo shoots and attire fittings.

"No problem, missy" Alex smiled back, she never had problem with Tetsuki, the blunette was always shy yet friendly unlike other artists she has assisted before.

"Tsukichin~~~" a voice was heard outside, knocking the door. The two girls exchanged looks before Alex went and opens the door, revealing Atsushi who was already dressed up in his attire, no to be exact in his black tux, his coat was let lose as well as his black tie that has some purple strips at the middle and at the top of his collar, as well as a purple dress shirt to match with his hair that was combed to the back.

"At-chan, what's wrong?" Atsushi entered the room surprisingly not munching on his snacks, while Tetsuki turn over to look at him.

"Akachin ask me to fetch you to the male fitting room, Satchin wants to start briefing everyone before the live starts~~~" Atsushi explained as he stood lazily near the dressing table. Alex quickly took a cloak some sort to cover Tetsuki dress and body from any stains or cold.

"Alright, let's go At-chan" Tetsuki said as Atsushi held out a hand for her to help her up. He did not let hand go until they reached the fitting room.

* * *

"Tetsukichii!" Kise jumped towards her, the rest of the band members starts gathering around her.

Each of them are wearing the same tux as Atsushi except different color of dress shirt, Akashi and Kagami both using red except the shorter has a darker dress shirt while Kagami has a lighter ones, Akashi has his tie tied in normal way, while Kagami was not using his tie, he let his collar lose revealing a necklace that hangs a ring.

Kise who was latching on Tetsuki was wearing the same except a lose tie and collar, on the other hand, Aomine who was leaning against the wall, has a dark blue dress shirt, ties always annoys him so he never used it and let his collar lose for more comfort.

"What are you wearing?" Aomine asked when he noticed the black cloak on his girlfriend, hiding whatever she was wearing.

"Nu uh uh, I'm not letting her showing her dress until she's on stage." Alex protest as she stopped Tetsuki from opening the cloak.

"Oi, Atsushi, did you saw what she was wearing when you fetched her?" Aomine turns to the tall giant who was blocking the door way. Atsushi shook his head.

"Aww we wanna see what you're wearing!" Kise whined until Satsuki enters the fitting room.

"Alright everyone, we will start in 30 minutes, the Dome is completely full with people today. All thanks to Tetsuki-chan, everyone wants to see who HEAVEN is!" Satsuki exclaimed in excitement.

Everyone eyes focused on the blunette who is now completely red from her blush. They chuckled and smiled.

"The live should last at least one hour or so , we will be giving both GoM and HEAVEN a break every after a song to freshen up. SO today we will be having 5…hold on…6 songs."

"Six? I thought it was only 5?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm well, it seems, Tetsuki has to perform two songs on her own. Isn't that right, Tetsuki-chan?" Momoi looked at her.

Tetsuki nodded. Everyone gave her a questioning look. "What songs? We thought you only have 1 part of the album?" Kise asked before Aomine could.

"I was asked to do six songs actually…but I have to keep the last one as a surprise, from all of you except Sei-chan… " she trailed off. Aomine looked at his leader before he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"EH, that's not fair Tetsukichii!" Kise said as crocodile tears form down his face.

"Either way, Tetsuki, you will have your own grand piano set up on the stage. I believe it belong to you as Akashi insisted that we should have the piano in the studio that you often use to be brought here."

"Thank you…"

"Well now that is settled, the first song will start with TRAUMA, followed by Alive and Kanon, that will be GoM performance, after that a duet followed by Aomine and Tetsuki, Coral Sea. Lastly, Tetsuki with her In the Quiet Night and her surprise song, we have about, let see…"

"10 minutes left, alright everyone, do your final touch and I will see you at the stairs in 5 minutes!"

With that, Satsuki left the fitting room, followed by Tetsuki and Alex who quickly went back to the other fitting room, for final preparations.

* * *

The Dome was full of fans from both names, The Generation of Miracles, the top leading band and HEAVEN, the Mysterious Composer.

The stage was wide, blue and white lights glitters all over the dome and stage. The wide flat screen was put up on the stage wall while a few others large flat screens was put not far from the stage on the walls. The holograms lights were flashing.

Midorima who finally arrived at the dome was lead to the VIP seat that can see the stage from the top and has the whole dome in view, he noticed several others has arrived and chatting with each other not far from the seat he has reserved.

"Did Tsuki-chan invite you too?" One of the guys asked him, Midorima nodded.

"Did you know Tetsuki?"

The rest of them nodded, "Yes, she was our composer before. She wrote amazing songs before but we never heard her singing, today will be the first! By the way I'm Izuki, here is Hyuuga and Kishin, we're all in a band for Seirin Corp." the shorter male introduced as the rest smiled at him.

"I'm Doctor Midorima, same as you I'm here to listen to her first debut but I have heard her sang quite a lot of times." He smirked.

"You're lucky. Hold on, you're a doctor. How did you know her?"

"She often comes to me for a check u-"he got interrupted by the sudden drum beats that echoes throughout the dome, the fan were shouting their lungs off. Midorima made a mental note to thank Tetsuki for not letting him to be in those crowds down there.

The dome went dark as the blue and white lights flashes throughout the hall. The screens were flashing.

**"WELCOME EVERYONE! TO the GENERATION OF MIRACLES 3rd DEBUT and the Mystery Composer, HEAVEN 1****st**** DEBUT and appearance to the public!"** an announcer voice echoes announced as fans went crazier.

"The first song will be TRAUMA, followed by Alive!" the announcer said as the band members at the backstage starts getting ready to go out on Que.

"Good luck everyone!" Satsuki said as she pats on the back on each members of GoM as they walk out on the stage.

"Tetsuki, take a deep breath before you join us on stage later on, okay?" Kagami smiled as he pats the blunette head gently, not wanting to ruin the hair that has been done properly. Tetsuki nodded before high 5 with her childhood friend.

"Tetsuki-chan, after Alive, it'll be your turn to come out, alright. Just relax until then." The manager added as Tetsuki nodded, waving at each of her friends as they left the back stage.

The dome went dark, the music starts as the lights went dim.

**_You don't understand  
this pain  
"Anyway, one of these days you're going to end up forgetting" You say that _**

Aomine hands reached out to the air, as if he's reaching out for Tetsuki who stands in front of him. Holograms starts to light up, as all 4 of them were hollow project into the air in front of the stage. The girls shouted names to see them up close.

**_Who are you trying to worry?  
You definitely get in my way  
and stop my train of thoughts  
and I can't focus anymore  
Understand?_**

* * *

Tetsuki, who was sitting at the back stage, was watching the flat television not far from the stairs. She was amazed by the number of people came and how the empty dome became so alive the moment Aomine starts his first word. Everyone was wearing a hat, making the fan girls squeal and scream even more.

Kagami as the guitarist, Akashi as the bassist, while Kise is the keyboardist and Atsushi beating his drums at his full energy, following their lead singer tune, Aomine sang the best he can to fill the emotions in the lyrics.

_"Tetsuki wrote the song, I can't let her down."_ Aomine thought while he was singing, he saw at the corner of his eyes, Tetsuki was watching them from the edge of the stage behind the curtains. He smiled before focusing more into the song.

"Everyone is doing their best; I have to do my best too!" She thought, as she turns around to walk down the stairs, her sight blurs, she almost missed a step if Alex was not there to catch her.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked the small blunette, worried if the young teen was overworking or exhausted.

She then straightened up before gives a weak smile and nod to her assistant. "I'm fine, I just tripped that's all." She replied as Alex helped her down the stairs.

"Just rest here for a while, have a drink it'll be a while before your turn." Alex passed her a bottle of water; she noticed the sweats on the blunette face.

Alex left her, since she has to do more preparations in the fitting room. Tetsuki was lost in deep thoughts as she stares at her hand that was trembling in silent.

_"Please…not today…"_ she pleaded as shouts from the fans and the music from the band that was performing on the stage drown her silent pleas.

* * *

Aomine shouted into the microphone, as his voice echoes throughout the dome.

**_"Before we start our second new song, I'd like everyone to know I'm dedicating this song to a very special person to me and to the band. I know she's watching us at this very moment as she has been with us each passing moment. So everyone, here's our ALIVE!"_**

The band members smirked and chuckled at each other upon hearing Aomine dedication, they know who exactly Aomine means. Aomine then signaled them to start.

**_What if I told you that I think you're perfect?  
Beautiful sky in your eyes, it's so worth it.  
I know you make me feel alive._**

Tetsuki, who heard what Aomine just said on the stage, quickly looked at the flat television not far from her. She smiled,

"Baka."

**_And I'll be hanging on every word you say to me.  
Hanging on a feeling that I get,  
because you make me_**

Laugh a little louder  
Love a little harder!

The images of Tetsuki smiling and laughing with him and his friends runs through his head as he sang the song, conveying his feelings through the song just like how Tetsuki did.

**_And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
Deep inside it's something true.  
You're the only reason I fight,  
You're the best thing in my life._**

* * *

The band members put each of their hard practice into their performance as sweats starts wetting their dress shirt and coats.

After the song ended, they stopped a while for a small break as Tetsuki is going to appearing in the next song.

"Yo, Tetsuki! You ready?" Aomine asked after he gulped the whole bottle of water down while wiping the sweats from his forehead. While the rest took a seat as their assistants quickly helped them wipe off the sweats and gave a bottle of water.

Tetsuki nodded, she could feel her heartbeat went faster than usual, "Probably I'm just too nervous" she thought as she took a few deep breath.

"Calm down, we're all will be here with you." Akashi said as he pats her on her shoulder. He gave a warm smile as he stretched out a little.

"Tetsuki-chan, the piano will be brought out to the stage in a bit, after that you and the rest can start the moment the light goes dim, alright?" Satsuki said as she gave the blunette a good luck hug as the grand piano slowly being elevated from the underneath of the stage.

* * *

The light goes dim, as dark blue and light blue lights shines gently into the darkness.

"Let's go Tetsuki." Aomine smiled as he grabbed her hands. While Alex quickly unlatched the cloak off Tetsuki shoulder, revealing her blue dress, Aomine was taken by the wind on how beautiful his girlfriend looked like in the dress.

"You're very beautiful." He complimented.

Everyone starts entering the stage once again along, followed by Tetsuki who was lead by Aomine hands. She smiled, as she remembered the first time Aomine held her hands when they met again under the rain.

**"WE PRESENTING YOU, HEAVEN!** She will be in a duet with the famous GoM singer, Aomine Daiki! Here it is Coral Sea!"

Everyone starts to whisper each other,

_"HEAVEN is singing with Aomine-sama?"_

_"It's a she?"_

_"FINALLY, HEAVEN is coming out!"_

* * *

Midorima straightened his back as he forward to see his favorite girl that finally revealing herself to the world on stage. He noticed her walking towards the white grand piano at the middle of the stage while the other band members were next to her.

"She's beautiful." Midorima thought.

"Look, I think that's HEAVEN!"

The whispers interrupted by the sound of the grand piano starts to echoes as a certain blunette dressed in baby pink dress gracefully dance her fingers on the keys, a microphone stand was put near her face, while Aomine was standing near the piano, smiling at her.

The band members were staring at the blunette, taken away by her beauty in that dress.

The holograms starts to project blue sea, fishes and corals around the dome as the flat screens has blue sea effects on them. The whole dome went silent, focusing on the duo.

(Aomine) **_A distance away, the surface of the sea begins to turn grey_**

**_Why is sadness this calm and pure?_**

**_My face still shows_**

**_An expression of helplessness_**

* * *

The audience was awed by the duo performance, it was much more relaxing, and the emotions were strong. Some of them were having tears or on the verge of crying as the song was as if conveying their own love life as well.

_"Her voice is beautiful" _

_"They match each other perfectly!"_

The audiences commented, as they all noticed the gentleness on Aomine face who always known for his brute and overwhelm energy in his songs.

**(Aomine)** _Turn around and leave_

**(Tetsuki) **_Can't say break up_

**(Aomine & Tetsuki)**

_The sky blue Coral Sea_

_Missing the momentary paleness_

_At that time you and I_

_…You and I both_

_Were not mature and honest enough_

Akashi who was standing not far from the pair, looked at them, he let out a mental sigh as he winced in pain on how Aomine and his first love, Tetsuki looked at each other. He was the first one to acknowledge her; he was the one who brought her into GoM. He quickly shoved the thoughts away as he focused on his bass.

**(Aomine & Tetsuki)**

_Smile cannot be forced_

_Love is deeply buried in the Coral Sea…_

The whole dome was silent before a huge clap and cheering boomed out at them. Tetsuki was surprised, everyone was cheering for her. Telling her how amazing she is on the piano and her voice has taken them by blows after blows.

Aomine smiled at her, as he noticed Tetsuki was trying to hold her tears being too happy and touched.

**'EVERYONE! I introduce you, HEAVEN; she is a part of the GoM and has been with us for the past 6 months, so let's give her another round of applause!"** Aomine shouted into the microphone as everyone gave her another round of applause.

Tetsuki who was speechless, bows a little before she takes the microphone from Aomine, **"Everyone, I'm so happy that you all have attend just to see my first debut, I really appreciate and happy to see you all here!"**

The audience cheers for her, calling her name, wanting to hear more songs from her, as the band members and Tetsuki quickly went back to the backstage when they light dimmed; Tetsuki quickly took some rest on the chair, her face pales up, her chest felt painful.

"Tetsuki, you okay? You looked pale." Kagami asked as he approached the blunette, who was sitting not far from him. After a while, Tetsuki nodded, putting her best smile for Kagami. Unfortunately the red head did not fall for it as he bend down towards Tetsuki ears.

"I know you're trying to hide it, after the live ended, I'll bring you straight to the hospital for check up. I won't accept a no for this." Kagami said as he straightened up, glaring at the blunette. Tetsuki sighed.

"Alright everyone breaks over. Time to get back on stage, Tetsuki, you will be soloing this time, so relax and just do your best up there, alright?" Satsuki pats her shoulder as she gently pushed the blunette towards the stage entrance.

"Take a deep breath." Kagami said who stands behind her. She nodded.

The stage was dark; no one can see anything up there as the whole dome was lit dimly, the dome roof slowly opened, revealing the dark starry sky followed by band members instrument playing. Some of the audience pointed at the dome that was opening slowly.

**_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you  
During that time, your smile has faded away  
Now that a little time has passed,  
Fond memories start to resurface._**

* * *

Everyone attention falls back onto the dark stage, searching for the gentle voice that echoes throughout the dome, a white soft light shine on the stage, revealing the blunette that have been introduced to them earlier.

**_At the place where stars fall,  
I'm always wishing for your laughter.  
Even though we're apart now  
we can meet again, right?_**

* * *

Aomine who was watching his friends from the backstage, stares at the blunette, smiling in proud that she are there singing with them. A memory that he will surely fond to keep, as the lights on the stage slowly went brighter each beat the moment the next phrase sang, it shines brightly.

**_From when has my smile faded this much  
since it was shattered by one mistake  
Change only the precious things into light and*  
Go beyond the sky with fortitude._**

Everyone in the dome focus their eyes onto the blunette as the holograms projects stars and blue nights into the dome, to fit the song title "In the Quiet Night". As her hands rise up to the high heavens that illuminates the sky with stars, reaching out for the stars, her pink lips did not cease to stop on singing her beautiful songs that she puts so much time to compose.

Tetsuki who was sweating none stop; felt more pain in her chest and head. She tries her best not to let the audience saw her pain expressions as she smile warmly at them.

_"Please, just let me finish this concert."_ She pleaded in her head. Kagami who was not far from her did not missed her few seconds of pain expression that was quickly covered with a warm smile, Kagami looked at Akashi, who was looking sharply at the blunette, his eyes narrowed the moment he saw Kagami head signaling at him.

_"Just hold on a little bit longer, Tetsuki!"_ Akashi screamed in his head.

The composer slash singer sang beautifully, everyone was mesmerized by her beauty and the emotions flows through her song. She never forgets to smile at the audience.

**_To the place where stars fall,  
I want my thoughts to reach you.  
I am always by your side  
since I will embrace that coldness.  
Even though we're apart now,  
We will definitely be back together._**

The song was coming to an ending, as her voice echoes more into the dome, the whole stage was brightly shine as the band members that were assisting her in the song puts more energy into their playing as the volume went higher to give it more strong yet gently emotions into the song.

**_In the quiet night..._**

Her voice echoes as the band instrument playing stops as the last verse echoes into the dome quietly. Loud cheers and claps emerged from the audience who has been silent throughout the song. She was panting softly, trying to catch a breath, as she waves at the audience happily. Her face were flushed with red paints, she never felt so happy in her entire life.

Singing at the stage, in front of audience who loves her music, there is nothing more she can ask for!

* * *

As she walks back to the backstage, she almost collapsed on the floor if Kagami did not catch her. Everyone was worried.

"Think you can make it for the next song?" Akashi asked as he buttoned up his coat. Tetsuki nodded. Kagami and Aomine exchanged looks. They were worried. Tetsuki face was so pale, she was still panting softly which was unusual as the song did not take a lot of energy to sing.

"Uhm…for the final song there is a little bit of change…" Satsuki interrupted. Everyone focused on her, sending her a questioning look.

"I was just been informed that Akashi and Tetsuki will be pairing up in the next song…"

Everyone was surprised. As they turned their gaze towards the red head that was standing next to Tetsuki as he grabbed a violin case.

"What do you mean pairing up with Akashi?! Why weren't we informed about this?!" Aomine roared, his jealousy finally reached its limit. Satsuki stayed silent.

"Daiki. It was neither Satsuki nor Tetsuki fault. I was the one who suggested it a few weeks ago."

"You bastard." Aomine gritted his teeth; he was tempted to punch his leader right there.

"Dai-chan, please. It's only for this live concert" Tetsuki pleaded as she grabbed a hold of Aomine arm who wants to punch Akashi. He growled then he pulls his arm away from Tetsuki before he walks away.

Everyone else was unsure what to say to the situation as it got tense all of a sudden.

"Tetsuki, are you ready?" Akashi asked as his hand reached out for the blunette. Tetsuki nodded in silence as everyone else just exchange glances as the follows the duo for their final song for this live.

* * *

**"Finally, the Two DEBUTS will be coming to an end but before that, we will be presenting ONE more song to you! Apparently it's a surprise for everyone, a duet between the GoM bassist, Akashi Seijuro and HEAVEN!"**

**"Let us hear for Fields of Hope!"**

The lights focused on the duo that was already standing on the stage, Akashi was standing not far from the piano, holding a violin while Tetsuki was sitting at the piano, smiling at her audience.

After a while, Tetsuki starts playing the piano accordingly to what she has been practicing as Kagami followed her behind using his guitar. She took a deep breath before she starts her part.

**_Beneath a veil so cold,  
You deeply sleep, all alone  
The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,  
a little light shined_**

The first verse ended as Akashi slowly raised his violin to his neck, he starts playing it, the audience was surprise.

**_I watched as you dreamed  
you laughed like a child  
so dear, and yet so far -  
That is the promise of our future_**

Aomine who was leaning against the wall, he was pissed off but it did not stop him from looking at the flat screen nearby showing the live concert. Now he realized why, he has been seeing Akashi bringing along a violin case and stayed back at the studio till late evening for practice.

**_That one day, on a green morning,  
One day, we will make it there  
Because in this wintered sky  
We still believe  
Fields of Hope_**

The audience focused on the duo, who seemingly matched each other more than Aomine did.

"I didn't know Akashi-sama plays the violin as well."

"They're instruments playing are perfect so is HEAVEN singing."

**_On the day we were born, we were embraced  
And now we search for those gentle hands again  
The melody of prayer; one vanishes,  
And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation_**

Even the band members that were assisting the duo behind their music were amazed by how powerful the song is yet so gentle at the same time.

**_One day, to that green morning,  
We'll cross through all these nights  
Because that is the place each one of us searches for_**

Tetsuki on the other hand, could feel her head was about to blow any second, she took a short breath before continuing her singing, as her fingers dance gracefully on the keys, while Akashi plays his violin like any violinist would, Midorima who was watching her from the top, smiles as he thought.

"As expected from a well known composer, HEAVEN, it seems she blown everyone away with her songs."

**_Now, within my own heart,  
I want to keep you warm  
So dear, and yet so far -  
In the name of peace  
Fields of Hope_**

The song was coming to an ending, before the lightings went brighter, following each beats and lyrics.

**_So dear, and yet so far -  
The fields of promise_**

**_Fields of Hope~~_**

Tetsuki ended it with her final part of piano playing, right after that she took a deep breath as she covers the microphone using her right hand. Then she smiles at her audience, while Akashi reached out a hand for her, helping her to get up from the chair.

Everyone was cheering none stop, Tetsuki was on the verge of crying, to receive so much responds. Everyone in the band then joined up to the stage as they all gave a bow to the audience while waving a goodbye to them

**_"Everyone, we're really happy to see you all here. For everyone that went their way out to book a ticket and a seat, we're really appreciating it! Thank you for coming to our debuts and album release! We hope to see you again on the next live soon!"_**

* * *

With that the live concert ended, everyone was exhausted yet so happy with the success. However not everyone was happy. In the fitting room, Aomine was raging.

"Dai-chan?"

"Why the hell didn't you told me about this?" he roared, as he banged his hands onto the dressing table, he was still wearing his tux.

"It was supposed to be a surprise to everyone, Dai-chan. That's why I didn't tell you about it."

"Surprise my ass! Have you even noticed how Akashi looked at you?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw how you looked back at him!" he cannot control his rage anymore.

"Daiki." Akashi voice appears in the room.

"What do you want?" Aomine growled.

"We just finished our live and you are acting like a brat." He narrowed his eyes sharply to the raging tan teen.

Aomine patience was being tested; he hit the poor wall before he left the room as he lets out more swearing.

Tetsuki who was silent on her chair can only look sadly onto the black hat that falls on the floor from Aomine rage.

"Let's go back, we'll send you home, it's getting late." Akashi offered as she nodded her head.

* * *

It was almost late evening, they reached Tetsuki apartment, Kise agreed on dropping her at her apartment along with Akashi and Atsushi.

"I'll be okay from here, I'll see you guys tomorrow" she waved a goodbye as she enters the apartment building.

The 3 teens that was in the car followed her till she disappears from their sight. They let out a heavy sigh. What happened earlier was unexpected, especially after Tetsuki first debut concert.

Tetsuki who was on her way up to her apartment, starts feeling light headed, her head felt as if someone is kicking it with a steel boots. She then slowly made her way to her apartment door, as her vision starts to blur, her hands were trembling as she tries to unlock the door.

_"May..be I should..go see Dai-chan…tomorrow.."_ She mumbles as her head was killing her.

The moment the door opens, she slowly enters as she support herself against the wall, she locked the door back, slowly she took her shoes out and went towards the living room. The pain in her head got even worst.

Aomine, who was driving downwards the quiet streets, starts to calm down, telling himself, he was just thinking too much and blamed his girlfriend for nothing.

_"I'm such an idiot."_ Aomine mumbles, he then looked at the clock in his car.

"I wonder if she's still up at the moment." Then he quickly made a turn at the traffic light, driving towards the apartment Tetsuki was staying in.

* * *

"Tetsuki in?" Aomine asked the front desk.

"Yes, she just returned back not long ago. Also, congratulation on your band and Miss Tetsuki releases. We saw it on the television earlier." The front desk girl said she smile at the tan teen.

Aomine just mumbles thanks before he made his way up to the blunette apartment; somehow he cannot shake that bad feeling off past few days. He massaged his eyes and his nose bridge while waiting for the elevator to reach its destination.

_"I'm exhausted, I really should get some sleep after this. "_He thought as he exited the elevator.

He then pressed on the door bell, no answers or footsteps were heard.

"That's odd. Usually she's still up at this hour."

"Oi Tetsuki, you in, I brought you, your vanilla milkshake ?" he shouted as he looked for the apartment keys in his pocket. He then unlock the door, as his head poked inside.

The apartment was dark, no signs of lights were turned on, not even the air conditioner, and then he bumped into Tetsuki bags on the floor at the exit.

"Tetsuki, you left your bags at th-"he gasped as his eyes widened.

**"TETSUKI!"** he dropped the bags as he quickly ran towards Tetsuki who was laying unconscious on the cold floor. He turned her onto her back gently.

**"Oh God, Tetsuki, what happened!"** Aomine was trembling all over. He then quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Akashi.

**"AKASHI! HELP ME!"**

"Daiki. What's wrong?"

"T-tetsuki is…." He trailed off, the trembling sound of Aomine voice made Akashi heartbeats went faster.

"Calm down. What is going on?"

"I don't know she's unconscious when I found her!" he panicked; the girl in his arms was not breathing evenly.

"We're on our way, Daiki." as he hangs the call up as he signaled to Kise to return back to Tetsuki apartment immediately.

"Come on, Tetsuki. Please wake up!" Aomine begs as he kept trying to wake the girl up after he tries to drip some water onto her face.

* * *

The echoes of the ambulance sirens rang throughout the neighborhood. Several medics were rushed up towards the elevator to a certain floor.

They reached there as well as Akashi and the rest, Tetsuki was not moving at all in Aomine arms, tears were dropping down his face onto Tetsuki dress.

"Wake up, Tetsuki…please…." He pleaded as the medics hurriedly took Tetsuki from his arms onto the stretcher.

Aomine are at lost of words, not long ago, he saw Tetsuki smiling warmly and singing to her heart content but now she was not moving neither responding at all. His body trembles as Kise and Atsushi tries to get him back up on his feet.

_"Tetsuki, don't leave me!"_ He shouted in his head as tears keep flowing down.

* * *

OMG that's for chapter 17, this took me almost a whole day, to actually write the plot properly! and its 12.41 am atm *sigh* well i hope this chapter is better than before, i was afraid if the fiction gotten boring as there is lack of reviews, favs and follows. Has it gotten boring guys? Lemme know what ya think of this chapter and ya idea, please dont hesitate to point out any grammars mistakes and so on.

**Song used in the chapter is **

**-TRAUMA by Song Riders**

**-Shizukana Yoru ni & Mizu no Akashi by Tanaka Rei**

**-Alive by Adelitas Way**

**-Coral Sea by Jay Chau.**

**Thank you for all the reviews in the past chapters! It made me happy to see there is actually people waiting for me to update! Thank you for reading and following this fiction! Please drop your review at the box below , I'd be more than happy to read and reply to you whenever i got the time. Please dont forget to check out my other fictions! **

**Till Next chapter!**


	19. You're Important To Us

**Chapter 18 – You're Important to Us**

* * *

The room was in a complete silence. No one was saying a word. The beeping from the life support machines echoes at each beep. On the bed lays the blunette, her small body frame was covered with a little over sized pink hospital dress for females. Her face were covered with oxygen mask, as her mouth parted a little as soft mists looms on the mask each time she breath.

Three teens were inside the room, their eyes has not left the blunette ever after she was cleared from danger. Kise was trying to stay awake as he leans against the wall, while Atsushi just sat nearby the window without munching anything, looking at the blunette. Akashi has been crossed arms in his seat next to the bed, while he shuts his eyes close for some rest.

"Hey…" a cold feeling touched Aomine cheeks. The tan teen looked up to see who it was. Kagami looming over him with a few cans of drinks in his hands, while another one was waiting for Aomine to take it from him, after Kise gave Kagami a call that was on his way back home, he quickly rushed to the hospital where Tetsuki was admitted to.

"Thanks." Aomine mumbles as he took the can of drink from Kagami, he stares at it while Kagami took a seat next to him.

"Ya know, I owe you one." Kagami says as he leans his head against the wall after putting those drinks on the other seat. Aomine stayed silent as his eyes stayed rooted to the cold drink in his hand.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_Midorima was waiting for the ambulance to arrive at the hospital porch along with some nurses, the moment the ambulance arrived, and the blunette he knows so well was immediately rushed into the hospital towards the Emergency Room._

_"What happened?" Midorima glared at Akashi and Aomine who followed after the stretcher._

_"We don't know, Aomine found her unconscious in her apartment." Akashi explained._

_Midorima checked her pulse as his eyebrows frowns, he gritted his teeth._

_"Come on Tetsuki, I know you're stronger than this." Midorima mumbles._

_He then gave a last look to the worried teens before the stretcher entered the ER. Aomine slide against the wall onto the floor, as he took a deep breath as he buried his head into his arm in front of him._

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

"For what?" Aomine asked as he looked at Kagami from the corner of his eyes. Each passing silent moment feels ages.

"For being with Tetsuki even though you know she's…" Kagami trailed off as he stares into the nothingness in front of him.

Aomine then felt a sudden rage in him, as he understood what Kagami was trying to say. He grabbed Kagami by the collar pulling him up.

**"She's not dying! She will stay alive, singing her music and doing her stupid things like she always does!"** Aomine growled. The hospital was silent as it was almost midnight.

Kise and Atsushi quickly went out of the room to see what happened, but completely froze when they heard what Aomine has just said.

"What do you mean by she's dying, Aominechii?" Kise asked, Aomine ignored his question as his eyes flared with anger yet sadness. Kagami did not fight back; he knows he cannot do anything at the moment with Aomine confusion and anger.

"She will always be here with us** ALIVE**! Making us worry about her carelessness, worrying about if she has enough rest or if she's wandering out there getting lost!" Aomine tears starts to threaten to fall down while his hands are now trembling on Kagami collar. Akashi exited the room to see what was going on, only to see Aomine was on the verge of tears.

"Akashichii, what's wrong with Tetsukichii?" Kise asked after noticing the shorter red head emerged from the silent room.

Akashi stayed silent as his eyes stared onto the floor. Midorima who has been standing not far from them, felt sorry for Tetsuki friends. He then starts walking towards them as he cleared his throat.

"I can explain that to you all if you all would just follow me to my office instead of making a ruckus here in the middle of the night." He said as he looked at Aomine who was slumped onto the chair.

* * *

"I believe Tetsuki has been hiding it from everyone, except for some few of you..." Midorima scans the room that was occupied with the members of GoM.

Midorima let out a heavy sigh as he turned off the lights and the projected on the walls, projects lights through a few x-ray photos, gaining the attention of the teens.

"Is Tetsukichii ill?

Midorima looked at the blonde who has worries written all over his face.

"Unfortunately yes, she is. However…she has a time limit, as we all can see what just happened, her time is running out faster than we thought it'd be."

"Doctor~~can you get to the point~~~?"Atsushi said as he raised his hands.

"Kuroko Tetsuki, she is suffering Spinocerebellar degeneration"

"I'm sorry but what? Spino…something llar?"

"To be simple, her brain is dying and degenerating. It often affects the spinal cord and the brain, cerebellum; as a result she will not be able to move like normal."

"You mean she will be handicapped for her entire life?

Silence emerged in the room, the two red head and Aomine stayed silent, stares at the boring holes on the floor.

"I wouldn't say entire life…" the green head doctor sighed as he massaged his nose bridge.

"She will die…soon."

Kise eyes widened at the last sentence, and then he looked at the three who has been silent.

"She was fine yesterday and those other days! She was smiling and laughing with us!" Kise raised his voice as his hands trembles.

"Hey, is it true?! Akashichii, Aominechii, Kagamichii!"

They stayed silent, Kagami who finally raised his head towards Kise.

"Yes…its true, she has been suffering from it for the past 6 years…"

"It's curable, isn't it?" Kise then looked at the doctor.

"As much as I'd like it to be curable, there is still no cure for it…"

Midorima continued, "She has less than 1 year…to live…" everyone raised their heads in disbelief.

"Doctor, I thought you said she has roughly more than that!" Kagami roared as he banged his hand onto the doctor desk.

"Kagami, you know as well as I do, her brain is deteriorating faster than usual. To what the statistics has mentioned, she might not have much time left." Midorima looked away as his hands are now in fists.

"To hell with the stupid statistics, she will live! You're her doctor aren't you, put more faith in her!" Aomine stood up as he hits the wall in rage.

"Aomine, I have been her doctor for the past 6 years, don't tell me you did not noticed her movements starts to slow down past few months." Midorima glared at the tan teen.

Aomine gritted his teeth; he knows the doctor has no fault in this. He noticed his girlfriend movements starts getting slower, she often tripped over nothing and gets tired too fast. Her pale face caught his attention during the concert that just ended hours ago.

"Daiki. Taiga. Sit." Akashi low voice emerged behind them.

Kagami took a seat while Aomine just looked at the smaller red head in annoyance. After everything calmed down for a moment, the doctor let out another heavy sigh.

"She will have to stay here at the hospital for rehabilitation, to make sure her movement did not froze when she stay in the bed."

"She can't go home?"

Midorima shook his head, "At this rate, it is best if the hospital keep a close watch on her condition here, anything can happen if she's out there. It's for the best…"

The entire room went complete silent. The bad news that received from the doctors has taken them off guard. Akashi quietly stood up and left the room, everyone else followed silently as they mumble thanks to the doctor.

After everyone left, Midorima hit the desk, the glass of water that was on the desk, rolled over and fell onto the floor. Silent tears fall onto the floor, Midorima cries in frustration.

* * *

"Everyone, let's go home, we will visit her tomorrow morning." Akashi said as the rest nodded. Kagami, who was standing next to the blunette bed, brushed off the bangs on Tetsuki eyes as he cupped her soft cheeks into his palm.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tetsuki. Just be sure you're up by then…"

Aomine, who was standing outside the room, stares at the blunette that was breathing softly as the oxygen machine supports her. Kagami then pats his shoulder and left the hospital.

* * *

The hospital was silent like the graveyard. No one was walking neither talking. Aomine, who still slumped in the chair outside Tetsuki room, was silent. So much things going through his head, it was just last night when Tetsuki made her first debut and she is here now laying on the bed, with life supports machine and tubes to her small body.

Aomine sighed as he straightened up, and walks towards the hospital roof top. He opens the door as cool breeze passed through him. He then walks a little further then he slide against the wall as he lets out a heavy huff the moment his rear hits the floor. He leans his head against the wall as he closes his eyes. In his mind, memories of Tetsuki laughing and smiling at him, repeats. Her beauty shines even more under the spot line on the stage during her first debut, how her soft cheeks blushed whenever he teased or picked on her.

Aomine sighed once more as he buried his head onto his arms. So much has happened within a few hours.

"You will get sick if you stay out here too long." Midorima voice emerged near him, Aomine looked up at the green haired doctor before buried his head once again.

"What do you want?"

A few minutes passed by in silence as Midorima looked up into the dark sky where the moon shines brightly.

"It's feels like just yesterday when we both watch her singing up here…"

Aomine did not say anything as he continues shutting his eyes while Midorima lean against the wall tucking both of his arms in front of his chest.

"When I first met Tetsuki, she is a bright girl, her smiles are warm and bright just like the sunshine, when she found out about her illness, and she kept on smiling, hiding those tears from everyone."

"Eventually I started to grow fond of her smiles, I tried my best and every way I can find to help to cure the illness. However I started to realized, she's different from any other patients I encountered. Just like you Aomine…"

"She is someone very important to me." Midorima continued, Aomine glared at him, as he quickly get back on his two feet, he pushed Midorima against the wall while gripping his dress shirt collar, glaring at the doctor who shows no signs of fear at all towards the violent teen.

"If she's so important to you, why can't you do something?!" Aomine raged once again.

"I tried. I tried everything in my hands to help her but I'm not a GOD! I can't decide a patience life and death!" Midorima raised his voice.

**"You have to do something!"** Aomine shouted.

**"Wake up, AOMINE! I can't, it's out of my hand! All I can do is making sure she has a good life and be there for her till her time is over!"**

"Please, I'm begging you …take whatever you need from my body just as long as she's alive…please…I don't want to lose her…I love her…" Aomine tears falls onto Midorima coat.

"Aomine, I love her too more than anything in the whole world but there is nothing I could do anymore…"

Midorima looks away. There is nothing he can do anymore.

"She always smiles at us with that stupid smile of hers, she's hopeless when it comes to her stupid vanilla milkshake and cakes…making sure I ate proper meals…"

"She is too careless when it comes to herself, putting everyone else needs before her, playing her piano in the studio not noticing anyone that entered the room…."

"All she wants was to sing and to play her piano…"

"She's important to everyone…"

Aomine grips loosen up as he falls onto his knees in front of Midorima, his tears escapes, falling onto the cold freezing floor. Midorima can only stay silent; he has no words to say to the teen that was breaking down in front of him.

"I know…I know that Aomine…" Midorima mumbles as he looked at the bright yet sad full moon in the dark sky.

* * *

In the silent room, Tetsuki was deep asleep, a pearl of tear fall down her cheeks.

_"Dai…chan…"_

* * *

**That's for chapter 18. T_T i know there is a lot of you wanna kill/roast/toast me for the last chapter for torturing Dai-Chan but T_T i cant help it, Im sowwy T^T , i know this chapter aint any better than the last one but please drop a review and let me know what ya think or even drop a smack or something XD thank you for reading!**

**Reviewers On Chapter 17 - An Evening with the GoM and HEAVEN**

**xDarkxKurokox - There as per requested, i have updated as soon as i can ^*O*^ im really glad you're still following the fiction, have not seen you for ages ! LOL**

**thecoldforest - T^T you can torture me if you want as punishment for being so cruel to the characters , T^T im still so happy you read the fictions!**

**Lady Syndra - ^*O*^ thank you for following the fiction! and your review! Unfortunately yes, she collasped, in the next few chapters, things will get heavier!**

**To all readers, THANK YOU FOR READING IT! DoNt forget to check out the past chapters just in case you missed out some chappies and also please check out my other fictions that is still in progrees on my profile :D**

**Till next chapter!**


	20. Dreamers' Symphony

**Chapter 19 – Dreamers' Symphony**

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep..._

The heart monitor machine beeping silently, as a pair or sky blue orbs flutters as rays of sunshine falls gently onto her. Weakly she reached out for her face as she felt a familiar oxygen mask has been attached onto her so is an IV tube.

"Hey…"

A familiar voice rang in her ears; slowly she turns to her right, founding a pair of midnight blue orbs looking at her worriedly. Dark eye bags underneath those orbs, looking so exhausted that he looked like he could fall asleep any second.

_"Dai…chan…_"

He smiled the moment he hears her voice for the first time after 17 hours, he gently cupped her soft pale cheeks, as he brushed off the bangs that was covering some part of her eyes.

_"You…didn't sleep…_" she said weakly as her glazed eyes were still looking very tired and trying its hardest to stay open.

Aomine lets out a small chuckled, "Stop worrying about me for once."

She smiled as she reached out for Aomine; he gently took her hand as he caressed it with much care and love.

"How can…I not be worrying…about…you…"she weakly laughed.

"Hush…you need your rest, I'll treat you, your favorite drink as much as you want, as long as you get your rest" Aomine gently said as he pats her hand.

"Promise…?"

Aomine nodded, "I promise, as much as you want." He said as he stuck out his pinky finger towards the blunette. She then slowly stuck her pinky finger onto Aomine' as they both let out a small laugh and smile, as Aomine stood up and bend down, he kissed her forehead, gently.

"Rest well; we will talk again when you're up and around. I love you, babe…" With that, she fall asleep, Aomine gentle kissed felt warm on her forehead.

_"I...love...you too…"_ she mumbles in her sleep. He smiled at his girlfriend adorable reply.

* * *

He took a heavy sigh before falling back onto the chair, shutting his eyes, and feeling exhausted. He has not once slept after the conversation he had with the doctor on the roof top last night.

He did not notice the door slides open, as a certain red head enters, walks silently towards the blue duo that was near the window.

"Go home and get some rest."

Aomine nearly fell off the chair when he heard the voice. His eyes sprang open to look at the owner of the voice. The moment he turns around, he could feel the entire world is spinning around him.

"Akashi, when did you get here?" Aomine shook his head for a bit after making sure his vision back to normal, he scans the shorter red head. He was bringing a bag pack and a bouquet of white roses in his hand.

Akashi was dressed up in his usual casual, a dark red jacket, a white t shirt with some designs on it and a black jeans, he was using his hat as well.

"A few seconds ago." He answered as he puts the bouquet on the table as he pulls out a small white vase. Quietly he puts the flowers in it and some water from a bottle of water he brought along. Aomine just stayed silent, watching his shrimp leader from the corner of his eyes.

Akashi notices this as he sighed.

"Daiki, you know very well I do not enjoy repeating myself twice. Get some rest. Kise and the others are heading here soon, we will watch over her while you get yourself sorted out."

"I don't need rest!" he protest as he stood up abruptly, sending him back to his chair, his knees weakened, he felt dizzy and too tired to stand up again.

"Your body says different. Ryota should be here in a few moments, I will get him to send you home." Akashi said, it was as if on que as Kise slides open the door, beaming his shine into the room, expecting to see his favorite blunette to be up but his smile went upside down to see his expectation was wrong.

"Ryota, send Daiki home, bring along Atsushi with you." Akashi ordered.

"Eh but we just got here!" Kise pouted as he looked at the tan teen that seems to be falling asleep any second.

"Fine. Let's go, Aominechii." He said as Atsushi grabbed Aomine arm and pulls him up. Aomine just nodded, he took one last look before he left the room with the duo.

After they left, Akashi took Aomine seat, as he pulls out a book from his bag pack. He then stares at the asleep blunette, while the heart monitor machine beeps quietly. Gently he pulls up the blank a little higher; making sure Tetsuki is not cold.

* * *

Midorima who was making his way rounds for checkups on his patients notices a certain familiar trio left Tetsuki room. He then approached the room as the door automatically slides open, revealing his old friend, indulging his book next to Tetsuki bed.

"I see, you have softened up from being the almighty Akashi Seijuro." Midorima said, the moment he noticed the white roses on the table lamp near the bed.

"Don't push it. It's merely roses for the sick." Akashi replied, he did not bother about turning his gaze towards the green head that was standing opposite him, checking Tetsuki heart monitor and health clipboard.

Akashi who was watching the doctor noticed his face softened up the moment he looked at Tetsuki. Clearly he was worried but at the same time, longing for her.

"Things will be harder for her and everyone from now on." Midorima mumbles, while Akashi can only stay silent, he sigh within himself.

* * *

By the time Tetsuki woke up, it was already late evening, she noticed the green haired doctor was sitting next to her bed, looking through some files, while he massage his nose bridge from time to time.

"Midorin…?" Tetsuki said, as she gained the attention of the tired doctor. Midorima quickly puts aside his files and crack a smile towards the blunette.

"How are you feeling?"

Tetsuki then looks around before she smiled, "Better"

Midorima then pats her head gently, "That's better, want some food?" the blunette nodded as Midorima helped her up, her oxygen mask has been taken off except her IVs.

"Midorin, how did I get here?" she asked, while Midorima was taking something out from a red bag with a print of a puppy on it.

"Aomine did, well he found you that night in your apartment, and I guess he was panic, so he called the rest of your friends for help." The doctor explained as he opens a few containers and laid them in front of Tetsuki.

Tetsuki stared at the containers, Midorima sighed, and he took a seat next to Tetsuki on the bed, looking at her worriedly.

"Tetsuki"

The blunette raised her head, as her eyes levels the same as the emerald orbs that looking at her with such concern looks on his face. Tetsuki noticed the doctor seems to be hesitating to continue his words.

"What's wrong? Did you have a hard day at work?" she smiled as she held his hand hoping it would let Midorima feel comfortable to spill out whatever he has in mind.

Midorima then looked at her once again before he lets out a heavy sigh.

"Your brain… is deteriorating three times faster than usual…" he paused, he could see the sea blue orbs he always adored and cherished so much, trying to stay calm and listen to him.

"You have less than 10 months, Tetsuki." With that, Tetsuki orbs widened up, her small hands that was holding Midorima hands gently, now trembling, and her lips slightly parted, she could feel her heart almost stopped the moment she received the news.

"Why… 10 months…what did I do for it to make my life shortened to less than 10 months?" Tetsuki asked as tears starts pooling at the corner of her eyes.

Midorima could not answer her.

"Midorin, why?!" she lose her cool, tears fell onto the blank that was covering her lower body. She grabbed onto Midorima lab coat as she starts crying, Midorima could feel his heart winced, seeing the blunette he loves so much breaking down.

The foods left forgotten, the night went by silently as Tetsuki crying voice echoes in the room, breaking down onto Midorima chest as he pulled her closer.

_"I wished I could do more than this for you…Tetsuki…" _Midorima mumbles as he buries his face into Tetsuki soft hair, he could feel his lab coat is wet on the front of his chest from Tetsuki tears.

Midorima looked up, noticing someone standing at the door as he shook his head quietly while the blunette tearing up.

* * *

"Man, I overslept" a tan teen walks through the empty hallway of the hospital, bringing a black bag pack on his shoulder, after registering as a visitor for Tetsuki on the front desk. In his hand, he was carrying a white plastic bag, containing a box of cakes and Tetsukis' favorite milkshake.

He lets out a few yawns as he approached Tetsuki room, as the door slides open, he froze the moment he heard a familiar voice crying.

Not far from where he stood, Tetsuki was crying onto the doctor chest, her face was full of pain; her soft pale cheeks were flushed from the tears she was pouring out. Aomine heart winced.

_"Te…."_ He then noticed the doctor looked at him as he shook his head.

_"I've told her the news, let her be for the time being"_ that was the message Midorima sent through his eyes and the shook.

Aomine understood the sign as he slowly backed out of the room, the door quietly slides close. He stared at the door, all of his energy felt drained out of him completely. He then weakly went towards the line of chairs near the wall; he slowly slumped onto the chair as he massages his tired eyes. He sighed, feeling completely useless.

_"What should I do, Tetsuki?"_ he mumbles into the nothings, he could hear Tetsuki faint sobs from the outside of the room.

* * *

The night passes by quietly with Tetsuki sobs, she fell asleep in Midorima arms, gently he tucked her back under her blank, as his hand brush off her bangs. He wiped off her tears. He gathers his files and silently he left the room.

"She's asleep?" Aomine asked after noticing a white coat standing in front of him. The emerald orbs doctor nodded.

"Things will be harder for everyone from now on. The clock is ticking as we speak. Do whatever you can before you regret it." Midorima said, leaving the tan teen in the darkness of night.

"I know…you don't have to tell me." Aomine mumbles as he stares at his cell phone wallpaper. A picture of Tetsuki smiling while she dressed up in a pink kimono for the summer festival they went together before. Aomine midnight orbs softened up every time he looks at that picture.

"Time has passed by without us noticing it." He sighed as he shut close his cell phone and tucked it into his jeans pocket.

He grabbed his bag and the plastic bag as he quickly yet quietly enters the dimly lighted room.

* * *

"Tetsukichii! We brought you, breakfast!" Kise said as he quickly puts down a few plastic bags onto the table, while the rest gathered around the bed that morning.

"Here, it's your favorite sandwich" Kise said as he helps her open up a container full of ham egg sandwich.

"That's a lot; I couldn't possibly eat all of it." Her orbs widened in surprise, as she blinks at the container.

"We will help you to finish it if you can't" Kagami said as he slides open the window as the soft breeze enters. Atsushi nodded as he eyed the container hungrily. Tetsuki giggled at the tall giant hungry appetite when she heard a soft growl from his stomach.

"You can have some of them, At-chan" she said as she handed over the container to him.

"Hey! That's for Tetsukichii!" Kise said as his honey orbs followed Atsushi long hands that were grabbing several sandwiches from the container.

"You can have some too, Ryo-chan" Tetsuki handed over the container as well towards the blonde that was pouting in front of the bed.

"I made that especially for Tetsukichii, not for you guys" he pouts as his arms now crossed in front of his chest.

"Keep it down; we do not want to disturb other patients rest now do we?" Akashi warned as the rest of his friends flinched the moment they saw his deathly glare.

"Tetsuki, you feel better now?" Kagami whispered to the blunette, while the commotion was still going on at the side of the bed.

Tetsuki nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be fine" She smiled.

"Let me know if you need anything, alright?" Kagami said as he pats the blunette head gently.

* * *

Midorima made his way towards the blunette room when he heard loud noises from outside, the door slides open, revealing the whole band of GoM gathering around the bed, while Tetsuki giggles looking at them.

"Ahem." Midorima breaks the noise, as several pairs of eyes looked at him before gathering to their feet.

Midorima walks towards the bed, as he checks Tetsuki health clipboard. He smiled at the blunette after noticing a few containers of breakfast on the table in front of her.

"Tetsuki, I'll be having your name send to the rehabilitation center, alright?" Midorima said as he jolted something down onto the clipboard.

Tetsuki quickly went silent, and then Midorima gave a signal to the band members to leave the room for a while except Kagami.

"Why I need to do rehab?"

"You'll be staying here at the hospital for a while, so we can watch over you so for the time being it's better to have you move around to slow down the deterioration."

Kagami, who was at the side, listens to what the doctor said then he taps the blunette shoulder.

"I'll be there when you do your rehab, don't give up."

Tetsuki looked up, sea blue orbs meets fiery red orbs. She smiled as she nodded. "I won't."

Midorima who was satisfied with the blunette answers then left the room for other duties. The GoM quickly enters the room again, they stayed there till afternoon.

"I'll come back again tonight, after practice" Aomine said as he kissed her forehead.

"We will come visit you again, Tsukichin~~~" Atsushi left the room, as he followed the rest.

"Here, I'm sure you can't sit still, so I brought you these." Akashi pulled out a few empty scorebooks from his bag and a box of pencils for her to use.

"Get some rest. We will see you again soon." Akashi said as he left the room, followed by Kagami who waved her a goodbye.

She waved back, once the door slide close, she sighed.

"They support me so much when they know nothing of what's going on. I can't give up." She said as she opens the scorebook and took a pencil as she starts composing.

* * *

"Midorima, think you can let her out for a few days?" Aomine called that evening.

"Yes I can, but you will have to make sure she takes her medication and enough rests"

"Thank you and yes I will. She will be in good hands."

With that the conversation ends, it was not something new for any of the GoM to call him these days, especially with Tetsuki copped up in the hospital bed for the past 3 weeks.

* * *

"Tetsuki, your friends is coming to pick you up."

The blunette that was in the rehab room raised her head up to see the emerald orbs doctor smiling at her. She blinked.

"Pick me up?"

"Yep, pick you up, I have written a temporary discharge for a few days for you, meaning you can go out" Midorima said as he bend down while helping the blunette stand up. She staggered a little as Midorima support her by her arm.

"Thank you, Midorin!"

"They should be here soon, so let's get you ready." Midorima said as he signaled a nurse to bring her back to her room to get change.

* * *

"Remember; bring her back here if anything happens." Midorima reprimand the tan teen while Kise and Atsushi folded the wheel chair and put it in the car trunk that was parking at the front porch of the hospital.

"It's only for a few days. We will see you in 4 days." With that the tan teen gets into the car while Tetsuki sit next to him in the passenger seat. She waved a goodbye to the green head doctor as the car leaving.

"Where are we going, Dai-chan?" Tetsuki asked the midnight blue hair teen who was focusing on the road, driving his SUV carefully. Kise and Atsushi are in another car behind them, following them closely.

"You'll see." He smiled then returns his focus back on the busy road. Tetsuki then looked outside the window, as the breeze feels good passing her soft face. She noticed the banners of the GoM and her on almost every street, the live concert they had before were being repeated on the flat screen on a few buildings.

"It only been a few weeks since I last showed myself to the world and I'm everywhere now…" she thought.

* * *

It was almost evening when they arrived at the park where Tetsuki always goes to whenever she needs a peaceful place to compose or to sing. Aomine carefully parks his car by the entrance of the park; gently he helped Tetsuki to get out of the car and carries her to her wheel chair.

She refused a couple times but gave up after nearly falling flat onto the cold hard ground.

"Use this." Aomine puts a hat onto her head, it was a little too big that it falls on the side; she noticed Aomine was in disguise as well, using a dark sunglass when it was almost dark in the sky. He then gently ties a soft cloth around her eyes.

"No touchy until I say so." Aomine said after brushing off Tetsuki hands that wanted to opens the cloth tie. He then slowly pushed the wheel chair towards the park pathway, gaining the attention of several people who was there.

* * *

After a while, they reached the lake that was situated in the middle of the park, it was dark, only lit dimly by the street lights.

"Dai-chan?" she asked after she felt the chair stopped. She then pulled off the cloth around her, Aomine was nowhere in sight, she got worried.

_Now, put your hand on your chest  
you feel it, right? The warm beats_

Upon hearing two familiar voice sang, Tetsuki turns around, "Tai-chan? At-chan? Where are you guys?" she calls out, until she hears more sing.

_This gentle sound lets you create your unique melody  
this rhythm supports you… Please believe in it_

It was dark, she can barely see anything in the darkness, and she did not dare to move her wheel chair as she looks around.

**_(Akashi) _**_Joy_**_  
(Atsushi) _**_Courage_**_  
(Aomine) _**_and the tomorrow that will arrive soon_**_  
(Kagami) _**_the music  
_**_(Kise) _**_That you create  
_**_(Aomine) _**_even your tears_

* * *

The sound of melodious lyrics echoes throughout the park, Tetsuki listens to it as a few clicks of fingers starts clicking.

**_(Akashi & Kise)Let us share  
(Kagami &Atsushi) Half the burden  
(Aomine) of everything  
(All) we'll always be  
(Akashi) by your side_**

* * *

With that, the whole park lit up brightly, revealing all five of them standing at the middle of the lake, where a stage was set up. All five Generation of Miracles held a microphone in their hands, while behind them were Seirin band, Tetsuki was caught surprise.

**_(All) We love your song… We need you  
(Akashi) _**_you are fine just the way you are_**_  
(Kagami)_**_ So stay true to yourself_

"Look, it's the Generation of Miracles!" someone shouted, the sudden performance caught everyone attention in the park as they all starts gather around the lake.

* * *

**_(Kagami & Akashi) _**_And go after your dreams_**_  
(All) _**_We love your song… We feel you_**_  
(Aomine) _**_Let's walk to the star road together_**_  
( Atsushi) _**_And_**_  
(Kagami) _**_We will present this symphony_**_  
(Kise) _**_To you_

The whole place was filled with hologram bubbles reflecting different colors of the lights, Tetsuki can only looked at them one by one.

"Tetsuki-chan" Alex appeared behind Tetsuki wheel chair, along with Satsuki.

"Alex, Satsuki! What is this?"

They both smiled, "It's a surprise for you."

**_(Aomine) _**_When you feel like crying, you can always cry in my arms  
__**(Akashi) **__I will embrace your everything, including your tears  
__**(Kagami) **__after the rain, the sun will always shine again  
__**(Kise) **__and light up the road to the future_

* * *

"They were working on this surprise past few weeks after you admitted into hospital."

Satsuki nodded, "its Aomine idea."

"They begged the President Himuro to lend a hand in setting up the stage from the agency funds." Satsuki added.

_**(Aomine)**__ At the end of this road  
__**(Akashi)**__ what kind of story  
__**(Kise)**__ will we encounter?  
__**(Akashi)**__ I don't know  
__**(Aomine & Kise)**__ But no matter how deep  
__**(Atsushi & Akashi )**__ The darkness is  
__**(Kagami)**__ The glimmer of hope  
__**(All)**__ Will never  
__**(Aomine)**__ Disappear_

* * *

The whole place was filled with people, watching, squealing and waving towards their favorite band. There were some camera rolling, capturing every second of the GoM and Seirin Band doing the unannounced performance at the lake.

_"Isn't that HEAVEN?"_

_"We're so lucky to see all three huge names here in the park!"_

_"Why is HEAVEN in a wheel chair?"_

* * *

_** (All)**__ We love your song… We believe you  
__**(Akashi)**__ you are fine just the way you are  
__**(Aomine)**__ So stay true to yourself  
__**(Kagami & Atsushi)**__ And go after your dreams_

The Generation of Miracles started to make their way towards the blunette that was on the wheel chair that Satsuki pushed towards the bridge that connected to the stage.

_(All) We hold you… We want you  
(Aomine) Let's walk to the star road together  
(Akashi) And  
(Kagami) We will present this symphony  
(Kise) To you_

The five of them are now standing around her, as the light reflects its shine on the bubbles around the park as they reach their hands towards their composer, while continuing their singing accompanied by Seirin band.

* * *

_(All) No matter what obstacles you face  
(Aomine) don't forget to smile  
(All) Under the love, the stars, and the seven rainbow-colored names  
(Kagami) To you, who is going after your dreams  
(All) Let this song shine…_

With that the performance ended with lights shines brightly into the sky. Everyone clapped, shouting their names towards the band members but then fell silent the moment Aomine starts talking.

**"Good Evening, everyone, I present you the GoM composer and dearest friend. Tetsuki"**

Everyone eyes falls onto the blunette that was sitting on the wheel chair, whispers went around questioningly.

**"Today performance was made especially for her, it was never been released as it was recently made."** Akashi added.

"Tetsuki, don't forget we're all here for you to cry on, to listen to, to get mad at, whatever you do , we're here for you." Aomine said as he knelt down in front of the blunette, causing several girls screams in excitement.

Tetsuki blushed furiously as all attention focused on her.

"Remember what I told you once before?"

Tetsuki then tried to brainstorming her mind then she shook her head.

"Live your life to the fullest, even if it means you only have less than 10 months." Aomine said as he held onto the blunette hand. She froze then she looked at everyone.

"Everyone knew?"

They all nodded sadly including the two ladies behind the band.

Tears started to fall onto her cheeks, her body starts to tremble. Aomine took her into his arm as he hugged her gently.

"We're always here for you, don't hide your pain from us." Akashi said as looked at the blunette that starts to tear up. The rest of them nodded.

"Share your pain with us, Tetsukichii~~~" Atsushi said.

"No matter what, you are our beloved friend." Kise said as he smiled.

"But…sooner or later… I won't be able to move, I won't be able to sing or even write songs anymore!"

"Doesn't matter, you're still our Tetsuki." Aomine said, while the rest of his friends start to walk closer.

"The Tetsuki that would always runs for her dream no matter what." Kagami said.

"We love you." They all hugged her, she tears up in their hugs, and she cries and cries, she felt so tired of holding everything inside her.

The audiences were left forgotten.

She never felt so loved and cared by anyone before she met the whole Generation of Miracles, it was always only her and Kagami, but he was always sent out to the states to do tour for his albums but now she has them.

_"I love you guys too."_

* * *

**That's for Chapter 19 a Reddit version! Thank you for the last 3 reviews on the first chapter 19 i put up 2 days ago, i manage to come around and make the plot looks better now. **

**mamitsu27 - Thank you for letting me know! LOL , i was in a slump when i cant think of anything on what to write for chapter 19, thank you again!**

**Thank you for those who has been following up so far, please dont hesitate to drop your reviews onto the empty box down there. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**Till next chapter on a rainy day ~**


	21. Forever Lullaby

**Chapter 20 – Forever Lullaby**

* * *

**Month 8**

"Oh? What are you doing?" Midorima asked when he enters the quiet room, finding the blunette was so engross writing something on the table. He eyed Tetsuki from above.

Tetsuki turned her head towards the doctor then she smiles.

"I'm composing a song for Dai-chan and everyone else." She said as she raised her scorebook that was written with different type of notes on each bar.

Midorima blinked, everything looked like a bean sprout to him. He chuckled. "Another new song?"

She nodded as her sea blue orbs looked so determined of finishing the song. "Yep, this one is for Dai-chan."

Midorima raised his hand in defeat, as he laughed. "Well don't let me disturb your peace, just make sure you eat your lunch and get some rest in the afternoon before doing your rehab." He pats her head gently.

"You really sound like a dad, Midorin." She teased then focused back onto the scorebook. Midorima sighed.

_"Only because it's you."_ He answered in his thoughts as he left the room before taking one last look at the blunette that seems to shine in the sunshine that was pouring into the room.

* * *

It was a month ago when the surprise performance for Tetsuki ended. It was all over the news the next day. They were showing the performance that was caught on cell phones, video cam, or anything that can record or capture the moments.

_"For the first time in history, two rival company and band combined for this one very special performance. The Generation of Miracles and Seirin, what could have happened to make these two bands combined their performance?"_

_"According to the videos, photos and audiences, it was made especially for the infamous composer, HEAVEN that recently made her first DEBUT and live appearance at the GoM live concert."_

_"Some rumors are saying she is suffering from an incurable illness, some says differently, which one is true?!"_

_"We might not know, as both agencies refused to disclose the matter, from the looks of it HEAVEN or also known as Kuroko Tetsuki, was seen in a wheel chair that evening at the lake surprise concert."_

_"You're right. What could possibly is happening to her?"_

_"We might find out soon enough but for now, we all wish you will get better soon, HEAVEN. The world eyes are waiting on you and your music!"_

The music channel coverage was announcing the surprise concert for the next few days, Tetsuki was immediately ordered by Midorima not to roam around outside the hospital park without anyone accompanying her as paparazzi was busy trying to dig out info on her.

* * *

"Tetsuki." Aomine enters the room quietly that late afternoon; he found Kagami arrived there first before him; the taller red head was listening to his IPod, at the side of Tetsuki bed.

The blunette was fast asleep on the bed, the scorebook has been put away to the side, and soft breaths were heard from her parted soft lips.

Aomine gently pats her head as he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Kagami ignores him and just resting his head on his palm while shutting close his eyes.

"When did you get here?"

"Not long ago, she was asleep by the time I reached here; figure I shouldn't wake her up so I've been doing this since then." Kagami said as he raised his IPod that were resting in his hand.

"She must be tired." Aomine said as he took a seat on the empty chair nearby the table lamp.

"Well that doctor said she has been working on composing that music for us." He pointed at the scorebooks that were lying quietly on the table. Aomine then took the books and flips them open.

"She did all these, without her piano?" Aomine asked as he keeps flipping them.

Kagami looked at him ridiculously as he unplugged his earphones. "Seriously, you have been dating her for the past what 9 months and still did not realize she can compose a song without any music instruments? It's all in her head."

Aomine then looked at her and went into thinking mode, "Now you say it, you're right, there was a few time I seen her doing it."

"There you have it." Kagami shrugged.

Aomine looked at her once again, "She's really talented isn't she?"

Kagami nodded, "Apparently she was one of the few talents that would appear once every 20 years or so, that was the rumors."

"A talent that is costing her life…" Aomine thought as he flips the score book once again.

He noticed something. He then brought the book nearer as he looks through at each page; Kagami raised an eye brow after watching the tan teen weird behavior at the books.

"What is it?"

Aomine did not answered but just quickly puts the score book into his bag and left the room, with a few words saying "I'll be back later; I gotta meet up with Akashi."

* * *

"How was it?" Kagami asked, as he passed her a bottle of water, after finishing her rehab hours for the day.

Tetsuki sighed, "It's tiring." As she gulped down some water down her throat, Kagami was helping her to pack up her things before heading back to her room.

All of a sudden, the bottle slipped off from her hands, she blinked as she stares at the bottle that was rolling downwards the floor. Kagami looked at it and picked it up.

"Here" He said as he handed over the bottle.

Tetsuki was staring at booth of her hands, her face were pale. Kagami then bent down to get a clear look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, it took a while before Tetsuki shook her head as she bit her lower lip, while her eyebrows knitted in frowns.

"I'm starting to lose it…" she thought as her childhood friend voice echoes in her ear.

"It's nothing…" she quickly hid those worry behind a smile, as Kagami helped her to get up from the bench while she staggered a little.

* * *

"Tai-chan?"

"Hmm?" the red head answered as he tidy up Tetsuki hospital bed a little while she sat down on the chair after Tetsuki cleans up and changed into her hospital clothes.

"Where's Dai-chan?" she asked as she looked at the blue roses that Aomine has bought and replaced the withered roses Akashi bought before.

"Not sure really, I haven't seen him much these days; he always disappears to somewhere after practice and only shows up when you're already asleep."

"I see…"

"Come on, hop in, I gotta leave early today"

Tetsuki raised her head to see the looming teen in front of her. "To where?"

"To somewhere, well come on" he then carried her into his arms as he gently put her on the bed.

"I'll come back in the morning, Midorima should come around to check on you in a while, so stay quiet here, alright?" he said as he pats her head gently.

"Okay…" she said as Kagami quickly grabbed his bag pack and left the room after he waved a bye to the blunette.

"Everyone is busy building their future…even Dai-chan…" She then looked at the blue roses as she sighed.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"Tetsuki, this one is for you." Aomine handed over a CD after the surprise performance in the park that day._

_She blinked a couple times before realizing it's the album she has been working so hard with the band to get it released. _

_"Thank you, Tetsuki, for making it a success." Akashi added in._

_"Keep writing and singing, Tetsuki, we all love your songs" Aomine eyes softened up as he hugged the smaller girl who was in tears. She was completely touched by everything. _

**-Flashback ends-**

"What future do I even have left…" she thought as she looked outside, where the moon shines brightly into the darkness.

* * *

Day by day, her body got worst, Midorima noticed this, as he often checked her score books, founding the handwritten notes, the lyrics and whatever she has written down during her stay in the hospital, it got worst.

"Sei-chan, can you help me get a few boxes of new pencils?" Tetsuki asked the red head that Saturday afternoon. Everyone else was busy with their work except Akashi, who has some free time that day.

"Oh? You finished the old set?"

"Yea…I didn't mean to use them that quick but I kept breaking the leads…" she looked at the pencil she was holding with a sad face on her.

Akashi stood up and went closer to the blunette, he smiled. "Don't worry, I'll buy as many as you want, just let me know whenever it's finished, even your scorebooks and anything else that you need. Let Midorima knows as well he can call me up any time" he pats her head.

She felt bad for being stuck in the hospital, not being able to move around like she used to. Akashi noticed his favorite blunette not smiling back, so he sat at the edge of the bed,

"Do you want to play the piano?"

She raised her head; her blue orbs met a pair of beautiful yet strong hetero eyes which were looking at her with such gentle warmth that he never showed to others. Her round sea blue orbs blinks a few times upon hearing the question.

He chuckled. "How about this, I'll bring you to your piano but you have to promise you will always smile."

Her orbs are now wide in excitement as pink flush sprawled all over her soft pale cheeks. "Really?!"

He nodded. "Yes for real." Then he poked her soft cheeks gently.

"I don't want to see those sad or frowns anymore, so do we got a deal?" he smiled, the blunette nodded, the feared red leader could feel her beaming with happiness and excitement.

Midorima who was standing outside the room, smiled silently, hearing the blunette chattering endlessly like the song bird.

"At least, for now, she doesn't feel left out" he thought then he left the place.

* * *

"Midorin~~" she poked her head into the silent office; she looked around the office quietly.

"I wonder if he's doing his rounds" she mumbles then she noticed the familiar green resting his head on his palm.

"Midorin?" she calls out, no reply, so she quietly walk towards the chair that was facing the wall instead to her.

She then smiled; founding her doctor asleep on the chair, breathing softly, his long bangs covered his glasses.

"He must be exhausted to be falling asleep on here…" she took her soft blue quilted jacket and puts it on the asleep doctor. She gently brushed his bangs to the side and took off his glasses.

She then saw a few files and papers on his table, so quietly puts them away properly, before stopping at the door, staggering a very couple feet.

"Everyone is putting so much time focusing on me…while I can't do anything for them…" she thought before she left the room.

* * *

"Tetsukichii" Kise beamed into the room with a 3 colorful paper bags that afternoon along with Atsushi and Aomine.

"You're early today, guys. No practice?" she asked as the trio approached her bed.

"Well we do but we have other plans in mind as well but first get into these." Aomine said, the blunette eyed the paper bags contain before she glares at them.

"What you guys planning?"

"Stop asking so many questions, just get into these. We will wait outside." Aomine pushed the other two outside the room, leaving the glaring Tetsuki glared at the poor door.

* * *

**"You looked so pretty!"** Kise squeal after the blunette let them into the room once again.

She was dressed in a soft pink knee length dress with a ribbon tied behind her neck with her back exposed till her waist as her shoulders are left bare. There were some laces around the dress for touch up. To top it, she wore a pink hair band with some blue-pink flowers at the corner.

Her face was left untouched except just a shade of pinkish lip gloss on her lips. She was a natural beauty that even her personal dressers during the concert insist that she does not need anything more than just a foundation and a lip gloss.

Aomine then approached the beautiful lady as he reached his hand out for her.

"Let's go, else we would be late"

"Late? Did you guys asked Midorima first?"

"Yep we did! In fact we invited him as well." Kise said as he was standing at the door, he was excited.

"Well fine, let's go." The three of them made sure she did not fall onto the floor as she staggered a little whenever she walks.

* * *

They finally arrived at a certain place. The place was crowded with people and paparazzi. The car stopped at the entrance, the door was let opened. Kise and Atsushi was the first to leave the car, followed by Aomine who stood at the car door.

"What is this place, Dai-chan?"

"Come on" Aomine took her hand gently and pulled her out of the car.

The moment she left the car, flashes of lights attacked her.

_"Look, its HEAVEN!"_

_"HEAVEN, could you pose for us!"_

_"How does it feel to finally appear in public after being a mysterious composer for a long time?"_

People scream for her, asking questions that she could not even answer with so much people crowding the area; Aomine quickly brought her into the building.

She pants a little from the sudden shock of the paparazzi; Aomine looked at her worriedly as he wiped off the sweats from her forehead.

"You okay, babe?"

She then took a small deep breath before straightening her back. "Yea… I think, why didn't you tell me they would be here?"

"It…slipped my mind…kinda" he looks away while sweat dropping.

Everyone who was in the place looks at her as they greet her with smiles. She recognizes some of them, including President Himuro who is their talent agency boss and some few VIPs that are well known in the music industry. Aomine then placed her in a seat at the table that is not far from a small stage.

He bends down as he whispered her. "Stay here, babe." Even before she could turn around, Aomine disappears into the crowds. She sighed, she sat at the table alone, and wondering what was up until her shoulder was tap by a certain someone.

"Midorin, you're here!" her sea blue orbs were wide, the doctor smiled at her as he took a seat next to her, he was dressed in a formal tux.

"Yes, I was invited by the GoM to come, besides I do take a break once in a while from the hospital" he then looks warmly at the blunette that was beautifully dressed. He knows she is a natural beauty but that beauty seems to shine even more whenever she sings or indulging her music scores.

"Did they tell you what we are doing here?" she asked as she took a sip of water. The doctor shook his head as his eyes focus on the stage that was dimly lit. While every guests has took their seats on their perspective table.

* * *

"Good evening everyone" Aomine voice echoes gaining everyone attention, he was dressed up in a tux except his collar was let lose as well as he left a few buttons undone. The rest of the GoM was behind him with their instruments and a grand piano was in the middle.

"Today we have a very special guest, I'm pretty sure you all by now have known her."

Tetsuki blinked. "What's going on?" she asked Midorima who was taking a sip of his wine.

**"I present you, HEAVEN, without her being in our band, we might not be able to stand here or even sold our 3****rd**** DEBUT album that has reached over 28 million sold worldwide."**

Everyone eyes is on her including Midorima, clapping at her. Tetsuki could feel she could die of blushing.

**"Without her, we the GoM would not be able to sing so much beautiful yet meaningful songs, she has changed us."** On the flat screen TV that was around the place, shows slides of the GoM in the past and the present GoM, their songs was different, everything was different from they are now.

There were some murmurs going around as some claps at the band success.

**"HEAVEN, here is a song for you , Forever Lullaby."** Aomine smiled as he walks towards the piano.

_"Dai-chan can play the piano too?"_ she thought as Midorima looked at her from the corner of his eyes. The piano starts to play its beautiful sounds with a tan teen plays it.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"I know she doesn't have much time left, so we wanted to sing as much as we can for her." Aomine said that evening in his office._

_"There is no guarantee if her body will be alright with moving around so much, especially on a gala night"_

_"She won't be moving around, we will be doing it, and she will come as a guest." Akashi said_

_"So can you please let her out for the evening?" Kise asked._

_"I guess I have no choice, alright, just for the evening."_

_"Midorima, I've put your name in the VIP list as well, so make sure you attend it as well" Aomine said before he left the room._

**-Flashback ends-**

_"Anything for their flower, huh…"_ Midorima thought as a piano sound starts playing, snapping him from his thoughts.

**_There are still things I want to talk about  
Overflowing that it won't lose even to the stars  
I want to monopolize those eyes  
Let me also say such a childish wish_**

"Isn't this…?" Tetsuki then listens more to Aomine piano playing as he sings into the microphone that was attached to it stand, while his eyes were shut close as he plays to what he has been practicing.

**_Like this throughout the night  
until morning comes  
by your side until you fall asleep  
with you in a Dreaming_**

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"There are no lyrics on the music yet." Akashi pointed out to Aomine who came rushing to him that afternoon from hospital._

_The tan teen sweat dropped, "Yeah well, we can't really depend on her in everything, right?"_

_"Your point is?"_

_"Well, I'll get the lyrics done but since the gala night is approaching in a few weeks, we don't have any songs to perform yet, well I mean we do have songs but newer songs other than the ones that has been released."_

_"So you're saying you want to use this arrangement for the gala night?"_

_"Yeah…it's for Tetsuki, I'm sure she will be more than happy to see her unfinished arrangements has now finished, well I mean finished later."_

_"Unfinished… did you took these without telling her?" Akashi hit the jacked pot when he noticed Aomine flinched at the zero degree dropped on his voice._

_Akashi sighed; the tan teen does not make any proper sense in his explanation but…_

_"Alright, have it done within the next few days; we will start practicing after that."_

_**"THANK YOU!"**__ As Aomine about to leave the red haired leader stopped him._

_"Make sure you don't make any nonsense lyrics arrangement." He warned as dark aura emits from his body._

_The midnight blue lead singer sweat dropped as he nodded before making his escape out of the room._

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

_"It's the song I've finished composed but I don't remember giving it to them yet neither having lyrics to the music."_ She said as her eyes focused on him, the whole place were dark as the only light that shines was the stage light that was shine towards Aomine.

**_Like floating in a gentle wave  
It is fragile that's why it is dear  
Because I have decided that I'm going to protect you  
I will sing  
Forever Lullaby_**

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"Ah, Aominechii, what's up?" The blonde turns around before he exit the building, as he was about to leave for his modeling photo shoot._

_The taller tan teen pants a while before he lets out a heavy sigh and straightened up. He puts both of his hands onto the keyboardist shoulder, Kise blinked._

_"Teach me how to play the piano!" Aomine said with pleading eyes on him._

_"Eh, for what?"_

_"It's for the new song."_

_"Ah that song, sure I'll teach you."_

_Aomine eyes brightened up. "If it's for Tetsukichii, I'd do anything!" Kise beamed as he starts to walk away from Aomine as he waved a bye to him._

_"We'll start tomorrow!"_

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

**_I complained on not being able to meet you  
Drawn towards you, you laughed  
behind those dignified eyes  
the transience and delicateness found are treasures_**

The music was soft yet every emotion was there in the song, it was beautiful. Everyone was silent, listening to the lead singer that was known for his rough behavior are now singing songs that touched everyone.

_"Never judge a book by its cover…"_ everyone thought.

**_In my arms tonight  
entrust everything  
by my side until you fall asleep  
With Me in Your Dreaming_**

Aomine who was singing and playing the piano looked at Tetsuki, the only person among hundreds of guests that can attract his attention.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"Tetsuki…"_

_He approached the living room of his apartment after coming back from buying dinner for both him and Tetsuki who insisted would stay and wait for him to come back. He stopped, mesmerized by the beauty that the moonlight has shines on to. _

_A certain blunette was asleep on the couch as her hair locks falls onto her soft cheeks, her arms held her head on the couch as a pillow, soft breathing was heard, her beautiful eye lashes was tucked quietly on her asleep eyelids. _

_He then walk closer as he bends down, removed the locks on her cheeks carefully not to wake the asleep beauty up. He smiled as his eyes softened up. He stayed that way for the rest of the night until he fell asleep next to her._

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

**_If you shed tears in the cold wind  
I'll just hug you so come back here  
You laughing Yes With just that  
Makes me happy  
Forever You are My Smile_**

Midorima who has been sipping his wine starts feeling a little bit of jealousy whenever he saw Tetsuki looked at the tan teen with such care and loving look, at the moment he just want to leave the place but for her, he held it in.

"it's much more beautiful than I expected it to be…" she mumbles as every each of GoM plays their part beautifully supporting Aomine piano playing.

**_Our encounter was a miracle given by chance  
Let's make the future together  
For example, even when you can't see your destination  
If you look back I'm standing here_**

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**The moment they first met back in middle school empty music room,**

_"Who are you?" she asked, even her voice was soothing. From the look of it she was about to ask him what he was doing there._

_"Uh...Aomine, Aomine Daiki. I'm just passing by when I heard you playing the piano." He said as he cannot take his eyes away from the person in front of him._

_To him, she was different, unlike other girls; she was like the sea breeze. Her music captured his heart; he wanted to hear more of it._

_"I'm Kuroko Tetsuki"_

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

**_Like being wrapped in the morning sun  
I wanted to touch it because it was likely to disappear  
because I have decided that I'm going to protect you  
I will sing  
Forever Lullaby_**

Tetsuki who was enchanted by the song and performance could feel her heart flutters, the music was beautiful, she could feel the message Aomine was singing for her.

**_"For you… I will sing"_** that was the message she received the moment both sea blue orbs and midnight blue orbs connected to each other.

**_Forever Lullaby…_**

The performance ended with Aomine piano playing that ends softly, earning claps from the audiences as they stood up to give more effect of saying the song and performance was outstanding.

* * *

It was almost late night by the time the gala night ends, it was something new to Tetsuki but she definitely enjoyed it.

"Tetsukichii, Aominechii said to tell you that you should wait here; he will send you back to the hospital." Kise said as Atsushi followed him behind.

"We will see you tomorrow! Goodnight, Tetsukichii!" Both of them left Tetsuki with Midorima, they both stood outside the building not far from the entrance.

Akashi had left after the event ended, he seems completely tired out but after talking several minutes with Tetsuki, he finally went back home with Kagami who bid her a goodbye after patting her head gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tetsuki!" Kagami said as he drove off after putting his guitar case into the passenger seat.

"Well, I'll be off now, will you be fine by yourself here until Aomine comes?" Midorima asked.

She nodded then smiles, "Yep, I'll be fine, I'm sure he'll come soon."

"Alright then, take care, get back safely" With that Midorima kissed her on her lips, sending the blunette to a surprise shock.

* * *

Aomine, who was done changing into his normal clothes, quickly exit the dressing room, searching for the blunette. He then noticed a certain familiar hue of blue not far from the entrance but he immediately stopped, his eyes were wide. The jacket he was holding fell onto the floor.

After a while witnessing what he should not have seen, he left with anger.

* * *

**"MIDORIN, what are you thinking!"** the blunette quickly pushed him away.

Midorima who blinked a couple times then realized what he has done. He loses it. "_What have I done…?" _

Tetsuki who was touching her lips, were still in shock, she was surprised yet she felt bad. The doctor then quickly left after apologizing to the blunette, leaving her alone at the side.

* * *

It was nearly 1 hour later, Tetsuki starts to realize almost no one is there anymore, other than the crews that was cleaning up the place and locked it up.

She then looked left and right, trying to see if Aomine going to show up or surprise her, but it was then 2 hours later, when the road was completely silent, the rain starts to fall, the street lights dimly lights the place. She has gotten scared.

"Dai-chan…where are you…?" she mumbles as she wrapped her arms around her, the night coldness starts getting to her. She was not sure to whether walk away from the place or not but she know it was late and she has no way on returning to the hospital or calling anyone as Aomine did not took her hand bag along earlier.

_"Did he forget about me…?"_ Tetsuki could feel her tears starts to escape, she never felt so scared of being alone in the darkness before. Slowly she made her way under the rain towards the pathway she thinks that would bring her back to the hospital.

* * *

**"Oi, AOMINE! OPEN UP!"** Kagami roared in front of Aomine apartment door in the middle of the night. The tan teen groggily woke up and opened the door, that reveals a fuming and a soaking wet Kagami.

He then quickly enters the apartment after pushing Aomine out of the way, searching for something.

"Why the hell did you barging in here for?!" Aomine asked, he was already feeling annoyed and pissed off.

**"Tetsuki! Where is she?!"**

"Huh what you mean?"

**"The hospital called me and asked where the she is?! She hasn't returned to the hospital and its fucking 3 am!"** Kagami said as he searched the entire apartment.

Then it hit him, he was too angry earlier that he immediately left without sending Tetsuki back to the hospital.

Kagami stopped when he noticed Aomine surprised eyes widened. "Didn't you tell us that you'd send her back?"

"I did but earlier…I was filled with anger…I …left…"

With that Kagami punched him in the face. **"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY! SHE COULD STIILL BE WAITING FOR YOUR STUPID ASS OUT THERE IN THE COLD UNDER THE RAIN!"**

Kagami quickly left the apartment as he took out his cell phone, dialing the rest of the GoM, hoping they would pick their damn phones up.

Aomine stand rotted to the floor, he could just imagine, Tetsuki crying under the rain, soaking wet, looking for her way back to the hospital. He went and changed into something more appropriate and grabbed his car keys.

* * *

By the time he arrived at the building where the gala night event has been held, he could see several familiar cars parked outside, he saw a familiar hue of red, talking to a few others.

"You found her yet?"

"No… we couldn't find her"

"We looked for her everywhere"

Aomine approached them, feeling guilty. All angered eyes were focused on him.

"Aomine. We will talk about this later, find Tetsuki and bring her to the hospital immediately." Akashi ordered, with that the rest of them spreads out, running everywhere, driving every pavement they could find under the heavy rain.

_"Please, Tetsuki…where are you…"_

* * *

**Things started to get intense between Tetsuki, Aomine and Midorima. How will the rest of GoM reacts at this incident? Will they find Tetsuki in time? All will be answered next chapter!**

**Wow, 20 chapters written down well 21 including the epilogue LOL , how was it for chapter 20, sorry for the slow updates, been having my exams. is it too rush ? this chapter i mean, either way , lemme know what ya think by dropping a review in the box! XD , nearly 50 followers and 70 reviews, come on ppl, im sure you could do more T^T , i dont mind if ya points out my mistakes ! Just lemme know!**

**Anyone a fan of Miyano Mamoru? He's the voice actor for Tokiya, Yogi and several others ^*O*^ im a huge fan to almost all of his songs! Ah btw, if you have a song in mind that would like me to put it on the chapters do post it in a review to help me out with ideas and plots! :D**

**Thank you for the past reviewers in chapter 19! 3**

**Notes to readers**

**** song used in this chapter is**

**- Forever Lullaby - Miyano Mamoru**

**DONT FORGET TO DROP A REVIEW or FOLLOW or FAVORITES! XD**

**Till Next chapter**


	22. Severed Relationships

**Chapter 21 – Severed Relationships**

* * *

Tetsuki, who was soaking wet from the heavy cold rain, slowly made her way towards the dimly lit streets. She shivers as every inch of her body felt the freezing water dropping onto her skin. She pants lightly. She then stopped in front of a closed store; she saw a clock ticking its hand around.

_"It's nearly 2 am…" _

Staggering along the way while supporting herself against any walls she can find, she continue to find her way in the darkness. Her lips trembles through the freezing rain, her eyelids feels heavy. The dress Aomine and Kise bought for her are now completely ruined by the dirt.

_"Dai...chan…really has forgotten me…"_ she mumbles. Pearls of tears drops from the corner of her eyes. Feeling sad and lost, for the first time in her life, she feels so hurt…

She then walks along the riverside, staggering; her visions are doubling at everything she sees. She could feel her body temperature is burning. She could not see anything in the dark; she kept on walking and walking. Too dizzy and tired to keep her walking straight, she tripped over, as she rolled down the hill towards the flat ground yet soaked from the heavy rain. She is now completely covered with dirt, so is her once blue locks are in a complete mess; she hits her head against the ground when she tripped over.

She pants heavily, tears flows down none stop. She was lying on her stomach as her locks cover her dirt covered face. Her dress are ripped in several places while her heels are now somewhere on the ground, leaving her barefoot as the rain falls even harder onto her small framed body.

_"Tai…chan…help…me…" _darkness devoured her as she loses consciousness.

* * *

**"TETSUKIII!"** Kagami shouted as he runs and runs to each and every corner of the streets that was close by the hall.

It has been over two hours since he received the call from hospital regarding Tetsuki is missing. His heart race every second of beating, afraid that his childhood gets hurt or even worst, Kagami frowned as he bit his lower lip.

* * *

**~~Flashback~~**

**_"WHY, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEFT HER THERE!"_**

_Aomine looked away as Kagami grabbed his collar, wanting to kill the tan teen right there. Under the heavy rain, Kagami punched the blue haired face. He could not control himself._

**_"I DID NOT FUCKING JOINED THE GoM NEITHER LETTING YOU DATED HER JUST TO SEE HER GETTING HURT!"_**

_Everyone stayed silent, they knew that the only reason the red haired tiger joined them was because to keep Tetsuki safe and happy. _

_Kise tried getting them both calm down but he was pushed away._

_"IF we found her, I want you to break up with her. __**ONCE AND FOR ALL!"**__ Kagami growled then pushed the taller teen onto the ground. Everyone looked at him in disbelief, wanting to make sure if what the guitarist just said is correct._

**~~Flashback Ends~~**

* * *

_"Tetsuki, where are you" _

Kagami then drove nearby the riverbank as his eyes scan every single part and corner he can find. Then from the corner of his eyes, he saw a faint of blue locks lying on the ground near the riverbank. His heart almost stopped beating, as quickly as he can; he stopped the car and exited the car.

"TETSUKI ! " he calls out, he slides down the hill and ran towards the small blunette. Every single second, he could feel he would pass out of fears. Gently yet carefully, he flips the blunette on her back, his eyes widened.

Tetsuki are in a complete mess, he could see traces of tears on her cheeks as the rain falls above them. Her body is now completely cold as her soft creamy color skin is now completely pale. Quickly he gathered her in his arms and went back towards his car, laying her at the back seat as he took off his jacket and covered her body with it.

**"I FOUND HER; I'M HEADING TO THE HOSPITAL!"** Kagami called Akashi immediately as he turns his car on and start driving.

The hospital seems so far for Kagami at the moment as he speeds through the road, rushing towards the hospital. At times he stole several glances from his seat, looking at the blunette who is unconscious at the back of his car seat.

"We're almost there, Tetsu, just hang on for a little bit more" he mumbles as he did a little turn around and drove towards the hospital that is insight.

* * *

Akashi has informed the hospital that Kagami is on his way bringing Tetsuki, by the time Kagami arrived at the hospital porch, the nurses quickly wheeled her into the emergency room. Kagami were soaking wet as he waited outside the ER, a nurse gave him a towel but he did not wiped himself instead he just stare at the door that keep sliding open, several times he saw Tetsuki was attached to an oxygen mask breathing heavily, as pain often comes to her pale face.

It pains him every time he sees Tetsuki trying to breathe or struggle from her pain. It pains him so much that he just wants to keep her away from everyone and everything from the world.

* * *

The rest of GoM arrived at the hospital, only to receive several death glares from the guitarist. Aomine arrived last; he seems to feel guilty from what he did.

"How's she?" Akashi asked as he stands in front of the red haired teen who is now sitting on the chair.

"I don't know…when I found her, she was unconscious, extremely cold and pale" Kagami gripped the towel in his hand tightly.

"I should have been there to send her back…" he continues as he glares at Aomine who has been staring at the cold white floor beneath him.

Everyone was silent; the atmosphere was tense until the Emergency Room door slides open. Midorima exited the room, followed by an unconscious Tetsuki who is now on the wheeled bed as she being wheeled to her room by several nurses. Kise and Atsushi quickly followed her.

* * *

Midorima noticed the tan teen behind the two that was glaring at him for answers and explanations', both of them locked on sight but kept silent after Midorima cleared his throat.

"Her body temperature was extremely low when she was brought in; she is not completely out of danger just yet…"

All three of them looked at him, hoping it would not be another bad news.

"Her heart rate is very low and slow, so is her blood pressure decreasing. IF she manages to get through the next two days, she will be alright but the longer she is in this situation" the emerald orbs looked at the three pairs of eyes.

"Her body might not be able to keep it up…"

Aomine eyebrow knitted into frowns. "What do you mean?!"

"Meaning she will die at this rate." Midorima then left them to attend to Tetsuki who is now in her room along with Kise and Atsushi. Akashi followed him as he sent several glares at the duo who is now staring into the nothingness.

* * *

**"IF SHE DIES I WILL NOT FUCKING FORGIVE YOU EVER"** Kagami growled as he pushed Aomine towards the wall. Aomine feeling useless could only slide down against the wall as Kagami left him.

Tears falls down his cheeks as he held his forehead, he gritted his teeth in frustration. The feeling of being useless and unable to do anything for his love one frustrated him. Kagami words when they were still searching for Tetsuki rang in his ears.

_"Tetsuki…"_

* * *

_**In the Intensive Care Unit ward,**_

Kise and the rest were watching Tetsuki who is attached to the life-support machines once again, her chest heaves up and down as she breathe heavily. The oxygen mist covers her oxygen mask. Several blankets were covering her fragile small body, trying to bring her temperature back to her body.

Kagami, who was standing outside the door, stares at his childhood friend.

_"I don't even remember how many times I have seen her on those machines this year…"_ he mumbles.

He could feel a lump of saliva stuck in his throat, it feels hard to swallow it down as he steps into the room, gaining everyone attention except Akashi.

The red haired guitarist stood beside Tetsuki bed, his angry orbs soften up as he brushed her bangs gently. He sighed. He took her hands into his as carefully as he can.

_"I shouldn't have let you joined the GoM…"_ he mumbles. Everyone heard this; they could guess what the guitarist thinking about.

* * *

Minutes passes by, it feels so tense. Whatever happened between him and Aomine, they know the tiger would not hesitate to kill him right there and now, if it were not for Tetsuki.

"I'll come back in a few hours, let her get some rest for a while" Akashi said as the others nodded. Kagami did not budged from the seat he took at the bed side. Not letting go of her hands any time soon.

"Taiga" Akashi calls out. Kagami did not response, Akashi left. He knows he is in no right position to say anything to Kagami at the moment.

* * *

When they were about to exit the hospital, they saw Aomine leaning against the wall near the exit. Akashi notice the lead singer glanced at them.

"I'll hear about this later but at the moment everyone needs some rest, including you. Go back home" Akashi said as he enters his car. While Kise and Atsushi entered theirs, no one has a smile on them, not even Kise who always goes around with a smile. They all left, while Aomine still in the hospital parking lot, leaning against his steering as he lets out a heavy sigh, as he shuts close his eyes.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

**_"IF we found her, I want you to break up with her. ONCE AND FOR ALL!"_** Kagami growled.

**~~~Flashback Ends~~~**

He opens his eyes again; a heavy pang of guilt really hits him. Kagami has entrusted him to take care of Tetsuki properly and yet…

* * *

The morning shine falls into the room, it was deathly silent. No signs of a certain blunette waking. A pearl of tears falls down a soft pale cheek.

..

..

..

_Beep…Beep…_

_.._

_.._

_beep.._

* * *

**Chapter 21 is up! Kagami got real pissed off now, Tetsuki might or not survive this. What will Aomine do ? Will he leave her? The relationship between the GoM is severely wounded now. There is a high possibility they might dismiss the band. What will happen?! Please stay follow for the next chapter! **

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Reviewers in Chapter 20**** (≧∇≦)/**

**- XxBlacktears27xX ~ Yes, i made Midorima the 'bad person' on here LOL, he does have a deep feeling for Tetsuki, too bad she has feelings for Aomine.**

**- mamitsu27 ~ you might kill me on this and next chapter for torturing Aomine too much but i am glad that you are reading my fiction !**

**- ~ they finally found her but all bad things does not stop. Next chapter will be answering her fate on this ordeal :D**

**- xDarkxKurokox ~ Aomine has always been a jackass, but i think im making him more of a jackass now LOL**

**- thecoldforest ~ Yes! His voice belongs to Yogi in Karneval, Fushimi from K , Rin from FREE! The hawtness of his voice! ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)**

**..**

**..**

**Lastly, I'd like to thank all the reviewers and readers who followed and read this fiction! Please keep up with this fiction till the end! I have a surprise for everyone at the end of this fiction.**

**..**

**..**

**** Is my fiction really that bad (T_T), so little favs, is it! IS IT IS IT! XD , gimme some more love, ill be updating my fictions more frequent as i already overcome the EVIL THING call the Writers Block. (╯‵Д′)**

**Either way, Please do drop a review ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ) , ill be more than happy to read them, any ideas of grammar errors please do not hesitate to inbox or point them up to me in your reviews!**

****Please check out my other 3 fictions on my profile**

**- Forbidden Love of a Dragon ( AkaKuro)**

**- A Place Calls home {Yogi x Gareki)**

**- High Fever ( Fushimi x Munakata x Misaki)**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVS and FOLLOWS! :D~~~**

**..**

**..**

**..**

** Till next chapter~**


	23. That's Why I Love You

**Chapter 22 – That's Why I Love You**

* * *

The second day Tetsumi was brought into the Intensive Care Unit after declared of being in Hypothermia state; the Generation of Miracles band ceased all their practice. They have not left the hospital once, all waiting outside the Care Unit, while Kagami is inside. He went home for an hour then he came back to the hospital, not leaving his childhood friend side.

* * *

"Akashichii…is Kagamichii going to leave us…?" Kise broke the silence. Everyone looked at him except Akashi who was leaning against the wall near the window looking outside.

The shorter red haired teen could feel his shoulder falling but he kept it up, not wanting to let the others to see this side of him. He bit lower lip as he looked outside into the garden that fills with blue roses. His hetero pair of orbs softens up.

_"Blue just like Tetsuki orbs and hair…"_

* * *

**~~~Flashback~~~**

_Kagami slammed a few pieces of papers onto his table that afternoon looking furious. Akashi raised his head from the paper he was reading earlier. _

_"I'm leaving the GoM along with Tetsuki." _

_Akashi has expected this to come around after he heard what the taller teen mumbles when they were still at the hospital, he still cannot stop his heart from almost stopped beating. He eyed the papers in front of him; he swallowed the heavy lump that was stuck in his throat._

_"I don't think I need to explain why I'm bringing her along with me." Kagami said as he glared the hetero orbs teen._

_Akashi took a look at the papers, "Resignation papers…" he thought._

_"I don't care what is going on but I will not let Tetsu get hurt again, what happen yesterday was the last straw for me" _

_Kagami then start leaving for the exit as he gave Akashi a final glare, "I thought…she would be happy being in the GoM, singing her songs…"_

_"I will not allow any of the GoM to see her again; I'll bring her out of Japan if she survives this"_

_Kagami left the office, leaving the GoM leader in a daze, staring at the resignation paper. The last words that guitarist said rang in his head. He slumped into his seat._

**~~~Flashback Ends~~~**

* * *

"Akashichii…?" Kise tapped his shoulder, causing Akashi to snap from his train of thoughts.

"Yes, Ryota?"

"Weren't you listening to us, we were asking when we get to see Tetsukichii?"

Akashi did not look at the questioning looks his band members throwing at him. They have been at the hospital for 5 hours waiting in the waiting room and the nurses did not allowed them to enter the ward. When they saw Kagami earlier, he did not bother looking neither greeting them. He just passed by, ignoring their existence.

"I don't know…"

Everyone eyes widened,

"Did I just hear it correctly?"

"Akashi said he doesn't know…"

Everyone else nodded, Akashi just turn around, back to staring at the blue roses outside the window. He sighed heavily. Aomine was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Kagami just entered the ward once again after having his lunch at the hospital cafeteria. Not the best food there but he needed something to fill his empty stomach. He took his seat next to Tetsuki; gently he held her hand dearly.

"You have to wake up, Tetsu…you can't leave me like this…" he mumbles as he puts her soft cold hands on his cheeks. The life support machines beep silently.

* * *

**~~~Flashback~~~**

_Kagami went to the rooftop for fresh air, however…_

**_"WHY DID YOU KISS HER?" _**_Aomine roared as he punched a certain green haired doctor. No one was around on the roof except the three of them. _

_Midorima can only stay silent, "I deserve this…if I hadn't done that…she wouldn't be in this situation…"_

**_"ANSWER ME!"_**

_"I thought you were her doctor, why did you do such thing to her?!" _

_"I maybe her doctor, but I as well a male and harbored feelings for her longer than you do" Midorima answered back. _

**_"HOW DARE YOU!"_**

_Kagami blood boiled. Now he knows the cause of all this. He stepped into the fight, Aomine and Midorima orbs widened as their breath flinched. They feared Kagami, why? Because he can take Tetsuki from them, he knows her the longest time and has always been there to protect her from any harm._

_He punched Midorima, "Because of you, Tetsuki is dying!" then he turns around_

_"And because of you, she is hurting!" he punched Aomine, both of the men was speechless._

**_"BECAUSE OF YOU BOTH, I'M LOSING MY DEAREST FRIEND!"_**_ he loomed in front of them._

**_"I'll bring Tetsuki out of Japan even if it's the last thing I'll do, I will find her another better doctor! As for you, Aomine…you're not allowed to see her again. If I see you near her, I will not hesitate to kill you"_**_ he growled, leaving them both on the cold hard floor, trying to register what the Tiger just said._

**~~~Flashback Ends~~~**

* * *

_"Come on Tetsu, it's time to wake up…I'll treat you to as much Vanilla milkshake you want…just please…" _Kagami cried silently, holding her hands firmly, praying to the heavens to bring Tetsuki back.

Back to her once cheerful self, back to the childish and airheaded self, back to the annoying and nagging self, back to the mysterious yet genius composer…back to the one he cherished so much…

* * *

Aomine who was watching from the door that was opened a little, he felt a pang of hurt in heart. His girlfriend…looked in so much pain as she breath shallowly yet slowly, her chest heaves up and down, her eyes shuts those beautiful orbs he adores so much behind her eyelids, her bangs covers her forehead while her long locks sprawled on the pillow. Her soft creamy skin that he love brushing his hands on and poked is now completely pale…

The midnight blue haired teen bit his lower lip,

* * *

**~~~Flashback~~~**

_"Why did you love me…? You could have like someone else, maybe Akashi or Kagami but why me out of all people?" _

_Tetsuki, who was fiddling with the pencil in her hands while staring at the music score in front of her, raised her head, looking at the taller tanned teen that was leaning against the piano that the GoM have bought for her. She smiled._

_"Do I need a reason to love someone, Dai-chan?"_

_Aomine scratched the back of his head, _

_"Well, no…but why me? I'm sure there's much better guy for you out there"_

_"Hmmm….I'm not sure really…" she then went back to scribbling on her music score. Aomine sighed as he starts to step towards the door of the room._

_"Maybe because…Dai-chan is full of different type of notes and colors" she said as she looked at him with a smile. He blinked, as his orbs followed her slender figure that was walking towards him. She peeked a kiss onto his cheek as she tip toed to reach his cheeks._

_"That's why I love you…" _

**~~~Flashback Ends~~~**

* * *

Aomine fell on his knees as he cries silently in front of the door, tears falls onto the cold floor of the hospital…his heart felt so much pain and agony. All he wants was Tetsuki to stay happy but…

..

..

..

_"I failed…"_

* * *

There ya go, chapter 22! XD I wonder how long is this fiction going to be? Anyone can take a guess? Either way, everyone is suffering, Kagami resigned from the GoM, bringing along Tetsuki with him. Does he harbors feelings for Tetsuki too? It seems his possessiveness has been triggered. Aomine couldnt do anything to stop him, neither does Akashi. How things will end for the GoM and Tetsuki? Stay tune for next chapter!

**Reviewers in chapter 21 !** **:D *Thank you for all the lovely reviews!* **

XxBlacktears27xX ~ No, my dear. I wont end it ...just yet.. after all the characters do deserve a lil more love *is a sadist* LOL

xDarkxKurokox ~ Thank you! Fighting between life and death is hard but its even harder when you loved someone. Things will be much more angst for the characters.

mamitsu27 ~ His character will be starting to play a lot more part soon ! It's just a tiny bit of complication but will be more than this soon enough, please bare with me! ~~ XD

..

..

..

**Please don't forget to drop ya reviews and thank you for reading~~~**

..

..

**Till next chapter~~**


	24. A Painful Goodbye

**Chapter 23 – A Painful Goodbye**

* * *

The sound of the lady in the pager echoes throughout the busy airport. A cab stopped at the entrance, unloading a few luggage's onto the car as a certain tall red haired took out a few piece of money and paid the fare.

"Let's go, Tetsu"

He took her hands gently into his then he pushed the luggage cart towards the counter for ticket check, pulling the smaller girl along. Both of them were using a hat and a sunglass, the blunette was wearing a one piece white dress with small pink ribbon tied at her waist. Her hat was enough to hide her face. While Kagami dressed up in black jeans and black leather jacket while using a dark red shirt underneath. The black sunglasses were enough to scare everyone away due to his height and looks.

"Alright, all checked. Your flight will be in 2 hours, please wait for the announcement for getting on board" the ticketing lady said as she smiled at both of them.

"Thanks" Kagami replied as he turns around and brought Tetsuki, she has not said a word ever since they left the apartment.

"Want anything, Tetsu?"

She just stares into the nothingness. Kagami frowns. Then he went to order some drinks.

"Hey, isn't that HEAVEN and Kagami from the Generation of Miracles?"

Voices were heard, Tetsuki shifted a little. Kagami came back with two coffee and sandwiches. Quietly she drank and ate the sandwich. The red haired teen patient was at his limit but he knows, he has to do this.

"How's the sandwich, is it tasty?"

She nodded.

* * *

**~~Flashback~~**

_It was two days after she was brought in that day. She was declared suffering hypothermia after Aomine left her in the rain. _

_"Kagami"_

_Someone taps on his shoulder a few times before he starts groaning in annoyance. He crack an eye open. Midorima was standing in front of him._

_"What is it?"_

_"She's awake"_

_Quickly, Kagami scrambled on his two feet and rushed towards the bed. A pale face Tetsuki was looking outside from the bed then slowly she turns around to look at him, while breathing heavily._

_"Tai-chan…"_

_"Hey…" Kagami gently brushed her soft bangs away from her eyes. His orbs soften up, he felt a wave of relieve just washed through him._

_Her orbs looked at him then behind him, searching for something or more like someone…slowly tears falls. Kagami knows why._

_Gently he took her into his arms and hugged her, burying his face into her soft locks. _

_"Hush…I'm not letting anyone hurt you again" he whispered. Tetsuki cries. Midorima stayed silent. _

**~~Flashback Ends~~~**

* * *

It was nearly time to get on board the plane. Kagami was busy with the ticketing lady at the entrance, Tetsuki follows him from behind.

As she was about to step through the security scanner,

**"TETSUKI!"** A rough voice echoes throughout the place, gaining everyone attention, a group of teens pants and were looking at her.

She knows this voice, it belong to someone whom she loves.

_"Dai-chan…"_

Kagami growled and step in front of Tetsuki. His glare would kill anyone in sight except those in front of him.

"I warned you, not to show your face in front of her anymore!"

The tan teen that was dressed in casual clothing and a hat, steps forward before Kagami decided to block him from getting nearer to his childhood friend.

"Tetsuki, listen. I'm truly sorry for what I did" Aomine desperately tries to reach out for the blunette.

"If you're truly sorry for what you did, you should know better that you will not come here and show your stupid face!"

"Tetsu, I love you!" Aomine tried to get away from Kagami lock.

Tetsuki orbs were wide, her body trembles. Tears falls. It was something that Aomine never expect to see from her.

"I'll not let her get hurt by the likes of you anymore"

Aomine was not listening; he was trying desperately to pass through Kagami.

Kise and Atsushi tried parting the two from brawling before security comes. Kagami pushed him as he fell onto the floor and made his way towards Tetsuki.

**"STAY AWAY FROM HER"** swiftly he took Tetsuki wrist and pulled her through the scanner as they enter the plane.

The tan teen quickly gets on his two feet and tries to run towards the entrance before the security came and stopped him. He beats the two securities. Kise and Atsushi can only stood froze at Aomine daring moves as everyone eyes on them.

"No please, don't leave, Tetsu! PLEASE!" he cries out desperately as tears escaped his orbs. _If he fails reaching for her, he will lose her forever._

With one last look before the door shuts close, Aomine saw Tetsuki looking at him as tears falls down none stop her fair soft cheeks that he loves touching.

_"Bye bye…" _

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter , how was it? Kagami means business when he said he wants Aomine to break up with her. Took her by force from him. The Generation of Miracles has lose their precious flower. The only one that can bright their life up is now gone...How will the GoM deals this? How will Tetsuki copes up with her empty heart. Can Kagami brings life back to her before her times runs out? Another character will show up on next chapter, but who! Make sure follow up on the fiction! :D**

****Please do follow up the fiction as starting from next chapter, heart wrecking scenes and plot twist will happen, so get ready your tissues! **

**Please take note that none of my fictions has ever been beta read, it's all fresh. So please expect grammar errors. Dont hesitate to point out the errors.**

**.**

**.**

**I didn't received much reviews on the last chapter, i wonder what was wrong with the last chapter?**

**Either way, do look out for the plot twist on next chapter on-wards! **

**.**

**.**

**Please don't forget to drop your reviews/comments/ideas onto the review box down there! :D**

**Check out my other 4 fictions on my profile! :D **

**.**

**Till next chapter ~**


	25. The Beginning of an Ending

**Chapter 24 – The Beginning of an Ending**

* * *

A certain midnight blue haired lead singer leans against the wall on the floor, staring at the gracefully stood in the middle of the room, a white grand piano with a large blue ribbon on its stand. He has lost track of time on how long he has been in that apartment. In his hands held a piece of paper. Traces of tears were seen on the teen cheeks, expressionless, his once lively blue orbs that everyone adored…lose its light.

_"Tetsu…"_

* * *

Everyone in the practice room was silent, Kise who always sound so lively, is now quietly fixing his keyboard at the corner. Atsushi, who usually have a snack in his mouth, did not munch anything. Akashi who usually busy ordering around, is now quietly fiddling with his novel pages. Aomine were nowhere in sight to be seen.

Kise could not stand this heavy atmosphere. They have an upcoming tour, everyone is not practicing, and he has not seen Aomine for the past 2 days after the incident happened at the airport, they have lost two of their precious members, everything seems so…**_dull. _**

"Akashichii, do you know where's Aominechii, I couldn't contact him"

The red head leader closes his novel, gaining the two attentions.

"Unfortunately no, I have not seen him after that day"

Atsushi who was fiddling with his drum stick stops, "Maybe he's at Tsukichin place" Akashi stayed silent.

"We're done for today"

Kise quickly made a dash exiting the room after grabbing his bag pack. Atsushi made his way towards Akashi who seems to be lost in his thoughts. He taps the shorter shoulder.

"Akachin~"

"What is it, Atsushi?"

"You're not being your usual self, what are we going to do about Tsukichin and Kagachin"

The red head frowns as he turns away. He bit his lips, he shut close his eyes. As much as he hated to say it, he has no other way.

"We will replace them with someone else"

Atsushi who knows Akashi habit on not showing his weak side, noticed this behavior immediately, the moment he notice that strained tone. He stares at the shorter before exiting the room.

"Akachin, you loved Tsukichin, didn't you?"

Akashi quickly turns around and noticed the giant has left the room. He sighed, the room was empty. He slumped into the chair he was in earlier, massaging his nose bridge.

He grabbed the blue ribbon that was tied neatly on his guitar bag, a ribbon given by the mysterious girl he found back then. A light that has brightened everyone world in the Generation of Miracles band but now the light has gone…

* * *

Kise, who was on his way up to the apartment where Tetsuki once stayed, tapped his shoes, as he counts one by one the number of the elevator raised. Finally reaching the 12th floor, he dashed, pulling out the key card for Tetsuki door access.

He looked around, he noticed how the live has been sucked out of the apartment after his favorite blunette left them, "Aominechii, are you here?"

He noticed the door towards the piano room was let open; he poked his head in, looking around and noticed a certain tan teen lying on the floor, breathing heavily while sweating profusely. Beer cans was all over the floor.

**"Aominechii!"** Kise went onto the floor, pulling the tan teen into his arms, feeling the heat emits from his body. He puts a hand on Aomine forehead.

"You're burning up!"

"Akashichii, are you there?!"

"Ryota, I don't appreciate of someone yelling into my ear drums the moment I answered the call"

"It's Aominechii, he's…"

"He's what, Ryota?"

"I went to Tetsukichii apartment, found him unconscious on the floor with a fever; it knocked him out for I don't know how long!"

"Calm down, Ryota. Get a wet cloth and have it on his forehead. I'll be heading there with Atsushi" The call ended. Kise took a deep breath and starts dragging Aomine towards the guest room in the apartment.

"You…are…h...**Heavy!**" he pants and puts the tan teen onto the bed. He could feel half of his life just disappeared after dragging Aomine larger body. After a while, he dashed towards the bathroom to get a bucket of warm water and then another clean cloth in one of the rooms.

Aomine did not wake up, other than groaning in pain several times, while Kise kept checking his phone for time.

* * *

"Where's he, Ryota?"

"He's in the guest room; I don't know what else I should do…"he trailed off. Following the red head towards the guest room, Atsushi puts down the groceries onto the kitchen counter.

Akashi frowns; the lead singer is almost close to never have a fever even back in their school days. He was always up and about or slacking lazily somewhere.

He then went to the bedside, with the help of Kise; they stripped the tan teen off from his sweaty shirt. Kise wiped Aomine body from the cold sweats. He flinched. Atsushi arrived with a pot of warm soup and medicines.

"Daiki, you need to get some fluids into your body"

It took a lot of Aomine just to sip his soup; he could not even tell who is near him. He fell asleep once again the moment his head hits the soft pillow.

Both Atsushi and Kise rested at the side of the bed; they knew what has made Aomine like this. He does not get sick unless mentally pressured.

Akashi who was looking through the apartment, ended up in the piano room. He was not even sure why. He then noticed a small crimpled paper on the floor nearby the wall. He picked up. He frowns the moment he starts reading.

_Dear Dai-chan and everyone,_

_I have already given up my on living the moment I found out about my illness and the time limit. I know one day I wouldn't be able to move, I know one day I wouldn't be able to sing, I know one day I wouldn't be able to play my beloved piano, I know one day I won't be able to write beautiful songs anymore, I know one day I will have to leave everything behind, I know one day I will have to die…but the moment I found my dreams within the songs you all have sang, I regained my hope on continuing living my life to the fullest. However things did not went so well…_

_Ryo-chan, thank you for always cheering me up, making sure I smiled each day, I have brought along the keychain you given me. I hope one day we will get to eat the ice cream together once again. _

_At-chan, thank you for always sharing me your snacks even though I hardly ate them, I have always loved the cupcakes you bought for me from the bakery. I know you even named the blue cupcake, Tetsuki. _

_Sei-chan, I know you have done so much for me. You gave me a place to stay, you protected me from my father's company, you made sure I was comfortable with my surroundings; you even went out of your way and have me in the GoM. I have always remembered and loved the moment we had our first duet in the streets that day. Thank you for doing so much for me…_

_Dai-chan, the day you found me in the music room back in middle school was the day you gave me hope on living. I have never expected one day you will be the one who sang my songs, will be the one who duet with me in my first DEBUT, will be the one whom I cherished and the one I have always loved…I know I have hurt you so much during our relationship…I know you are hurting, no matter how many times you said 'Don't worry' …I know how much you have cried silently by my hospital bed…I know you have never let go of my hands…no matter what happens…but I thank you for giving me a chance to love and to be loved…I have never been much happier than being someone you loved…I love you…always…_

_No matter what happens, continue on to sing, continue on to pursue your dreams...your songs are my life…_

_Thank you for everything…_

_Love From,  
__**Tetsuki**_

Silent tears fall onto the letter; it took a while before the stern red head leader to realize he was crying. He then slides down against the wall, the evening dawn shines into the room, and the grand piano that stood beautifully looked so beautiful yet so empty…the words that day when they gave her the piano rang in his head…she smiled so happy yet sadness hidden in those orbs…

_Thank you for everything, everyone_

Illusions of Tetsuki playing the piano to her heart content playing in front of him. He close his eyes once, opens it again. The illusion disappears.

_Tetsuki…_

* * *

The blunette shifted her dress a little, as she exits the washroom, walking towards where Kagami is waiting. She noticed a black grand piano stood proudly at the longue, not looking where she was walking.

"Oops"

She fell onto her rear; she raised her head after a hand being offered in front of her. She blinks. A man in his twenties with a black silky hair covers his left orbs. Exposed lavender orbs on the right, looking at her warmly as looks worried. She notices the ring around his necklace on his necklace and a guitar bag hung on his right shoulder.

_"It looks the same, just like Tai-chans"_

"I'm sorry but are you alright?"

She blinks a couple times before nodding and took his hands, as he helped her to stand up again. He then smiled after making sure she was alright.

"I apologies for walking into you, I wasn't looking where I was walking"

"No, it's alright. I was at fault; I was too focused on looking at the piano instead of in front of me"

He then looked at the piano and chuckled.

"Yes it's a beautiful piano, couldn't help but to adore it, don't you"

She nodded as she blushed. He could not help but felt amused by this adorable small girl in front of him until he realized.

"I'm gonna be late, either way, I'll see you around!" He was about to leave then he stopped abruptly.

"What's ya name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuki…." She lowered her head. Then he turns around, lowered his height to the smaller girl.

"So, you're HEAVEN"

"How did you know...?"

"I guess **HE** hasn't told you about me"

She blinks once again, as the teen grins. She titled her head. He straightened up.

"Pleasure to meet you; from today onwards, we will be seeing each other more often, I'm looking forward for your songs, HEAVEN" He turns around as he waved his hand.

_"What does he means by that?" _she thought, and then she noticed he has left.

"Wait! You haven't told me your name" she runs after him. He smiled.

_**"Tatsuya Himuro"**_

* * *

**How is for Chapter 24, i sux at writing super sad letters, i need a fix on that, if you have any ideas dont forget to PM me! Either way, What does Tatsuya gonna do when he meant by her songs and seeing each other more often? Will the GoM ever get their spirit back up or will they dismissed the band? Look out for next chapter!**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews for chapter 23! :D **

**Please dont forget to put in your 2 cents into the review box, i would be so much happier and motivated if you do so! Happy reading!**

**** Check out my other fictions!**

**Alive - Haruka Nanase x Rin Matsuoka from Free!**

**High Fever - Saruhiko Fushimi x Reisi x Makoto x Misaki from K**

**Forbidden Love of a Dragon - Kuroko Tetsuya x Akashi Seijuro from KnB**

**Till next chapter ~**


	26. You're Everything, Still My Everything

**Chapter 25 - You're Everything, Still My Everything**

* * *

**Month 4**

"Tetsuki, wave to the camera for me"

Tatsuya waved at her, gaining the attention of the composer who was busy scribbling something on her score book. She blinks, and then she waves as she smiles. The raven haired teen orb softens up.

"What ya doing, it's getting late, shouldn't you be inside your room by now?"

"Mhmm, but I want to finish composing this first" she continues focusing on the score book. Tatsuya eyed the book from the top. He smiled. He covers her shoulder using his leather jacket as he took a seat on the bench near Tetsukis' wheel chair.

"Where's Tai-chan?"

"He's still having a recording session at the moment, he will be running late. So, I'll be replacing him for today" He grins.

He leans back while crossing his arms behind his head, staring at the orange sky. The sun was setting, all the patients have returned to their wards.

The few minutes passed by silently. The raven haired bassist stole several glances at the blunette near him.

"Ya know…in the upcoming live..."

"Hmm?" The blunette kept her focus on the song, Tatsuya stares at her for a while.

* * *

**~~Flashback~~**

_"I heard your friends from Japan has been invited to watch our next debut" _

_Kagami orbs suddenly flares with anger. He shifted his gaze to the bassist who was standing not far from him. The red head stood up and walks towards the raven._

_"You will not say a word of this to Tetsu" _

**~~Flashback Ends~~**

Tatsuya sighed.

"Muro-chan, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, have you finished?" he smiled, hiding whatever Kagami has said behind that façade of his. The blunette nodded.

"Well let's get you inside before you catch a cold" he grabs his guitar bag and the video recorder. Slowly, he pushed the wheel chair towards the hospital entrance.

* * *

It has been nearly 4 months since Kagami and his childhood friend, Kuroko Tetsuki moved to the states. He did not recognize Tetsuki at first when he bumped into her, since he only seen once of her picture in Kagami phone, that was taken when they were kids. He never expected the small girl he seen in the picture is the mysterious genius composer, the world has their eyes on, HEAVEN.

Kagami did not reveal other details to Tatsuya. He knows both Kagami and Tetsuki used to be in the infamous band Generation of Miracles until a certain conflict happened between them and the lead singer of that band. Kagami seems to flare each time he heard Aomine Daiki name.

* * *

"Are you done, Tetsuki?" He asked as he stares at the white wall of the hospital, waiting for Tetsuki finished dressing. It has always been like this, after Tetsuki collapsed once in her room while changing.

It took a while for Kagami to actually let Tatsuya be alone in the hospital room with Tetsuki while she changes. Of course, if he ever peeked at Tetsuki, Kagami would **DEFINITELY** have his head chopped off with no mercy.

"Muro-chan"

He then felt a soft tug at the edge of his shirt. He turns around and looked down, he smiled. Tetsuki dressed in a soft pink dress pajama. Her locks have been let loose. He has always been mesmerized by her soft blue orbs.

"Let's get you on the bed" he pushed her wheel chair towards the bed; gently he slides an arm underneath her knee and another underneath her back.

"Up you go" he smiled as he lays her down on the bed, she giggles. He pulls the blank up to her chest, he sat next to her at the side, and he brushed off her long bangs to the side.

"Now you get some sleep, I'll come by tomorrow again to pick you up for our recording session; do you want me to get you anything?"

"Yes, if you could get me some more of those score books and …Uhm…vanilla milkshake" her orbs pleaded, making those puppy eyes. Something Tatsuya can never say no to. He chuckled.

"Alright, but make sure you don't let Taiga knows, I still wants to keep my head intact" he joked. She laughed.

"Goodnight, Tetsuki" He smiled and gave her a last glance before closing the door.

He approached his car, looking at his watch. "Guess it's still not too late for a drink" he dials a number.

* * *

"Yo, Himuro" Kagami waved his hand towards the raven haired bassist who has been waiting for him at the park. He noticed the white plastic bag contains several beers in it.

"How was your recording?" the red head settled next to him on the bench while grabbing a can of beer in the plastic.

"It was tiring. Thanks for filling me in on Tetsu"

"Mhmm, it's nothing. She's adorable, so I don't mind watching over such a pretty girl" he forgot who he was talking to. An overprotective childhood friend, Kagami Taiga glares at him, ready to rip him apart, if he says anything more.

"Taiga…you have to be prepared soon"

Kagami looks at the beer can in his hands. Tatsuya, who was leaning against the bench, looks at his friend from the corner of his eyes. The sadness in those flaring orbs belongs to the guitarist next to him could not be missed.

"I know…" Kagami trailed off. The raven haired bassist, shifted his gaze towards the midnight sky, the moon shines so bright yet so sad. It feels like he is looking at Tetsuki, she shines so bright yet the shines she gave felt so sad.

"This might be her final debut…"

* * *

**_It was three weeks later, _**

**"WELCOME TO, HEAVEN the once Mysterious Genius Composer aka Singer, second LIVE DEBUT in USA!"**

The whole dome were full with fans cheering for HEAVEN, for the first time the mysterious composer made her way to the states. What more to say, the infamous guitarist, Kagami Taiga who was in the Generation of Miracles and Tatsuya Himuro that belongs to Yosei Music Company that was said to be in par with the infamous GoM.

The stage was huge, compare to the dome she had her first debut in Japan. Everyone from all over the world, made their way to the states just to see a second glance of the mysterious HEAVEN. The tickets even sold out 2 days after it has been released.

"Wow, look at all those people" Tatsuya mumbles, the back stage crew was preparing to start the concert in 20 minutes. He was dressed up in a black color vest, a violet dress shirt and a black tie to match with his black pants. He lets loose of his collar a little.

"Where's Tetsu?" Kagami appeared behind him, his hand seems to be trying to unbutton the tight collar and tie. Same as Tatsuya dressing except he is in red dress shirt and a black coat.

"I believe she is still in the dressing room" Kagami quickly made his way towards the said dressing room, followed by Tatsuya from behind.

* * *

"Tetsuki, are you ready?" Tatsuya poked his head into the dressing room. Hoping he would not lose his head by the tiger behind him.

"Yep, please come in" a small voice answered, both of the guitarist made their way into the room.

"The concert starting so—"Tatsuya trailed off, his mouth was left opened without a single word came out. Kagami raised an eyebrow. He pushed the bassist to the side.

Tetsuki dressed up in a beautiful light pink-purple lacy type of dress, her shoulder were left bare, as the dress hugs her body curve nicely till her waist, the skirt is several layers of gorgeous sheer fabric that flow into an extra long train. Dark pink-purple floral swirls covering the sleeves and all over the bottom of the dress, on both of her wrist covers a small pinkish wrist bands. She wore a nicely 2 inch soft pink heels with straps hugging her calf perfectly.

Both of the man was sure that if she is under a spot light, they could see her curves underneath those dress layers. Her hair were let loose on her shoulder, they shines under the light above.

**"WOW"**

The blunette eyed the guitarist and the bassist who seems to be speechless. She could feel her face burning up at the stares they both giving her.

"You're beautiful, the dress looked perfect on you" Tatsuya commented.

"Thank you, Muro-chan. At least you're nice to comment that way, unlike that stupid gapping fish over there" she pouted.

"Don't call me that. I didn't expect the dress would fit you…" he looks away.

"Since you're flat chest…"

Tetsuki blushed terribly despite the foundation that has been applied on her cheeks. Tatsuya chuckled.

"Sorry for being so FLAT!"

"Don't listen to him, he's just messing with you, let's get going, we're about to start" Tatsuya offered a hand to the blunette, while Kagami quickly went to her side to help her up.

"Can you walk in those shoes?" The red haired sounded worried, since she staggered every time she steps forward.

"Mhmm, beside I won't have to walk on the stage, right?"

"Yea, the producer in charge has made special arrangements for you, all you need to do is just look beautiful and sing your song, while me n Kagami will be just right there behind you" She blushed at the comment, Kagami smiled.

"Tai-chan…I know that this would be my last time on stage. I just want you to know that I'm always happy that you're always there beside me"

Both Kagami and Tatsuya looked at her; she smiled warmly to both of them. Then they looked at each other. Kagami forced a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about, I'm always there wherever you go, don't be silly"

Tatsuya who is watching the two of them, felt sadness in his heart. He knows Kagami always puts a strong face in front of the blunette, for Tetsuki sake.

"Come on, let's go" Kagami carefully support the shorter.

* * *

Carefully, they brought her to the back stage. Greeted by the crew, she smiled.

"Alright, we will start in 3 minutes, final briefing. Tetsuki, you and your piano will be elevate from the underneath of the stage, so you wouldn't have to move, you can start on the count of 3 from that guy" her manager, Luka pointed at a guy who stands near them.

"Other than that, you just enjoy yourself. Sing to your heart content" Luka smiled. The blunette in pink nodded.

"Alright, let's get ready"

The crew quickly went to each side of Tetsuki, supporting her towards her piano while Kagami and Tatsuya went to their guitar on the stage, since the whole dome was still in dark.

She took a deep breath.

_"I can do this"_

* * *

The dome suddenly went silent, the moment they heard a soft piano playing echoes throughout the stage. The whole stage brighten softly before darkens once again. The only light that shines was the one above Tetsuki.

Her beauty awes the audience in the soft pink dress she wears. Her smooth skin made her shines brighter under the light.

**_I don't need things like memories  
I want to sleep forever  
Is it okay if morning doesn't come?  
You're always smiling in my dreams  
why haven't you disappeared?_**

* * *

Kagami who was looking at Tetsuki who shines so bright in the darkness, noticed someone in the crowd. His orbs flare in anger.

_"That bastard, he's here"_

Tatsuya looked at Kagami who looks like he wants to pound someone from the crowd, he follows his line of sight until it falls onto a certain tan teen with midnight blue hair using a glasses and a hat. He stood out like a sore thumb.

_"Kagami, not here!"_ he calls for Kagami under his breath, hoping it would not ruin Tetsuki performance. The tiger cursed under his breath.

* * *

**_I gave you everything  
You gave me anything?  
Surely, forever  
You're everything, still my everything  
I love you indeed  
like snow that falls in the hottest summer  
our love is a fleeting miracle_**

The whole stage brightens up once again, followed by Kagami and Tatsuya soft guitar play; the hologram projected a pixie dust-like all over the dome. While the large flat screen on the stage, plays images of flowers blooming in the summer while snow falls.

* * *

For the first time, Aomine watched his beloved pianist performing beautifully on the stage. He noticed the pale color on her skin but her beauty did not fade because of it, instead she has gotten much more beautiful than the time she was forced to leave him.

**_If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be feeling sad this way  
This grief that tightens my chest wouldn't exist, but  
If I hadn't been able to meet you, I wouldn't know anything about  
Strength or kindness  
So I sat in the middle of the room and cried, without seeing anything_**

He knows, the songs that Tetsuki sang, it all came from her emotions. Her songs have always been strong yet the emotions in the song always hit him hard.

Especially, when he has lost her…

* * *

The group of violinist starts playing their part, accompanying the blue pianist in her play.

**_I don't need things like seasons  
I don't want to touch anything  
Is it okay if I've forgotten that flower's name?  
But in my dream, you are smiling  
Even now, you are.  
What is that?_**

Tetsuki gracefully plays the piano, until she caught a familiar midnight blue that has been looking at her. She could feel as if she knows that person. She shook off the thoughts from her mind as she focuses on singing.

**_I gave you everything. You gave me anything?  
Always, forever  
You are my everything, I'm still waiting.  
Is it okay to love you?_**

**~~Flashback~~**

_"Tetsu, I love you!" Aomine tried to get away from Kagami lock._

_The tan teen quickly gets on his two feet and tries to run towards the entrance before the security came and stopped him. He beats the two securities. Kise and Atsushi can only stood froze at Aomine daring moves as everyone eyes on them._

_"No please, don't leave, Tetsu! PLEASE!" he cries out desperately as tears escaped his orbs._

_With one last look before the door closes, she saw Aomine desperately reaching out for her. She cries._

* * *

_Aomine was doing his tour with the other members of the Generation of Miracles, Tetsuki was watching from the hospital flat screen, she noticed the touch that the band and Aomine has, is missing. _

_"Their reputation went down real bad after you left, especially that Aomine"_

_Tetsuki looks at Tatsuya who was fiddling with his phone while watching the screen together with her that afternoon._

_"It was as if, his love for music has disappeared…" Tatsuya mumbles as he rest his head on his right palm._

_She kept quiet, and continues watching the screen._

**_Like a flower that blooms in the harshest winter, now you're just a fleeting memory  
If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be feeling lonely like this  
There wouldn't be nights when my tears just don't stop  
All I want to tell you is "You're still loved"  
Like I was on the night when I first started laughing_**

* * *

_"Well, I'll see you around, get home safely alright?" he said as he was about to wave her a goodbye, he stopped then he says. She nodded sadly seeing she only spent a few hours with him._

_"Ah I forgot to tell you, I've listened to your songs. They're really good ya know. I'll be your biggest fan if you ever release them!" he grinned widely then he waved her a goodbye, disappearing into the crowds after._

* * *

**_If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be feeling sad this way__  
__This grief that tightens my chest wouldn't exist, but__  
__If I hadn't been able to meet you, I wouldn't know anything about_**

* * *

_"I want to sing as much as I can, I want people to still remembers me even when I'm gone"_

_"Don't be silly, no one will forget a silly girl like you, I'll remember you till I die, now stop talking about such nonsense. You're alive at the moment aren't you? Live your life to the fullest." Aomine sits up as he gave her another smile._

_Tetsuki orbs widened in surprise._

_"Or else" Aomine stands up then he jumps on her._

_"I'll tickle attack you till you beg to stop!" he tickles her on her waist, she laughed none stop. They both laughed, Aomine has his usual grin while Tetsuki was laughing on the couch._

* * *

**_Strength or kindness  
So If I close my eyes, you'll be right there  
Still, forever, when I close my eyes, you'll still be right there_**

Kagami and Tatsuya who was focusing on their part as background accompany, noticed the pearls of tears falls on their favorite blunette after they heard a different reaction from the audiences. Tetsuki cries silently.

* * *

_**Among the crowd,**_

A certain midnight blue haired lead singer walked through the crowds. Each heavy steps, more silent tears falls. Each step is a step of leaving what he once treasure so much. Each step is a wave of goodbye. Each step is a step closer on letting go...

Each step..is a step closer...

on falling apart..

* * *

That night,

Two hearts cries for each other silently…

* * *

**Aomine has decided to close his heart. Tetsuki has less than four months. Everything that happened has tore both her and Aomine apart. Can they be reunited before she runs out of time or will it be too late?**

**It took me a while to put up chapter 25 , spent roughly 5 days on this. I apologize if it's not up to your expectations. I want to end this fiction soon but i don't want to rush everything up, so please keep follow up on the next chapter! Was my last chapter sux? Since i noticed lack of reviews even though the readers is above 700+ for last chapter T^T , Don't forget to drop your review in the small white box below :D **

**P.S - The thingy ' ~~~~~' are like mini horizontal line between flash back during the song. So yes, if you read wordings in italic means they are in flashback modes.**

****Song that are used in this chapter **

**- Anata ni Deawanakereba Natsuyuki Fuyuhana by Aimer* I fell in love with her songs!***

**.**

**.**

** Reviewers on chapter 24**** * Thank you for your review!***

**XxBlacktears27xX ~ And here you go! :D Tatsuya plays the brotherly part for Tetsuki but does he harbors feelings for this girl at the end as well? :D**

**EienNoHikari-chan ~ I'm glad that it motivated you to continue your piano playing once again! Yes, my vocabulary is a minus there, but i do try to fix it at times ^^ Please do check the songs out, hope you'll love them! You might need more tissues soon. Things will not go so well for everyone and good luck !**

**Dont forget to check out my Two new fiction~**

** - Matsuoka Rin x Haruka Nanase from Free! [Btw NO EPISODE 5 next week until the 7th of august]**

**The Fourteenth Target - Ema Hinata x Asahina Brothers from Brothers Conflict**

**.**

**.**

**Till next chapter~**


	27. For Those Who Loves My Songs

****Dedicated especially for XxBlacktears27xX & Seicchin**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – For Those Who Loves My Songs**

"Aominechii, let's go. They're looking for you!"

The blond model/keyboardist waved his hand across the practice room, calling for a certain midnight blue lead singer who seems to be busy practicing his part in the new song.

Aomine puts away his guitar and chucked everything into his bag pack. Kise noticed that Aomine does not bring around that blue iPod that belongs to Tetsuki anymore; moreover the blue haired singer does not even mention the pianist name even after he came back from the states. All he does is practice and practice and more practice.

"Oi, Kise. I'm leaving, you coming?"

Kise snapped from his thoughts, quickly he closes the door and followed him. The blond looks at the midnight blue body frame. Aomine has lost so much weight. He has become much more skinner than before. He even noticed the eye bags underneath Aomine orbs. He has changed so much.

_What happened to you when you're in states, Aominechii?_

It was a question they all refrain from asking, not even Akashi questions him after he returns.

It was as if…he is trying to escape from reality…

* * *

"Tetsu, we're getting some drinks, you want any?" Kagami asked while he wheeled the wheel chair, Tetsuki sat in towards the entrance of a café. Tatsuya took the bag off Kagami shoulder and placed it on the chair nearby.

"Uhm…vanilla milkshake…please…" she mumbles under her muffler. Tatsuya smiled, Kagami face palmed.

"That is not a drink; you need to drink something else, something healthier" The red haired tiger responded, while locking her wheel chair so it won't move. She pouted; Tatsuya can only chuckle at the two childish behaviors.

"Well, it won't harm her, beside it's only once in a while" Tatsuya enters the conversation; he looks at her then pats her head. Kagami scowls.

"I'll get you a vanilla milkshake, my treat"

A shade of pink painted on her soft pale cheeks. The soft blue muffler that covers around her makes her looks adorable, including the hat on top of her. One would think twice before thinking she is the singer/pianist who has the world eyes on her.

_"That's Kagami Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya; I loved their performance the other day"_

_"Isn't that HEAVEN, why is she in a wheel chair?"_

Some of the people around them stole several glances at them, making her uncomfortable, with their whispers and glances. Kagami, who was busy flipping through the menu book, noticed this.

_ "I bet HEAVEN seduce her company and the two man to make her debut" _

_"She's not THAT pretty; I wonder how she even gets a place in the top musician rank"_

"OI, take it somewhere else, if you wanna talk shit about someone!" He growls at the group of girls. His appearance alone enough to scare them away, Tatsuya came back with their drinks saw the commotion.

Tetsuki sank deeper into her wheel chair, as her muffler covers half of her face. The two noticed the sad expression she has underneath her muffler. Kagami grabs his and Tetsuki drink from the tray Tatsuya has brought.

"Here"

She stayed silent. Kagami looks at her from the corner of his eyes; Tatsuya sat down and looked at her worriedly.

"You shouldn't let shit like that get to you" Kagami stuffed a sandwiched into his mouth, trying to cool his rage down.

"But…"

"Tetsuki, you know what they said is not true, they're just a bunch of jealous girls. You are more than what they said besides, there are people out there that love your songs" Tatsuya held the blunette hand as he smiled warmly to her.

"I'm really sorry that you both have to deal with this everyday…"

"Tsk, do we look like we give a shit about what people said, so stop being so down about it. We won't leave you. I know I won't" Kagami mumbles while sipping his drink, Tatsuya nodded.

"You have our words, we won't leave you, let's do a pinky promise" the raven suggested as he stuck out his pink finger. Her big round orbs blinks adorably at the suggestion, slowly she entwine hers to Tatsuyas', he grabbed the tiger wrist and entwine his to Tetsukis other pink finger.

"The heck, don't drag me into this!" the tiger scowls but after seeing Tetsuki puppy face, he sighed and stuck out his right pinky finger to his old friend, Tatsuya.

"There, it's a promise!" Tatsuya smiled, the blunette giggles. The tiger rolled his eyes but crack a small smile seeing Tetsuki looking so happy and adorable with that pink blush all over her cheeks.

"Now get rid of those frowns, we have a performance to do in a few days," Kagami pinch her soft cheeks gently. She pouted but she smiled.

_They have done so much for me…what can I do for them? _

* * *

_**Back in Japan,**_

Everyone was focusing on the screens, a certain blunette performing LIVE on screen in the states.

Aomine made himself busy with practicing, while the rest were watching the flat screen in the practice room. He ignores whatever going on the screen.

**_Where are you? "I am here"  
Are you there? "I am right here"  
Are you here? "I'm always here"  
Where are you? I don't know anymore_**

An angelic voice followed by graceful piano playing echoes throughout the dome. Dim lights lit the whole stage. A white grand piano stood beautifully at the middle of the stage, accompanied it by a beautiful pianist. Her voice enchants everyone.

_"Tetsuki, use this" Tatsuya said as he opens a large box that was wrapped with blue ribbons. She blinks. Kagami stood at the side, giving the white roses in the vase daily sprays._

_He pulls out a short dark red dress, with some frills at the top. A pair of long dark red evening gloves, accompanied with a dark red lacy choker on both side. _

_"It's beautiful!" She admired the dress. Tatsuya grins._

_"Of course it's beautiful, after all Tai-chan who chose it for you for our next performance, he spends hours and hours in that store just to pick a dress for you!" Kagami growls, a shade of red sprawls all over his cheeks._

_"SHUT UP!" _

_"Let's try it!" Tatsuya said. She giggles at Kagami trying to suffocate the smaller raven bassist. _

**_In the year that passed by since my first debut, a lot of things have happened…_**

**_Ascertaining each other's position  
the winter constellation that slowly shines  
Holding on each other tight in the dark night  
not to be driven away by the strong wind_**

**_I've met lots of people; I've become good friends with them. They even helped me out. _**

Both Kagami and Tatsuya accompanied her piano playing from behind. They never ceased to amaze by the beauty in front of them. She shines even bright when she sings. However the sadness lingers around her. Such beauty and talent are fading away bit by bit.

**_They're all precious treasures to me._**

**_Oh God, what are you thinking, what are you seeing there?  
Please tell me; even if you would listen to my prayers  
you would only laugh right? Isn't it?_**

**_As for Dai-chan, a lot has happened, but we all have happy memories together…_**

_"Is there something you prayed for, I seen you here almost every day" the Father of the church nearby the hospital smiled at her. She then looks at the blue pendant necklace that Aomine gave her back then. She shifted her gaze to the large cross that grandly being hanged at the wall in front of the church. _

_"No…I don't…" her blue orbs saddens. _

**_I'm sad, my tears are about to dry  
I'm suffering, my pain is about to fade  
I'm empty, and my heart is lost  
In such night, what should I do?_**

**_Maybe…because Dai- chan was there for me, I was able to do my best and come this far._**

_It was late at night, she could not sleep. Her room dimly lit by the table lamp on the small cupboard near her bed. The moon shines dimly into the room. She looks at it before letting out a small sigh; she grabs a pencil and stares at the score book. _

_"I should…compose as much as I can before I …" _

**_If someone reached out their hand to me  
would I be able to laugh and feel happy?  
Someone called the constellations that never meet each other  
The Diamond of winter_**

_"You okay, Tetsu?" Kagami asked, as he checks the small bump on her head after hitting her with the basketball far too strong. She nodded._

_"Then let's go, I'll treat you for your vanilla milkshake and cupcakes" he smiled a smile that only Tetsuki can see, as he hold out his hands for her to get up from the ground._

**_Tai-chan, I'm truly grateful. Those are the only word I can think of. _**

**_Oh God, what are you doing, what Are you expecting there?  
Please tell me, that have you forgotten that you gave birth to me?  
Is it not?_**

_"Papa please, why can't you understand music is my life?"_

_"Life you said? It took your mother away from me! __**MUSIC IS GARBAGE!**__" he then starts tearing all of the scores on her table, she hurriedly tried to stop her father from ripping them all off. He saw the Mp3 player on her table; he threw it on the floor and crushed it using his foot._

**_"PAPA!"_**

**_Papa, even though you always hated music, I know you care and loved me deep inside you. One day you will come to love musics._**

**_If someone realized that I was here  
would I be ABLE to sleep peacefully?  
Someone calls the Constellations that never meet Each other  
The Diamond of winter_**

_"Tai-chan…"_

_"Hey…" Kagami gently brushed her soft bangs away from her eyes. His orbs soften up, he felt a wave of relieve just washed through him._

_Her orbs looked at him then behind him, searching for something or more like someone…slowly tears falls. _

**_I'm sad, my tears are drying  
I'm suffering, my pain is about to fade  
I'm empty and my heart is lost  
In such night, what should I do?_**

_"Tetsuki, use these hands and your talents to make your only dream come true. Sing to your heart content, play the piano more than you can ever play, your voice will be heard, what your heart wants to say will be relayed through the music you sing and play."_

_"Moreover, I want you to live your life to the fullest, Tetsuki…"Akashi tone changed._

**_If someone reaches out for me  
would I be ABLE to laugh and feel happy?  
Someone calls the Constellations that never met each other  
the Diamond of Winter_**

The whole dome was silent, even after she finishes her performance. She was puzzled, and then she felt a sudden wetness on her cheeks. She cries without her noticing.

_When did I cry…?_

"HEAVEN, DON'T CRY!" a fan shouted to her from the ground.

"KEEP SMILING!"

The supporting cheers from her audience touched her even more. Her tears fall more. She grabbed the microphone.

"There's something I'd like to say to everyone" her angelic voice echoes throughout the dome, the audience finally calms down, waiting for their favorite singer/pianist to say more. Kagami and Tatsuya looks at each other sending a questioning looks.

"The year that passed since my first appearance debut has been very special to me"

"It was a year where a girl who knows nothing, able to experience many things"

"For me…singing is life. It's very precious to me"

"That is why, to protect what is precious to me…please listen to my selfish request…"

Everyone looks at each other, even the stage crew and the accompany crew. Kagami looked at her worriedly.

"HEAVEN will disappear"

The audience, the crew, Kagami and Tatsuya orbs widened.

**"What is this? We never heard anything about this!?** "The stage crew quickly looks over the scripts.

* * *

Akashi stood up, his hetero orbs were wide. Aomine froze upon hearing the familiar voice announcement. His midnight blue orbs widened in disbelieved.

"What the..., why is she…?" Kise asked Akashi. The red haired were still in shocked.

* * *

"Today will be the last time I'll be appearing on stage or anywhere…I can't tell you why…" her tears starts pooling. She bows her head.

"I'm very sorry!"

* * *

"Her life is ending…"

Aomine dropped his guitar. Everyone in the Generation of Miracles was speechless.

"I'm sure you're just joking, right Akashichii?!" Kise tried to ease the atmosphere. However, the short red haired leader can only look away.

"Her condition has worsened after she left us…"

"No way…" Aomine mumbles. Everyone shifted their gaze towards a certain midnight blue haired lead singer.

* * *

"But I promise…that one day, I'll be back…once again…to see all of you…

"Definitely…!"

The whole dome was silent, upon receiving the announcement until someone starts clapping. She turns around; Kagami was clapping as he puts a smile despite the tears threatening to fall, followed by Tatsuya and then everyone in the dome starts clapping and cheering for her.

"TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!"

"COME BACK SOON!"

She was so touched by everyone cheers. She bit her lower lip, trying to hold back her tears.

"Thank you…thank you so much everyone!"

Kagami tears finally escaped, seeing at how strong his childhood friend is. Too strong. Some of the audiences are in tears.

"EVERYONE, THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"And also…for one person in particular…a very important person…if it weren't for this person…I wouldn't be here singing…dedicated to this one person…Thank you for everything"

**_Afraid of the light,  
I steadily breathed out toward the sky  
A voice as quiet as a whisper blended  
into someone's shadow_**

Her fingers once again gracefully play the piano; her angelic voice fills the entire dome. The stage crew decided to give her, a grand ending to her final music and live.

**_The warm illusions come to an end  
Together with the setting sun_**

**_I sing out into the scenery smeared in red  
my throat vibrates with what I truly wish I could've told you  
with a tone that was born from me alone  
Different from your voice or someone else's_**

The whole stage shines brightly; the audiences were in tears, feeling so touched by the pianist/singer genuine feelings. HEAVEN shines brightly on the stage, singing to her heart content for the last time.

**_I sing out into the scenery smeared in red  
my throat vibrates with what I truly wish I could have told you  
with a tone that was born from me alone  
Different from your voice or someone else's_**

_"This is the least I can do for those who has been supporting me all the way" _

Her tears fallen down from her soft cheeks, trying to keep up a strong facade in front of her audiences.

**_The dreams that each of us envisions and desires  
are getting more different, little by little  
so I won't cover my ears  
nor will I mind  
the grating sound when we disagree_**

* * *

Aomine tears escapes. Kise were crying. Atsushi could feel the pool of tears at the corner of his eyes. Akashi quietly cries.

The emotions Tetsuki has sent out through her words…hits everyone hard.

* * *

**_The town smeared in red mutters to me  
"Does your throat quiver in fear while you still can't say it?"  
Even if I get bloody or if it's all thorns ahead  
I'll respond to your voice that called out_**

_"I love you, Dai-chan" _

_Aomine looks at her, and took her into his arms, buries his face into her soft locks. _

_"I love you too" _

**_My fallen pieces of emotions that were piling up all along  
No one will hear them if  
All I did was wish for them to reach someone_**

No matter how much tears has fallen, she kept singing and played her beloved piano till the end, for one last time...

_"For those who loves my songs"_

**_I sing out into the scenery smeared in red  
The feelings I packed inside, even if I don't convey them all  
At least they resonated from me, and not through anyone else voice  
but with the tone born in the depths in my heart  
I'll respond to your voice that called out_**

_"Goodbye…"_

* * *

**Okay that's a new version for chapter 26, somehow i manage to get over the writer blocks for a while. It took me roughly 8 hours for this to finished after i posted up the old chapter 26. I hope everyone likes this. I myself cried while i was writing this new chapter. Thank you for the first two review for the old chapter 26! Thank you!**

**The whole world got shaken with Tetsuki sudden back out from the music world. Only God knows how strong she is at the end. Her love for her music and everyone is genuine. Will she be able to leave the world without regrets at the end? Follow up for next chapter! Dont forget to drop your review to reach our first 100 review before next chapter release! **

**XxBlacktears27xX & Seicchin - Thank you so much for following my chapters, i hope this chapter is better than the first one. *Gives tissues* T^T sorry i'm just too sad at the moment! *UWAAA!***

****Song Used in this chapter:**

**Fuyu no Diamond- Aimer**

**Each and All - Lifetune**

**Till next chapter~**


	28. Proof of Life

**Chapter 27 – Proof of Life**

Tetsuki was staring at the rose's vase that was put on the cupboard in front of her bed, admiring its beauty against the evening sunshine. Slowly, with much effort, she got up from the bed staggering, leaning on the bed-table for support, moving towards the cupboard.

_It has been 8 years since I've been sick…_

_Slowly , I'm losing them…_

_I have very few things left that I can do on my own_

_I can't remember the old me anymore_

Once she reached the cupboard, she took bottle and sprays the roses for its daily water. She smiled warmly at her effort.

**~~Settings Skip~~**

Tatsuya lets out a long yawn as he stretched his arms, feeling overly exhausted, he made his way towards the practice room in the agency building. He looks at his watch, he sighed.

"Almost 10 pm..." he frowns as he opens the door.

"Taiga~~ Let's go~~" he calls out for the red haired guitarist without looking where he was walking. He almost trips over Kagami bag.

"Taiga, don't leave you stuf-" he stopped when he turns his head around. Kagami has fallen asleep on the couch. Snoring lightly. Tatsuya sighed as he made his way towards him. He scans the asleep tiger expression.

Dark eye bags underneath those closed orbs. His chest heaving lightly on each breath. It was a no surprise to Tatsuya, they both have been ridiculously busy with their practice schedule and interviews for their next performance. They barely have time to even sleep more than 8 hours.

"Hmm? Was he messaging someone?" he took the emerald colored smartphone from the tiger. His orbs saddens upon reading the half way written message.

To : Tetsu  
Subject: [N/A]

_How you been doing? Work is piling up each day. We will come visi-_

It has been over two weeks since they last seen Tetsuki. He noticed Kagami restlessness during practice hours each day. Unfortunately, by the time they finished working, the visiting hours is over or it was far too late to visit the pianist as they might woke her up. He grabbed his phone and texted someone. He smiled after receiving a reply.

"Taiga, wake up" he shook the taller man.

"You're done?" Kagami sat up as he rubs his eyes. Tatsuya nodded.

"I have requested a day off on Thursday, let's visit visit her" he smiled. Kagami looks at him in disbelieve. He has been asking for a day off and has been denied over and over. Quickly he grabs his guitar bag and head to the exit. Tatsuya chuckled. He knows Kagami misses Tetsuki more than anything in the world.

"I'm sure she'll be happy when she us tomorrow"

"I'm sure she will. We have to get her those drinks as an apology, i still wants to keep my head" Kagami joked, feeling much refreshed knowing he can have a day off to see Tetsuki.

**~~Settings Skip~~**

"This is Spinocerebellar Degeneration model hamster given to us by Doctor Takao based in the California research medical team" Midorima introduced after he turns on the projector in the meeting room. The table was surrounded by several doctors, listening to him.

"In this hamster, we have increased the cell levels and the research has been so far positive, the drug was tested and it shows some promising results.

"What were the preliminary results?" one of the doctor interrupted.

"During the first stage, even though the life of the rest test hamsters has been prolonged, it's not statically significant…" he swallowed the heavy lump in his throat, fearing on the outcome of this meeting.

"In other words, you are not anywhere near close on having a cure to this"

"Yes…" Midorima nodded. He took another short deep breath.

"But from now on, I plan on increasing the cell implantation"

"I believe they even tested this on some other few animals as well" another doctor interrupted him.

"Even so, the chances are not completely zero percent" he protested.

"This research is taking a lot of time and funding, so please be aware of it" a doctor interrupted him once again. The light turns on again as the doctors' start leaving the meeting room. Midorima bit his lower lip in disappointment.

* * *

"You looked terrible, how was the meeting?"

On his laptop screen, a man in his twenties looked at him through the webcam. Midorima slouched in his chair as he rested his head, closing his eyes. He lets out a heavy sigh.

"Another fail presentation, huh? It's all about the money those geezers' thinks of"

Midorima stayed silent, he feels exhausted. The dark eye bags would scare anyone away if he does not sleep again tonight.

"How is she doing?" He asked, the raven haired man stayed silent. Midorima decided to open his eyes.

"I hate to say this, Shin. It's faster than we expected…just a few days ago, she almost chocked to death just by a tiny piece of veggie that gotten stuck in her throat"

"What about Kagami Taiga, he is not there with her?"

"Unfortunately no…both Kagami and his buddy, Tatsuya is extremely busy with their work, they visited 2 weeks ago but yeah that's just about it…I haven't seen them for a while now. I tried getting a hold of them but that damn manager of theirs brush the hospital calls off" the man sighed. Midorima frowns.

"Shin, I know what happened between you and Tetsuki before, I think it's best if you come here for a visit, her condition doesn't get any better by the day, it's getting worst each second…you might not be able to say what you wants to say to her after she's gone…" he continued.

"Well, I gotta do my rounds in a few minutes, just think about it…"

"I will…thank you, Takao"

The call ended. Midorima stares at the table, bores a hole into it. He rested his head as he leans back, shutting his orbs close.

"Tetsuki…"

**~~Settings Skip~~**

Tetsuki was having her nap after the nurses left. Her eyelids flutter against the soft sunshine that shines into the room, noticing it's time for the roses daily spray; slowly she drags herself to the side of the bed. She smiled at the beauty of the roses as she pushed away the blanks that cover her.

_The flower petals are opening up, each one more than another_

_The flowers will once again blossom in full glory _

_Knowing yesterday what will happen to them today…have made me happy._

Slowly, she lowers her feet onto the floor, as she held onto her bed-table for support. The moment her foot reaches the ground, she got up however she felt different. Her orbs widened at the feelings.

**~~Settings Skip~~**

Both Kagami and Tatsuya are on their way up to the third floor to visit their friend. However, as they turn at the corner that leads to where Tetsuki room is, they heard a loud thud. Quickly, they run towards the source of the thud.

Their breath hitched. Tetsuki has fallen onto the floor. His heartbeat almost stopped when he saw Tetsuki sprawled on the cold floor.

**"TETSU!" **

Kagami run to the smaller blunette. Tatsuya on the other hand, checks for any injures on her body. They noticed the shocked expression on the blunette when Kagami brushed her long bangs to the side.

"Tetsu, what's wrong?" Kagami panicked, the blunette did not reply. Both of the man exchanged puzzled looks until a familiar voice came into the room.

"What happened?" Doctor Takao rushed to their side upon seeing his patient on the floor. Both of the guitarists shrugged.

"Tetsu…?"

"Tai-chan…"

"I can't…feel my legs anymore…" she was too shocked to even talk. Tears start pooling at the corner of her orbs. Kagami froze. He looks at her two legs before biting his own lower lip.

"Let's get you off the floor"

As gentle as possible, he gathers her into his arms and then puts her on the bed. Tatsuya pulls the blank to cover her body.

"Tetsu, I know it's sad but stay strong, everything will be alright, and I have more than enough strength to carry you everywhere, anytime, any day on my back for as long as you want"

Tatsuya noticed the red haired guitarist voice shook a little, trying to put up the strong façade in front of his childhood friend. He hugs her. She cried.

_Tai-chan…what am I still living for…?_

A question not even Kagami can answer.

* * *

_"I have been trying to get in touch of you both, your manager however brushed the hospital calls each time we tried"_

_ Takao sighed as he went into his chair in his office, followed by the two men that took their seat in front of his table. _

_"Her movements has been restricted, she has very little strength left in her legs. What happened earlier is the beginning...I don't know if you have prepared for this or not...but..." he looks at Kagami. _

_"She is dying it's a matter of time before she..." _

Takao words echoes in his head over and over. His doesn't know what to think anymore. His heart feels heavier than his legs as he walks towards Tetsukis' room, noticing half of the door was left open.

* * *

"Tetsuki, you don't have to force yourself like this…" Tatsuya looks at her worriedly.

She was struggling to write her songs into her score book as tears kept falling down from her orbs. Her shaky hands kept writing no matter how bad is her handwriting is.

"Come on, take a break, alright?" the raven haired guitarist tries to stop her.

"I'm scared…right now if I don't write down what I have in my heart into the music…tomorrow will come then I might forget it…and it'll disappear…" She looks at Tatsuya. Her orbs were filled with sorrow and fears.

"One day…I won't be able to wake up anymore…i won't be able to sing or write anymore..."

"These songs…are proving that I am alive…right now…" Tatsuya can feel her desperation on fighting between life and death.

"_**You still have your songs**_ …that what Tai-chan said"

"He was…the one who helped me to find the reason for me to live on…he was always there for me no matter what..he never gave up hope on me...I can't give up if he hasn't..." she then continues writing. Her tears kept flowing. Tatsuya can only bit his lower lip, holding back his tears.

Kagami falls onto his knees as he cries.

_God if you truly exist…please answer me…what did she do to deserve all these?_

* * *

_That's for chapter 27 , this fiction is coming to an end soon. Can everyone handle it once she's gone? Kagami feels beyond uselessness as each day he watches his dearest childhood friend dying in front of his eyes. Can you handle it , if its your love ones is dying in front of your eyes? __**Follow up on next chapter till the end! Dont forget to drop a review ^^**_

**_**Next Chapter Preview!_**

_ "DON'T COME NEAR ME!" she shouted, her long bangs covers her face. He stood froze to the ground at the door. Kagami pushed him aside, followed by Tatsuya, rushing to her side. He can only watch. _

_"Everyone crying expression...has become blurry because of my tears...i definitely will die..." she thought as tears pools at the corner of her orbs._

_"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!" Kagami punches him. _

_"Tetsu...i love you..."_

**_**_****_Reviewers in Chapter 26- To Those Who Loves My Songs_**

_**Seicchin - **__I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and as requested i have updated chapter 15 for FLOAD~ I'll be reediting it soon again since i kinda forced my way in the starting story. _

**_XxBlacktears27xX -_**_ I have reedited Chapter 26, hope you liked it! I think you need more than 1 pack of tissues as the fiction is coming to an end soon._

**_ Bakashi- _**_I'm glad the last chapter touched a lot of people, both on wattpad, quotev and . Thank you for liking the songs i picked. I'm still looking for a real SAD song for the final chapter. *Its a bit of a challenge* LOL _

_Till next chapter~_


	29. Why?

**Chapter 28 - Why…?**

The airport was packed with travelers. Some waits for their flight. Some has arrived. However in a certain departure terminal, eyes were focused on a certain men that stood out like a sore thumb. Yes, it's the infamous Generation of Miracles waiting for their turn to pass through the security scanner while being nagged by their pink haired manager, Momoi Satsuki.

Aomine Daiki, who was busy occupying himself with the blue iPod in his hands, looked to the left side of the terminal. The airplane stood in its glory just outside the mirror waiting to load its passengers and fly off to its destination.

_"Our next tour would be the in the America in two weeks which would last for 2 months. I believe you all will prepare yourself in 9 days as we will depart next week. No question asked." the red haired shrimp announced. _

_"Eh, Akashichii… Didn't we just finish our Tour here? I thought the tour in America was supposed to be held in two months?" Kise asked. Everyone else nodded except Aomine. _

_"Yes. However I have curtailed it and our first destination would in the Los Angeles. Here is the list of the songs that would be performing in the States Tour. We will start practicing this list now" _

_No one dared to go against his words as he passed a few piece of papers to each of them. He stopped in front of Aomine. The blue haired lead singer raised an eyebrow to the looming bassist in front of him. _

_"Daiki, I strongly advice that you will be mentally prepared for this Tour" his hetero pair of orbs looks at Aomine as if he is hinting something for him. _

_"You will need it." Akashi left. _

After boarding the flight, Aomine took his seat next to the window. He rested his chin on his right palm, looking outside the window. He lets out a soft sigh.

_"Means there's a chance I'll be meeting her again_…" he thought.

* * *

_"It has been over one month since the infamous HEAVEN second debut and final appearance in the music industry. It has been said that her concert is a once in a life time that must not be missed"_

_"I agree! However no one knows why she decided to retire. Some has said that her health is deteriorating, some rumors said her break up with the infamous lead singer from the Generation of Miracles has lead to this decision"_

_"She really lives up to her name as the mysterious genius composer/singer. Even her reasons are unknown"_

_"Either way, HEAVEN if you are watching this, we all wants to let you know that your fans will be waiting for your return"_

Her azure orbs focused on the flat screen television in front of her. Her orbs sadden upon thinking her decisions.

_"What can I do…I can no longer able to play the piano…"_ she thought until her room door slides open.

"Yo! Tetsu" Kagami greeted her upon entering the room. The blunette turns her head towards the taller red haired teen that walks towards her bed. She smiled. He took a seat next to her bed after turning off the screen.

"Where's…Muro…chan?"

"He's a little busy today, we will meet up with him in a few…but first…" he searched for something in the two paper bags he brought.

"Here, wear this. It's a gift from Himuro" he shoved the paper bag in front of her as he pulls out a sea blue cloth out of it. A one piece blue dress, with a small long ribbon on the waist. The sleeves were left short to shoulder.

"Tai…chan?" she does not quite get what is her childhood friend planning.

"I'm bringing you out for walk; I've already informed the hospital" he pulls down the blank that covers her legs; gently he pulls her legs to the side of the bed.

"Come on, let's get you change else we will be late" He grabbed the white cloth that was kept in the drawer, and then he blindfolded himself.

His hand starts helping Tetsuki to take off her pajamas and puts on her needed undergarments, lastly the blue dress that slides swiftly onto her slender frame. It has becoming a normal thing for Kagami to her changing her clothes. If anyone were to touch her skin, it would be Kagami. He never allows anyone else to help her changing other than the nurses.

"Tai-chan…where… we…going…?" she blinks as her big blue orbs follows the movement of the guitarist in front of her.

"You'll see" he did not stopped as he swiftly moves accordingly.

He then grabbed a pair of blue shoes from the bags and slides it onto her small feet. Gently he brushed her soft locks and ties half of it with a white ribbon as he lets the rest of the locks falls gently on her shoulder. After making sure, her hair is perfectly tied up. He rested his hands on his hips as he scans the blunette from top to bottom. He grins as he noticed the soft pink blush sprawls all over her pale cheeks, feeling proud at his effort.

"Hmmm…something is missing…" he eyed the blunette. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the soft blue coat and pink muffler hangs on the hanger nearby. Quickly he grabs them, puts them on her and wraps the muffler around her neck, making sure it was not too tight.

"Good, you're all set" he then step forward as he bends down a little, Tetsuki wrapped her arms around the taller man neck while Kagami carefully wraps his arms around her. He rose as Tetsuki small frame leans against his body, and then slowly he puts her on the wheelchair.

"Shall we go?" He smiled warmly at her. She nodded.

* * *

Aomine stretched his arms into the arm as he lets out a heavy yawn while the rest of his friends slumped into their chairs after their performance. He lets his body falls onto the couch, letting his head rest. He cracks an eye open.

Atsushi were busy munching on the pile of snacks on the dressing table. Kise yawns as pools of tears pooled at the corner of his eyes as he leans back on his chair, resting his chin on his palm, while Akashi was busy talking to their manager, Momoi.

He grabs his IPod and plugs the earphone into his ears, drowning the busy noise outside the dressing room. He closes his orbs as he listens to the voice he adores so much singing.

"Listen up everyone" Momoi clapped her hands, gaining each of the GoM attention. Akashi leans against the wall.

"We will be having an after-party in 2 hours. Please get changed into proper clothes. The drivers will send us to the location in 1 hour and 30 minutes."

"Ehhh… but we're tired…" Kise whined.

Lazily the all got up, after receiving death glares from a certain red haired bassist. Changing their attires, with much effort they dragged their feet towards the exit behind the dome.

* * *

"TETSU-CHAN~!" a familiar voice echoes throughout the hallway, that brought Kagami to halt the wheelchair abruptly. A pair of warm arms hugs the blunette gently. She blinks. It was Alex, the make-up assistant that assisted Tetsuki back in Japan when she was still in the GoM.

"I missed you, how have you been doing?"

"Alex…san…I have…been…alright…I missed…you…too" Tetsuki answered, the lady puts both her palms on the blunette cheeks to get a better look at the smaller. She smiled warmly.

"Why are you here aren't you supposed to be in Japan?" Kagami glares at the blond lady. She pulls away from Tetsuki as she straightens up.

"I'm here for the party, silly"

Kagami raised an eyebrow, he knows that, Himuro said there was a party being held but he never knew what it was for. He looks at the blond lady and Tetsuki. He bit his lower lip.

_"Alex only works for the GoM. If she's here meaning they're here too…"_ Kagami thought.

He remembered one of the agency staff was mentioning something about the Generation of Miracles is making their tour in the states.

_Did they purposely make their Tour here to meet Tetsuki?_

* * *

"Tetsuki!" the familiar bassist voice calls out for her, the moment the trio enters the hall that was filled with people. Himuro waved at them as he walks closer.

"You looked stunning in that dress" he smiled as he pats her head. She blushed.

"So you're THE Tatsuya Himuro" Alex grins. She eyed Tetsuki. The blunette blinks adorably.

"Yes I am. I believe you're Miss Alexandria Garcia, the infamous makeup artist and also Tetsuki assistant back in the GoM" he handshake with the blond. After exchanging a few words, Alex left the group to talk to other people in the hall.

"Oi, Himuro. Whose party is this?" Kagami glares at the bassist after taking a cup of orange juice and a piece of vanilla cake for Tetsuki.

"Uhm…" Tatsuya sweat dropped as he swallowed the heavy lump in his throat. He could feel Kagami drilling a hole into his forehead searching for answers.

**_I completely forgot that Kagami hates the Generation of Miracles! What should I say?!_**

* * *

"TETSUKICHII/Tsukichin~~!" someone shouts out for her.

They knew who it was perfectly. Kise Ryota followed by Atsushi. The blond quickly latched himself on the blunette. Tetsuki orbs widened in disbelief. Kagami now glares at Himuro, ready to punch him.

"Ryo…chan…?"

"We missed you so much, we have been so worried for you!" a stream of crocodile tears falls down from Kise. Atsushi bends down near her wheelchair, he smiled. He puts a blue lollipop onto her hand. She blinks.

"Sorry, Tsukichin. I didn't expect you would be here. That is all I have at the moment"

Kagami turns to the fidgeting Himuro. His glares could freeze hell within seconds.

"You better have a good reason for not letting me know, that they are here" He looms over the bassist. The raven haired man can only gulped.

"Tai-chan…it's… okay…don't be mad… at Muro-chan" she tugged Kagami shirt, looking at the taller teen. He glares at her before huffing away.

"Thank you, Tetsuki but I'll bring back Taiga, so you stay here with them for a while, alright?" the raven haired bassist smiled before running after the red haired guitarist. She sighed.

Kise chuckled. "Kagamichii never changed, quite a handful isn't he"

"You're one to talk~~" Atsushi interrupted.

"Why are…you all …here…?" she asked

"Akachin decided that we should make our next tour here~~" Atsushi answered, stuffing the foods into his mouth. Kise nodded.

"I…see…"

_Meaning…he's here too…_

* * *

Aomine who has been leaning sitting at the veranda decided to goes back into the hall. Searching for his band members, he easily spots a mop of violet and blond hair over the crowds.

"Damn party, I told that red shrimp I hate parties like this" he mumbles, feeling annoyed with the crowds. Once he reached to the duo.

"Oi, when are we leaving?" he lets out a heavy sigh, he raised an eyebrow, wondering why the two looked at him like that

_"Daiki, I strongly advice that you will be mentally prepared for this Tour" his hetero pair of orbs looks at Aomine as if he is hinting something for him. _

_"You will need it." Akashi left. _

"What you two doing, just standing her—"his sight falls onto a familiar blunette in a wheelchair.

_ "Means there's a chance I'll be meeting her again_…" he thought.

* * *

A familiar voice broke through the heavy atmosphere. Tetsuki froze. Kise and Atsushi shifted their gaze to the tan lead singer that walks through the crowd towards them.

Midnight blue orbs met sky blue orbs. Time seems to stop for both of them upon meeting each other.

* * *

"Tetsu…" his lips parted, speechless.

"Hello…Dai-chan…" she greeted as she smiled.

Aomine noticed the shaky movement and voice from the blunette, he frowns. Her once delicate fair skin is now completely sickly pale. Her frame looked so thin compare to before.

_What happened to you, Tetsu?_

A question he could not ask. He knows the answer to it already.

* * *

**She is dying. **

* * *

"Aominechii, why don't you go accompany here for a bit while me and Atsushichii look for Akashichii"

"Huh? HEY!" Aomine protested. Kise quickly pushed the larger drummer away from the two blue. He waved them a goodbye before disappearing into the crowds. The tan lead singer, sigh.

"Now what?" he thought as he stole glances of the blunette from the corner of his orbs. He bit his lower lip before taking a deep breath.

"Tetsu, you wanna go to the veranda? It's not crowded there" he suggested as he walks behind the wheelchair, waiting for her answer. The blunette blinks before nodding.

Carefully, he pushed the wheelchair towards the veranda, leaving the noisy crowds for some peace and silence. He parked her wheelchair near the veranda. He took his seat once again.

Several minutes passed by quietly.

"It's been so long since we last looked at the sky together…far too long…" he broke the silence.

"Mhmm…" she mumbles.

"Tetsu…did you really hated me, for leaving you alone that night…?" he wants to jump off from the veranda for asking that stupid question.

"I…never hated…you…Dai…chan…"

"And for…hurting you…" he gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist, feeling so mad for himself.

Tetsuki shifted her gaze to the midnight blue haired man in front of her. She noticed his body gotten thinner, his expressions screams mentally exhaustion.

_Has he been blaming himself all these while…?_

"Dai...chan…it's not your…fault…" she held his clenched fist gently as she looked at him. Her blue orbs shines warmly, smiling at him with the smile he adores so much. His tears threaten to fall.

"I'm sorry…" he hugs her gently, burying his face into her locks.

"It's…alright…it's all…in the…past…" she returns his hug.

_He missed her smile…he missed her laughter…he missed her warmth…he missed her voice…finally…after so long…_

He cried.

"I love you…Tetsu"

Her orbs saddens, she could not answer.

* * *

"Oi, Kise. What you doing here? Where's Tetsu—" Kagami approached the two GoM members that was hiding behind the door, with their head poking out a little looking outside at the veranda. He followed their line of sight. His orbs widened.

"Kagamichii, don't!" he tried holding back the taller man by his arms. Kagami pushed him away.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL, ARE YOU HERE!" he punched Aomine, who noticed the red haired guitarist approached them, his orbs flares with pure anger. All orbs widened.

"I FUCKING WARNED YOU NOT TO SHOW YOUR STUPID FACE IN FRONT OF ME OR TETSU ANYMORE!" Kagami growled as he grabbed the lead singer collar. As he was about to punch Aomine, Kise and Atsushi quickly stopped him.

"Kagamichii, please stop!" Kise tried to restrain the wild tiger. Tetsuki was shocked at the scene in front of her. Tatsuya finally arrived at the veranda upon hearing the commotion.

"Tai…chan" she tries to reach out for them before she start coughing.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" a voice broke through the commotion swiftly stopped the fights, all eyes on a shorter crimson haired bassist at the veranda door. Glaring at them with his hetero orbs, only then they heard.

Kagami stopped and shifted his gaze to the coughing blunette. He quickly went to her side, he rubbed her back. It did not work. He noticed she was chocking. He could not hear her breathing. He turns as white as paper.

**"SOMEONE, CALL THE AMBULANCE!" **

* * *

Tetsuki stretcher swiftly wheeled down the hospital hallway leads to the Emergency Room. Kagami and Tatsuya followed as fast as they can, ignoring the eyes of everyone around them.

"Please, stay here!" one of the nurse tried to stop Kagami from entering the ER. His orbs never left the sight of his childhood friend until the door slides close. He froze in front of the door for quite a while, staring into the nothingness.

* * *

_Beep…beep…_

The room was deathly silent except the small sound from the heart monitor. Kagami sat silently on the chair with his hand held tightly on the blunette small hands. Tatsuya enters the room quietly, looking at Kagami that did not left Tetsuki once after she was discharged from the ER.

_"It seems her throat muscles are deteriorating, she could not swallow down her saliva…she was lucky that she arrived in time else her condition would be much worst" Takao said as he puts down the report holder onto the table. _

He frowns. Suddenly he heard Kagami shifted in his seat.

The blunette eyelids flutters open slowly; the blinding lights of the room almost blinded her. Weakly she turns to her right.

"TETSU" Kagami voice sounded so relieved, however his eyebrow knitted into worries.

"Tetsu…?"

"Tai…chan…I…could not…say it…to Dai…chan…" she mumbles as tears start flowing down. Kagami knew what she meant. He carefully pulls her into a gentle hug, she cried.

* * *

**_When I am with you, I keep dreaming a dream that I can never have._**

* * *

"Here's your visitor pass and she is in the 3rd floor, you just need to go straight and then turn right. You'll find her room there" the nurse on the front desk said after he signed his name on the visitor book.

It has been four days since he last saw Tetsuki at the party before the ambulance brings her away. He has been so busy with the tour he barely has enough time to do anything else. Today he finally got the chance as they will be heading to the other part of the state in two days.

"Guess that Kagami and Tatsuya is there…" he mumbles.

In the elevator, he made sure the flower bouquets are properly wrapped, while in his other hands carrying a paper bag containing a cup of vanilla milkshake and a few piece of cakes with different flavors. He smiled, hoping Tetsuki would be happy upon the gifts he was bringing.

"Let see…she said turn right and I'll find Tetsu room…" he mumbles while his orbs busy searching for the said room. He noticed a room with a door left open, he checked the tag.

"That wasn't hard to find" he chuckled. He took a deep breath before slide open the door more.

"Tetsu, I came to v—"his words trailed off, so is his pace. His sight falls onto the floor.

The blunette is sitting on the floor, both of her hands supporting herself. She did not notice Aomine presence. His orbs falls onto a pool of yellowish water underneath her, he noticed her lower part of the pink floral print pajamas is wet.

"TETSU!" he was about to step into the room before he was cut off.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" she shouted, her long bangs covers her face. He stood froze to the ground at the door. Kagami pushed him aside, followed by Tatsuya, rushing to her side.

He can only watch. He can hear the soft sobs from her as Kagami helped her to get up and grabbed a pair of new pajamas from the drawer, while Tatsuya grabbed a bucket of water and a clean cloth from the bathroom. The bassist who just came out of the bathroom stopped, he quickly pushed Aomine out of the room.

"Aomine, I don't think she can face you like this. Please visit another day." Tatsuya close the door, leaving Aomine stood froze in front of the door.

"Tetsu, let's change your clothes. You'll catch a cold if you stay in those" Kagami tries to unbutton her front part of the pajamas. She slapped away his hands. Tears falls. Kagami and Tatsuya exchanged looks before focusing on the blunette.

* * *

_**Why?**_

* * *

"Tetsu…I know it's hard but both me and Tatsuya will be here for you, if you need to go to the bathroom just let us know or you can go at a fix time" his voice getting further and further from her, she cries. Her tears kept falling.

* * *

**_Why did this disease choose me?_**

* * *

Aomine has met Tetsuki. How will things turns out as time is closing in. Kagami held dearly for his childhood friend, he was willing to do anything to keep her safe and protected. What will happen next? Please drop a review!, I'll be so happy if this fiction reviews would hit 110 at least before next chapter! Thanks for reading!

**_Preview_**

_"You finally came, what makes you change your mind?" Takao chuckled._

_"Tai...chan...can we...go see...them...tonight...?" she smiled. Kagami nodded. Tatsuya looked at her worriedly. _

_"I HAVE BEEN HER FRIEND FOR OVER 25 YEARS, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF THE PERSON YOU HAVE BEEN STAYING CLOSE TO YOU EACH DAY, DYING IN FRONT OF YOU EACH FUCKING DAY!" Kagami cries as he lets go of his collar. He falls onto his knees. _

_"We love you, Tetsu..."Her childhood friend hugged her gently, followed by the rest. Both Alex and Momoi are in tears. _

_"She wants you to keep singing no matter what happened" Tatsuya smiled as he gave Aomine a piece of letter from Tetsuki. _

_"TETSU, PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP!" Aomine cried. _


	30. Tetsuki

**** This chapter is especially dedicated to Himomo Senohara & Mun, XxBlacktears27xX , Manga Ren , Seicchin , Bakashi , otakunet. *Gives tons of tissues* **

**Please be prepared! **

* * *

**Chapter 29- Tetsuki **

Kagami stretched out his arms, every bone cracked upon the movement. He lets out a long yawn. The soft windy breeze feels good on his skin; he walks a little to the corner before sliding down against a wall as he lets his body fall onto the cold floor of the hospital roof.

_I'm exhausted…_

Slowly, his consciousness drifted off.

_"Tai-chan, do you think one day I'll be able to marry someone?" _

_The question popped out of nowhere, while her fingers gracefully dance on the piano keys. Kagami looked at her. He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat. He wants the best for his childhood friend but at the same time he wants her to keep living. _

_"Why do you ask?" _

_"Well…it's because I have a time limit in my life, would I be able to find the one for me before I die?" she looked at him. Her blue orbs hoping for an answer. _

_He could not answer her._

He opens his eyes, as his scarlet met the blue sky above him. He puts an arm over his orbs, he lets out a year worth of sigh.

_Why did I have that dream again? _

"You shouldn't sleep here, you could catch a cold" a voice spoke to him. Kagami furrowed at the voice.

"Himuro…what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Tetsu?" he got up using both of his hands, crossing his legs as he sits. Tatsuya eyed the man on the floor as he rested his right hand on his hip while he lets his left hand hang to the side.

"Aomine and the rest of GoM came for a visit; they're with Tetsuki at the moment while the doctor does his daily check up on her"

Kagami frowned as his orbs bores into the floor in front of him. He took a deep breath as he stands up, making his way towards the door.

"Aomine wants to talk to you"

Kagami send a glare before cursing underneath his breath. He left the rooftop.

* * *

"Sure, she can go if she wants to, I'll do another check up before you leave" the raven haired doctor voice was heard. The red haired guitarist raised an eyebrow.

_Tetsu leave for where…?_

"Where are you going?" Kagami voice attracted all orbs in the room. He looked like a tiger that has gotten its sleep disturbed.

"Kagamichii, we're going to the beach!" the blond beamed his overly bright smile to the tiger.

Kagami furrowed then he shifted his gaze to his childhood friend. He noticed the button in front of her pajamas was not properly done. He made his way to her ignoring Aomine greets. Swiftly his hands buttoned the said thing properly as he lets out a soft sigh.

"You didn't button it up properly…" he mumbles as he tucked strands of her blue locks behind her ears. The blunette looked at his orbs; she could see the sadness in those orbs that always flares.

Everyone else watched in awe at how Kagami handles her especially with Tetsuki being a female. Then he turns around.

"Well, mind explaining instead of being useless idiots here" he scowled as he took a seat on the chair next to the bed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Our next tour would be near a beach, we think it would be a good idea if we bring Tetsu along since it's been ages we last went to a beach together "Aomine explained as he looks at the blunette.

"More like you want her to attend your next performance" Kagami glares at the lead singer.

"I am sure Tetsuki will like it, she has been in this room for far too long. It will be only for a few days, then we will have her back here again" Akashi interrupted. The rest nodded. Kagami forehead scrunched up. He sighed, and then he felt a small tug on his jacket.

"Tai...chan…can…we go…?" she smiled.

_Tai…chan…what am…I…living for…?_

The words ring in his head. He looked at her, he smiled at her warmly. He nodded.

"Yes, we can" he pats her head gently. Tatsuya, who arrived not long ago, looked at the two childhood friends worriedly as Akashi exchanged looks with him.

"Kagami, can I have a word with you before you leave?" Takao raised his hand, signaling the red haired tiger before exiting the room. Kagami nodded as he made his step following the doctor.

* * *

"I believe I should tell you this before anything else" the raven haired clad in white coat stopped in front of the elevator. The hallway was silent. He then shifted his gaze to the man behind him.

"She only has less than 2 weeks"

Kagami froze. His orbs widened.

"Two weeks? Why two weeks?" his eyebrow knitted into frown. The doctor gave him the folder he has been holding.

"Her brain is deteriorating much faster than usual, at this rate…give or take…it would be two weeks at most…before it dies completely…"

Kagami hands trembles as his orbs looked at the report on the paper, he could not hear himself breathing as he reads each words. The file slipped from his trembling hands. His lips parted. His head hurts from the thoughts.

"I hope you understand why I let her leave the hospital for a few days…" Takao left after picking up the file.

Kagami stood froze before he wobbles his way towards the nearby wall down the hallway. The doctor words rings in his ears. He slides down against the cold wall. Not caring if his expensive jacket would be ruin. Kagami brought his right knee closer to his as he rested his arm on it while he held his forehead.

Tears falls as silent scream escaped his lips. Both of his palms are on his face covering the frustrated and painful expression.

_Tetsu…_

* * *

"Oi, Kagami" Aomine voice breaks his train of thoughts. He looked to the side; everyone in the room was looking worriedly at him.

"What's wrong, you have been spacing out ever since you came back from that talk with that doctor" Kise added.

_Ah…I forgot…I came back to the room after…_

"Tai...chan…you…looked…tired…" Tetsuki shifted her hands and puts it on Kagami'. The red haired guitarist smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all" he lied. He is over exhausted. Anyone can tell he could collapse any second if he doesn't get some more rest.

"Taiga, go home. We will watch over her" Akashi stood in front of him, his hetero orbs glares at him. Hinting him to obey what he just said.

"Yeah, go home. You looked like shit" Aomine nodded as he grabbed Kagami bag pack and stuffed it onto him.

"Eh…but" he was trying to protest, Tatsuya pushed him towards the door.

"Go home. Come back when you get some sleep" The shorter ordered, he closes the door.

Kagami sighed; he left the hospital as ordered. His head was filled with what Takao told him. It repeated over and over.

By the time he reached the apartment he and Tatsuya shared, he collapsed on the couch. Falling asleep almost an instant, not bothering to change into more comfortable clothes or taking his shoes off.

_"She only has less than 2 weeks" _

His tears left his tired eyes as he sleep…

* * *

"We'll see you tomorrow, let Tatsuya knows if you need us to get you anything for the trip, alright?" Aomine stands up. Kise was giving the blunette a hug before leaving the room, while Atsushi pats her head gently and puts a candy in her hands.

"See ya later, Tsukichin~~"

"Bye…bye…everyone…" she waved as her hands shook. Akashi grimace before returning to his normal expression, he smiled at the pianist.

"Goodbye, Tetsuki. Have a good night" he left the room.

"Tetsu, you don't know how much it meant to me that you willing to come with us" the midnight blue lead singer pulls her into a hug, carefully yet so gently. Burying his face into her vanilla scent locks, he will never get tired of hugging the smaller girl. He places a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Tetsu. I love you"

"Good…night…Dai…chan…" she did not reply to his words. Aomine noticed but he shook it off, thinking the blunette might need a little more time about their relationship.

He then followed the rest. Little does he know, Akashi was watching them before looking away, his heart winced in pain every time he sees Aomine and Tetsuki affection towards each other. They all left except for Tatsuya.

"Finally, some peace and quiet~~" Tatsuya stretched out as he lets out a soft yawn, then he noticed Tetsuki was looking at her hands.

"Mu…ro…chan…is it not…fair…for him…if I say…I loved…him…?" the blunette spoke without shifting her gaze.

"What do you mean?" Tatsuya took a seat next to her.

"I'll die soon…it won't be fair if he love someone that will leave him…"

"Tetsuki, you know very well that Aomine loves you very much. I was told that he was severely depressed after you left Japan and the band. It took roughly 5 months for the agency to have him back on his two feet and sing"

Tetsuki shifted her gaze to the raven haired bassist.

"Apparently he attend your first debut in states that day, we saw him in the crowds. He stood out like a sore thumb" he chuckled.

"He…did…?"

Tatsuya nodded as he smiled. He rested head on his palm; he looks at the blunette warmly.

"He got his spirit back after he watched your second performance, he was eager to see you when they arrived here in states for their Tour, however we gotta thank Akashi for that. He was the one who planned their Tour destination"

"So you see, he loves you for who you are, not for how physically handicapped you are" He puts a hand on her head, brushing her bangs to the side.

"But…I…" She looked at her shaking hands.

"He has made his mind up about you; there is nothing to be unfair about. So don't worry about it. Just focus on living your life" he cupped her cheeks gently.

"Keep smiling till the end, it would be the greatest gift you could give to Aomine in return for his love" he smiled. She nodded. She smiled weakly back.

* * *

**_Being sick isn't a misfortune, it's simply an inconvenience_**

* * *

"Alright, you can go but REMEMBER, if anything at all happen, RUSH her immediately to the nearest hospital, NOT CLINIC but hospital. Give me a call if anything comes up; my phone is always on standby" Takao said as he send glares to the young men in front of him, while he tuck away his hand into his pocket.

"Tetsuki, here, it's from me. Make sure you keep yourself warm" the doctor wraps a soft blue muffler around the blunette. She smiled.

"Have fun, I'll see you in a couple of days" he ruffles through her soft locks gently. She nodded.

"Bye…bye…Takao…chan…" she waved as Kagami unlock the clasp on the wheel.

Kagami slowly pushed the wheelchair towards the hospital entrance, while Aomine and Akashi car is already outside waiting for them.

Tatsuya realized that Kagami is not saying anything much today. It was as if there is a lot on his mind.

"Taiga…is everything alright?" he whispered. Kagami looked at him from the corner of his eyes before shifting it to the blunette in front of him.

"Yeah…everything's fine" he mumbles. His grip tightens on the wheelchair handle. Tatsuya sighed.

"Tsukichin~~"

Atsushi waved from afar, upon noticing a familiar blunette being wheeled towards the black car at the hospital porch. Tatsuya followed Kagami from behind; he was carrying two bags on his arms. Aomine quickly walk towards the blunette, he grabbed the bag from Tatsuya.

"Ready to go, Tetsu?" he smiled. The blunette nodded.

The red haired guitarist scooped his childhood friend and puts her onto the passenger seat, while Atsushi grabbed the wheel chair and puts it in the second car that parked behind the first.

"Let's go, Tetsukichii!" Kise closes the door and quickly ran to the second car, following Aomine car from behind.

* * *

Takao waved his patient from the hospital entrance before he noticed someone familiar approached him. He smiled.

"You finally came, what makes you change your mind?" Takao chuckled at his forest green haired friend who just looked away instead of looking at the shorter doctor in front of him.

"Shut up, I just came to check on my ex-patient that is all."

Takao sighed as he eyed the taller doctor. It was only two days ago after he sent the update on Tetsuki disease to Midorima.

Guess he really is worried about her.

"Wanna come inside for a cup of coffee?" the raven haired doctor invited as he starts entering the building. Midorima nodded in silent.

* * *

"This would be your room for the next 4 days" Akashi opens the door, revealing a well furnished room with a small balcony facing the sea. The sea breeze enters the room.

"It's …beautiful…thank…you…Sei…chan" she smiled as she looked at the room. Akashi smiled. He purposely has this room booked especially for the blunette as long as he can see her smiling.

"And also, here's a gift for you from all of us" the red haired bassist pulls out a few boxes in different colors wrapped in ribbons onto the bed.

"It's…for…me…?"

Akashi nodded as he smiled. The boxes contained several different types of one piece dresses that picked by each of the GoM members before they left to pick the blunette up from the hospital.

"Your room would be next to hers, is that fine with you?" he looked at the taller man standing next to him. Kagami nodded.

"Hmm, what's wrong? You're not being very aggressive past two days"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired." Kagami brushed him off.

_What am I supposed to say…? Tetsu will die in two weeks? _

"Very well, I'll be leaving for now with the rest. We will come back in a few hours. In the mean time you can bring her around the place, call me if you need anything"

Akashi left the room. Aomine, who was standing outside the room, watched the red haired tiger lets out a heavy sigh, not missing the complicated frowns he has on his face before plastering it with a smile as he walks towards the blunette who admires the blue sea at the veranda.

_Is he hiding something?_

* * *

"So how long are you going to be here?" Takao puts down his cup carefully, while he looks at his guest.

"For as long as I can" Midorima replied quietly as he sipped his coffee. He grimaced at the taste of the bitter instant coffee.

"Have you thought on what to say to her?" the questioned made Midorima stopped sipping his coffee. Takao took a deep heavy sigh as he rested his chin on his palm. He eyed the doctor.

"You know, she doesn't have much time left…it's either you tell her now or never…"

"I know…"

* * *

"Daiki, are you sure you want to do this?" Akashi looked at the taller man in front of him. Aomine turns around, quickly keeping the small blue box into his jacket pocket.

"Yes, I am more than sure" for the first time, Akashi seen Aomine meant what he said with his decision.

"Alright, however I do hope that you won't regret with your decision" the red haired bassist left, making his way towards the rest of the GoM.

"I won't."

_I definitely will never regret this. _

* * *

Aomine knocked the door softly, hoping Tetsuki is still awake. To his dismay, she was asleep. He was not surprised as it was almost midnight. He sighed as he made his way down to the lobby, towards the bar.

The bartender quickly has his glass filled with alcohol, Aomine sipped as he stares at the ice cubed. He frowns.

"Oi~ one more…" a familiar voice broke his train of thoughts. His midnight blue orbs searched for the voice. Kagami was on the other side of the counter, several bottles of wines and beers are all over the place in front of him.

"Kagami, what are you doing here?" Aomine tapped the latter shoulder. He raised an eyebrow, looking at how drunk and flushed the red haired bassist is.

"Drinking, what else I would be doing here" he sipped the whole beer in his glass. Aomine took a seat next to him.

"Tetsu would be worried if she sees you like this" Aomine noted to him. Kagami glares at the lead singer.

"Like you're one to talk, I heard you were a complete drunk after she left" he contorted. Aomine did not fight back. He sipped his alcohol instead.

"She doesn't deserve all these shit" Kagami mumbles as he signaled the bartender to refill his glass.

"Kagami, tell me, what are you hiding from us? I saw your face this afternoon after Akashi spoke to you. Clearly you're hiding something" Aomine looked at the red haired tiger next to him from the corner of his orbs, waiting for an answer to a question which he wished he should have not asked.

"Two weeks"

"Two weeks that's all she has left" Aomine looked at him disbelief upon hearing the words. He turns Kagami around forcefully by his shoulder.

"Tell me this isn't some bullshit you're spouting out, what you mean she only has less than two weeks!" his voice rose drastically, gaining other clients attention. Kagami tried to push away Aomine hands that are gripping his shoulder tightly.

"The doctor performed a scan on her brain 2 days before you all came to visit her…"

"Her brain is dying much faster than normal patient; they…think that…"

"Her brain can only last another two weeks before it gives out completely…" Kagami orbs weakly looked at the ice cubes in his glass on the counter. He lets his head lolled to the side, not caring what people says.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT, THE DOCTORS DOESN'T DO SHIT TO HELP HER!" Aomine cursed into the red haired guitarist face.

"They did, they tried. It wasn't enough. Not with the current technology, no matter how much I paid; there is no way to get the disease cured" Kagami pushed away Aomine hands.

"You sounded like you couldn't care less if she dies"

That was it.

Kagami lose it.

"I HAVE BEEN HER FRIEND FOR OVER 25 YEARS, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF THE PERSON YOU HAVE BEEN STAYING CLOSE TO YOU EACH DAY, DYING IN FRONT OF YOU EACH FUCKING DAY!" Kagami cries as he lets go of his collar. He falls onto his knees.

Aomine orbs widened. He knows he shouldn't have said that.

Kagami was the one who always been there for Tetsuki. He was the one who always kept her safe from everything and everyone. He was the one who would stay up night and day without sleeping to watch over her. He was the one who is suffering from the pain of watching his dearest friend dying, unable to do anything for her. He was the one who felt her pain.

"Kagami…I'm sorry…" Aomine tried to apologies and help the tiger up but Kagami pushed him aside.

"You don't fucking know how it feels like" Kagami staggered towards the bar exit after paying for his drinks, leaving Aomine in a dazed and guilt.

_Why did I say that…?_

* * *

"Tai…chan…you…looked…terrible…" Tetsuki gives him a clean cloth; he wipes his face with it. He sighed. The hangover was terrible.

_I drank too much last night…_

"Don't worry, I'm fine" he chucked down a cup of cold water before focusing on the blunette in front of him. He smiled.

"Let's go, they're waiting for us" he wrapped the muffler around the smaller blunette before pushing the wheelchair to the exit.

* * *

"Aomine" Tatsuya called out for him, while waiting for Kagami and Tetsuki to come down to the lobby. He pulls out a piece of letter from his bag pack. The midnight blue lead singer raised an eyebrow.

"How much do you love her?"

"A lot, no money or anything in this world can value my love for her" Aomine slapped himself mentally for saying those mushy words.

"Read this after your performance ends" Tatsuya smiled as he gave Aomine a piece of letter from Tetsuki.

"She wants you to keep singing no matter what happened" he added before walking towards the duo that just arrived down the lobby.

Aomine looked at Tetsuki from afar. His orb saddens upon remembering what Kagami said last night.

* * *

"Tetsu, don't open it, alright?" Aomine said after making sure the blindfold is tight enough around her head. She nodded.

She could hear foots shuffling around her, people whispering to each other. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Dai…chan…?"

"Just a bit more" Aomine whispered to her. She could feel the wheelchair stopped abruptly. Then she hears Tatsuya and Kise voice, whispering Aomine quietly.

Slowly, the white blindfold was untied. Her orbs widened. Aomine opposite to her with a smile, while in front of the two, stood a priest. Then she looked around them. All of her friends are there, everyone from the Generation of Miracles, Teiko and Seirin Agency, Alex and Midorima. All of them were smiling warmly at her. She shifted her gaze to the man in opposite her.

_"So you see, he loves you for who you are, not for how physically handicapped you are"_

"Tetsuki, will you marry me?"

_"He has made his mind up about you; there is nothing to be unfair about"_

"Yes…I will…"

Unknowingly, she held out her hand as tears starts pooling. Aomine slides a silver ring onto her think slender ring finger. Fit perfectly.

"From this day onward, you are husband and wife" the priest announced.

_"Keep smiling till the end; it would be the greatest gift you could give to Aomine in return for his love"_

Everyone clapped and cheered. It was a day they never expect to come. Kagami made his way towards his childhood friend. Aomine gave way to the red haired guitarist.

"I'm happy that you're finally happy" everyone could hear his voice shook, trying to hold back the tears and emotions that threatening to falls. He pinched her cheeks gently before he bends down.

_"We love you, Tetsu..." Her childhood friend hugged her gently. Both Alex and Momoi are in tears._

"Take care of her" Kagami looked at him. He nodded.

Aomine hugged her gently as he pulls her up after his friends stopped hugging he, letting her lean against his chest.

"Thank you, thank you so much, my love" he hugged her,

His tears escaped. He finally grasped the happiness he has been chasing after for so long. Tetsuki smiled as she cries at the same time.

* * *

**_I love you, Daiki…with all my heart…forever…_**

* * *

"It has been announced that the infamous Aomine Daiki of the GoM and the Mysterious Genius Composer, HEAVEN or known as Kuroko Tetsuki has finally tied a knot!"

"Who would have thought these two are a pair match in heaven!"

"A BIG CONGRATULATIONS to both of them, we hope you both will have a happy life!"

"Apparently after the wedding ceremony, the GoM held their performance for their Tour in States, it was a big surprise for me and everyone!'

"Wanna know a bigger surprise? Kagami Taiga is back performing with the Generation of Miracles; the infamous bassist Tatsuya Himuro will be accompanying this band for this band for this special occasion!"

The news spread like a wildfire across the globe just within 1 hour after the wedding ceremony. Everyone was caught surprised but was happy for the couple.

* * *

Although we're so close together  
there are things which I haven't told you about  
"Just tell me how to get straightforward"

The whole dome was full of audience, especially right after the announcement of the marriage, Aomine and HEAVEN popularity increased dramatically. Aomine stood at the center of the stage. Happiness sprawls all over his expression.

"I found my soul a best friend"

Akashi, Kise, Atsushi and Kagami sang as they played their instruments. The female audience cheered even louder, hearing they sang for the first time in GoM history.

When you place your hand on my chest  
your face is the first thing that floats to my mind  
"Well just you and you and you"  
But it feels awkward  
because there are still words I haven't spoken to you

Tetsuki watched them from the backstage, her heart never felt so content till now. Seeing her friends sang together. She can never ask for anything more than seeing her loved one sings the music she loved so much.

Again and again thank you.  
I say these words to you, the one who found me,

"I'm glad I met you".  
If I can say these words through a song, thank you.  
For being able to spend each day laughing with you, my dear,

I say thank you.

The harmonies among the members and instruments matched perfectly. The overwhelming happiness fills the whole dome. The hologram projected dark and light blue orbs.

Suddenly, she felt something hit her head from behind, her vision blurred. She closes her eyes before opening them again. She took a deep breath. The pain was unbearable.

_Please let me…watch them…till the end…_

This isn't just a mere matter,  
But an overwhelming feeling of love.  
Because I have met you,  
So I do not feel discouraged anymore.

Midorima who stood behind Tetsuki wheel chair looked at the blunette in front of him. He smiled. His heart felt content seeing her smile. Her orbs shine in happiness. Something he was not able to do for her.

Although seasons change,  
I'll still keep on reaching out for you.  
"Well just you and you and you".  
Because I want to see your smiling face,  
I'll keep running to you again.

"Aren't you glad that everyone has get along very well now?" he asked. The blunette looked at him, she held his hand gently.

"I am…glad…that…Midorin…came…I missed…you…"

Again and again thank you  
I say these words to you, the one who found me

"I'm glad I met you"  
If I can say these words through a song, thank you.  
For being able to spend each day laughing with you, my dear,

I say thank you.

"About…before…" Midorima was cut off before he can continue.

"What…has happened…is…all…in…the…past…now…is the…present…" she smiled at him.

"Mi...dorin…has…stayed…by…my side…giving…me the…support…"

The green haired doctor orbs were glazed with tears. It was then he noticed Tetsuki grips on his hands tightens, his emeralds widened in fear, the backstage crew attention all focused on the pianist and the doctor. All color drained from his face.

Thank you, thank you, lemme say I thank you.  
Thank you, thank you, no—

**"TETSUKI!" **

All heads on the stage turns sharply to the right of the backstage the moment they heard Midorima shouted for blunette name. Panic starts to gather in their stomach, they saw Tetsuki body lay limply in the doctor arms, her orbs shuts close.

Aomine was about to leave his spot but Tatsuya stopped him.

"Aomine, keep singing, that is what she wants you to do. Keep singing till the end of the note. Do not disappoint the audience; finish what you have promised them!"

_"She wants you to keep singing no matter what happened"_

The midnight blue singer turns deathly pale, as his orbs widens in fear. His sight follows Tetsuki body being put on the floor. Midorima was trying his best to get Tetsuki to wake up but it fails, her orbs shuts close tightly, refusing to open. He could see how desperate the green haired doctor is trying to get his wife consciousness back.

The audience starts whispering, questioning the performers' abrupt stop in their performance.

_What's going on?_

_Why did they stop? _

"Keep singing" Tatsuya tried to stop him.

Kagami stood froze to the ground. His fear has come true. He left the stage, he ran towards his childhood friend. Aomine pushed Tatsuya away.

"TETSU!"

"TETSU, TETSU! OPEN YOUR EYES!" He could hear Kagami voice shook.

Aomine bend down to see her closer, but in vain. She was unconscious. Her face was deathly pale. His hand trembles terribly as tears starts escaping.

**_NO…NO…NO… PLEASE GOD….DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! _**

* * *

**CLIFTHANGER! DON'T ROAST ME! LOL! Either way, next chapter will be the final chapter! *GASP* It's been nearly 4 months since i published Frozen Melody online! Is my fiction that boring to receive only so little favs and follows and reviews! T^T, either way, FOLLOW up for the final chapter! Thank you for the reviewers in chapter 28! **

****Song used in this chapter is **

**Thank You - Miyano Mamoru [Yogi, Matsuoka Rin Seiyuu] **

**Preview!**

_"TETSU!" _

_"These are made especially for you" Tatsuya puts a few score books onto the table. Aomine looked at him._

_"GET A FUCKING GRIP OF YOURSELF, AHOMINE!" Kagami roared, pushing him against the wall. _

_"I can't...i just...can't..." he falls onto his knees. _

_"Dai-chan" She smiled. _


	31. I Love You Forever

****A few days ago, I received an inbox from one of my reader, ImKimTheWriter. She inspires me to keep writing despite the hurdle I went through not too long ago. The cancellation for my engagement has put me on a stand still for emotions. I was not able to portray any emotions in any of my updated story when I was in a confusion. However after several long thoughts, i was able to start writing the emotions I wanted to be in the final chapter. Thank you, Kim. For being supportive. **

****Dedicated to all of my readers that has been following Frozen Melody till the end. Especially to Kim. I would be more than happier to see readers reviews and opinion on this new version of chapter 30 for Frozen Melody. :) **

* * *

**_NO…NO…NO… PLEASE GOD….DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!_**

Aomine pleaded to the high heavens. His hands trembles as he cupped his wife pale cheeks. Her eyelids shut close hiding the blue orbs he loves. He can barely hear her breathing other than the pain masking her face.

"Babe, open your eyes, please!" he begs as pool of tears starts pooling at the corner of his eyes. Gently he tapped her cheeks attempting to wake her up or at least have her respond to him. Even if it's just a tiny respond.

"Come on, Babe. Open your eyes" his voice shook, his lips quivered as fears starts gathering in his stomach, the rest of the GoM gathers around with distress look on their faces. He could hear a certain green haired doctor talking on his phone to someone before turning around to them.

"We need to get her to the nearest hospital; Takao is on his way there, it will be too late if we wait for the ambulance to arrive"

Kagami quickly took Tetsuki smaller body into his arms from Aomine.

"I'll bring her there. Himuro get her bag!" Kagami rushed out of the backstage towards the back exit. Aomine ran after them,

"Oi, I'm going too!"

"No, you'll stay and continue with the performance. Come after it ends!" Aomine frowns.

"My wife is far more important than this concert, I'll go!" he insisted. Tatsuya was opening the back seat door as he lets Kagami puts the smaller blunette lay on the seat and puts his coat on her chest.

**"AOMINE, I'M NOT SAYING THIS BECAUSE I ACKNOWLEDGED YOU…but IT'S BECAUSE IT IS WHAT YOUR WIFE WOULD WANT YOU TO DO!"** Kagami roared, pushing the lead singer aside.

**"DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE WITHOUT WHAT HER WISHES FULFILL?!"**Kagami gritted his teeth. He has no other way to say it.

"Dai…chan…" all orbs shifted to the source of the pained voice. Aomine hurried to the side of the car.

"Hey, Babe…you finally opened your eyes…" he forced a smile.

"I …will…be…fine…" she smiled; her orbs pleaded him to listen to Kagami. She then took her necklace off her neck, slowly she hands it over to Aomine.

"Think…of…this…as …me…I'll be…by your…side…"

"Hush…Kagami will bring you to Takao…I'll come as soon as the concert ended and then I'll bring you back to Japan, to our home, I promise" Little does he knows, that will be his final promise to her. Tetsuki nodded weakly before shutting close her eyes.

"I love you, Babe…" he kissed her forehead gently.

"Aomine, we need to go now." Midorima tapped his shoulder, Aomine nodded as he closes the passenger seat door. The longer they stay idle there the higher chances of them losing her. Kagami nodded; quickly made his way towards the driver seat, before he drives away, he looked at Aomine who stood still at the side.

"Just hurry your ass up and finish the concert" Kagami drove away. He quickly made his way into the dome with a determine spirit on finishing the concert as soon as he can.

"I promise…"

* * *

Her eyelids flutters against the dim lights from the streetlights that passed each few second as the car Kagami drove swiftly through the busy road towards the nearest hospital. Her blue locks lays sprawls on the backseat, weakly she turns her head to the side as her locks falls covers her forehead.

_Tai…chan…?_

"Tetsu, we're almost there. Hold on a little longer!" Kagami turns around, frantic written all over his face, driving through the road as fast as he could but as careful as he can.

In her blurry visions she could see a mop of forest green and blood red hair in front of her. The two often turns around to check on her. She could feel the car abruptly stopped at a heavy traffic, she could hear Kagami cursing underneath his breath; she could see Midorima looking at the GPS screen trying to find a short cut to the hospital.

_I'll come as soon as the concert ended and then I'll bring you back to Japan. Back to our home, I promise._

A pearl of tear escaped quietly. Not because of the excruciating wave of pain in her head but because the pain and sadness in her heart.

She knows this time she could not…

* * *

"Aomine" Tatsuya calls out for the midnight blue haired singer who was getting ready to leave the backstage.

"Yeah?" He turns around.

"Thank you, for doing this. Knowing Tetsuki is…"He could not continue his sentence. His violet orbs bores hole into the floor underneath him. Aomine sighed before he puts a hand on the raven haired bassist shoulder.

"It is what she wants. I'll do anything to make her happy even if it's the last thing I'd ever do" he smiled. Tatsuya clearly knows, Aomine is worried to death behind that smile.

"Besides, I want to thank you for taking care of my wife back then and making our meeting possible in the party. I know you are the one who arranged it with the red head shrimp. I can't thank you enough"

Tatsuya lets out a soft sigh.

"Sorry for earlier…telling you to keep singing even though she wa—"his words were cut off.

"Both you and Bakagami are right, no matter what happened, the show must go on. This is show business. Audiences have paid their money to watch us and as a professional, I have to keep singing till the end" he turns around before stretching his arms up into the arm and lets out a long sigh.

"I promised Tetsu that I'll bring her back to Japan, back to our home as soon as this concert ends" he smiled with a determine spirit. Tatsuya chuckled.

"Let's get this done and over with, so I can go and see her" he waved at him. The crowds cheers and screamed their lungs off when Aomine stepped into the stage. Tatsuya sighed as he looked at his phone, he frowns.

_Tetsuki, please be alright…_

* * *

The Emergency Room door finally slides open. Both Kagami and Midorima eyebrows knitted into frowns when they noticed the grim look on the shorter doctor.

"How is she, how is Tetsu?!" that was all Kagami ask. He did not care about anything else other than having that question answered. He then noticed the door slides open again when his precious childhood friend is being wheeled away on the wheel bed by the nurses.

"Tetsu!" he ran after the unconscious girl that being wheeled into a personal room in the Intensive Care Unit floor. Oxygen mask has never left her face after they reached the hospital porch earlier, IVs were tapped onto her right arm. Her eyes shut close tightly. She looked so fragile that Kagami think she would break the moment he touch her.

* * *

"Takao, you haven't said how she's doing" Midorima taps his raven haired friend shoulder who seems to be in a deep thought. Takao lets out a heavy sigh.

"Her brain cells …" he bit his lower lip then he took a deep breath and let's out a long heavy sigh.

"Her brain cells have stopped working…completely. It's a matter of time before we lose her…" he slumped onto the chair. Midorima orbs widened.

"How long?!"

"Give or take…two hours…or less…" the raven haired doctor voice shook. It was then; they heard something falls onto the cold hard floor. They shifted their gaze to the right and found a black cell phone on the floor with a cracked screen. Then they noticed someone else was there.

Kagami stood still. Shock written all over his face. His lips quivered upon hearing the doctor report.

**"TELL ME, YOU'RE LYING! YOU FUCKING TOLD US THAT SHE HAS TWO WEEKS! TWO FUCKING WEEKS! NOT TWO HOURS!"** he pushed the doctor to the wall, his collar held on tightly, almost chocking the smaller. Midorima tried to pry him off the doctor. The nurses that were passing by avoided the area.

"It was a small guess; doctors are not gods, Kagami. I did what I can. I did not expect this would come" Takao replied. He could see the desperation and anger in the red haired tiger orbs. He also could see the tough tiger is holding back his tears.

"Kagami, please understand it is out of our hands" Midorima added, trying to support the shorter doctor. Kagami glares at both of them.

"Why…what did she do to deserve all these shit..?" Kagami slowly lets go of the doctor collar and wobbled his way towards the ICU.

"I'm sorry…" Takao apologized underneath his breath. Midorima frowns. He then went towards where Kagami phone lays and picked it up.

_Why…what did she do to deserve all these shit..?_

* * *

The whole dome fills with powerful music and voice that echoes throughout the entire building. The Generation of Miracles lead singer, Aomine Daiki sends out strong determines vibe through his song and singing. Even his movement seems more dynamic than usual.

**_"You don't tremble in the cruel world"  
The kiss in your songs than that of thousands of words_**

The stage lights brightens up the whole stage, the crowds cheers louder the moment Atsushi drumming speeds up accordingly followed by Akashi and Tatsuya guitar playing, while Kise supported the music through his keyboard playing as his hands graceful dance on each key.

**_(Aomine) We can abandon anything  
(The Band) Swear to you  
(Aomine) Living on in this moment  
(The Band) Hold my hand  
Together... Now ready to take off for me to you_**

* * *

"Hey…" Kagami took his seat next to the bed. The heart monitors beep silently. He hates it. He always hated it whenever he has to see those entire life support machine attached to her. Weakly, the blunette turns her head to the side. She forced a smile.

"Tai…chan…"

* * *

**_I have been frightened by the light of truth  
its radiance is too high and far_**

The crowds were awed by the strong energy the musicians on the stage delivered through their instruments playing and singing. Little does they know, the only thing that made these musicians on their top performance was because of a certain genius musician, Tetsuki.

* * *

"Your…eyes…are…red…" she looked at him worriedly, upon noticing his swollen orbs. Kagami blinks a few time then remembered that he was crying earlier before entering Tetsuki room.

"Ah these, don't you worry about it. Just need some sleep, is all" he smiled. He brushed her long bangs off her forehead and tucked it gently behind her ears.

**_The dreams are waiting and wanting to be a star in the sky  
the sun blooming like the flowers that will come...  
The rainbow waiting for us on that day  
now prepared for take-off...  
Together_**

Aomine moved about the stage, accordingly to the song. Sweats made their way down to the each of the performing musician shirts as the stage lights beamed above them.

_"Two more song till the concert ends, just a little bit more"_ Aomine thought while singing, not forgetting that he must not show those worry look on his face while performing.

* * *

"What…did…Ta…chan…said…?" the smile he was forcing on his face immediately disappear upon the question. With a heavy heart, he forced the smile back on his face, holding back the tears that threaten to fall. He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat.

Midorima can feel the sadness the red haired tiger trying to hide from his childhood friend. He even notices Kagami voice shook.

* * *

**_My beloved voice becoming a strong urge  
scampering in a dream for what it is  
Ah... Miracles going beyond the synchronized heartbeat_**

"The doctor said…you will be fine" his grips on her small hands tighten up. He could not look at her.

"Liar…" she smiled weakly. Kagami brought her hand closer to his face.

His tears fall.

* * *

**_(Aomine) Stars on the ground  
(The Band) feel your song  
(Aomine) Distant dreams  
(The Band) Feel my song  
Lets play our songs until we reach the future not yet seen_**

The song finally ended Aomine pants heavily as he waved at his audiences that cheers at the top of their lungs. The heat from the stage lights burns into each of the members' skin until it shines dimly, marking that the performance would be on a short break for its performers.

"Satsuki, any news from Kagami, yet?" he asked while gulping down a bottle of water. Everyone in the changing room shifted their gaze to her. She shook her head. Aomine lets out a short sigh. Silence falls into the room before Aomine stretched out.

"Come on guys, just two more songs. Let's hurry up, so we can go see her" he grinned. Everyone nodded.

The sudden powerful bass, guitar and drum playing that just started on the dark stage caught the attention of the audiences as the stage lights start brighten the stage, revealing the Generation of Miracles members.

**_You always sing a song awkwardly  
I heard it and stopped the time  
from your smile that you suddenly show  
the sigh that spills spreads a fog on my mind_**

More powerful and energy fill performance awed the audiences. Only the infamous GoM has this vibe. There was a reason why they were named the Generation of Miracles and that reason alone has made them well known for their powerful songs.

_"I'll come soon, Tetsu. I promise" _

Tetsuki was the only drive that made him continue the performance and sings. He wants to see her, as soon as he can.

* * *

"Tai…chan…can…you…turn…the…TV…on…?" hesitantly he nodded. He turns on the flat screen television and puts the volume at a moderate sound before taking his seat back to where he was earlier.

"Kagami, can I talk to you for a while?" Midorima tapped on his shoulder, gesturing that they should talk outside, letting the blunette alone for a while.

"I'll be right back, Tetsu" Kagami pats her head gently. She nodded before shifted her gaze back to the screen.

She smiled weakly the moment she saw Aomine and the rest of the GoM performing. His sea blue orbs follows each movement Aomine did on the screen. Tears start pooling at the corner of her eyes.

She closes her orbs as the sound echoes in her ears. She slowly falls into a sleepless dream, no a memory that she holds dearly before the disease got the best of her.

A memory, where she was performing one of her concert with the GoM, with Kagami…and Aomine, the sound of the beautiful piano notes echoes as she gracefully lets her fingers hits each key.

_"Who are you?" she asked, even her voice was soothing. From the look of it she was about to ask him what he was doing there._

_"Uh...Aomine… Aomine Daiki. I was just passing by when I heard you playing the piano." He said as he cannot take his eyes away from the person in front of him._

**My ears are telling my burning chest**  
**that they can hear a familiar sound**

**_"YOU'RE SO ADORABLE, TETSUKICHII!"_**_ Kise hugged her. She did not pushed him away instead she just keep smiling, her heart feels warm, she never had such people caring for her so much._

**This face that said I can't show anyone**  
**I wonder if you knew it was right before you**

_"Tetsuki, use these hands and your talents to make your only dream come true. Sing to your heart content, play the piano more than you can ever play, your voice will be heard, what your heart wants to say will be relayed through the music you sing and play."_

_"Moreover, I want you to live your life to the fullest, Tetsuki…"Akashi tone changed._

**The homeland you grew up in can be seen from this hill**  
**and now, my tears are getting a little in my way, though I can't see it**

_"Tetsuki, music are the most wonderful thing in the world, it brings everyone together" a soft gentle voice said to her as she smiles to Tetsuki who was still younger, she carries Tetsuki in her arm. _

_"It's from all of us." Aomine grinned, her hands now covering her mouth, tears falling down. Everyone panicked the moment they saw her tears,_

_"Oyy, Tetsuki…what's wrong?" Aomine quickly steps forward to her, looking up and down wondering what is going on. She fell on her knees as she cries, everyone else just smiled at the blunette._

**The stars in the sky are close to everything**  
**please stop time for just a bit**

_"Akashi said I should compose at least 2 duet songs for this upcoming album…and he wants me to be a part of it…" she trailed off. Aomine raised an eye brow then he chuckled._

_"Well we can try practicing our part now." He said. The sea blue orb looked at him as she blushed._

_"I…never sing a duet before…."_

_"Well, neither do I. So let's give it a try." He grinned as he puts down his drink, looking through the scores._

**As long as you're here, I don't need anything else**  
**if that kind of wish can be granted**

_"I wished I was able to do more, there was nothing more I could ask for than to sing and write music" she said as she stares at her cup of coffee._

**_"BOO!"_**_Aomine whispered into her ears, she nearly fell off the chair as her forehead twitched in annoyance at the tan teen that was looming over her._

**_"DAI-CHAN, DON'T DO THAT!"_**_ she shouted as she tried to stand up, while Aomine laughed none stop at the blunette reaction as he helped her to get up from the floor._

**Each time the glow in the building lights up, **  
**I want to throw away everything that happened back then**

_"Promise…?"_

_Aomine nodded, "I promise, as much as you want." He said as he stuck out his pinky finger towards the blunette. She then slowly stuck her pinky finger onto Aomine' as they both let out a small laugh and smile._

_"Rest well; we will talk again when you're up and around. I love you, babe…" With that, she fall asleep, Aomine gentle kissed felt warm on her forehead._

_"I...love...you too…"_

**If there is anything that changed, **  
**it's your heart and the space to the right of it**

_"Tai-chan…"_

_"Hush…I'm not letting anyone hurt you again" he whispered. Tetsuki cries._

_"No please, don't leave, Tetsu! PLEASE!" Aomine cries out desperately as tears escaped his orbs._

**It's surprisingly this easy to create memories, and yet**  
**forgetting them is this difficult...**  
**Why?**

_"Tetsuki, wave to the camera for me"_

_"Up you go" he smiled as he lays her down on the bed, she giggles._

_"Tai-chan…I know that this would be my last time on stage. I just want you to know that I'm always happy that you're always there beside me"_

_Both Kagami and Tatsuya looked at her; she smiled warmly to both of them._

_"What are you talking about, I'm always there wherever you go, don't be silly"_

**The stars in the sky are close to everything but you are no longer here**  
**who are you becoming closer with right about now?**  
**Surely, I've become just a memory**

_"Don't be silly, no one will forget a silly girl like you, I'll remember you till I die, now stop talking about such nonsense. You're alive at the moment aren't you? Live your life to the fullest." Aomine sits up as he gave her another smile._

_"You have our words, we won't leave you, let's do a pinky promise" the raven suggested as he stuck out his pink finger. Her big round orbs blinks adorably at the suggestion, slowly she entwine hers to Tatsuyas', he grabbed the tiger wrist and entwine his to Tetsukis other pink finger._

_"The heck, don't drag me into this!" the tiger scowls but after seeing Tetsuki puppy face, he sighed and stuck out his right pinky finger to his old friend, Tatsuya._

_"There, it's a promise!" Tatsuya smiled, the blunette giggles. The tiger rolled his eyes but crack a small smile seeing Tetsuki looking so happy and adorable with that pink blush all over her cheeks._

**The stars in the sky are close to everything**  
**I want to see you, yet I feel like I won't**

_"Tetsu…?"_

_"Tai…chan…I…could not…say it…to Dai…chan…" she mumbles as tears start flowing down. Kagami knew what she meant. He carefully pulls her into a gentle hug, she cried._

_"TETSU!" he was about to step into the room before he was cut off._

_"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" she shouted, her long bangs covers her face. He stood froze to the ground at the door. Kagami pushed him aside, followed by Tatsuya, rushing to her side._

**You won't let me call anymore because I cry too much**  
**and you won't let my selfishness trouble you**

_"Tetsu, I know it's sad but stay strong, everything will be alright, and I have more than enough strength to carry you everywhere, anytime, any day on my back for as long as you want"_

_"Mu…ro…chan…is it not…fair…for him…if I say…I loved…him…?" the blunette spoke without shifting her gaze._

_"What do you mean?" Tatsuya took a seat next to her._

_"I'll die soon…it won't be fair if he love someone that will leave him…"_

_"Tetsuki, you know very well that Aomine loves you very much. I was told that he was severely depressed after you left Japan and the band. It took roughly 5 months for the agency to have him back on his two feet and sing"_

**My emotions are hidden in the stars in the sky**  
**this time, please grant my wish**

_"So you see, he loves you for who you are, not for how physically handicapped you are"_

"Tetsuki, will you marry me?"

_"He has made his mind up about you; there is nothing to be unfair about"_

"Yes…I will…"

_"Keep smiling till the end; it would be the greatest gift you could give to Aomine in return for his love"_

**From now on, even if my body unexpectedly fails**  
**it can't be as fierce as not meeting you**

_"We love you, Tetsu..." Her childhood friend hugged her gently._

_"Thank you, thank you so much, my love" he hugged her_

**I hope that I can express this feeling**

_I'll come as soon as the concert ended and then I'll bring you back to Japan. Back to our home, I promise._

_"I'm sorry, Dai-chan…I can't go back with you and everyone…"_

* * *

It was then Aomine noticed a sudden crack on the pendant that was hanging to the necklace. He frowns. He did not remember hitting the necklace with anything to make it cracked.

"Aominechii, what's wrong?" Kise tapped his shoulder, while wiping off the sweats on his forehead.

"Nothing's…wrong…" he looked at the pendant. He bit his lower lip. Worry starts to take over his head.

_Tetsu…_

* * *

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-**

The heart monitor machine suddenly gave out a long beep. Both Kagami and Midorima sharply turn their head towards the sound. Kagami quickly hit the emergency button. His face turns pale the moment he noticed the blunette has stopped breathing.

**"TETSU! OH GOD! TETSU! OI! OPEN YOUR EYES!"** Kagami voice shook as he tries waking her up, shaking the limp body on the bed, his hands trembles.

**"No,** **NO, NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME, TETSU! OPEN YOUR EYES!"** Midorima could hear the desperation in the red haired guitarist voice. It was then he heard several footsteps running towards the room.

Takao pants lightly, he then shifted his gaze towards his patient. His orbs widened. He quickly signaled the nurses to take Kagami away from the room. It took several of them to pull Kagami away from the blunette with the help of Midorima.

**"TETSU, WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HIM, TO AOMINE!"** Kagami wide flaring orbs watched as panic unfold in front of him. Midorima pulls him outside the room as the nurse quickly closes the door.

* * *

**"CLEAR!"** Takao tries again and again using the Defibrillator. The heart monitor machine keeps showing flat straight line with a long beep echoes throughout the room.

"Tetsuki-chan, stay with us, you're stronger than this!" Takao begs while he quickly tries to revive the heartbeat within the blunette. His face pales up on the 7th attempt.

* * *

After long wait of 15 minutes, the door finally reopens. The nurses start leaving. Kagami enters the room.

His gaze falls onto Tetsuki body that lay still on the bed. The oxygen mask has been taken off from her face. Her chest did not heave anymore. Her eyelids shut close tightly. He slowly walks towards her.

"Tetsu….?"

No reply.

"Wake up… I'll buy you all the vanilla milkshake you want, do everything you want me to do…just wake up…please…"

His trembling hands took his beloved childhood friend small pale hands. His tears start to pool.

"TETSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

"Satsuki, what's wrong?" Akashi picked up the phone that their pink haired manager suddenly dropped. Then they all froze. Noticing she was crying. His eyebrow furrowed. He quickly looks at the caller ID on the pink phone.

"Shintaro, what's going on?" the other line were so silent that Akashi thought that the call has ended.

"Akashi." He can hear the green haired doctor voice shook.

"She died…." Akashi orbs widened in disbelief. Aomine walks closer upon noticing their short bassist hands trembles.

"Oi, Akashi, what's going on?" Aomine took the phone from the shorter.

"I'm sorry…there's nothing we could do…"

"Huh…? What are you on about?" Aomine questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Aomine, it's your wife…" Midorima voice shook even more. Aomine heartbeat started race even faster.

**"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?"** He roared into the phone.

"She died." Akashi answered for Midorima. Everyone orbs widened in disbelief. All colors drained from Aomine face. The word echoes in his ears.

"You're LYING!" He lashed out. He pushed the shorter red head to the wall.

"I won't believe you!"

"I will tell you again and again if I have to. Tetsuki is dead." Akashi repeated.

"It's a lie, don't lie to me!" he shouted again and again, refusing to believe those words. Atsushi and Tatsuya try to pull him away from the bassist. His tears falls none stop, his hands trembles, his lips quivered.

"I promised her, I would bring her back to Japan…back to home…I promised her…." He falls onto his knees.

_"I'm Kuroko Tetsuki"_

**_Tetsuki…_**

"_Slow down!"_

_"Hurry up, turtle."_

_"STOP BEING SO MEAN TO ME!" she pouted as she runs after him._

**_Tetsuki…_**

_"Sorry…" a soft apology was heard from the tanned teen next to her. She looked at him, as she blinked._

_Aomine then looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "Sorry, for Uhm… ya know…earlier."_

**_Tetsuki…_**

_"Do I need a reason to love someone, Dai-chan?"_

_"I'm sure there's much better guy for you out there"_

_"Maybe because…Dai-chan is full of different type of notes and colors" she said as she looked at him with a smile._

He held the necklace tighter as pearls of tears dropped onto it, pouring out all the sadness Aomine facing.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" He lets out a cry. A painful cry fills with endless sadness.

_Tetsu..._

* * *

"It has been said that, the infamous singer/composer, HEAVEN has recently passed away in the evening of the Generation of Miracles final performance tour. Not long after both her and Aomine Daiki of the GoM ties a kn—"the flat screen television suddenly turns off before the remote being thrown onto the floor. Several empty can of beers left around on the floor. The room was a mess.

Aomine orbs bore holes to the floor, dark eye bags were seen underneath those midnight blue orbs as it shows no emotions. His hair and shirt left disheveled. He lets out a heavy sigh as he leans against the bed. He closes his eyes as he buries his face into his arms, trying to shut everything out of his mind.

It has been two weeks since he lost his wife. Everything crumbles down after seeing his beloved wife body lays lifeless on the hospital bed. It took Kise, Atsushi and Midorima to pull the midnight blue singer away from his wife lifeless body. He refused to eat, sleep or anything. He refused to leave her body. Since then, he has been locking himself up in the room.

* * *

"Kagamichii, can you please talk to Aominechii. He refused to talk to any of us…our next performance would be the closing for the tour in 3 days…" Kise shoulder falls; everyone has been worried about Aomine. Kagami himself has not recovered from his childhood friend death.

"I'll try…I can't guarantee you if this would work…"

* * *

"Aomine, you there?" he knocks on the door. After several knocks without any answer, he decided to try open the door, to his surprise, the door was left unlock. He lets out a sigh.

"Oii, are you there?" he went inside, looking around, searching for a mop of midnight blue hair. He walks closer to the veranda then he stopped abruptly at a cupboard that stands against the wall. He frowns.

There lays the necklace with a small cracks on the blue pendant, Tetsuki used to wear around her neck. Apparently it was a gift from Aomine to her back then. He touched it carefully. His orbs sadden.

_"Tetsu…"_

Aomine was nowhere to be seen in the room until he walks out to the veranda. There he was, sitting on the floor, against the wall, closing his orbs.

"Oi" Kagami nudged him on his leg. Aomine cracked an eye open then shut it closed.

"What do you want?" hints of annoyance in his voice.

"Don't give me that shit; your friends are worried about your useless ass" Kagami glares at him.

"It's still none of your business." Kagami snapped.

"I said **DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!** IT IS my business; you are my childhood friend husband! Tetsu would definitely be disappointed with you if she's still alive" he grabbed Aomine collar. Feeling annoyed with the lead singer attitude.

"Don't you dare bringing her into this!" Aomine pushed him away. He glares back.

"I WILL bring her name into this. As much as I hate doing this, she wants you to keep singing. It was her dream to sing to her heart content, she was unable to do so…do you know how it feels when you stand by her side and watching her struggle at each second, wanting to sing!"

"You have the ability to achieve her dream, use that ability to achieve it, for her sake!" Kagami stood up and gives a last glare to Aomine before hissing off as he left the room.

_Dai-chan…_

_Music is my life. It brings everyone together. The joy and happiness in delivering the songs through singing is a dream came true for me. _

Aomine looks at the blue pendant that lay silently at the top of the cupboard. Carefully he picks up the necklace.

_Use that ability to achieve it, for her sake!_

* * *

The sky was dark, there was barely any stars lighting up the sky. The temperature for that evening was cold especially with the snows falling. The closing for the GoM tour in States has finally arrived. The dome was an open dome, thousands of audiences waits for the closing performance.

The audiences cheered the moment they heard the music starting. The dim lights shine dimly towards the stage. Aomine stood there, behind a microphone stand, closing his orbs.

**_Today I'm alone again, standing here, just staring at the sky.  
The freezing winds shaking my heart, I can't move anymore._**

Everyone focused on the familiar voice. They all knew recently the Generation of Miracles; especially Aomine Daiki has lost their light, Kuroko Tetsuki or known as HEAVEN. It was a huge blow to the music industry when the news spread like a wildfire the day after her passing.

**_The smile from the other day still reflected beneath my eyelids  
just like the bloom of a single flower in the corner  
moistened by tears so that it doesn't wither_**

They could hear the midnight blue hair lead singer voice still shook a little. They even noticed the sad expression written all over his face.

_"Aominechii! You finally came out of the room!" Kise latched himself onto the tan male. Feeling relieved for the first time after two weeks. Everyone else gather around. _

_"Akashi" he shifted his gaze to the shorter bassist. Akashi raised an eyebrow. _

_"I'll sing" _

**_I can't hear your voice, I can't hear it, I think about it repeatedly.  
Don't fade away! It's okay if it's an illusion, just stay by my side.  
Hold me like on that day._**

_"These are made especially for you" Tatsuya puts a few score books onto the table. Aomine looked at him then to the pile in front of him. He furrowed upon noticing the familiar handwriting. _

_"Aren't these…when did…?" _

_"Yeah, she composed all these. Apparently she has all of these completed before we left the hospital with her that day" Aomine looked through at each book and pages. _

_"She told me to give all of these to you if anything happens to her…" _

**_Anyone and everyone have love and sorrow entwined  
in the heart; just like a mosaic, love continues to be painted_**

_"Before I forget, did you read her letter that I gave you the other day?" Tatsuya turns around at the door, looking at Aomine who was lost in thoughts. _

_"No…I haven't…" _

_"Well, read it. There's something for you written in it" Tatsuya left him alone._

**_Was our meeting a mistake?  
Our scattered shards are still faintly shining, even now_**

_Daiki, _

_Living is a lovely and wonderful feeling. I realized people shouldn't dwell on the past. It's enough to try my best in everything I can do within my reach. I have experienced pain, happiness and sadness; however it was still such a wonderful experience. You don't have to worry about me anymore after this. _

**_The pale out of season snowflakes are dancing in the freezing sky  
Are you looking at the same sky right now?  
Are we still connected?_**

_The greatest gift I have ever received from God in the midst of my suffering is you. Having you in my life was everything I could ever ask for. You have given me, memories that I thought I would never have. You have cherished me with love that I could never have. _

**_I can't hear your voice, I can't hear it, I think about it repeatedly.  
Don't fade away!  
Please, stay by me, like this snow_**

_You will never be alone, Daiki. I will always be with you. You will find the vast blue sky above you smiling and watching you every day. Never blame yourself for anything that has happened. Keep singing; keep chasing after your dream. _

**_Can you hear my voice? I am here, thinking of you.  
Ah...I want to see you_**

Trails of tears made its way down his cheeks as he kept singing. The snow melts upon falling under the stage lights.

_Live on._

**_Just once would be good enough. I want to see you.  
If my wishes could be granted, I'd only wish to see you_**

_"I love you, Tetsu"_

Aomine falls onto his knees, clinging onto the microphone stand. He cries. No one notices the warm blue orbs that slowly flew to the sky.

_"I love you, too. Forever."_

* * *

It took me four days to finish writing this, however weeks and weeks on finding the right emotions and settle my inner confusion. I could not write if my feelings or thoughts are not there, however i was more than happy to see my readers patiently await for the story to come to an end. I will be completing Frozen Melody with an epilogue with will come in soon. Please read and review! ^^ Do you guys wants a sequel as well? I do apologize if my songs taste is horrible LOL

I was thinking on changing this fiction title and cover, any suggestion or anyone willing to help out with editing a new cover for this? ^^

****Song Used in the chapter**

**- Kanon by Miyano Mamoru**

**- Stardust by Changin My Life**

**- REFRAIN by Miyano Mamoru**

**.**

**.**

**Please check out my one-shot fiction**

**- Searching For My Heart [ Akakuro]**

Till next chapter~


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It has been three years, since the day Aomine Tetsuki passed away in America during the live performance of her beloved band, leaving trails of memories and fragments behind to everyone around her. It has been an enormous blow to the music industry for losing a talented musician such as HEAVEN. Her songs has been extremely known worldwide even years after her death, rumors has been spreading that she has composed more songs just before she passed away and never been released, no one knows if it was true except for three that knew it.

After returning to Japan, the Generation of Miracles has been disbanded due to their lead singer, Aomine Daiki fallen into severe depressions, unable to sing nor performing without breaking down. No one knew where the midnight blue former lead singer is, after the disbanding of the band. The rest of the members went their own way in the entertainment industry after parting.

While for Kagami and Tatsuya, both settled in America after signing a contract with one of the largest music agency. From time to time they would return to Japan to pay respect to their dear friend, Tetsuki.

However, they never saw Aomine anymore.

* * *

Kagami flipped through his table calendar before stopping abruptly on December. He furrowed.

_Another year has passed by…huh…_

Tatsuya, who just finished stuffing his belongings into his bag, raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he stood behind the red haired tiger before noticing the calendar date.

"Ah…I'll inform the admin to clear our schedule for that day means we can't get any off day for the next one month. A week sounds good for you, Taiga?" Himuro pulls out his phone as he starts gliding his thumb onto the touch screen. Kagami nodded. He smiled as he starts talking to his manager on the phone.

"Thanks, Himuro" Kagami mumbles as he grabbed his guitar bag. The shorter bassist chuckled.

"It's nothing, it's been a while since we pay her a visit, I'm sure she misses us" he smiled as he followed Kagami who was waiting for him at the door for their next recording session.

The red haired guitarist, once known as a wild guitarist due to his features and behavior, ever since the death of his childhood friend, he started to be much calmer. No one sure if it was good or bad but they all knew, he was the closest person to HEAVEN.

"Besides, I've finally done with the video" Kagami eyed his friend before cursing under his breath.

"That idiot don't deserve any of that"

"Taiga, remember this is her last wish she wants only us both do. Are you in or out? " Himuro glared at him. Kagami sighed before entering the elevator. The raven haired bassist knew that Kagami could not argue if it's about the blunette.

"I guess…I'm in…"

Himuro grinned at his victory as he swiftly starts texting.

* * *

"Akashi, your next interview would be in one hour, we have less than 40 minutes to reach there" his manager reminded him, the red haired bassist sighed.

_Another dreadful day…_

His schedule has been so packed with interviews, recordings session and practices that he barely has any time for himself after the band parted ways. By the time the day ended, he would always pass out first thing in his bed when he reached home, which reminded him. Last night he fallen asleep after staring at the blue ribbon tied to his guitar bag for a long time.

He shifted his gaze to the soft blue ribbon that gently brushed against the breeze that passes by as he exited the building. The ribbon that has been given to him years ago by the one he loved and adored.

_You know, you should smile a little bit more, it suits you, Akashi._

He looks into the blue sky, the color that reminds him of her.

_I never had so much fun in my life, it was the first time ever I did that and most of all someone like you accompanied me!_

He closes his hetero orbs, enjoying the peaceful moment as the wind softly brushed him. He smiled.

_You finally smiled!_

"Akashi, let's go"

The red haired bassist nodded as he shifted his guitar bag on his shoulder as he left the building.

_It was because of you, I have learnt how to smile…Tetsuki_

* * *

A certain blonde in disguise strolls down the streets. It was his finally off day from photo shoots. He decided that it was better to spend the day out of the apartment instead of sleeping all day long.

Underneath his black sunglasses and a hat that hid both of his striking blonde hair and honey orbs from any of his stalking fans that will throw themselves the second he took one of it. He tucked both of his hands into his pockets as he hummed a certain tune that he once heard a certain blue haired pianist hummed while she was composing.

"Let's go over there!" a few girls pointed at an ice cream store that recently opens up in that street. Kise stopped abruptly. He eyed the store that has long ques. Then he noticed a one of the girls holding a vanilla flavor ice cream. He chuckled.

_Thank you, Ryo-chan! _

_Faint pink tint sprawls all over her soft cheeks as she admired the vanilla ice cream Kise bought for her. The blush grew darker shade as she licks the ice cream. _

He smiled upon the memory when he felt a soft gentle breeze passed brushed him in the face. He made his way towards the ice cream store.

_Guess it's no harm done if I eat some for you today, Tetsukichii. _

* * *

"Welcome, Mr. Murasakibara!" The cashier bowed at the tall drummer who has been their regular customer for the past 6 years. He used to come over with their composer; however they stopped seeing her after she passed away in America. The drummer has stopped coming over to the bakery, only to show up in the bakery a few months later looking like a child that lose his way around.

Atsushi looks at the see through show case cupboard that fills with different type of pastries. The cashier has already prepared several of the bakery signature white cake boxes on the shelves and another one in her hand.

"All of these please and…" his violet orbs searching for something among the pastries.

"These too~~" he pointed at a tray that only left with 2 pink vanilla flavor cupcake. The bakery signature pastry, dedicated after a certain blue haired pianist.

"Please come again!"

Atsushi took his seat on a park bench as he starts unpacking the white box. Carefully he took a small pink colored cupcake.

**_Atsushi! I'm Tetsuki; let's have coffee and some cupcakes again sometime!_**

He eyelevel with the cupcake, he eyed the small thing.

_Tsukichin is still cuter than this cupcake~~_

* * *

"This place hasn't changed one bit!" Tatsuya looks at the entrance of the graveyard. Kagami rolled his eyes, in his hands carried a bouquet of flowers in assortments, which they bought from the flower store earlier. While Tatsuya carried a wooden bouquet of water and a bag pack sling on his shoulder.

The whole place has been taken care properly, the grass has been trimmed down, and bushes of flowers grew here and there around the cemetery. The two musician walks quietly downwards, towards a certain grave that they have been paying visit for the past four years.

"Eh, someone came before us" The bassist crouched down in front of the gravestone that has been cleaned and a bouquet of blue roses lays in front of it.

"Ah, you both came to visit again this year, too bad you just missed the man that always comes here daily" the old grave keeper stood not far from them. The two of them gave a bow to the old man before exchanging questioning looks to each other.

"The man…?"

"Yes, he's pretty tanned for Japanese. He has been coming over every day to visit for the past 4 years. Sometimes he would spend hours and hours sitting by that tree, staring at the sky. " he took a seat on the bench while fanning his shirt. Kagami frowned. The only tanned Japanese is…

"The decease must be a very important person to him that he couldn't let her go. I'm quite worried about the young man; he looks pretty lost each time he comes here"

Kagami shifted his gaze to the grave that has his childhood friend name carved on it, then to the roses.

_That idiot…_

* * *

A set of apartment key were thrown onto the table as he threw his body onto the soft sapphire couch. He lets out a long heavy sigh as he covered his eyes with his right arm. The whole apartment feels empty. Everything feels empty including his heart.

He then turns to the side, his orbs falls onto a golden frame holding a photo of him and his beloved wife that caught during the wedding ceremony they had in America years ago. He has always adored that smile and eyes. His eyes sadden; slowly he falls into a dreamless sleep as a pearl of tear drops down.

_I missed you…Tetsu…_

* * *

"Ah, Akashi! It's been such a long time!" Tatsuya waved at the crimson haired man that stood in front of the café, with a guitar bag sling over his shoulder.

"Himuro, Taiga. It's good to see you both again" he shook hands with the two taller men before making their way into the café.

"Are you sure about doing this?" Akashi shifted his gaze to Tatsuya, who nodded. Kagami eyed the red haired bassist before sipping his coffee.

"I hate his guts but this is for the sake of Tetsu and Himuro won't shut up about it, better to get this done and over with soon." he glares at the black coffee.

"There you go, Akashi. You got the green light. The longer we postponed this; Aomine will lose his will to stay alive"

"Alright, I'll have this broadcast tomorrow evening at 8 pm. The rest is on you both" he grabbed the tapes and DVDs on the table as he carefully puts them in his bag pack. Tatsuya nodded, Kagami stood up as he grabbed his bag.

"We'll see you tomorrow again, Akashi and thank you" Tatsuya waved. Akashi blinks for a while.

"There is nothing to thank for. Both Aomine and Tetsuki are very important in my life; this is the least as the former leader of the band" he left the two of them.

* * *

"I wonder if it's just me…but Akashi loves Tetsuki, didn't he." Tatsuya looks at the taller guitarist.

"Yeah…I prefer him over Aomine but…"he sighed.

"Tetsuki loves Aomine" Kagami nodded as he looked up into the orange setting sky.

_I wonder how she is doing now in heaven…_

* * *

The apartment doorbell rang as it echoes throughout the place. Aomine frowned in annoyance. He gets up from his chair, putting his guitar down as it leans against the chair.

"What is it, I didn't order any—"his orbs widened at his visitors.

"Aomine, glad to see you're doing okay!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"What are you two doing here and how the hell you get my address?" he glares at his uninvited visitor. Tatsuya grinned, Kagami glares back.

"Don't you give me that attitude; we came out all the way from America to see your useless ass" Kagami pushed him aside and lets himself into the apartment as his emerald orbs looks around the place.

"It's your own damn fault, not mine. I didn't ask you to come all the way to Japan"

The red haired guitarist stopped in front of a shelf that has been kept clean comparing to the rest of the messy apartment. His orbs fall onto a few photo frames of Aomine and Tetsuki together. He then shifted his gaze to the midnight blue tan male who was putting away his stuff from the couch.

_The decease must be a very important person to him that he couldn't let her go. I'm quite worried about the young man; he looks pretty lost each time he comes here_

He carefully took the photo frame that only has Tetsuki in it, smiling. Clad in her soft blue summer dress, with a hat that has sunflowers attached on top as blue ribbon falls behind. He remember that moment, when they brought her to the beach years ago, when she was still capable moving around.

_Tetsu…_

* * *

"What are you two idiots planning, dragging me out here" he glares at the men in front of him. They just arrived at the busy main street that has large flat screens almost on each building for advertisements and entertainment. He already felt annoyed with all the glances being thrown at them for standing out of the crowd like a sore thumb.

"Just wait here" Tatsuya said, before walking away, leaving Kagami and the tan male alone.

"This better be something good" he leans against the light pole. Kagami furrowed.

The screens all over the streets start changing into a different advertisement except this time it was not an advertisement.

_In the middle of night  
I was far from the flight they freely pass me by  
Then I'm totally out of space and seeking my friends  
is there anyone who needs me?_

Some of the passersby stopped abruptly as they shifted their gaze to the screens nearby. Aomine orbs widened. He knew this voice. He looks up at the screen on the building in front of him. Kagami raised his head as he watched the screen.

_I hear what you say, there's the tiniest hope  
you can change yourself if you want to  
Then you find the door we can walk from the past  
I was a frog in a well_

There she is, his beloved wife singing as she plays the piano. Her pale complexion did not give away her disease. Her long blue locks falls onto her shoulder, every movement fills with grace. Her smile is as warm just like the gentle warm sunshine.

"Tetsu…why…when did you…" he could not find the right question or word to ask. He looked confused.

"Both of us recorded all of these when we were in states when she was still alive, Tatsuya thought it'd be best if he record every moments of her for you" Kagami looks at him, his once flaring orbs has completely became calm yet filled with sadness.

"Her last wish for us was to hand over her last and final song to you, her husband"

_Smile like you've never done  
I'm so far  
Then you hold me tight under bad weather  
If you understand why I was crying on the river so  
Dwell on myself all the time_

"That's HEAVEN never released song!" one of the teens realized. Some of the passersby have already their phone camera recording the screen.

"It is her!"

More passersby stopped abruptly as the infamous musician voice echoes throughout the streets on each screens. Aomine were completely caught surprised, could not move his sight from his beloved wife that plays the piano to her heart content.

_And you follow the light I was far from the flight  
They freely pass me by  
Then I'm totally out of space and seeking my friends  
Is there anyone who needs me?_

It was then, some of the girls screamed in excitement when several familiar men without putting their disguise on, shows up among the crowds.

"It's the Generation of Miracles, they're here!"

The midnight blue haired former lead singer turns around, realizing his former band mates stood around him. The commotion has attracted almost everyone around them which they have completely ignored.

"What are you all doing here…?" his throat felt sore. The looks on his friends faces has put a sudden pool of guilt in him.

_I hear what you say, there's the tiniest hope  
you can change yourself if you want to  
then you find the door, we can walk from the past  
I was a frog in a well_

"We're here…to save you before you destroy yourself completely" Akashi looks at the taller tan man. It has been years since he last met the former lead singer, he has changed far too much. He looks completely…lost…

"Tetsukichii will be sad if you give up on living, Aominechii" Kise enters. He used to be close to the tan male until the death of the pianist, Aomine grew distant, and slowly he disappears without saying a word.

"We all knew that you are the one who always cleans Tetsuki grave every single day, putting those bouquet of fresh blue roses" Kagami looked at him, hoping Aomine will let go of the past and move forward. He knew they have to get Aomine back into life instead of staying in the past.

"Tsukichin wants you to keep singing, Minechin…" the violet haired giant felt sad at how Aomine has changed so much, physically and emotionally. He knew Aomine is a strong person and losing Tetsuki was something so big that he could not accept it properly.

"Aomine, I know that we both never been in good term, but for Tetsuki sake, please move on. You can't stay in the past" Midorima furrowed as he held the midnight blue haired man shoulder.

"If you need help, you have us by your side. No matter how much I hated you, I will help" Kagami smiled.

_Smile like you've never done  
I'm so fine  
then you hold me tight under bad weather _

Aomine was completely speechless. Tatsuya grabbed his hand and puts something in it. His orbs widened.

"It was hers', wasn't it?"

"I found it on the shelves when we went to see you yesterday. I've already fixed the small crack on it"

The small crack that once taints the smooth gem stone is completely gone. His tears fall onto the small sapphire pendant that lies on the palm of his large hand as his hand trembles.

"Aomine, Tetsuki loves you but seeing you giving up on your life is the last thing she wants"

_If you understand why  
I was crying on the river so  
dwell on myself all the time _

"She wants you to live"

With that he broke down, falling onto his two knees. He cried. Kagami hugged him as tears escaped.

"Tetsu…."

For the first time after four years, Aomine cried, pouring every single pain, sadness and frustrations out to the people who he calls them, friends. He has suffered enough; it was time for him to move on.

* * *

A year later,

"Aominechii, let's hurry!" Kise grabbed his jacket, while the lead singer followed him from behind. As fast as their feet could bring, they received death glares from their red haired band leader, Akashi who has been waiting at the side of the backstage along with Atsushi and Kagami.

"You both better prepare yourself with a VERY GOOD reason after the concert, on why I shouldn't triple your practice" he smirked. Both of them flinched, Kagami chuckled.

"Sucks to be you" he grins as he made his way towards his guitar on the darken stage.

"Good luck, Minechin, Kisechin" Atsushi puts away his snacks as he grabbed his two drum sticks and followed Kagami.

"Aominechii, everyone is ganging on us!" Kise whined, fearing for his life when Akashi abruptly stopped.

"What was that?"

"N—nothing!" He quickly went to the stage. Akashi looks at Aomine who still stood still to his ground.

"Daiki, let's hurry. We have kept the audiences waiting long enough. The concert will not start without its lead singer" he promptly reminded the tan lead singer. Aomine blinks before grinning.

"Of course!" The moment he enters the stage, the lights shines brightly. The audiences cheers and screamed on top of their lungs.

"EVERYONE WELCOME TO THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES RETURN TOUR!" Aomine raised his right hand, waving to their audiences. The music starts playing as each of the members plays their part.

Aomine looks at the vast dark blue sky, he smiled.

_I'll keep singing till the day I see you again...until then...I love you, always...Tetsu..._

* * *

**ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNND** With that, Frozen Melody has officially ended! I'm so happy! I spent weeks and weeks on this chapter, however i know its still lack of emotions, I'm sorry T^T, I'm just turning into a robot that's lacking these type of emotions lately! I am truly grateful for each readers, followers, favorites that has been reading this story till the end. However in the same time, I'm sad that the story i have put a lot of time in writing it has finally come to an end T^T. I LOVE YOU ALL! Please drop all your reviews, comments, ANYTHING into the white box down there, I'd be more happier to see more reviews on this story xD other than that. Once again, THANK YOU!

**Frozen Melody** may have ended but not for **Forbidden Love of a Dragon**! Please do drop by on my profile to read more stories from me!

**Song Used in this Epilogue~**

_Call Me Later by Mika Kobayashi [please check this song out!]_

_**Until next time~**_


End file.
